Beaucoup de bruit pour rien
by Blaise le poussin masque
Summary: Slash HPDM... Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard décident de ne plus supporter les querelles et se mettent à agir... Et voilà le NOUVEAU chapitre... non ce n'est pas un reve...
1. Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi !

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

Un extrêmement gros merci à Nicolina pour m'avoir encouragé à publier ma fic ! Sans elle je n'aurais rien fait du tout ! ^^

J'espère que la fic vous plaira ! dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !^^    siou plait ?

******

**Beaucoup de bruit pour rien.**

« Et maintenant les informations.

Mesdames messieurs bonjour. Merci de suivre avec nous le journal d'aujourd'hui. En voici les principaux titres :

Le feu continue de brûler dans la forêt amazonienne. D'après la police il serait d'origine criminelle, mais l'enquête semble avancer difficilement. Nous reviendrons sur cette catastrophe naturelle avec le Professeur Shambrostein qui est ici pour la durée de ce journal. 

Bonjour Professeur

- Bonjour

- Peut-être un mot avant de continuer ? C'est un feu étrange ?

- Oui, très étrange. Pour la simple raison que personne n'habite dans cet endroit désert, qui donc pourrait y avoir mis le feu ?

- Merci professeur.

 Autre sujet de ce journal, toujours pas de nouvelle sur la cause de l'accident d'avion qui s'est produit, je vous le rappelle, il y a cinq jours en Lozère.  La police n'a toujours pas retrouver de cadavre ni du pilote ni de passager, ni d'autre chose.

La crise de cette maladie inconnue qui semblait frapper de plus en plus de monde partout sur la planète, surnommée « la maladie de la peur » par les médecins puisqu'elle était caractérisée si vous vous en souvenez, par une forme de rigidité dans les yeux des victimes et presque d'épouvante, semble avoir disparu comme elle était venue, puisque cela fait cinq jour que l'on n'a pas déclaré de nouveau cas.

Enfin, les perturbations climatologiques qui avaient affecté le monde entier depuis moins d'une semaine, semblent se résorber peu à peu. Les scientifiques ne semblent pas vouloir donner d'explications tandis que les faux prophètes finissent par arrêter de crier à la fin du monde.

Revenons maintenant… »

La télé s'éteignit. Les moldus étaient peut-être réellement très bêtes pensa Harry. Ou Weasley père se surpassait vraiment pour que personne ne mettent ces événements en relations. 

Ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué de savoir, ou de deviner, que le feu était né d'une bataille avec Voldemort, que le dit accident d'avion était simplement la mort de Voldemort, que s'il n'y avait plus de maladie, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Voldemort, et que les perturbations climatologiques n'était que la joie des sorciers libérés. Vraiment c'était aussi simple que ça.

Harry shoota violemment dans le tas de feuille joliment fait dans le jardin. Bon, il devait se calmer, vraiment. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux. 

Mais il s'ennuyait aussi ! D'accord il n'était plus chez les Dursley. Il était chez son parrain. Dans la maison de Sirius. Enfin il devrait plutôt dire la maison de Sirius et Remus. 

Harry sourit, tristement. Oui, évidemment, c'était ça le problème. Rémus avait été blessé lors de la bataille finale (pas trop grave, mais il devait rester quelques semaines sans bouger) et Sirius ne quittait plus son chevet. Et puis il y avait cette bande de paparazzi dehors qui l'empêchait de se promener tranquillement. 

Il était bêtement complètement coincé, seul dans la maison. 

Harry retourna à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour reprendre les choses calmement, il n'y avait que ça pour se calmer. Son esprit avait vraiment tendance à s'emballer. Oui, parce qu'il devenait un peu schizophrénique ces temps-ci. Il y avait dans sa tête Harry qui faisait tout pour rester calme et Harry 2 qui n'allait pas bien du tout. Il avait trouvé ça pour essayer de se soigner. Harry essaye de soigner Harry. Ha ha ha. 

Hum, bon, maintenant séance : contre le mur, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. Il respira profondément et se força à réfléchir logiquement, ne pas se laisser prendre par ses émotions : « Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien. Voldemort est mort. _Non, pas de murmures dans ma tête. _Les méchants sont entrain d'être châtiés, les gentils sont heureux. _Tais toit Harry 2. _Sirius et Rémus ont enfin trouvé leur bonheur et la paix, _Silence ! écoute  _même chose pour Ron et Hermione. Et AHHH » 

Harry 2 avait gagné.

La pose yoga se fini très mal, Harry tomba à la renverse. Toutes ses émotions lui revenaient d'un coup. _Et qu'est ce que tout cela peut lui faire tout cela !_ Ron et Hermione sont ensemble ! Et bien lui, il se retrouve tout seul ! Sirius et Rémus sont ensemble ! il est seul dans la maison. Les gentils sont contents, mais combien parmi eux sont de faux-gentils-vrai-méchant ? Et les méchants sont punis, combien échappent à la punition ? un autre truc encore qui n'allait pas droit. C'était Malfoy. Pas père, ça il est déjà mort dans la bataille fidèle à son maître. Non, c'était Malfoy fils, qui s'était révélé à la fin de la bataille un agent double ou quadruple, on ne savait plus très bien tellement son rôle était trouble. Enfin Dumbledore s'en portait garant. Et ça c'était difficile pour Harry. D'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait plus simplement mépriser ce serpentard vaniteux qui finalement avait fait preuve de courage et ensuite parce que cela voulait dire que Malfoy avait préféré quelque chose à son père, à sa famille. 

Et ça, Harry ne le comprenait pas. 

La famille, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé devrait passer avant tout. Qui sait si lui, qui avait tué Voldemort, il n'en aurait pas été un allié si sa famille l'avait été ? Ça lui était si facile à lui de détester Voldemort, il avait tant de choses contre lui. 

Sa famille, Voldemort…

Harry cessa brutalement de martyriser le tapis dont il avait entrepris d'arracher tous les poils un a un, et se laissa retomber en arrière, allongé sur le sol. 

Voldemort… l'avait-il réellement vaincu ? n'était-ce pas plutôt Voldemort qui l'avait vaincu ? Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. 

Voldemort était « carrément » mort c'était sur, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir depuis sa mort ! Juste avant de mourir, Voldemort lui avait envoyé, par un lien mental, les images de tout ce qu'il avait fait d'atroce : la mort de ses parents, celle des milliers d'innocents, des amis, tous tués avec la plus cruelle sauvagerie. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Harry se rende compte que mort de Voldemort n'était rien par rapport aux atrocités qu'il avait commises, que pour payer il aurait du mourir un million de fois en d'atroces souffrances. Et encore était-ce assez ? 

Harry avait senti aussi que Voldemort attendant sa mort presque comme une délivrance, du moins ce qu'il y avait encore d'un peu humain en lui. Ce qui restait de vrai en lui ne supportait plus le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

Et c'était lui Harry qui maintenant se retrouvait avec tout cela dans la tête. Les images affreuses, les cris, les odeurs qui le réveillaient la nuit. 

Et la haine, terrible, qu'il éprouvait pour quelqu'un de déjà mort.

Le besoin de vengeance qui l'étouffait et ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre. 

Oui, Voldemort se vengeait bien.

Harry avait l'impression que tout l'air de la terre ne lui suffisait plus. Il étouffait, pleurait convulsivement. Il avait mal, très mal. Il aurait voulu s'arracher la poitrine pour que sorte toute cette oppression. Il était épuisé, ses pensées finirent par se figer, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien.

Harry se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il avait eu encore une crise. Comme d'habitude, il était complètement vidé. Il se releva difficilement, la tête encore lourde, plein de courbature et alla prendre un grand verre d'eau. Il en avait parlé à Sirius, qui lui avait dit de parler, d'exprimer ses pensées et  ses sentiments. Il disait que « cela va mieux en le disant ». Harry avait essayé. Avec Sirius, ce n'était pas pensable. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, c'était Dumbledore. Mais même avec lui, cela n'avait pas marché. Ce qu'il ressentait était trop grand pour être compris par qui que ce soit. 

« Ca y est, je retombe dans le mélo » se dit-il à haute voix.

Dumbledore avait raison. Ce n'était pas que ça. « Profite de la vie Harry » avait-il dit. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu et Celui-qui-a-tué-Voldemort que ta vie doit être attachée à tout jamais à Voldemort. Ta vie ne s'arrête pas avec la sienne. C'est difficile, mais il ne s'agit plus de survivre, mais de vivre. » 

Devenir comme les autres, trouver une raison de vivre, quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'oublier la colère. Si facile à dire !

Mais dans deux jours la semaine de repos prendra fin, et l'on retournera à Poudlard. On était fin mai. Il restait le moi de juin. Dumbledore avait donné une semaine pour que chacun se remette de ses émotions avant de reprendre le dernier moi de cours. 

Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il recommencera à vivre là-bas, quand tout sera comme avant.

******

_Une semaine plus tard, Cinq jour après la rentrée. _

_Dortoir des Griffondors, lit d'Harry._

Harry était allongé, de nouveau seul.

La rentrée s'était faite calmement. Chacun était arrivé par ses propres moyens car la voie du Poudlard express avait sauté pendant la guerre. Fred et George le savaient particulièrement bien puisque c'était eux qui l'avaient fait sauter, et pour une fois ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Harry avait fait le chemin jusqu'à l'Ecole avec Ron dans la voiture des Weasley, Sirius étant toujours à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Rémus. 

La plupart du monde avait fait la même chose. Certains originaux étaient arrivé à cheval ou en car. Il y en avait même un qui était venu en balais, l'air très sale, parce qu'on met trois jours pour venir du coin perdu de Sibérie dans lequel il avait été, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter. 

C'est du moins ce qu'il essayait d'expliquer à McGonagall qui voulait déjà enlever des points à sa maison pour tenue non conforme. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais Harry avait préféré ne pas chercher trop loin de peur de tomber sur de mauvais souvenirs.

En fait, tout déjà rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Le regard des gens sur lui surtout. 

Oh ! bien sûr les Weasley avaient tout fait pour que Harry ne se rende pas compte du silence qui se créait dans une pièce dès qu'il y rentrait. Harry leur en était très reconnaissant même s'il n'était pas dupe. Au moins il pouvait avoir l'impression que rien avait changé.

Le premier jour se passa très bien, c'était les retrouvailles entre camarades, il revit Hermione, et les autres, tous étaient joyeux, c'était un esprit de fête.

Le deuxième jour, il ne vit personne. Enfin, c'est une exagération bien sûr, mais pas complètement faux. Evidemment, il y avait toujours les « Bonjour Harry, bien dormis ? » et les « Oh, Harry Potter ! » et quelque timides « merci Harry », mais rien d'autre ! Tous avaient quelque chose à se dire, à se raconter, mais personne ne voulait lui dire ou lui raconter quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient peur de lui ou quoi ? 

C'est vrai  que lui-même n'avait rien à dire. Les conversations tournaient cours. C'était toujours « et toi qu'as-tu fais pendant cette semaine ?  - Rien.  –Ah, et c'était bien ? – Ben, tu sais, rien… - Oui, je vois. Bon, et bien, à plus tard ! » 

Bref, le genre de conversations qui sont d'un intérêt très douteux. Et puis, leur façon de repartir à chaque fois, comme s'il allait les réduire en poussière. Il avait l'air si terrible que ça ? 

Il avait essayé de se distraire par le travail, pas de succès. 

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils rêvaient la plus part du temps, parce que pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Harry, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Ils ne se voyaient donc que très rarement, en prenant de grande précaution. C'était très bête parce qu'ils étaient tellement amoureux que de toutes les façons ils ne pensaient qu'à l'autre et préféraient rester seuls.

Harry sentait que ses crises  allaient le reprendre très bientôt.

Troisième jour, même chose. Sauf qu'il avait giflé quelqu'un qui venait de le bousculer. Il avait essayé de s'excuser, en disant, oh, qu'importe ce qu'il avait dit, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il redevenait extrêmement nerveux et irritable.

Le Quatrième jour, la catastrophe. Ce qui n'aurait jamais du se produire. La rencontre avec Malfoy. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. 

C'était dans le grand hall. Malfoy se moquait encore une fois d'un Griffondor Première année. Harry s'était avancé.

« Je m'étonne que tu parles encore Malfoy, plus personne ne t'écoute » Et il était vrai que Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient pas très attentif à ce que disait Malfoy.

« Tiens, Monsieur Mépris, tu es toujours vivant ! depuis quatre jours je commençais à me le demander. »

Alors a commencé la bataille verbale, tandis que le petit Griffondor s'éclipsait discrètement.

« Comment le Mépris pourrait-il mourir avant que ne disparaisse l'aliment même du Mépris qui es toi Malfoy. Sympathie elle-même deviendrait Mépris face à toi.» Paf dans les dents.

« Alors la sympathie n'est qu'un masque. » 1 partout, il faut reconnaître. « Mais dis donc, Potter » Malfoy reprend « je crois bien que tu es le seul qui me déteste autant que je déteste tous les autres. »

« Heureusement pour eux, ils n'ont pas à te supporter comme ça. » 2-1, mais malheureusement, Harry a continué « Mais ne crois pas être le seul de cette humeur. Je préfèrerais moi-même entendre une mandragore crier que quelqu'un me dire qu'il m'adore. »

« Reste toujours comme ça, cela évitera à un pauvre innocent de perdre la face. » Aïe, Répondre tout de suite quelque chose, vite :

« Si sa face est aussi laide que la tienne il ne perdra pas grand chose. »

« quel beau perroquet tu fais Potter ! » Ah, Malfoy encaisse mal, mauvaise réplique, facile de répondre.

« Un oiseau parlant comme moi vaut mieux qu'une bête parlant comme toi. »

« Je voudrais que mon balai ait la vitesse de ta langue et sa rapidité de volte-face. Continue ta course et tu deviendras un bon balai, moi j'arrête. » C'est méchant, mais ça veut dire qu'il fuit.

« tu fuis, Malfoy »

Mais il était déjà reparti avec ses acolytes. 

Ah, il se moque, puis il part, avait pensé Harry. Ah non, il ne fera pas comme Voldemort. Il voulait le poursuivre. Mais finalement ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Et, mais ? oui ! Une idée germait dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne pas transformer Malfoy en défouloir ? ce ne serait pas bête ! D'abord parce qu'il le déteste vraiment. Ensuite, parce que Malfoy est le seul assez fort pour supporter ses injures, les autres ne feraient que fondre en larmes et partir en courant. Oui ! voilà la solution !

Evacuer sa haine en la faisant passer sur Malfoy.

Harry s'endormit plus tranquille.

******

_Une semaine et 2 jours plus tard, le samedi à 23H02._

Toutes les issus de la salle avaient été vérifiées, des scellés mis sur les portes,  personne ne pouvait entrer ni même suspecter que quelque chose se passait dans la salle des trophées.

La salle était emplie du léger murmure de nombreuses personnes.

Soudain une voix s'éleva, claire par-dessus le brouhaha.

« Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! » 

L'assemblée se tue et regarda avec attention la personne qui venait de parler. 

Un jeune homme, cheveux noirs assez longs, yeux clairs, visiblement 7ème année et Serdaigle. Il s'était lever et se tenait légèrement penché en avant, les mains appuyées sur la table, balayant la salle d'un regard ferme et décidé. A sa droite, assise, une jeune Poussouffle, 7ème année aussi, blonde aux yeux sombres, jolie. C'était les responsables de leur maison. Ils étaient visiblement accompagnés de leur second, du sexe opposé à chaque fois pour respecter la mixité, (et aussi parce que c'est plus simple pour faire les annonces dans les dortoirs, faut être pratique parfois).

La Poussouffle rougit un peu en s'apercevant que 103 Serdaigles et 99 Poussouffles avaient maintenant les yeux braqués dans leur direction. 

C'était une réunion d'urgence dû à une situation grave, uniquement et impérativement uniquement réservée aux Serdaigles et au Poussoufles.

Ceux qui, échauffés par leur discussion privée, s'étaient levés, s'assirent de nouveau. 

Le jeune homme reprit :

« Vous savez tous, je crois, pourquoi nous sommes ici. Vous savez tous pourquoi Serdaigles et Poussouffles ont enfin décidé de s'unir contre ce qui les menaces. Vous savez tous aussi pourquoi parmi nous il n'y a pas un seul Griffondor ni un seul Serpentard et pourquoi l'on a même pris la peine de vérifier l'identité de chacun. »

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru toute la salle.

« C'est que cette situation ne peut plus durer ! »

Le jeune Serdaigle avait tapé du point sur la table. 

« La semaine dernière, passe encore, deux trois égratignures et une gifle, magistrale certes, mais une gifle seulement. Mais là ! »

Il continua avec force et colère, martelant son discours. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus ample : 

« Lundi, David Pomsky, Poussouffle, ici présent _(il montre du doigt un jeune garçon le bras en écharpe)_ a été pris entre deux feux, n'a pas pu se cacher et a été grièvement blessé. _(petite pause.) _

Mardi 12h37, en plein repas, Jenny Transway, toujours Poussouffles, a reçu un mot d'insultes qui ne lui était pas adressé, mais qu'elle a lu par erreur. Il était d'une violence si grande qu'elle en a pleuré toute la journée. Trois heures plus tard, c'est France Wilson, Serdaigle, qui se fait agresser alors qu'elle sortait du cours de potion. Seule excuse entendue 'je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre'. Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. 

Mercredi, 2 blessés sur le terrain de Quidditch, lors de l'entraînement des Griffondors. 

Jeudi, trois préfets de Poussouffles et Serdaigles se sont retrouvé assommer alors qu'ils essayaient de mettre hors de porter de tir, des premières années de leur maison. 

Enfin, hier, cinq personnes, oui, cinq d'un coup, cinq personnes dont je tairais le nom à leur demande, ont été atteintes par un sort qui les a transformées en… Non, je préfère ne pas le dire par respect pour ces courageuses personnes. Madame Pomfresh fait de son mieux pour les soigner. »

La salle avait suivit avec émotion le discours, ponctuant de hochement de tête et de murmures approbateurs.

« Nous ignorons encore les causes de ces agissements, mais nous connaissons les agisseurs. »

Il regarda la salle d'un œil noir. L'assemblée frémit. Ils les connaissaient tous eux aussi mais ils voulaient l'entendre de la bouche même du jeune Serdaigle.

« Ils ont pour noms DRACO MALFOY et HARRY POTTER »

Grand silence.

« Depuis la rentrée de cette semaine de repos, l'animosité qui existait déjà de façon très forte entre Malfoy et Potter n'a fait qu'empirer. La violence atteint un degré sans pareil. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il faut agir »

« Mais que faire ? » dit une petite voix dans la salle qui semblait près de l'évanouissement.

« C'est aussi la question que posait Vladimir Oulianov. (léger sourire) Marianna Valdis va vous dire notre premier plan de bataille. »

Le jeune Serdaigle se rassit et bu un peu d'eau, ça fait plus professionnel pensa-t-il. C'est sa voisine Poussouffle qui se leva. Elle toussota légèrement et dit :

« Donc, comme vous l'a dit Valentin Gray (petit signe vers son voisin) si nous connaissons les agisseurs nous ne connaissons pas les causes. Or c'est cela qu'il nous faut chercher en premier lieu. 

Nous avons décidé de partager les taches entre maisons pour raison de sécurité. Les Serdaigles s'occuperont des Serpentards, et les Poussouffles des Griffondors. » 

Il y eut quelque remous dans la salle, de la part des Serdaigles qui ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devaient toujours se coltiner les Serpentards. 

Marianna reprit tout de suite.

« Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez, mais imaginez des Poussouffles entrain d'essayer d'engager une conversation avec des Serpentards. Même si on arrivait à en sortir vivant, on serait tout de suite suspects »

Quelques rires dans la salle marquèrent l'assentiment général, l'atmosphère se détendait.

« Donc voilà la répartition des taches : 

Premières et Deuxièmes années, vous vous renseignez auprès des professeurs. Ce qui passera le mieux, c'est sans doute de feindre une admiration sans borne pour votre héros respectif. Je répète Potter pour Poussouffle, Malfoy pour Serdaigle. 

Troisième et Quatrième années, vous, vous espionnez tous ce qui se passe. Rien ne doit vous échapper. 

Sixième et Cinquième années, l'Histoire. Essayer d'interroger très discrètement les gens sur ce qui c'est passé pendant la guerre qui nous aurait échappé. N'oubliez pas les livres et la bibliothèque. 

Les Septième année, l'interrogation directe, pas des principaux concernés, ni de leurs proches, mais des autres septième année. Comme il ne faut absolument pas éveiller les soupçons, nous avons fait une liste attribuant à chacun de vous une personne de Griffondor ou Serpentard. Cela afin d'éviter d'interroger deux fois la même personne. 

Enfin, Jonathan Brownhill mon second est chargé des proches de Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, tandis qu'Alicia Silverald, seconde des Serdaigles, se charge des proches de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. 

Quant à moi ce sera Harry Potter, et Valentin, Draco Malfoy. Bonne Chance. Bonne Chance à tous. »

La salle commençait à remuer, chacun plaignant leur chef, et soi même. Lorsque Valentin se releva :

« N'oublier pas, dès que vous avez une information même si elle vous semble peu importante (non, Dave, non, pas absolument tout, c'est ça, pas le nombre de boulettes de déjection d'Hedwige) bref, ce que vous trouvez, vous le  dites au responsable de votre section qui le ferra passer jusqu'à moi ou Marianna. Ne vous précipitez pas pour interroger livres ou personnes. Organisez-vous par section. Le maître mot est discrétion. Soyez le plus naturel possible et restez toujours sur vos gardes. Je ne veux pas plus de blesser pour l'instant. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis par petits groupes ils se dispersèrent.

*******

_Au même moment dans la salle des Professeurs._

Il n'y avait plus dans la salle que Dumbledore et McGonagall qui discutaient, ainsi que le professeur de langues anciennes et celui de littérature, l'un parce qu'il s'ennuyait, l'autre parce qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à Dumbledore, mais n'osait pas l'interrompre.

Il y eut un coup de vent, puis un cri :

 « Cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! » c'était madame Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver et se plaignait. « mon infirmerie ne désemplie pas. A peine ils sont guéris que d'autres reviennent. Il faut faire quelque chose, professeur Dumbledore »

 « Je sais, je sais » répondit celui qui se faisait interpeller ainsi « Je crains que Draco et Harry n'aient pas très bien compris ce que j'essayais de leur dire après… après la bataille. Je les ai fait venir dans mon bureau, pas le même jour, ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, pour leur parler, mais cela n'a pas du très bien marcher. » Dumbledore continua comme perdu dans ses pensées. « Oui, au lieu de dépasser leur souvenir, ils s'y enferment. Ce n'est pas en exprimant leur haine qu'ils vivront, mais en voyant qu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être. Pourquoi ne voient-ils pas tout simplement ce qu'il y a de bien dans la vie ? »

« Professeur, si je puis me permettre » c'était le professeur de langues anciennes, Marius Barca, qui s'était avancé. « Il se trouve que c'est quelque chose que nous autres vieillards (il rit en disant cela, il n'avait pas plus de 40 ans) avons découvert, mais cela nous ne pouvons le donner simplement aux jeunes générations, ou plutôt nous pouvons le dire, mais ils ne comprendront pas tant qu'ils n'en auront pas fait l'expérience. »

A ce moment la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Rogue entra.

« Excusez Professeur mon retard, j'ai du empêcher M. Malfoy de sortir au rendez-vous de duel que lui avait fixé M Potter, puis faire comprendre à Potter que M. Malfoy ne venait pas parce que je le lui avais interdit et non par lâcheté. » Rogue s'arrêta brusquement et regarda avec étonnement Barca, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Vous êtes tout excuser, Sévérus. Mais vous ne connaissez pas, je crois M. Marius Barca, vous n'étiez pas là le jour de la rentrée. » Dumbledore fit les présentations. La scène avait quelque chose de comique. Les deux hommes avaient à peu près la même taille, mais alors que Rogue était entièrement en noir, sa robe, ses cheveux, ses yeux, Barca semblait tout en blanc. Ces cheveux étaient blancs depuis la guerre, ses yeux gris très clairs et il avait une robe blanche. On semblait voir une photo et son négatif.

« Comment ce fait-il que je ne vous ai jamais vu avant ? » demanda Rogue.

« Question embarrassante… C'est assez bête, je dois dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'élève avant cette année. » Barca souriait « il faut croire que les langues anciennes n'intéressent plus personne de nos jours. Enfin, cette année, j'ai un élève enfin. Oui, un seul, je sais, mais il est très brillant. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est le même que le vôtre, Wordsworth. » Barca s'était tourné vers le tout jeune professeur de littérature qui visiblement se sentait encore un peu trop élève pour être à l'aise dans la salle des professeurs. 

Rogue constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Dorian Wordsworth, qu'il avait eu comme élève en 7ème année quatre ans auparavant et avec qui il avait travaillé pendant la guerre.

« heu, oui, oui, je pense. Mais je n'ai pas qu'un seul élève, de qui parlez-vous ? »

Barca rit :

« je parle de votre seul vrai élève, pas de toutes les filles qui ne viennent que pour voir votre jolie tête. Je parle de Valentin Gray » Dorian rougit violemment devant le compliment, ce qui le rendait encore plus charmant pensa Madame Pomfresh, qui avait soudainement oublié que l'on déviait complètement du sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Ah, oui Valentin Gray. Oui, heu, d'ailleurs, à propos de Valentin et de ce dont nous parlait M le directeur, je crois que nous n'aurons pas besoin de faire grand chose. Je veux dire, à propos du comportement de Potter et Malfoy. Je ne sais pas si je me trompe ou non, mais en passant devant la salle des trophées tout à l'heure il me semble avoir senti qu'elle était scellée par M Gray, et je pense qu'il y avait environ 200 personnes derrière la porte. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être entré et les avoir tous renvoyés au lit avec des heures de retenus ? » demanda Rogue, qui même si la guerre l'avait beaucoup changé ne perdait pas ses bonnes habitudes.

« Parce que le scellé était très bien fait, j'aurais réveillé tout le lycée si j'avais essayé de le briser. Et maintenant ils sont entrain de partir, je crois… »

« Attendez, attendez, je ne comprends plus rien. » C'était  Barca qui écarquillait les yeux. Il avait l'impression que l'on parlait une autre langue. « Depuis quand peut-on sentir la magie, savoir de qui elle vient  et savoir le nombre de personne derrière une porte ? »

« Ne vous inquiété pas Marius, c'est la spécialité de Dorian, il a beaucoup travaillé cette habilité qui a d'ailleurs été très utile pendant la guerre. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton réconfortant. « Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette réunion secrète et le problème de Madame Pomfresh, Potter et Malfoy. »

« Et bien Professeur, c'est que je crois que c'est l'intention de plusieurs élèves d'arrêter cette rivalité entre les deux élèves. C'est du moins l'impression que j'ai eue lorsque j'ai vu Valentin Gray demander les noms de ceux qui se sont retrouvé à l'infirmerie hier. Il avait l'air assez déterminé. Je crois qu'il avait l'intention de s'en charger lui-même avec les autres élèves. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Notre intervention en tant que professeur ne donnera jamais de bon résultat, justement parce que nous sommes des professeurs, c'est à dire une autorité trop hiérarchique pour convenir. Les élèves, eux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire, mais ils ont plus de chance de réussir. »

« Bon. Bien. Si vous le dites. Je vous fais confiance. Bien, maintenant, je pense que tous les élèves ont quitté la salle des trophées » Dumbledore eu un petit sourire malicieux « nous pouvons donc regagner nos appartements. N'en parlons pas aux autres professeurs, pas besoin que trop de monde sache. Oh, Pompom, cela vous va aussi ? »

« Hum, oui, oui, ça ira, je me contenterai de réparer les gens en attendant. Tout ira bien »

Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas avoir fait très attention à la fin de la conversation.

« Forcement que cela conviens à Pompom, puisque c'est Monsieur Wordsworth qui le propose. » murmura Barca juste derrière Dorian avec un sourire. 

Celui-ci rougit encore une fois, puis se précipita vers Rogue, alors que tous les autres professeurs quittaient la salle.

« Professeur, excusez-moi, je voulais vous demander un conseil. Comme l'a fait remarquer le professeur Barca, j'ai beaucoup d'élèves qui ne suivent pas très bien ce que je dis. (de nouveau rouge jusqu'aux oreilles) Je voulais vous demander comment faire pour que cela change. »

Rogue réfléchit un peu avant de répondre. Ce gamin l'amusait, il lui faisait penser à lui lors de sa première année d'enseignement, très timide avec les autres professeurs.

« La première solution serait de vous mettre du vitriole sur la figure, mais ce serait dommage. Non, sérieusement, je pense qu'il faut que vous soyez ferme, faites un test, un devoir, seuls ceux qui auront vraiment écouté et retenu vos cours répondront correctement, et les autres vous les virez. »

Le visage de Dorian, s'illumina. Enfin, il allait pouvoir avancer vraiment dans ses cours avec des élèves qui s'intéressent vraiment à la littérature.

« Merci, merci beaucoup professeur Rogue »

« Et aussi, Dorian, si vous voulez vous faire respecter de vos élèves, appelez-moi Sévérus. Vous êtes professeur maintenant. »

« Heu, oui, merci, heu Sévérus. »

Rogue le regarda s'en aller. Décidément, il se retrouvait dans le jeune homme. Soudain une voix le fit sursauter :

« Moi aussi alors je dois vous appeler Sévérus ? » Rogue se retourna brutalement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Barca.

« Vous n'avez pas d'élèves »

« Si un. Allez, je vous appelle Sévérus et vous m'appelez Marius »

« Non, et d'abord, si votre élève est Gray, alors ce n'est pas en m'appelant Sévérus que vous l'impressionnerez. Il le fait déjà. »

« Quoi ? mais c'est pas juste ! pourquoi lui et pas moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai travaillé avec lui pendant la guerre. »

« Bon, de toutes les façons, ça ne change rien. Je vous appelle Sévérus et vous m'appeler Marius. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Si, si, et même on se tutoie, d'accord ? »

« Non »

« Si, tu verras, c'est beaucoup plus drôle. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre »

« Merci, je peux me débrouiller seul »

« Allez ! »

« Non »

« demain alors ! »

« On verra »

…


	2. Quand on sait ce qu'on cherche

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah, oui, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je ne maîtrise pas très bien ffnet, donc en faisant je ne sais trop quoi (je crois que j'ai du supprimer ma fic pendant quelque temps, oh ! horreur…), toutes mes belles reviews ont disparu… snif, snif, snif … heureusement, j'ai toujours mes petits mails, pour me réconforter…

En tout cas, ça ne m'empêche pas de répondre ^^ !!

_Réponse aux reviews bien-aiméeset si jeunes disparues…:_

**Hanna l'ange** ^^: tu es ma première review, je crois que je suis ému… voilà la suite, est-ce que c'est assez « bientôt » ? j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier. 

**Célinette** : je transmets les remerciements à Nicolina ! j'essaye que ce soit drôle, même si cela veut dire que Harry et Draco vont broyer du noir pendant quelques temps encore… les pauvres petits…

**Enyo85** :  carrément ! géniale ! ouf, je suis d'un naturel timide, mais là, carrément rouge ! j'ai peur de te décevoir mais voici la suite…

**nAnA** : non, non, tu ne rêves pas, Sévy se fait bien draguer… et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas le seul slash prévu ! je fais aussi parti du club des yaoiistes invétérés, même si je ne suis pas sectaire. J'aime bien Ron/Hermione, ils sont mignons ensembles, non ?

**Caroline Black** : Merchi ! je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé à faire la dernière conversation… j'avais peur de ne pas rendre assez bien le comique, je commence à être un peu rassuré… Je continue donc ! (comment résister à un pareil encouragement…)

**Saael' **: vive les revieweuses pro comme toi ! ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien les personnages. Je dois dire que je suis soulagé que tu aimes bien Valentin Gray (c'est pas grave pour le nom, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal… ça m'a fait penser à la fic de Cacile lorsque Harry se plante de nom. « Tom… heu non, Ron… » ^^) parce que tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler ! En revanche, pour le couple HarryxDraco, il va falloir attendre… Il est prévu pour assez tard, niarf, niarf, niarf… Ils vont devoir avoir encore mal à la tête pendant longtemps, les pauvres… Sinon, pour Voldie, je trouvais que le pauvre était toujours le grand méchant, ce qu'il est, mais je trouvais qu'on pouvait essayer autre chose… peut-être un jour que je lui consacrerai une fic (l'âme de Voldemort s'ouvre à vous. Ça pourrait faire un bon titre de Sorcière Hebdo, non ?^^)  Enfin encore merci ! 

**Lizzie** : alors, en fait il n'y a qu'un chapitre, parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'un… Heu, oui, bon d'accord, un jour je trouverai mieux, promis… content que tu en redemandes !

ET je tiens à REMERCIER en plus de mes sponsors (qui n'existent malheureusement pas…) mon coach, NICOLINA sans qui jamais cette victoire n'aurait été possible… 

Bon, d'accord je n'ai pas gagné la médaille d'or des jeux olympiques, mais j'ai le droit de dire merci, non ?

D'accord je me tais… la suite…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Après cette mémorable réunion, rien ne changea. 

En apparence du moins. Car discrètement, le réseau organisé par Valentin et Marianna, fonctionnait merveilleusement bien. 

Evidemment, cela voulait dire aussi très lentement, car le but de cette résistance était d'être invisible. Pendant deux semaines, comme des fourmis, Poussouffles et Serdaigles s'attelèrent à leur tache.

Enfin, le nombre d'informations qui arrivaient était de plus en plus impressionnant. Valentin centralisait et essayait de les mettre en relation, ce qui n'était pas facile. Il était même très difficile de voir clair, de voir quelle information était importante. 

Par exemple est-ce que « HP s'est passé 4 fois la main dans les cheveux lors du déjeuner de mardi » est une information importe ? Est-elle le reflet d'une anxiété, ou simplement une habitude ? 

La tâche était rendue d'autant plus ardue que parfois, après y avoir réfléchi longtemps, on lui apportait 5 autres messages rapportant ce fait, avec de légères modifications : par exemple « Il ne s'est passé la main dans les cheveux que 3 fois ou lieu de 4 », ou « seulement en mangeant le plat principal », ou encore (et généralement, c'était le dernier qu'il lisait après s'être cassé la tête pendant de longues heures) « mais c'est normal, vu que Ron, un peu trop énervé, lui avait malencontreusement versé de l'eau sur les cheveux. » 

Dans ces cas là, Valentin respirait profondément, prenait tous les papiers sur le sujet et les brûlait avec délectation. Lentement, très lentement, en prenant son temps, les uns après les autres. 

Marianna, qui l'avait vu faire une fois, disait que c'en était presque à faire peur tellement il avait à ce moment un air machiavélique. Mais cela ne durait pas.

La plus part du temps, Marianna, Valentin, Alicia et Jonathan s'amusaient beaucoup à mettre en commun les informations. D'autant plus qu'elles touchaient des domaines extrêmement variés. 

Ils avaient appris ainsi qu'un homme bizarre tout en blanc suivait Rogue depuis quelques jours. Il ne faisait apparemment rien que de poursuivre le professeur de potion qui essayait désespérément lui échapper. Les papiers rapportaient que Rogue semblait être sur ses gardes et toujours regarder avec attention ses arrières pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi. Seulement l'Homme en Blanc surgissait toujours au moment où on ne l'attendait pas et Rogue était toujours pris par surprise. Alicia se demandait donc si Rogue ne s'était pas fabriqué un double inversé par erreur, puisqu'ils avaient les couleurs opposés. Marianna pensait plutôt à une forme de chantage, parce qu'il semblait tout le temps demander quelque chose à Rogue et Rogue semblait toujours très gêné lorsque l'Homme en Blanc lui parlait. 

Finalement Valentin, qui les avait écoutés avec la plus grande attention exposer tous leurs arguments pendant un bon bout de temps, un simple sourire aux lèvres, (c'était sa vengeance personnelle, il avait lui-même perdu beaucoup de temps…) leur avait expliqué que non, l'Homme en Blanc n'était ni un double, ni un intrus, mais seulement son professeur de langues anciennes, Marius Barca, qui s'ennuyait de n'avoir qu'un élève. Valentin avait 12 heures de cours avec lui, ce qui était beaucoup plus que prévu, mais 12 heures en une semaine ce n'est rien pour un professeur. Barca s'ennuyait et avait beaucoup de temps libre. Et en plus il avait très visiblement un faible pour Rogue. 

Valentin avait même ajouté au grand effroi de ses amis « d'ailleurs je le comprends, Sévérus est très sympathique une fois qu'on a appris à le connaître. »

Ils avaient finalement classé l'affaire dans un dossier appelé S/M (pour Sévérus/Marius) mais continuaient néanmoins à en suivre les progrès avec intérêt.

Ils avaient appris aussi que les fantômes avaient joué leur rôle dans la guerre, même Binns. Ils avaient imaginé qu'il était resté endormi sur une chaise, mais non. Enfin, un rôle limité n'est-ce pas, mais quand même, un rôle surtout de porteur de message puisqu'ils étaient déjà morts, il ne pouvait pas leur arriver grand chose.

Ils savaient aussi des choses aussi intéressantes que ce qu'allaient être le menu du repas de dimanche, (et cela trois jours à l'avance, quelle chance !) Ils savaient quelle teinture utilisait Parvati Patil pour ses cheveux, (en préférant éviter de s'interroger sur le moyen qu'avait utilisé le jeune Poussouffle pour le savoir…) et plein d'autres choses aussi utiles, le nombre de bigoudis de Bibine, le vernis à ongle de Seamus Finnigam, la couleur du tapis de la chambre de MacGonagall…

Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient à la tête d'un vrai réseau d'espionnage. Ils avaient accès directement à la vie privée des gens, et cela les amusait et les effrayait à la fois. C'est pour cela que Valentin préférait en faire le maximum lui-même, il avait l'habitude, et savait oublier juste après ce qu'il avait appris.

Marianna avait demandé à Valentin comment l'idée lui était venue. Il avait répondu « en regardant James Bond ». Il n'avait pas osé dire que c'était à peu près ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre.

Les réunions se passaient généralement tranquillement, chacun proposait quelque chose qui pouvait faire sens, donnait son idée sur ce qui se passait. Ils avaient fini par définir clairement ce qu'ils cherchaient. « On trouve toujours quand on sait ce que l'on cherche » avait dit sentencieusement Jonathan. Donc ils avaient fait un plan, ou plutôt, ils avaient formulé clairement le problème.

Ils avaient d'abord pensé à dire : 

- Pourquoi Potter et Malfoy se tapent toujours dessus.

Puis ils s'étaient dis que c'était trop évident, c'était parce qu'ils se détestaient. Donc il fallait préciser.

- Pourquoi Malfoy et Potter avaient atteint un degré de violence aussi grand entre eux, violence physique aussi bien que morale. Surtout morale même.

Voilà qui était mieux. Il fallait ensuite assortir ça d'autre question complémentaire, comme « que faisaient Weasley et Granger, Crabbe et Goyle » mais ils espéraient que les interrogations apporteraient d'elles-mêmes des réponses.

Donc, le problème joliment posé, ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver la solution. 

C'est là qu'ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas si facile…

Enfin ! Heureusement, le début de la semaine avait été assez calme parce que les Septièmes années avaient décidé, lorsqu'ils n'interrogeaient personne, de tout faire pour tenir éloigné loin l'un de l'autre Potter et Malfoy. 

Seulement, outre le fait que c'était presque comme si les deux se cherchaient, attiré comme des aimants, l'humeur des deux personnages finissait par se dégrader de plus en plus. 

Potter se retenait de moins en moins bien de frapper le ou les Poussouffles qui lui parlaient, et Malfoy jetait des regards qui tétanisaient tous ceux qui l'entouraient. 

En plus cette mission comportait un danger encore plus grand, qui était que, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient par malheur (et par hasard), il y avait peu de personne qui en sortait indemne. Pas toujours des blessures physiques, mais les paroles étaient d'une violence telle que tout le monde souhaitait ne jamais les avoir entendu. A croire que les deux avaient inventé quelque chose que l'on pourrait appeler des « mots poignards », des mots qui faisaient que lorsqu'on les entendait, le moral était mis à zéro pour le reste de la semaine. 

Et lorsque les baguettes étaient sorties, alors on s'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas de morts.

Lorsque ces circonstances apparurent avec clarté, la surveillance autour d'eux se relâcha très nettement (ça s'appelle l'instinct de survit), et les affrontements recommencèrent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chambre de Malfoy dortoir des Serpentards._

On était déjà samedi. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite… 

_Ça _c'était à entendre avec toute l'ironie de la terre. Le temps n'existait plus. _Ça_ c'était la vérité.

Enfin, il fallait garder les conventions, n'est-ce pas.

Donc reprenons.

Cela faisait trois semaines donc que Potter ne ratait pas une occasion de l'énervé, et surtout que lui, Malfoy prenait un grand plaisir à lui répondre. Il avait enfin une justification simple pour sa mauvaise humeur. 

Depuis la guerre peu de monde lui parlait. Personne même. Son rôle avait été trop obscur, trop louche pour pouvoir être tout à fait honnête. 

C'est du moins ce que pensait tout le monde. 

Oh, il ne s'était pas fait d'illusion. Il savait bien que la parole de Dumbledore ne suffirait. Il avait passé la semaine de vacances sur le banc des accusés. Rogue et Dumbledore avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que son innocence soit reconnue. Les preuves étaient évidentes, mais que voulez-vous, lorsque les jurés sont persuadés que vous êtes coupables… 

En plus, avoir une mère pleurant ostensiblement son père qui était mort en défendant avec acharnement Voldemort (10 morts et 25 blessés d'un coup alors que l'on est entrain de mourir, tout le monde n'en est pas capable quand même…), ce n'était pas fait pour rassurer tout le monde. 

Son père. 

C'est drôle comme il ne l'avait jamais vraiment détesté. Il lui manquait en quelque sorte. Pas que son père ait été un père fantastique, la tendresse paternelle n'était pas son fort, mais il était là quand il avait eu besoin de lui, il le défendait, il l'aidait un peu. 

Sans doute plus pour le nom. Et encore, peut-être pas. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. En quelque sorte, il le sentait, le savait.

Il avait quelques bons souvenirs d'après-midi passé avec lui. Pas à la pèche, ou à jouer à cache-cache, non, ça, il imaginait mal son père caché dernière un fauteuil. Mais il lui lisait des histoires quand il était petit. Il lui racontait l'histoire de la famille. Toujours froid et distant, mais il était sûr qu'il l'aimait quand même. 

On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était par haine pour son père qu'il avait choisi l'autre camp. 

Pourquoi était-il passé de l'autre côté alors ? 

Ce n'était pas par amour pour l'idéologie de l'ordre du Phénix, non, il avait même beaucoup à redire. 

Franchement, un Malfoy adhéré à une idéologie dégoulinante  de bon sentiment ? Non, non, enfin, voyons ! un Malfoy se respecte trop pour se laisser prendre à la glue sucrée et poisseuse de la générosité…

Non, l'idée lui était sans doute venue le jour de sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. L'idée avait traversé son esprit et finalement y était restée. 

En fait, quand il avait vu ce fou vouloir détruire le monde pour simplement en prendre le contrôle, il n'avait pas comprit. Pourquoi diable vouloir conquérir le monde ?

Enfin, qu'on le comprenne bien. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'ambition. Lui-même ne voyait pas de mal à vouloir étendre son influence sur tout le monde. Il y avait lui-même songé, mais pour que ce soit drôle, il faut que la conquête soit continue, qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais ! 

Non, mais c'est vrai ! c'est bien joli de vouloir conquérir le monde, mais une fois que vous l'avez, qu'est-ce que vous en faites, hein ? Le seul plaisir se trouve dans l'acte de conquérir, pas dans la conquête !

Or, qu'aurait-il fait, Voldemort, le monde conquis ? Rien sans doute. Et lui, Malfoy, que serait-il devenu ? Rien c'est sûr. 

Il préférait utiliser d'autres voies pour étendre son influence. Il avait compris avec clarté que Voldemort n'était qu'un fou qui n'était même pas drôle. Alors il s'était dit que l'autre version du monde, celle sans Voldemort était sans doute plus drôle. 

Voilà comment il était passé de l'autre côté. 

Il s'était un peu trompé, il s'ennuyait tout autant. 

Le mieux, évidemment, ça aurait été de mourir en héros pendant la guerre, comme ça il n'aurait plus à s'embêter à continuer de vivre, et les autres n'auraient que son nom à la bouche. « Un fils de Mangemort sauve le monde des sorciers au prix de sa vie » Joli comme titre, non ?

Alors que maintenant personne ne lui parlait. 

Mais bon, c'était trop tard maintenant. La guerre était finie. 

La guerre. 

Elle avait duré un peu plus d'un an, quelque chose comme ça. Il était en milieu de 6ème année lorsque les combats avaient vraiment commencé tellement violemment qu'on avait dû arrêter les cours. On était maintenant en fin de 7ème année. 

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas à refaire d'année, parce chacun avait appris beaucoup plus pendant la guerre qu'en un an de Poudlard. Il avait tenu quand même à ce qu'on fasse ce reste de petit bout bizarre d'année. 

Est-ce que la guerre avait vraiment appris quelque chose ? Oui, sans doute, il connaissait beaucoup plus de sort maintenant, de potions, il connaissait plus les êtres humains. Ils peuvent être très méprisables et parfois courageux. Bof, on a vu plus originale comme pensée sur l'humanité… En même temps, il n'avait jamais été doué en philo, n'est-ce pas. Et les sentiments lui étaient assez étrangers.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'examen à la fin de l'année, un oral, quelque chose comme ça, tout au plus. On disait que c'était parce que trop de professeurs étaient morts pendant la guerre. 

La guerre. 

C'est étrange comme il en revenait toujours là, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en partir. Comme si quelque chose le retenait en arrière.

Oui, comme si toutes les personnes qu'il avait choisies de ne pas sauver pour essayer de gagner la guerre revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux et l'entraînaient toujours et encore devant les meurtres commis par Voldemort. D'ailleurs en enlevant le « comme si », la phrase approchait plus de la vérité…

Etre le seul des Mangemorts à être vraiment un traître à Voldemort avait eu de lourdes conséquences sur son moral. C'est à dire, il y avait d'autres espions, bien sûr, mais de basse extraction. Lui faisait parti de l'Etat-Major de Voldemort. Les autres aidaient un peu, mais presque pas. En plus à l'époque il ne savait même pas qui ils étaient.

Et encore, au début il y avait Rogue pour l'aider, mais Rogue avait été repéré. 

Draco avait du travailler seul. Décider parfois rapidement de prévenir, ou non d'une attaque. Il avait un intermédiaire, bien sur, (il ne savait même pas qui c'était), qui le mettait en liaison avec Rogue et avec une autre personne (dont il ne savait rien non plus d'ailleurs, sinon qu'elle commandait sans doute une partie de l'armée). Il avait espéré pouvoir la retrouver, après, pour se sentir moins seul, mais cela était impossible. Personne ne connaissait personne.

Hé ! N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se mettait à dire ! La solitude, il aimait ça. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude, non ? C'était son élément naturel, ce qui lui permettait d'oublier tous les imbéciles qui polluent la terre. Non ?

Ah, oui, évidemment ce n'est pas la même chose d'être seul avec rien dans la tête et seul avec des milliers de morts qui lui reprochait leur mort. 

Et il savait bien qu'ils avaient raison de lui reprocher d'être mort ! Il savait bien qu'il en était responsable ! Il savait bien aussi que c'était lui qui les avait condamnés…

Pas tous, oui, c'est vrai. Heureusement. Parfois c'était Rogue, ou l'intermédiaire ou l'autre qui étaient les responsables. 

Et il savait aussi qu'il en avait sauvé des vies, mais les idiots à qui elles appartenaient ne le savaient pas. 

Et la conscience, la stupide conscience, ne tient jamais compte des bonnes actions… Pardon, le mot « conscience » ne convenait pas. Un Malfoy n'a pas de conscience.

Mais quand même, ils exagéraient les gens dans sa tête, ils le martyrisaient… 

Si un Malfoy pouvait ressentir du remord, est-ce que se serait comme ça ? 

Ts, ts, ts, cher Draco, tu divagues encore ! un Malfoy ne ressent pas de remord, parce qu'un Malfoy ne fait jamais de faute, tu devrais le savoir… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as choisi le camp des « gentils » que tu vas avoir des remords…

Oh la ! Il se mettait à se parler à lui-même maintenant ! 

La guerre change peut-être les gens.

Oui, la guerre avait vraiment changé les gens. Tout le monde. 

Même Rogue, qui était plus détaché, plus indifférent qu'avant, malgré tous ses efforts pour avoir l'air méchant. 

Et puis ce bonhomme bizarre qui suivait Rogue partout, il en avait entendu parler. On disait qu'il avait eu ces cheveux blancs pendant la guerre, à la suite d'un choc psychologique. Draco préféra ne pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu voir pour le mettre dans cet état. 

Et puis il y avait Potter évidemment, qui, avant, ne faisait que l'ignorer et qui maintenant le prenait pour cible. Il était devenu assez sombre. Plus noir, plus renfermé. Visiblement, peu de monde lui parlait à lui aussi. 

Faut dire, c'est normal.

 Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas un peu peur d'un type qui a tué le sorcier le plus puissant et malfaisant du monde ? En plus si ce type après avoir tué le-dit sorcier devient tout d'un coup très sombre, lance des regards de travers, et frappe tout le monde… 

Oui, enfin tout le monde. Draco Malfoy surtout. Peut-être devrait-il se sentir honoré ? 

Non, si Potter lui en voulait à ce point, c'est qu'il devait sans doute ne pas croire Dumbledore et penser que lui, Malfoy, était un faux-traître ou vrai-traître ou faux-partisan, enfin, il ne savait plus très bien lui-même comment se décrire. Bref, en clair, du mauvais côté.

Enfin, en même temps, cela l'arrangeait bien… Comme ça, il avait un défouloir. Quand vraiment ces imbéciles dans sa tête (qui ne comprenaient pas que c'était pour leur bien qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait) devenaient trop insupportables, il n'avait qu'à chercher Potter. 

Et paf ! il pouvait taper sur quelque chose qu'il détestait de tout son cœur et qui ne méritait absolument pas d'être détesté.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili, voilou ! C'est un peu plus court, mais la suite devrait arriver bientôt…

J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire…

Reviews siou plait ? 


	3. rencontres et révélations aux sommets

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Réponse reviews ! _: 

**Kochka** : merci ! voilà la suite, je vais vite, hein ?

**Hanna** : t'es toujours là ! c'est fantastique ! pour Draco, je m'étais dis qu'il fallait quand même qu'on sache ce qui se passe dans la petite tête du serpentard… bonne lecture !

**Lizzie** : et voilà même le troisième ! heu, faudrait p'têt qu'on arrête non ? content que tu continues de lire !

**Lilou1** : aaaaaah ! une supporter des poufsouffles ! c'est vrai, y'en a pas beaucoup, ça manque ! merci d'avoir ri ! ça me va droit au cœur ! pour les profs, tu crois que je les ai un peu idéalisé ? naaan, pas possible… allez, voilà la suite…

**Nicolina **: tu vois bien que tu es mon, coach, tu m'encourages ! vive les reviews, et encore merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci… (faites taire l'auteur, quelqu'un !)

**Célinette **: toi aussi tu es toujours là ! merci ! que de beau monde ! C'est vrai que les espions, hum, ils ont encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement… Je ne leur confirai pas encore une enquête sérieuse… Et oui, le pauvre Dray, tout pas compris et abandonné… et c'est pas fini, mouahahaha… hum, pardon, je ne dévoilerai rien… 

**Caroline Black** : encore une « déjà vu » ! (avec accent angliche, please) merci ! ça m'a bien fait rire ce que tu as dis sur Draco, parce que j'ai pas essayé de le rendre con… bon, pas de la prime intelligence non plus, hein, mais je n'avais pas l'intention machiavélique de le rendre stupide. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu trouve con ? ça m'intéresserait, parce que comme je l'ai écrit, je n'arrive pas à voir autre chose que de la simple information… je me demande ce que mon inconscient a essayé de mettre… Merci si tu as le temps !

**Enyo85 **: Coucou ! et ça te plait toujours ! mon dieu, faites que cela continue encore longtemps ! :-) lol ! j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à se maintenir… 

**NaNa **: coucou ! j'avais déjà mis la suite, mais comme ff.net est lent, je peux te répondre, n'est-ce pas miraculeux ! alors merci d'abord ! j'avais pas vu pour le « rouge à ongle » (se tape la tête contre les murs, mais trop fort quand même…)  Ah, oui, pour Draco, ouais, d'accord, c'est pas le plus original qu'on peut trouver… mais bon, sinon, s'il était resté mangemort, il serait mort ou à Askaban, ce qui fait pas trop mon affaire, rapport au slash à vernir, heu, venir… car il y en aura un, mais je suis désolé, il viendra à la fin, puisque l'histoire est comment ils se mettent ensemble, donc quand ils seront ensemble, ce sera la fin (snif…) Alors bien sûr Draco aurait pu être resté planqué tranquillement aux caraïbes, mais bon, ça aurait déçu beaucoup de fan, non ? Pour les pseudos, tu me l'as dit. Tu préfères lequel ? (fais les yeux doux, les cils battant à toute vitesse :-) lol)

ET je tiens à REMERCIER en plus de mes sponsors (qui n'existent malheureusement pas... personne y veut me payer ! bouhouhou…) mon coach, NICOLINA sans qui jamais cette victoire n'aurait été possible… 

Bon, d'accord je n'ai pas gagné la médaille d'or des jeux olympiques, mais j'ai le droit de dire merci, non ?

(désolé, Nicolina, j'ai laissé le même, mais après relecture, je persiste et signe !)

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le dimanche, il y eut une réunion au sommet comme le disait Marianna, c'est à dire une réunion entre Jonathan, Alicia, Valentin et elle, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. D'où l'appellation de « au-sommet ».

Jonathan était arrivé en disant qu'il avait peut-être enfin du solide. Il était très excité. 

« Voilà, on m'a rapporté que 19 jeunes filles de différentes maisons se sont mises à pleurer en même temps ce matin. Ce n'est pas possible que 19 personnes se mettent à pleurer en même temps. Il y a forcément quelqu'un derrière tous ça. »

« 19 personnes d'un coup ! Oui, c'est ça ! Ce ne peut être que ça ! Ça doit être un sort de transformation de personnalité, ou d'inversion de la personnalité ! » 

Marianna se laissait un peu emporté, et Alicia la corrigea.

« Ça ne peut pas être inversion, parce que sinon Malfoy deviendrait tout gentil. Hors ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, il faut chercher dans des livres. »

« J'ai apporté celui-là  _Les sorts et la personnalité_. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Je vais le lire. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Valentin ? »

« Hum, à mon avis, le livre ne t'apportera rien, il parle essentiellement de problèmes amoureux, c'est une sorte de sitcom en bouquin, je l'ai lu. Mais tu dis 19 filles, et ce matin ? C'est quoi leur nom ?»

Jonathan lui tendit la feuille avec les noms des personnes. Valentin la parcouru du regard et éclata de rire. 

« Non, ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre problème. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec perplexité. Il riait toujours, presque à s'en étouffer.

« Valentin… ça ne te dérangerait pas de nous expliquer un peu ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Oui, oui. » Valentin essaya de reprendre son souffle « L'origine de ce problème est mon professeur de littérature. »

« Wow, il doit être féroce comme prof, même Rogue n'a jamais fait pleurer 19 personnes d'un coup. Je te plains… »

« Non, non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est simplement qu'il a fait un test-surprise en prévenant que ceux qui ne le réussiraient pas seraient virés du cours. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Il a dit qu'il voulait terminer son année avec des gens qui aimaient vraiment la littérature. »

« Quoi ! Mais, alors, il est vraiment vache, ça ne se fait pas ! Les cours sont pour tout le monde ! même ceux qui ne sont pas très fort »

« Oui, enfin, non. Comment dire. Le problème c'est qu'il est très joli, mais vraiment joli, et tout jeune comme prof, donc la plus part des filles n'assistaient au cours que pour lui, et les cours elles s'en fichaient… J'imagine qu'il a du le remarquer, le pauvre, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait le test. Quand même, il a eu l'air très triste de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus qu'un élève. »

« Ah, quel est le seul élève qui s'intéresse à la littérature ici ? »

« Moi. »

« Valentin… » La voix d'Alicia marquait un reproche amusé, il cherchait vraiment à ce faire remarquer…

« Attend, tu es le seul élève en langues anciennes et le seul élève en littérature ? Et tu as le temps de tout faire ? »

« Oui, mais je ne fais plus de divination, ni d'arithmétique, ni d'histoire. Je n'ai gardé que les cours de potion. Et de DCFC, mais vu qu'on n'a pas de prof, ça tombe à l'eau. »

« Mais, comment t'as fait pour choisir ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« C'est ma 2ème Septième année Marianna. J'ai demandé à en faire une autre vu qu'il y a eu la guerre, et j'ai eu le droit, puisque ce n'est pas vraiment la littérature et les langues anciennes que l'on apprend pendant la guerre. »

« Non, je vois mal un Démentore s'arrêter pour te demander la troisième déclinaison en latin… »

« Mais alors tu as combien d'heure par semaine ? »

« 12 de langues, 12 de littérature maintenant que je suis seul et les 3 de potions réglementaires, 27 heures. »

« Wow. » C'était tout ce que Jonathan trouvait à dire.

« Hum, d'ailleurs Johnny je ne crois pas que ça existe les sorts de changement de personnalité. » Valentin changeait délibérément de conversation, il n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il faisait, le lien logique était purement décoratif…

« Ah, bon. Alors, une autre possibilité ? »

Ils se regardèrent.

« Non, je ne crois pas pour l'instant » dit Marianna. « J'ai les brèves du jour, si ça vous intéresse. »

« Oui, oui, c'est ce que je préfère ! »

« Alors voilà : Ron Weasley visiblement rêvant s'est pris un réverbère dans la tête et a dit 'pardon monsieur'. C'est digne des plus bêtes desseins animés, mais c'est vrai…

Colin a raté une pellicule photo et quelqu'un a pris ça pour de l'art. Il pense faire une exposition bientôt dans une galerie très branchée de Londres. 

Rogue se fait toujours poursuivre par l'homme en blanc. Celui-ci va-t-il réussir à gagner le cœur de notre cher prof de potion ? Car il semblerait bien qu'il s'agisse là d'une histoire d'amour. On a vu l'Homme en Blanc, à genou devant Rogue, lui tendant une rose aussi rouge que les joues de Rogue à ce moment. D'aucun dise que la joue gauche de l'HeB était encore plus rouge juste après, dû à la belle gifle de Rogue…

Hermione a été surprise devant un livre tenu à l'envers, elle ne lisait pas. (scandale dans la bibliothèque, les défenseurs de l'Hermione studieuse ont attaqué les défenseurs de l'Hermione pas studieuse, la bibliothèque a dû être fermée toute l'après-midi pour ranger les livres qui avaient malencontreusement volé des étagères…)

Et enfin Parvati Patil utilise maintenant des petites culottes rouges. (j'ai mis cette dernière information parce que c'est une vengeance personnelle). 

Voilà ! »

Ils souriaient, Marianna faisait ça très bien, comme une journaliste aux informations. Ils avaient déjà vu mieux comme brèves, mais ils aimaient bien imaginer Rogue entrain d'essayer de se débarrasser de l'Homme en Blanc. 

Valentin finalement repris :

« Les informations sont encore trop fragmentées. Je pense qu'il faut attendre encore une semaine pour que les choses se dégagent. Vous devez interroger vos 'cibles' aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé qu'on n'est pas pu trouver plus d'information, il va falloir que vous vous débrouilliez. Rendez-vous dans 2 heures.»

« OK. On y va, nous. » Alicia et Johnny s'étaient levé et partaient.

« Ils traînent beaucoup ensemble ces deux là ces derniers temps. » fit remarquer Marianna.

« Oui, bientôt ils seront hors-course » Valentin souriait.

« Allez, j'y vais moi aussi, tu restes là ? » demanda Marianna 

« Oui, je crois que je vais faire un petit tour à balais pour me remettre les idées en place, Ne t'occupes pas des documents, je m'en charge. »

Marianna s'en alla, elle aussi.

Valentin ramassa tous les documents. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui avait échappé, il en était presque sûr, mais quoi ? Impossible de le savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. 

Il avait plein d'autre chose dans la tête. Notamment un certain professeur de littérature. 

Les documents rangés, il fit un bel _accio_ balais, et sorti directement par la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui utilisaient encore les escaliers. 

En passant près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il fit une petite halte et lança délicatement le paquet de document sur son lit. 

Il eut un petit sourire sardonique. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que personne ne pouvait lire les documents sans son accord, il leur avait jeté un petit sort à sa manière…

Il partit à toute vitesse sur son balai en faisant du slalom autour des cheminées du château.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Au même moment, dans la salle de potion._

Rogue était encerclé par des premières années de Serdaigles qui lui posaient plein de questions à la fois :

« Dites, professeur, c'est vrai que Malfoy est le meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde ? c'est vrai que quand il était en première année il était vraiment le meilleur en cours de potion ? est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut lui demander un autographe ? Il est vraiment votre élève préféré ? »

Rogue essayait de répondre par oui ou non, se demandant comment se débarrasser de tous ces gamins sans en blesser un seul. Non, créer une tornade ne marchait pas, pas de cruelis non plus, allez, quelque chose, vite !

Il n'avait pas vu que Harry était revenu dans la salle pour reprendre un stylo qu'il avait oublié. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque Harry répondit à sa place à la question : « c'est vrai qu'il était un agent double dans la guerre ? »

« Tu peux dire quintuple même. » 

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Harry reprit « Désolé professeur, j'avais oublié mon stylo. »

Une voix froide qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui elle venait, se mêla à la discussion.

« Sextuple si tu veux Potter, sextuple, ou quadruple, ou octuple, mais que des nombres pairs. Sinon, tu te trompes. Désolé professeur, j'avais oublié une feuille. »

Malfoy repartit aussitôt, sans se retourner. Potter était resté un instant immobile, puis était parti aussi. 

Rogue vérifia qu'il ne prenait pas la même direction, et les Premières années s'enfuirent à l'approche de l'Homme en Blanc qui avait l'air très méchant, celui qui suivait toujours le "pauvre professeur Rogue", comme tout le monde l'appelait maintenant. Le « pauvre professeur » eut un soupire à la fois de soulagement. Il n'avait pas encore vu Barca de la journée et commençait à se demander s'il était malade.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Valentin qui s'amusait à faire du rase-mottes devant le château, s'était brutalement arrêté devant le soupirail qui donnait dans la salle de potion en entendant les Premières années poser des questions (il voulait savoir comment ils s'y prenaient…). Il avait tout entendu. (y compris, alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, le « Sévyyy ! » de Barca suivit d'un bruit de gifle bien placée. )

Au moment où Malfoy quittait la salle, il était brusquement remonté en chandelle, passé entre deux cheminées et finalement arrivé de l'autre côté du château. Là, il se mit en embuscade, près d'une des fenêtres qui donnait dans le couloir qu'il était à peu près sûr que Malfoy allait prendre. Toujours sur son balai, il attendit que celui-ci arrive. 

Il devait être sûr d'une chose à propos de Malfoy. 

D'après ce qu'il venait de dire, Valentin était à peu près sûr qu'il avait été l'intermédiaire de Draco pendant la guerre. Et ça pouvait être utile pour l'interrogation discrète qu'il allait devoir mener bientôt. Si seulement il pouvait en être sûr ! Bien évidemment, il aurait pu demander à Sévérus, pardon, Rogue, mais c'était un peu tricher, et puis Rogue normalement ne devait pas le lui dire.

Ah, le voilà qui arrivait de l'autre bout du couloir. Bon voyons, il a le même pas que l'autre, même taille, même silhouette. Même air un peu préoccupé quand il croit que personne ne le regarde. S'il savait, hé, hé… Et, ah ! YES ! Valentin failli perdre l'équilibre. (Il ne faut jamais faire de grand mouvement quand on est sur un balai…)

Le doute n'était plus permis. Draco venait d'avoir un geste instinctif, inconscient, un geste que Valentin l'avait déjà vu faire alors que Draco était un espion anonyme. 

La main de Draco était remonté jusqu'à son cou et avait effleuré, oh, une fraction de seconde seulement, la cicatrice que Voldemort lui avait si « gentiment » donnée grâce à un petit sort de son propre cru, un jour qu'il commençait à douter de la sincérité de Draco. 

Valentin regarda Draco passé juste à côté de lui sans le voir (qui pourrait imaginer qu'un imbécile vous regarde de l'extérieur au niveau du troisième étage). Il sourit légèrement et remonta vers le toit.

Valentin se posa sur une petite plate-forme sur le toit, et s'allongea. Il avait besoin de récapituler les choses. 

D'abord, il avait travaillé avec Malfoy pendant la guerre. Donc il en connaissait déjà plus sur lui qu'il ne le pensait d'abord. 

Ensuite Malfoy sans doute ne le savait pas. (il ne lui avait rien dit depuis la rentrée, et il n'était pas censé le savoir.) Il ne devait donc pas savoir non plus qui était à l'autre bout de la chaîne. 

Or ça, Valentin le savait (même s'il était censé ne pas le savoir, d'ailleurs personne n'était censé le savoir) car il avait assez vite deviné qu'il s'agissait de Potter. 

D'ailleurs maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas deviné plus tôt aussi pour Malfoy. Peut-être que Malfoy savait mieux faire du théâtre.

Bien ensuite autre question : pourquoi avoir confié des taches aussi lourdes à des garçons aussi jeunes ? Ça il ne voyait pas. Evidemment lui-même ne pouvait pas dire grand chose, puisqu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'eux et qu'il avait aussi eut un rôle un peu trop lourd pour son âge. 

La seule explication logique était leurs talents. 

Il avait vu Harry en action, au cœur d'une bataille, encourageant des sorciers plus expérimentés, risquant sa vie, et remportant la bataille. 

Il avait vu Draco capable de se sortir de situations inextricables, supporter des supplices lorsque Voldemort doutait de lui et finalement regagner sa confiance, il l'avait vu capable de prendre exactement la bonne décision en un clin d'œil. 

Y'a pas de doute, ils étaient doués.

C'était sûr, même beaucoup de sorciers expérimentés ne leur arrivaient pas à la cheville. 

Quant à lui, il était doué partout. « Mais il faut savoir passer sur ses mérites personnels » pensa-t-il avec un sourire faussement modeste.

Bien, retournons à la réflexion. Nouvelle interrogation :

Pourquoi personne ne leur avait dit qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. 

Ça, il s'en doutait assez bien, personne n'était assez fou pour vouloir qu'ils commencent à se reprocher mutuellement toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises. 

Et puis d'ailleurs après réflexion, personne n'était au courant sans doute de ce fait, puisque les sections espionnages étaient extrêmement fractionnées. 

En fait, Rogue et Wordsworth connaissait ceux qui étaient traîtres à Voldemort, et c'était Lockhard (l'imbécile, après avoir perdu la mémoire, pour savoir qui il était, il avait lu ses livres. Et il avait cru que ce qu'il avait écrit dans ses livres étaient vrai et il s'était imité lui-même…avec succès il faut le dire) c'était Lockhard donc, qui connaissait les dirigeants de l'armée qui avaient besoin des informations. Donc comme tout se faisait de manière anonyme, Rogue ne savait pas à qui il confiait ses espions et Lockhard ne savait pas à qui il confiait ceux qui avaient besoin d'informations. Et comme Lockhard était mort pendant la guerre, personne ne pouvait savoir ou le reconstituer qui avait travaillé avec qui. Ouais, tout cela était assez compliqué…

Mais, ça voulais dire qu'il était donc le seul à savoir que Harry et Draco avait travaillé ensemble pendant la guerre ! très intéressant, ça… 

Ouais, il faudra juste faire attention à ce qu'ils ne le sachent pas, si on veut que l'Ecole soit encore intacte pour l'année prochaine…

Bien. Encore une chose : le regard qu'avait eu Malfoy en passant dans la galerie. Un peu désespéré…

Tiens, tiens… ce serait peut-être bientôt le moment de l'interroger, tout concorde : il a trouvé un lien avec Malfoy, la guerre. Il tient aussi un bon moment, vu que Malfoy semble en ce moment un peu désemparé. 

Oui, il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter de parler de guerre, c'est un peu brutal, il vaut mieux parler de travail, et surtout oublier que c'était Potter de l'autre côté de la chaîne. Par mesure de sécurité.

Bon, allez, il faut se détendre maintenant, après cette intense réflexion. Valentin se redressa et regarda le ciel.

 Il avait encore une heure avant la réunion avec Marianna, Jonathan et Alicia qui devaient avoir interrogé leur "cible". Cela risquait d'être intéressant. Lui il avait un jour de plus parce que Malfoy, ben, c'était Malfoy.

Une heure… Bien sûr c'était risqué, en plein Poudlard, mais il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Valentin se leva, et soudainement, dans un joli petit nuage, se transforma en un aigle totalement noir, sauf les yeux qui restaient les mêmes, bleu clair.

Il s'envola en pensant qu'il était tout de même pratique d'être un animagus non enregistré. 

Il n'y avait que ça qui le détendait complètement, s'envoler sans avoir de balais. L'aigle avait été la forme qu'il avait prise sans la choisir. Après tout, il était Serdaigle non ? Ça n'avait pas été facile d'y arriver (par exemple il n'arrivait pas à prendre une couleur de plumage plus naturelle…), mais c'était pratique, pendant la guerre aussi, même si personne ne le savait (même pas Rogue ni Dorian, pardon Wordsworth). 

C'était agréable aussi pensa-t-il en se laissant porter par les courants d'air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marianna était la première dans la tour d'Astronomie. Elle regardait dehors et suivait des yeux les mouvements élégants d'un aigle. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Son entrevue avec Potter avait été un échec complet. Elle n'avait rien appris. 

Ah ! l'aigle avait visiblement trouvé sa proie, il amorçait un brillant piqué. Il avait visiblement touché le sol, ramassé quelque chose et était remonté en l'air. 

Cela lui rappelait Potter dans un match de Quidditch. Elle avait essayé de lui parler et de le faire parler. Elle avait presque réussi, parce qu'un Poussouffle peut-être extrêmement têtu et persuasif. Mais Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. Enfin, elle avait quand même appris deux ou trois petites choses. 

Mais que faisait-il donc cet imbécile d'aigle, il semblait foncer vers une cheminée du château. Que cherchait-il donc à faire ?

Elle fut brutalement interrompue dans son étude du caractère de l'aigle par l'ouverture de la porte. (Ce qui l'empêcha de voir l'aigle se transformer brutalement en Valentin, elle aurait eu un choc…) C'était Johnny et Alicia qui arrivaient main dans la main. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en bas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient…

« Comment ? Valentin n'est pas encore là ? » demanda Jonathan « d'habitude il est toujours là à l'heure »

« C'est vous qui pour une fois êtes en avance » dit Valentin en entrant par la fenêtre sur son balai, un peu essoufflé. « Alors quelles nouvelles ? »

Le petit silence qui suivit lui fit penser en descendant de balais que les nouvelles n'étaient pas excellentes. Il soupira.

« Bon allez, Johnny, on commence par toi »

« Hum, hum. Bien, je n'ai presque rien obtenu de Ron ni d'Hermione. Ils ne semblent pas très en forme. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce que je disais. Hermione est devenue extrêmement méfiante, presque agressive lorsque j'ai essayé de la faire parler d'elle. Quant à Ron il semblait ailleurs. Je me demande s'il ne prend pas de la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans ce cas là, je verrais bien Hermione comme dealer… Ils n'ont pas dit plus sur Harry. Je me demande s'ils sont toujours amis. Vraiment, je ne peux rien dire de plus.»

« Bon, c'est déjà ça, ils ne semblent pas dans leur assiette eux non plus. Voyons de l'autre côté, Alicia ? »

« Même genre de réflexion. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à parler à Crabbe et Goyle. Bon, je sais que je ne leur avais pour ainsi dire jamais parler jusqu'à maintenant, mais à ce point ! Pas malpoli, non, mais… ailleurs. Très distant envers Draco. Ils ne le suivent plus si j'ai bien compris, parce qu'ils pensent que c'est lui qui a mis leurs parents en prison. A moins que ce ne soit simplement de l'indifférence maintenant que son père n'est plus là pour maintenir la pression. Ou autre chose… Ils sont toujours là pour faire bien, mais ne lui parlent plus vraiment. D'ailleurs ils ne sont plus vraiment tout le temps ensemble. Donc pas d'info. »

« Boooon (le bon devenait de plus en plus désespéré) Et toi Marianna, rien non plus ? »

« Rien de concret. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire dire quoique ce soit à Potter. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est extrêmement perturbé. Il aimerait pouvoir parler je pense, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Il a quelque chose qui le ronge et dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Il souffre et semble ne plus supporter les autres. Enfin, ça on s'en était déjà rendu compte vu le nombre de baffes que se sont pris mes amis, mais je mettrai l'accent sur la souffrance qui semble prendre une grande place chez lui. Voilà, c'est tout. »

« Dis-moi, Marianna, lorsque tu ouvriras un cabinet de psy, tu pourras me donner l'adresse ? » C'était Alicia qui était épatée par la précision de la vision de Marianna, qui se mit à sourire.

« Booon, c'est déjà bien, ça. » Valentin essayait désespérément d'être positif… « Le problème de Potter est intérieur. Mais ça n'explique pas encore pourquoi il s'en prend à Malfoy, et pourquoi il se met à faire souffrir tout le monde. Bon, je vais bientôt parler à Malfoy, mais j'ai peur que cela ne nous aide pas à mettre les morceaux ensembles. Il nous faut plus d'informations encore. » Valentin soupira et ferma les yeux la tête contre le mur.

« Le chef est fatigué » dit Jonathan.

« Tu devrais prendre ta journée de repos. Tu interrogeras Malfoy après-demain, mardi, après leur entraînement de Quidditch, se sera peut-être plus facile. » Alicia était gentille, comme une petite sœur, depuis longtemps. Elle allait bien avec Johnny. 

« Allez Valentin, fais quelque chose, tu t'es subitement avachi, ce n'est pas parce que l'on a rien trouvé que l'on ne va pas y arriver ! Ne commence pas à déprimer. Cesse de penser à toute cette affaire pour cette soirée, et fais autre chose. Travail si tu ne veux pas t'amuser. Fais des langues ou de la littérature ! »

Les yeux de Valentin s'étaient brusquement ouverts au mot de littérature. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il voulait ab-so-lu-ment dire quelque chose à Dorian, pardon au professeur Wordsworth ! 

« Très bien, tu as raison Marianna, je vais faire ça. Après-demain, mardi, j'interroge Malfoy et ensuite tout est terminé, j'exagère un peu mais presque pas. Merci, j'y vais. »

Valentin s'était levé et avait sauté par la fenêtre avec son balai.

« Je n'aime pas quand il part comme ça, ça me fait toujours peur » dit Alicia qui s'était précipitée à la fenêtre en le voyant faire, et le regardait maintenant exécuter un rétablissement sur son balai, élégant certes, mais à un mètre du sol.

« En tout cas, bien vu pour le coup de la littérature, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il tenait autant que ça à son "joli professeur" comme il le dit si bien. » Jonathan s'était lui aussi penché à la fenêtre lorsque Valentin avait sauté, en se demandait s'il essayait de mettre fin à ses jours, et le regardait maintenant s'éloigner à grande vitesse vers le lac.

« Bah, je ne me destine pas à une carrière de psy pour rien. D'ailleurs je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu d'ailleurs ? » demanda avec une ingénuité feinte Alicia.

Marianna se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules et partit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le lac n'était pas le but du voyage de Valentin. Il savait bien qu'il ne trouverait jamais Dor…heu, le professeur Wordsworth là-bas. C'était par un beau temps pareil le dernier endroit ou celui-ci serait allé. D'abord parce que c'est un cliché du romantisme et que Do… Wordsworth évitait tous les clichés, ensuite parce que c'est le lieu de rendez-vous de toutes les jeunes filles romantiques, ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter. 

Valentin se dirigea droit vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, au pied d'un saule pleureur, il était sûr de trouver Wordsworth. (ouf, il avait réussi).

Et effectivement une tache dorée lui appris qu'il était là. On voyait toujours de loin les cheveux dorés de Dorian. Valentin cria :

« Do…Professeur ! » Flûte pensa-t-il avant d'atterrire assez brutalement juste devant lui.

« Doprofesseur ? » Dorian souriait.

« Non, Pro-professeur, ma langue a fouché. » Sourire ingénu de la part de Valentin. « Je voulais vous dire que je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose qui vous appartenait. Montez, je vais vous montrer. »

Wordsworth s'assit sur le balai en amazone, sans réfléchir, derrière Valentin, heu…non, Gray qui s'envola aussitôt. Puis tout d'un coup il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû permettre à une situation pareille de se produire. Il était obligé de s'accroché à Valen, pardon M. Gray pour ne pas tomber, et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ou trop bien à l'aise, enfin… ce n'était pas normal. 

Enfin, ça il le savait depuis quelque temps déjà, qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

Valentin stoppa nette devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et sauta à l'intérieur.

« Attendez-moi deux secondes ici professeur, j'arrive »

Dorian regardait Valentin s'affairer dans sa chambre. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas son élève ! Ah, mais qu'avait-il dit ? il s'était pourtant interdit de penser aussi clairement ! Calme, calme, encore quelques semaines et tout ira bien. Dans quelques semaines, Gray ne serait plus son élève et il pourrait lui dire qu'il… enfin, lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. 

Quel jour en fait s'était-il rendu compte qu'il était un petit peu plus qu' « intéressé » par le personnage de Valentin ? Le jour de la rentrée après la guerre. 

Dorian eut un petit rire intérieur gêné : la réponse n'avait pas mis de temps à venir. Il était encore plus lucide sur ses sentiments qu'il ne le pensait lui-même. 

Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce jour. Il lisait tranquillement, et il avait vu Valentin arriver. Il avait su à ce moment précis que leur amitié pendant la guerre avait un peu déborder les cadres normaux de l'amitié. Il en avait même perdu son livre dans le parc de Poudlard. 

« Le voilà ! »

Dorian sursauta un peu et regarda Valentin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands. Valentin s'était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre en face de lui et lui tendait un livre. Le livre qu'il avait perdu. Une pareille coïncidence frôlait le mauvais goût. Mais il était si content de le retrouver. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa. Il le retourna entre ses mains, passant les doigts sur la douce couverture en vélin, l'ouvrit, le feuilleta, regarda la première page, où il y avait écrit son nom. 

S'était bien son exemplaire de Shakespeare. Une vague de joie l'envahit, il avait tellement regretté de l'avoir perdu.

« Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? » Sa joie ne remarqua même pas le tutoiement anti-protocolaire. 

« Je l'ai trouvé en le cherchant un peu. J'avais vu que vous ne l'aviez plus alors que vous l'aviez tout le temps avant. »

Dorian regarda encore Valentin, il sentit sa température montée. Avait-il de la fièvre ? Il faudrait peut-être qu'il aille voir Pomfresh. Il recouvrit enfin l'usage de la parole.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. Heu, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr professeur ! »

« Heu, est-ce que vous êtes vraiment venu à mon cours, pour la littérature ? » Aïe, mais pourquoi avait-il posé une question pareille ! Il sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges. La fièvre, n'est-ce pas… Tout le monde peut avoir ça…

« Je…, oui professeur. C'est à dire si vous voulez savoir si je m'intéresse à la littérature, oui. Je me suis inscrit au cours avant de savoir que c'était vous qui faisiez les cours. D'ailleurs si j'avais su que c'était vous, je ne me serais pas inscrit… ou plutôt si, même si vous étiez professeur de sciences… ou non, enfin, je ne sais pas… » Valentin qui avait baissé la tête le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire confus.

Sa température continuait de monter, il fallait vraiment qu'il aille voir Madame Pomfresh. 

Bon, d'accord il arrêtait de jouer à l'innocent, ce n'était pas de la fièvre. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici au plus vite s'il voulait être toujours capable de se contrôler.

« Merci, merci beaucoup M. Gray. Il faut que je m'en aille maintenant. C'est un grand service que vous m'avez rendu. » 

Manœuvre d'évasion basique. En disant cela, il sauta délicatement du balai, comme on le fait d'un mur à un mètre du sol. 

Seulement, il avait oublié que la chambre de Valentin se trouvait au sommet d'un des clochetons de l'école, soit à quelque cent cinquante mètres du sol.

Il se sentit tombé. Il entendit à peine le cri qui suivit sa chute. « Dorian ! »

Il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il aurait tellement aimé vivre sa vie avec lui… Mais pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas fait attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait ! Toutes les images de Valentin, que sa mémoire avait gardées, passaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Valentin riant, Valentin triste, Valentin grave…

Soudain deux bras le retirent dans sa chute. Le choc était rude, il avait mal à la poitrine. Il sentait le bois d'un balai dans son dos. Les deux bras ne le lâchaient pas, bien que ses pieds effleuraient le sol maintenant. Il avait été retenu vraiment très près du sol. Il aimait cette chaleur des bras et du corps qui le tenait à moitié en l'air encore, et les cheveux noirs le long de son visage.

« Si vous faites encore ça professeur, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque et vous perdrez votre seul élève. »

Les bras se dénouèrent. Était-ce une caresse qu'il venait de sentire dans ses cheveux ? ou était-il encore sous le choc ? les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, il se retourna, mais Valentin était déjà parti. 

Dorian tenait toujours serré dans ses bras son Shakespeare. Il fallait qu'il le relise. La grande sagesse qu'il contenait commençait à l'abandonner.

Au troisième étage, une tête blanche et une tête noire s'étaient penchées à la fenêtre lorsqu'il avait vu passé Wordsworth puis une trombe sur un balai en provenance de la tour.

« Tu comprends maintenant, Marius, pourquoi je te dis que tu n'as rien à craindre entre Dorian et moi ? Ni moi entre Valentin et toi ? »

« Oui Sevy. » petit air d'enfant sage. « Il a voulu se tuer Wordsworth ? »

« Non, tel que je le connais, il a encore oublié de regarder où il était. La discussion avec Gray a du le perturber un peu. Il devait penser être sur un banc. »

« Pauvre jeune homme. Très élégant, n'est-ce pas ? même dans sa chute je dois dire, on aurait dit un ange passant. Et puis quand même,  ton monsieur Gray, il est extrêmement doué sur un balai. »

« Valentin est doué dans tous les domaines. »

« Dans tous les domaines, ça veut dire vraiment dans tous les domaines ? Tu as tout essayé chez lui ? »

« Quand je dis dans tous les domaines, Marius, cela ne comprend pas les sens que donne à cette expression ton esprit perverti et pervers. »

« oh, Sevy ! »

« Je sais ce que je dis. D'ailleurs, voudrais-tu déplacer ta main de l'endroit où elle se trouve ? »

« Par là, Sevy ? »

« Non ! Et cesse de m'appeler Sévy » 

« D'accord Sévichounet. »

« Heu, non, je crois que je préfère encore Sévy, là… »

« Ahhhh ! enfin tu me comprends… »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili !

J'espère que ça continue toujours à vous plaire…

Reviews siou plait ? 


	4. qui se ressemblent enfin pas toujours

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Réponses Reviews !_

**Célinette : **moi, ça me dérange pas que tu répètes que tu vas reviewer ! ça me rassure, je suis d'un naturel anxieux… Quant au fait que tu aimes de plus en plus, personnellement, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave, mais mon impartialité médicale n'est pas garantie… Valentin est effectivement très courageux pour tout ce qui concerne la littérature… Pour Sévy, la seule personne qui puisse l'appeler ainsi, le seul et l'unique Marius Barca. Il faut que je relise, je n'ai peut-être pas été très clair… Sinon, pour la tête de Ryry et Dracky c'est maintenant !

bisouxes

**Caroline Black :** chic, ça te plait ! je comprends pour Draco. (et j'excuse pour les mecs !) alors pour le passage, pas très claire, je ne sais pas. Ce que j'essayais de dire, c'est que Draco s'est fait un peu torturé par Voldie et que cela lui a laissé une cicatrice. C'est tout ^^ ! c'est peut-être un peu mieux expliqué dans la suite ! bisouxes à toi !

**Pitinad :** Merci ! vaut le détour, ça fait deux étoiles au guide michelin, non ? woaw, je suis impressionné tant que ça pour ma fic ! merci du soutient et content que ça te fasse rire ! bisouxes

**Nicolina : **ah ! ma review de toi ! mon encouragement fictionnel et non fictif ! merchi tant que je ne peux le dire assez !

**Océ : **bien sûr que j'accepte les reviews anonymes ! simplement, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait décocher la petite croix… hum, oui, ma technique d'ordinateur… Merci pour les compliments d'écriture, ça me vas droit au cœur… bisouxes

Ah, et oui pour é ou ée, en fait c'est assez compliqué. Il se trouve que j'écris toujours je mais qu'en fait on est deux vrais jumeaux, fille et garçon, donc parfois c'est é parfois ée. Après concertation on a décidé d'écrire « je » parce que soit on répond et écrit à tour de rôle, soit on pense la même chose, donc on à trouver plus simple de dire « je » : sur internet, ça devenait très compliqué de faire la différence… On n'avait pas l'intention de la faire, mais puisque la question est posée, voilà l'explication…  -é ou -ée ! les deux marchent !

**nAnA : **merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! merci ! heu, je crois que j'en ai encore moins que toi ! enfin, je le pense vraiment ! j'update le mardi soir et vendredi soir en général… mais c'est parce que dans les grandes lignes, j'ai déjà tout écrit sauf la fin… j'étais obligé de faire comme ça pour éviter les incohérences, ou les choses de ce genre, donc maintenant, je récris bien tout et je relie pour que ce soit présentable… voilà l'histoire de l'uptade (c'est vrai k'c'est pas facile à écrire ce truc !) rapide ! bisouxes et merci pour l'encouragement !

**Saael' : **aaaaaah ! je me demandais si quelqu'un avait remarqué le S/M ! et je suis contente que tu aimes l'écriture ! c'est vrai que j'essaye de mélanger comique et tragique… je suis content que ça marche ! ah, oui, je t'ai « rencontrée » sur Ombre et Folie ! là, c'était moi qui n'en pouvais plus de rire ! Sinon, je me demandais, est-ce que la formule plus de bisous pour plus d'encouragement est valable dans les deux sens ? je peux dire plus de bisouxes pour avoir plus d'encouragements ? enfin, merci de toutes les façons !

Un deuxième message de toi ! chouette, ou plutôt hibouxe ! face à l'assaut de compliment, ma santé mental vacille aussi dangereusement, il faudra peut-être songer à m'interner… ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ! manu et blaise qui t'adorent sans te connaître… (y a de l'écho, non ?) bisouxes sur les deux jouxes !

**Enyo85 : **c'est exactement ça ! tu as fait un superbe résumé de la situation ! ça te dirait pas de trouver des titres à mes chapitres ? pour l'instant ils sont extrêmement originaux… lol ! c'est juste si tu as une idée, ne te fatigue pas ^^ ! oh, et pour Johnny, en fait c'était pas Hallyday, mais pourquoi pas ! en fait, je cherchais un nom en regardant Arsenic et vieilles dentelles, le film avec cary grant, et dedans, il y a un très méchant qui s'appelle Jonathan. Et j'avais la voix de Peter Lore dans la tête, qui disait « oh, no, Johnny, the quick way, please… » (il discute de comment tuer quelqu'un… rien avoir avec mon pauvre et innocent Johnny, mais c'est le nom qui m'a plu…) et merci pour la review… bisouxes !

**Lilou1 : **ah ! le saut t'a plu ! bien ! pour les progrès de l'HeB, voici un bonus, juste après ! la version première de la fin du chapitre… bisouxes !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voici donc, la première version de la fin du chapitre précédent…

A vous de me dire, ce que vous préférez ! 

« Dans tous les domaines, ça veut dire vraiment dans tous les domaines ? Tu as tout essayé chez lui ? »

« Quand je dis dans tous les domaines, Marius, cela ne comprend pas les sens que donne à cette expression ton esprit perverti et pervers. »

« oh, Sevy ! »

« Je sais ce que je dis. Et tu ne voudrais pas fermer la fenêtre ? Je n'ai plus de chemise moi. »

« Elle est où ta chemise, Sévy ? »

« Tss, c'est toi qui dois le savoir. C'est toi qui l'as enlevé. Et cesse de m'appeler Sévy » 

« D'accord Sévichounet. »

« Heu, non, je crois que je préfère encore Sévy, là… »

« Ahhhh ! enfin tu me comprends… »

Bon, ça ne change pas grand chose, hein. Je m'étais dis que ça allait un peu vite, mais bon… pourquoi pas ?(petit sourire…)

Et pour bisouxes, c'est juste que je viens de relire le policier de Fred Vargas dans lequel il n'arrête pas de dire clouxes, caillouxes… si ça vous énerve trop, je peux arrêter, mais sinon, je l'adopte !

Et avant de vous laissez lire en toute tranquillité, je tiens à lever un toast à **Nicolina** sans laquelle rien de tout cela n'aurait pu se faire…

Bonne lecture ! ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Deux jours plus tard._

Valentin se dirigeait vers les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. 

D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'est là que Malfoy se trouvait. Il était encore dans sa douche, il la prenait toujours après les autres. Mais il ne devait pas tarder à sortir parce que juste après eux, le mardi, venaient les Griffondors. Donc, il devait encore s'y trouver, mais pas pour longtemps.

Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis 7 ans. De manière assez étrange, bien que très doué sur un balai il n'avait jamais été fichu de jouer correctement au Quidditch. 

Lors de sa première année, on l'avait repéré, et le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigles lui avaient demandé de venir, ce qu'il avait fait, mais le même capitaine lui avait demandé assez peu de temps après de quitter l'équipe. 

Valentin se souriait à lui-même en se rappelant le premier match contre les Serpentards, pendant lequel il s'était entraîné à faire les virages les plus secs au lieu d'essayer d'attraper le vif-or. 

Finalement il avait essayé de l'attraper, parce que la position du Vif-or lui avait paru présenté un défi : il était dans l'exact point d'intersection de deux cognards qui avançaient à grande vitesse. Valentin s'était demandé s'il était capable de l'attraper sans se faire toucher par les cognards. 

Et ça avait marché, mais ce n'était pas au bon moment du jeu, ce qui fait qu'ils avaient perdu. 

Le capitaine lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le sens du jeu et il l'avait viré.

Il entra dans les vestiaires. Les douches étaient à gauche s'il s'en souvenait bien. 

Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Un bruit de conversation au milieu des bruits d'eau le fit s'arrêter brusquement. 

Il referma la porte sans qu'elle fasse de bruit, puis s'avança, mais le plus silencieusement possible. Il entendait deux voix venir de deux cabines côte à côte. Elles étaient un peu déformées à cause de la résonance et du bruit de l'eau, mais il les connaissait, il en était sûr. 

Il se figea brutalement. Il venait de les reconnaître. C'était Malfoy et Potter.

D'après la conversation, eux ne s'étaient pas reconnus. C'était Harry qui parlait.

« alors, vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous a dit cela de moi ? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

« Ni qui vous êtes. »

« Non, toujours pas » 

« Alors comme ça, je serais méprisant, et jaloux de mon succès ? Je suis sûr que c'est Malfoy qui vous a dit ça. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Vous tombez de Mars ou quoi ? »

« Je ne le connais pas. »

« Bon, bah, c'est un imbécile, un fou qui fait rire tout le monde. Son seul don est de répandre des calomnies. Seuls les gens de peu de conséquence l'écoute, et encore, c'est plus sa méchanceté que son esprit qui plait. Ce qui fait qu'après avoir rit, tout le monde dans son dos se moque et le ridiculise. »

« Si je le rencontre, je lui dirais ce que vous pensez de lui. »

« Oui, c'est cela. Il lâchera une ou deux méchancetés sur moi, et si vous ne riez pas il sera tout triste. Allez, je vous laisse. »

Valentin se cacha vite dans un placard et se demandant pourquoi il avait une si forte impression de déjà-vu. 

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire voir de Potter. Celui-ci sortit de la cabine de douche. Valentin se rappela subitement que Potter prenait toujours une douche avant le Quidditch, il disait que ça le détendait. Là, il n'avait pas l'air très détendu. 

Avait-il pleuré, ou était-ce simplement l'eau de la douche ? 

Valentin n'avait pas le temps de se poser la question. La porte des douches s'était refermée, il compta jusqu'à 10 lentement, puis rouvrit la porte et la laissa retomber bruyamment. 

« Malfoy, tu es là ? » dit-il. La douche ne coulait plus.

Malfoy sortit. Une serviette autour de la taille. Sa voix était froide comme à l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? je ne crois pas vous avoir été présenté. Si c'est pour me dire que vous croyez toujours que je suis un Mangemort, vous pouvez partir tout de suite. »

« tt, tt, tt, Malfoy, je ne veux absolument pas te dire ça, je suis extrêmement bien placé pour savoir quel rôle tu as joué dans la guerre puisque j'ai travaillé avec toi, j'étais ton intermédiaire. Gray, Valentin Gray. »

Le visage de Draco d'habitude impassible montrait avec clarté l'étonnement que lui causait la nouvelle. Il se reprit assez vite.

« La preuve ? »

Valentin s'avança vers lui. Il tendit la main et effleura la cicatrice qui formait une courbe serpentine sur le bas de son cou et disant :

« Cette cicatrice, Draco. J'étais là quand Voldemort te l'a faite. Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Malfoy s'était reculé en frissonnant.

« Ce n'est pas assez, tout le monde peut inventer ça. »

« Très bien, un bon souvenir. La fois où l'on s'est retrouver dans la forêt, Voldemort avait été prévenu, et tu as réussi à t'en sortir en retournant la situation. Tu as crié contre Voldemort, comme si tu lui reprochais d'avoir fait fuir les espions que tu allais attraper. J'étais caché dans un arbre juste à côté. Ça a été le plus beau moment de ma vie. C'était tellement surprenant ! Tu y es allé complètement au bluff et ça a marché. Et puis tu l'as très bien fait. Juste après tu t'es soudainement excusé, ce qui rendait beaucoup plus probable tout le reste. Si tu avais profité du désarroi de Voldemort qui se voyait reproché quelque chose pour la première fois, (et qui visiblement ne savait pas comment réagir à cette nouveauté) il aurait tout de suite repéré que ce n'était pas normal. Mais là, c'était parfait. Le plus dure a été de ne pas rire. »

Malfoy ne disait toujours rien.

« Et puis il y a aussi cette fois où poussé à bout pour la fatigue et l'angoisse tu as pleuré dans mes bras. Et ça, tu peux te douter que je ne l'aie dis à personne. »

Malfoy se laissa glissé à terre.

« C'est bon, je te crois. Tu… tu sais qui était l'autre personne avec qui tu travaillais ?»

« Non. »

« Comment tu as su pour moi ? »

« La cicatrice et l'instinct. »

Un petit silence, Valentin s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa son pantalon qui traînait par terre. Draco reprit en s'habillant tant bien que mal, toujours assis.

« Tu as vu Potter sortir j'imagine ? »

« Oui, il t'en veut, quelqu'un lui aurait dit que tu disais du mal de lui. »

« Mais c'est lui qui m'a insulté ! là dans la douche, il ne savait pas que c'était moi et il m'a traité de tous les noms. Bouffon, plus ennuyeux qu'un grand dégel. Railleries sur railleries. Il parle avec des poignards et chaque mot frappe. Tant qu'il existe sur terre, l'enfer est un paradis. Je crois que je préfère encore être avec Voldemort en colère qu'avec lui. Saint Potter tu parles, il n'y a pas de désordre, d'horreur et de discorde qu'il n'entraîne après lui. »

Valentin qui regardait par la fenêtre le vit justement passer. C'était normal, ses affaires étaient encore dans la douche, il les avait oubliées.

« Tiens le voilà justement. »

Draco se releva brusquement, et ramassa ses affaires à la hâte.

« Bon sang, je m'en vais, je vais à l'autre bout du monde, bon d'accord du château. Je préfère essayer d'attraper Miss Teigne devant Russard ou n'importe quoi d'autre que de rester pendant qu'il est là. Je fuis. »

Draco sortit discrètement par la fenêtre au moment même où Harry entrait par la porte. Il parut un peu surpris de voir quelqu'un assis par terre, moins lorsqu'il reconnut en lui l'hurluberlu qui était venu en balai de Sibérie. Sa surprise le rattrapa complètement lorsque l'hurluberlu en question lui dit 

« Et bien, Harry, tu as perdu le cœur de Malfoy. »

« Parce qu'on a été ami à un moment ? Et d'abord je ne vous connais pas. »

« Si, même si j'avais un masque à l'époque. » Valentin se relevait « J'étais ton intermédiaire pendant la guerre. Valentin Gray. »

Bien sûr il avait un peu l'impression de se répéter, et en plus il prenait un risque, tout découvrir d'un coup, ça fait beaucoup, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, puisque Marianna n'avait rien appris.

« Mon intermé… La preuve ? »

Valentin commençait à comprendre pourquoi leur collaboration avait été si fructueuse pendant la guerre. Les deux pensaient pareil.

« Nos rendez-vous étaient toujours au même endroit, la cave de l'appartement dans lequel tu étais qui communiquait avec celle de l'autre immeuble. Rogue avait pris un appartement à son nom et en était le Gardien du secret. C'est là que j'allais à l'heure du thé. »

« Ça tout le monde peut le savoir. »

« Bien alors le fou rire qu'on a eu lorsque tu m'as raconté la tête qu'avait faite Lucius Malfoy en découvrant l'appartement vide, là où il croyait pouvoir te trouver, alors que tu t'étais simplement déguisé en lampadaire. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas très bien comment tu avais fait. Je ne pense pas que tu ais raconté à beaucoup de monde que tu t'étais transformé en lampadaire pour échapper à Lucius. »

Harry avait souri en entendant cette histoire, mais il ne disait toujours rien, il cherchait à savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance ou non.

« Et puis il y a aussi le jour où je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir à temps de l'attaque sur l'orphelinat moldus, où 50 enfants sont morts, jours où tu as pleuré dans mes bras bien que je fusse le seul responsable. »

« Stop. Je te crois. Ça va. N'en dis pas plus. S'il te plaît… »

Harry avait subitement baissé la tête et s'était laissé tomber à terre. Valentin s'assit à côté de lui.

« Et, l'autre, celui avec qui tu travaillais aussi, tu sais qui c'était ? »

« Non. » Valentin avait la faculté d'oublier les choses qu'il voulait et donc ne jamais mentir, de son point de vue du moins.

« Mais, alors, comment tu as su que c'était moi ? »

« L'instinct et ta cicatrice. Je l'ai vue un jour. »

« Ah ! » Harry redevint silencieux. Il semblait hésiter à parler. Finalement il repris.

« Et Malfoy, pourquoi tu disais que j'avais perdu son cœur ? »

Flûte, pensa Valentin, il avait espéré que Harry aurait oublié.

« Je viens de discuter avec lui, il semblait très énervé de ce que tu lui aurais dis. J'avais imaginé que si vous discutiez ensemble, c'est que vous finissiez par vous supporter. »

« Supporter ? N'importe quoi, c'est tout le contraire, tout était truqué ! dans la douche, il a demandé qui était là, j'ai honnêtement dis qui j'étais, et lui n'a pas voulu jouer l'honnêteté. Je ne connais pas pire personne que lui. Il triche. C'est un mauvais joueur, il serait capable de tout mettre en l'air rien que par son apparition. Il n'est même pas un traître loyal. Non, jamais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que le supporter. Alors avoir son cœur, son amitié ! En plus je n'en ai pas besoin d'amitié, la guerre m'a appris à être seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler aux autres. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle. »

Harry réalisa subitement qu'il commençait à dépasser la mesure. Il reprit plus calmement.

« Pardon… Valentin ? c'est ça ? Je me laisse un peu emporter. Mais crois-moi, Malfoy ne vaut pas la peine qu'on lui parle autrement que pour lui lancer des piques. Enfin peut-être qu'il le mérite, mais pas par moi. Et moi, je préfère ne rien dire d'autre. Même si…»

Il sembla hésiter encore un peu puis haussa les épaules et partit.

Valentin resta assis quelques instants. Donc Harry va vraiment très mal. Il est seul et cela l'embête, mais il ne veut pas le dire. Il va falloir creuser tout ça. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua par terre dans un coin le pull de Malfoy et la chemise de Potter. Ils étaient partis si précipitamment qu'ils les avaient oubliés. Pourvus qu'ils ne décident pas de retourner les chercher au même moment. 

A peine avait-il formulé ce souhait dans sa pensée que la fenêtre et la porte s'ouvrire, deux personnes entrèrent et dirent en même temps :

« J'ai oublié mon pull »

« J'ai oublié ma chemise. »

Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent. Valentin battait prudemment en retraite et se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Bon, bah, je vous laisse, à plus tard. »

Harry et Draco se précipitèrent sur lui et s'accrochèrent chacun à un bras :

« Pitié, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui ! pour tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble pendant la guerre ! »

Valentin ferma les yeux.

« Oups, petit problème » fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il eut un petit sourire crispé. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés.

« Tu veux dire que… » Draco et Harry continuaient à parler ensemble.

« C'était Malfoy qui… ? »

« Alors c'est avec Potter que… ? »

Les deux jeunes gens le regardaient avec inquiétude. Valentin rouvrit les yeux.

« Et bien, oui, voilà, vous avez travaillé ensemble. » 

Et puis tant pis. Autant tout dire, on verra bien ce qui en sortira.

Les deux eurent l'air perdu un moment, ils avaient relâché Valentin. Leur visage devenait de plus en plus dur.

« Alors c'est toi qui n'as pas été capable de nous prévenir de l'attaque de l'orphelinat ? C'est normal, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi, c'était des modus ! »

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui n'étais pas capable d'agir assez rapidement après les informations que je transmettais ? »

« Tu peux toujours dire ça, tu n'étais pas constamment attaqué par les Mangemorts. »

« Et toi tu n'étais pas sous la menace constante de Voldemort. »

« Ah, parce que… »

« ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !!! »

Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent, les points serrés, près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« Maintenant, vous allez arrêter de vous crier dessus, vous ramassez vous affaires et vous partez chacun de votre côté. Je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble. Sinon, vous allez tout détruire. Vous avez travaillé avec moi, vous savez de quoi je suis capable. »

Valentin avait le visage noir. Draco et Harry savaient qu'il faisait parti des rares personnes à pouvoir lancer des sorts sans baguette. Ils savaient aussi qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Ils ramassèrent ce qu'ils avaient oublié et s'en allèrent. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ils seraient déjà morts tous les deux. 

Valentin resta seul. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû leur dire qu'il faisait parti du même groupe de combat. Ces deux garçons lui étaient fort sympathiques en fin de compte. Ils avaient passé de bon moment ensemble pendant la guerre. C'était triste de les voir se battre comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû. 

Mais en même temps, c'était la seule possibilité qu'il avait eue pour leur parler. Et puis il avait appris pas mal de chose en fin de compte.

Mais une chose était sûr, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour qu'ils arrêtent de se détester. (et de détruire lentement mais sûrement l'Ecole en même temps)  Lui-même ne pouvait rien faire, il était trop proche dans la bataille, trop proche des deux.

Les seules personnes qui puissent avoir de l'influence, c'était leurs amis. Il faillait qu'on essaye de les persuader de se mêler de l'affaire.

D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils ces amis ? Où étaient-ils quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que tout tourne mal ?

Valentin sortit, il avait besoin d'air.

Sa tête bouillonnait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, la scène entre Potter et Malfoy l'avait un peu ébranlé. Parler de tout cela lui faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Il sentait qu'il perdait sa lucidité. Ses deux garçons, comme il les appelait, réagissaient trop instinctivement, passionnément, cela déteignait sur lui. 

Il fallait prendre du recul, et pour ça, une seule solution : une bonne version de Fourchlangue. C'était la langue qu'il était entrain d'apprendre avec Barca. Il connaissait déjà toutes les autres.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili voilouxe !

C'est encore un chapitre plus court. 

Il faut peut-être que je précise que le dialogue où Harry et Draco se vouvoient, dans la douche, est une adaptation libre de Shakespeare, de même que les impressions des deux sur l'autre. Enfin, bref j'imagine que ça doit se remarquer, parce que je pense que c'est un peu plus empesé… Enfin, de toutes les façons, c'est très, très, très libre…

Au prochain épisode… le match de quidditch !Tadam !!!

Hum, oui, bon, d'accord, on va se coucher…


	5. Le match allait bientôt commencer

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Réponses Reviews !_

**Egwene : **je me sens très flatté de ta review ! merci pour tout tes compliments ! et je suis très content que tu ais remarqué le dialogue de la première scène… Pour ce qui est des pièces, moi non plus Much ado about nothing n'est pas ma pièce préférée, même dans les comédies, je préfère Twefth Night par exemple, mais la situation s'appliquait tellement bien… Et c'est vrai que dans les tragédies, on ne peut rien mettre au dessus de Hamlet ! enfin, comme tu dis, c'est un débat qui demanderait un peu plus qu'une simple réponse de review… Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes les OC. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile de s'y intéresser… Sinon, pour les couples gay, oui, bon, j'en fait peut-être un peu trop… c'est peut-être l'atmosphère de Poudlard ? et puis, y a quand même Ron et Hermione, et Alicia et Johnny et tout ça… Non ? bon d'accord…. En ce qui concerne Rémus et Sirius, ils reviendront à la fin, mais je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de leur donner un rôle, leur histoire ne fait pas vraiment parti de mon histoire si je puis dire… ce sont des personnages tertiaires (oui je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon sens du mot, mais bon…)

Et pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, j'en suis vraiment désolé… j'essayerai de relire, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'orthographe très naturelle, et que donc je dois en oublier pas mal… j'en suis vraiment désolé, parce que je sais que c'est gênant…

Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne raconte pas ta vie, tu m'encourages, moi, ça me plait beaucoup !

Bisouxes ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Océ la mangeuse de paella végétarienne : **(j'aime bien la suite du pseudo ^^) et oui, les deux petiots n'ont pas encore fini ! en même temps, on les voyait mal se sauter dessus (sans idée derrière la tête svp !) en se donnant des grandes tapes dans le dos et en disant « allons rattraper le temps perdu devant une bonne bière au beurre, non ? quoique… quant au match de Quidditch… le voilà ! j'espère qu'il te plaira, ça a pas été facile à faire… !

Bisouxes !

**Celinette : **pas besoin de PS d'horreur ! je comprends, j'ai pas été assez clair… on est jumeau, fille garçon, et on dit je pour faire plus simple (je me demande si c'est pas entrain de faire plus complqué…) je Manu Fille est tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu dis, je Blaise garçon a bien rit, et dit qu'il est aussi d'accord si on ne fait quand même pas trop de généralité… donc pas d'horreur ! il n'est pas question que je te banisse de mes lecteurs (trices ?) ! en plus j'aime beaucoup tes reviews ! J'aime bien te voir analyser les personnages ! en effet, le petit Valentin est plein de courage et de dévouement… il n'a pas encore tout très bien compris, je lui donne encore un chapitre ou deux, mais ça va venir ! quant à ses motivations, si j'ai été clair, ça devrait ce voir dans ce chapitre ! c'est pas grand chose en fait, mais tu verras bien ! alors bonne lecture ! bisouxes !

PS j'espère que tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le concret et l'abstrait… bonne chance sinon !

Et il faut que je te remercie pour une nouvelle revieweuse :

**Ptite Elfe : **j'espère que la suite arrive assez tôt ! je suis contente de voir que vous êtes plusieurs à aimer le perso de Valentin, j'avais très peur qu'on ne s'y attache pas, mais visiblement,  ça va ! (ouf, je respire !) on apprend un peu plus sur Val aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu aimeras ! bisouxes à toi et bonne lecture !

**Hathor Barton :** pour signer Hat'chan, tu dois être fan de manga ! (après verification sur ffnet, oui !) et attend, mais y a des reviews de toi pour les 4 chapitre! alors, là, merci ! ça me fait drôlement plaisir, ça te plait tant que ça ! merci ! je pense que le terme « envahissant » est assez juste pour mes persos, surtout Valentin… heureusement que tu le trouve attachant ! et le déluge de papillon, me tombe dessus aussi devant tes compliments ! et pour le vernis à ongle… (d'ailleurs, si tu as lu les RR, je m'étais trompé, j'avais mis rouge à ongle… c'est **NaNa** qui a pointé la petite erreur…) oui, voilà encore une idée tordue, contente qu'elle te fasse rire, après tout c'est essentiel dans la vie ! bisouxes, pourvu que la suite te plaise toujours !

**NaNa : **(tout d'un coup je me demandais, ton pseudo, ça n'a qu'en même rien avoir avec le bouquin de Zola, non ?) très bien  si les deux fin te plaise, je crois que finalement, j'ai un faible pour la deuxième, elle coule mieux je trouve, enfin. Et ta review m'a vraiment fait rire ! je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas vraiment décrit les vestiaires, j'ai oublié quelques détails, ce qui fait que oui, cela semble assez bizarre… j'avais pas pensé à l'usage que l'on peut faire des placards et des fenêtres… merci de m'ouvrire les yeux ! j'étais mort de rire ! et quand même, pour Harry et Draco, ils n'étaient que torse nu ! quand même ! bon d'accord, justement, quand même, mais bon, je m'embrouille un peu… si j'ai le temps, j'essayerai d'améliorer… c'est bien les mêmes répliques entre les deux. « deux caractères forts, proches et lointain à la fois » comme le dit si bien **Celinette**… quant au lampadaire, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a fait (et surtout comment cette idée est entrée dans mes cerveaux tordus…) Bon, il faut que je te laisse, le match de Quidditch va commencer… bisouxes à toi zaussi !

**Loumiolla : **c'est pas grave de ne pas mettre de review, du moment que ça te plait ! ça me fait plaisir ! enfin, c'est vrai que c'est encore mieux lorsque je le sais, j'dis pas le contraire ! voilà la suite avec des bisouxes de ma part !

**Luffynette : **merci ! toi aussi tu as décidé de m'envoyer une review par chapitre ! alors, merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment ! comme tu dis pour l'amour ^^ ! et voilà la suite ! bisouxes !

**Enyo85 : **oui, pauvre Valentin, c'est vrai que ça commence mal… mais qui sait, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal ! oui, pour Valentin, j'explique un peu après… je l'aime bien, alors j'ai tendance à vouloir lui donner toutes les qualités, mais je me retiens, ce ne serait pas drôle d'avoir une sorte de super-héros. Donc, j'espère avoir trouvé un équilibre… n'hésite pas à me dire si j'en fais trop, je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas dépasser la mesure parfois… bisouxes et bonne lecture !

**Céline.s : **alors toi aussi, 4 reviews ? youpi ! j'aime ça ! pour les cadavres tu as raison ! j'ai oublié l'euphémisme journalistique… Je crois que Voldemort se venge de se faire tuer, ce serait assez logique, même si assez peu courant, non ? pour les mots qui mettent le moral à zéro, tu crois que je me suis encore laissé emporter ? bon d'accord, on va dire le reste de la journée… je ne t'en veux pas pour le manque de mot, ceux que tu utilises sont déjà suffisant pour me faire très plaisir ! j'espère que ton stage c'est bien passé… c'est vrai que ça doit pas être facile. 2 à 6 ans, c'est fatiguant, ça ! contente que la fin du troisième chapitre t'ait plus ! la discussion risque d'être difficile, mais ils vont bien trouver quelque chose ! (c'est vrai que mes chapitres sont alternés un court, un long mais promis, je fais pas exprès !) voilà la suite ! bisouxes !

PS je viens de lire ton profile, si ça t'intéresse, je vais sans doute commencer la traduction d'une fic américaine dans laquelle Harry à un fils et Draco une fille qui se rencontre à Poudlard… le premier chapitre devrait arriver pendant les vacances…

**Kaoro : **voui, voui, tu peux avoir la suite, surtout si tu adores ! merci pour la review ! bisouxes.

**Hanna : **ah ! tu es revenue ! j'ai eu peur un moment que ça ne te plaise plus ! j'espère que tu continuera à préférer chacun des chapitres suivant ! (bon, c'est pas gagné, parce que je pense qu'il va y en avoir un ou deux de moins intéressants, je manque d'inspiration pour certain passage, enfin, on verra, je me débloquerais peut-être…) enfin, merci de continuer à reviewer ! bisouxes !

Hips ! mais ma parole l'auteur est ivre ! 

« C'est à force de boire à la santé de **Nicolina** ! je boirai à la santé de **Nicolina** tant qu'il y aura un trou dans ma gorge et de quoi boire en Illyrie ! » 

(adaptation de La nuit des rois de Shakespeare, maigre remerciement pour **Nicolina** et le soutient qu'elle m'apporte !)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! ^^

Ah, non, une dernière chose. Je viens de remarquer une légère incohérence, mais bon. En fait, c'est que je fais comme s'ils parlaient tous l'anglais, en mettant le français comme langue étrangère, mais cela veut dire que toute la distinction que je fais entre le vous et le tu tombe à l'eau… alors bon, on va dire que c'est un anglais avec la différence entre le tu et le vous ! désolé…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Mercredi, stade de Quidditch._

C'était le dernier match de l'année. Griffondor contre Serpentard. Le stade était plein, les élèves excités. S'il y avait une chose que la guerre n'avait pas changé, c'était la rivalité entre les deux maisons, presque même exacerbée par la rivalité entre Potter et Malfoy.

Les professeurs dans leur tribune particulière bavardaient en attendant le début du match.

« Les Premières années ne sont vraiment pas très bons cette année. »

« Oui, je ne sais pas comment on va s'organiser l'année prochaine. Parce que, même s'ils ont travaillé par correspondance pendant la guerre, ils n'ont pas le niveau normal. »

« Il faudrait peut-être mettre plus de devoir pendant les grandes vacances. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Sévérus ? »

« C'est évident qu'il faut les faire travailler. Et pas que les premières années d'ailleurs, il faut aussi faire travailler les autres. Sinon, on n'arrivera à rien. Le niveau des élèves baisse chaque année, je le sais bien, les élèves d'autrefois étaient bien meilleurs, mais là cela devient impensable ! Même certains Septième année ont baissé pendant la guerre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué, c'est très bizarre, mais Mlle Granger, pourtant si bonne semble moins intéressée qu'avant ! Elle a même été battue par Malfoy lors de la dernière interrogation, ce n'est pas normal. Heu, enfin, je ne voulais pas dire que Malfoy était mauvais d'habitude, n'est-ce pas Professeur Rogue, mais… »

« N'essayez pas de vous rattraper Flitwick. Moi aussi j'ai été surpris par les progrès étonnants de M Malfoy, il est passé premier. Potter aussi, d'ailleurs, un élève très intéressant, il est juste deuxième maintenant. Et Granger est redescendue troisième. C'est étrange. C'est un classement que je n'avais jamais vu. D'autant plus que Malfoy et Potter sont très loin devant les autres. Enfin, je ne compte pas Gray dans le classement, il a un an de plus et il est spécial. Sinon, il serait premier encore bien devant, enfin, ça n'a plus de sens. »

« Et à propos, juste pour savoir comme ça, Sévy, pardon, Sévérus » Regard noir dudit Sévy, sourit dans sa barbe pour Dumbledore « Oui, donc pour savoir, Gray, il a toujours été génial, ou non ? »

« Oui. »

« Ça me rassure. Parce que là, il est entrain d'apprendre le Fourchelangue et je me demandais… »

« Pardon ? » C'était McGonagall qui s'étouffait. « Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait apprendre le Fourchelangue. Je croyais que c'est un don. »

« Oui, ça l'est. Je ne le parle pas d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi l'enseignes-tu alors ? » Le sourcil de Sévérus montrait sa légère désapprobation.

« Et bien, je n'avais rien d'autre à lui apprendre. Alors, j'ai dit ça comme une plaisanterie et il l'a pris au sérieux. »

« Cela m'intéresserait monsieur Barca de savoir comment vous faites alors pour enseigner une langue que vous ne parlez pas. » Le ton de Dumbledore était amusé.

« Et bien, j'ai trouvé un vieux livre qui est une sorte de méthode, je lui ai donné à apprendre, ensuite j'ai pris quelques enregistrements de serpents, j'ai demandé à Potter de les traduire, ce qu'il a fait, et ensuite je les donne à Valentin sans la traduction et je lui ai dit de se débrouiller, je contrôle après. Et pour le contrôle, si j'ai la traduction, je vois si c'est bien, et pour ceux dont je n'ai pas la traduction, je fais comme si je comprenais. C'est tout. Ah non, il y a aussi une sorte de dictionnaire, qu'il est entrain d'apprendre par cœur. Et il fait de l'étude avec spécimen je crois. Je lui est conseillé d'éviter les venimeux. »

Les autres professeurs le regardaient un peu révoltés par cette façon d'enseigner.

« Mais au rythme où il va, je crois que demain il saura le parler couramment. C'est épuisant les élèves comme ça. »

« C'est étrange ce que vous dites, il n'a jamais été très brillant en histoire. »

« C'est normal, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il faisait exprès de rater ses devoirs » murmura Rogue à Barca. Il ne voulait pas vexer son collègue.

« C'est la même chose chez moi, en divination » Trelawney était venue spécialement pour le match, pour une fois. « Il était tellement mauvais que je lui ai demandé de cessé les cours assez vite. »

« A la fin du premier cours, il a dit qu'il venait de voir dans sa tasse qu'il devait quitter le cours, car son destin n'était pas de faire de la divination, et il est parti de façon mélodramatique. » Rogue continuait les rectifications biographiques à voix basse.

« C'était un élève intéressant quand même. Je suis sûre qu'il est beaucoup plus doué qu'il essaye de me le faire croire en métamorphose. Je le soupçonne même d'être plus doué que moi. Un peu comme Potter et Malfoy, sauf qu'eux en sont vraiment inconscients. Je ne suis pas sûre que Gray le soit tout à fait. »

« Il a fait plusieurs tests sur lui-même qui l'ont amené à la conclusion qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, c'est vrai. Mais il reste très modeste, il s'en fiche. » Barca hocha la tête, il avait remarqué que Valentin n'était pas assez sérieux pour devenir orgueilleux.

« Je me demande seulement ce qu'il est entrain de mijoter avec les autres. » dit Dumbledore avec un air faussement absent, son regard, très attentif, posé sur Dorian. « En avez vous une idée Wordsworth ? »

Dorian sursauta. Dumbledore l'observait depuis quelque temps, il semblait ailleurs.

« Je, je ne sais pas professeur. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il s'attend à ce que le match ne se passe pas très bien, il semble… bizarre. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le point que fixait Wordsworth depuis quelque temps. Valentin était debout dans une tribune, l'air à la fois renfrogné et excité. Et un peu inquiet aussi.

« Ah, ah, je connais bien cet air… » Rogue était devenu un peu inquiet. 

« Ça veut dire quoi ? cet air, Sév' ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'il s'entête à appliquer sa méthode qui consiste à pousser les gens dans leur retranchement pour voir ce qui va en sortir. Je ne connais pas plus efficace comme méthode, mais ça peu devenir très dangereux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il doit craindre des problèmes entre Potter et Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu leur raconter encore ! »

« Est-ce qu'il faut que l'on prévoie quelque chose ? » McGonagall commençait à se demander s'il ne fallait pas annuler le match. 

« Pouvez-vous nous le dire Dorian ? » Dumbledore se retenait pour ne pas sourire.

Wordsworth hocha la tête, sortit un petit carnet de sa poche, arracha une page et se contenta d'écrire dessus "Besoin d'aide ?" le plia en forme d'oiseau, lui lança un petit sort et le lâcha. Tous les professeurs suivirent avec intérêt le trajet du petit oiseau de papier jusqu'à Gray. Celui-ci sembla étonné un instant puis comprit. Ils le virent déplier le papier, le lire et griffonner quelque chose puis le renvoyer. Wordsworth le récupéra et le lu. Trelawney penchée sur son épaule fronça le sourcil, c'était une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Et c'est quoi ça comme langue ? De l'elfique ? »

« Heu, non professeur, c'est du français… »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi écrire dans une langue morte ? Enfin ! Que dit-il ? » Trelawney ne remarqua même pas les regards désespérés que lui jetaient la plupart des professeurs. 

Dorian se contenta de répondre, se tournant vers Dumbledore.

« Il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide normalement. Il a prévenu Potter et Malfoy qu'ils les empêcheraient de faire des bêtises. Mais il ne veut pas intervenir s'ils ne sortent pas des règles parce qu'il veut qu'ils jouent le plus longtemps possible. Pour voir ce qu'il va en sortir. » Rogue eut un petit sourire modeste devant l'air très fier de Barca, heureux que SON Sévy ait vu si juste dans les pensées de Gray. Dorian continuait sa traduction. « Donc il a prévu une équipe pour réparer les dégâts qui pourraient affecter le match. »

« Les dégâts ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ? Et pourquoi toute cette agitation autour de Potter et Malfoy ! » Rogue pensa que Trelawney devrait sortir un peu plus souvent de sa tour. Regarder la réalité en face ne fait pas de mal parfois.

McGonagall se retourna vers Wordsworth, préférant ignorer sa "chère" collègue, l'air un peu inquiet.

« En fait vous voulez dire qu'il est possible que Malfoy et Potter considèrent ce match comme un duel ? »

« En quelque sorte. Oui, je crois que c'est ça. »

 « Moi qui espérai assister à un match tranquille » grommela Barca en vérifiant que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Marius, si Gray a prévu, alors on peut simplement regarder avec plaisir les Serpentards gagner. » Sourire carnassier de Rogue. « Et puis, si Potter et Malfoy se retrouvent à l'infirmerie, l'école sera plus calme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils sont vraiment insupportables. »

« Heureusement que j'ai déjà préparé l'infirmerie à recevoir du monde »murmura Madame Pomfresh.

Mais déjà plus personne n'écoutait, le match allait commencer.

Les derniers mots des capitaines à leur équipe avant d'entrer dans le stade étaient le même dans les deux camps, accompagnés des deux côtés par un petit sourire sournois : « On joue fair-play. Personne ne dépasse les règles, mais pas de cadeaux. » C'était le « pas de cadeau » surtout qui devenait assez inquiétant dans les bouches de Harry et Draco, déformées par une sorte de rictus

Madame Bibine se raidit un peu. Le jeu allait être dur. Très dur.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Bienvenue pour le dernier match de l'année de Poudlard, Griffondor contre Serpentard ! » 

Brewster remplaçait maintenant Jordan. Il avait suivi un entraînement particulier auprès de celui-ci pour être à la hauteur de sa noble tache qui consistait à commenter les matchs, et Jordan était plutôt fier du résultat. 

« Dois-je rappeler que pour l'instant Les deux équipes sont à égalité ! Depuis quelque temps, les Serpentards ont réussi à ramener leur équipe au niveau de celle de Griffondor, c'est un exploit vu que les Griffondors sont la MEILLEURE équipe du MONDE ! 

hum, oui, heu, je me suis peut-être un peu laissé aller… 

ENFIN, les voilà qui rentrent sur le stade, Draco Malfoy capitaine des Serpentards, et Harry Potter capitaine des Griffondors ! On applaudit très fort, les deux équipes s'il vous plait. »

Le stade applaudit, puis se fut le silence. La tension entre les deux équipes était si forte que tout le monde pouvait la ressentir. Et tout le monde se taisait.

Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et attendirent le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine. Ils étaient tous extrêmement concentrés, prêts à partir dès le signal, mais pas avant. 

Madame Bibine n'avait soudain plus du tout envie de donner le départ. Elle sentait elle aussi que l'atmosphère était trop tendue pour être innocente. Elle attendit encore un instant priant pour qu'un orage subit se déclare dans le beau ciel bleu de cette journée de juin, mais rien ne se passa. Enfin elle n'avait plus le choix.

Le coup de sifflet retentit dans le silence du stade.

« Et c'est parti, Les Serpentards sont déjà partis à l'attaque. Belle progression sur le terrain. Mon Dieu l'attaquant tire ! heureusement, Ron Weasley talentueux gardien de but a su contrer. Pardon ? Ah, oui professeur, j'enlève le heureusement. Mais les Griffondors n'en sont pas restés là, ils foncent vers les buts tels des éperviers sur… Oui, pardon professeur, donc Griffondor attaque ! Bien évité Hélèna ! L'attaquante est déterminée, ah ! quel domma… je veux dire il se trouve que la balle n'est pas rentrée dans les buts, mais c'était une belle action. 

On peut dire que les batteurs s'en donne à cœur joie avec les cognards, ils volent de partout. La maîtrise en revient surtout aux Serpentards, il faut bien le dire, ils sont passés maître en l'art du revoit de cognards sur les joueurs. Ou la, la, non, je n'ai rien dis, les Griffondors sont aussi très doué dans ce domaine, Le cognard renvoyé par le batteur Griffondor est passé à 5 millimètres de la tête de l'attaquant Serpentard. 

Ah, la vitesse du jeu s'accélère ! Les balles passent à Hélèna, Frédérique, Field, Paldai non, elle est interceptée par Vindou des Serdaigles, heu, la je ne sais plus trop bien, aïe un cognard semble avoir touché un Serpentard, non, ce n'est rien, ah mais pendant ce temps les Serpentards marquent ! Mais non, en fait, si, c'est ça, seulement les Griffondors viennent de répondre en marquant à leur tour ! 

Alors, là, je ne vois pas très bien ce qui se passe. Balle aux Griffondors, Serpentards.. Griffon… Serpent… allez… retour… Griff… Serp… Gri… Heu, oui professeur, je crois que je vais arrêter. »

Brewster arrêta son blabla et reposa le porte voix. Le match était trop rapide pour qu'on puisse le commenter. Pour l'instant, si l'on ne regardait que les têtes des spectateurs, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis. Tout le stade avait un mouvement de tête droite-gauche gauche-droite pour essayer de suivre l'action. 

Brewster se contentait de crier les scores ou de commenter une action ou la robe d'Hélèna (oui, pardon professeur).

Personne n'y prêtait beaucoup d'attention d'ailleurs, car le match était trop intense pour que quiconque se laisse distraire. On surprit même Madame Trelawnay entrain de crier…

Valentin, lui regardait Harry et Draco. Il espérait quelque chose, sans savoir bien quoi, mais de toutes les façons, il pensait que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils jouent. C'était une occasion pour eux de se défouler. Et puis c'était une forme de compétition avec l'autre, ça les soulageraient peut-être. Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis la rentrée…

Ils étaient restés complètement hors du match pour l'instant. Ils regardaient de haut, criaient un ordre, et c'est tout. Valentin était sûr qu'ils avaient aperçu déjà plusieurs fois le Vif-or, puisque lui-même le voyait, mais ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils s'étaient contentés de vérifier que l'autre ne plongeait pas. Ils attendaient visiblement que les scores montent. Pour donner plus de piment à la chasse au Vif-or. Ils ne devraient pas tarder alors, vu la vitesse à laquelle les points étaient marqués.

Et en effet, après 20 minutes de jeu, ils se mirent en mouvement. 

« Ah, ah, mesdames messieurs, nos attrapeurs auraient-ils vu le vif-or, les voilà en pleine action. Ah, ils sont très déterminés ! Potter vient de couper la route à l'attaquant des Serpentards. Malfoy vient de dévier une balle en passant trop vite à côté ! »

Valentin fronça les sourcils. Qu'étaient-ils donc entrain de faire ? Le Vif-or n'était absolument pas là où étaient Harry et Draco. Le vif-or était en haut. 

La seule explication logique, était qu'ils essayent de saboter un peu le jeu. Mais oui, c'était ça ! Ils se servaient du prétexte du vif-or pour changer la trajectoire des joueurs. S'ils continuaient ainsi, cela pouvait se terminer très mal.

« Quel merveilleux ballet aérien ! » s'exclamait Brewster. 

L'imbécile, s'il savait. Valentin regarda Marianna située dans la tribune en face de lui, elle semblait prête. Tous les joueurs de Quidditch des équipes de Serdaigles et Poussouffles étaient placés autour du stade à des endroits stratégiques et semblaient eux aussi sur leur garde.

Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Potter et Malfoy jouaient avec le feu, mais ils le maîtrisaient. Chose miraculeuse, toutes les règles étaient respectées. Si seulement cela pouvait durer songeait Gray. 

Mais évidemment, comme à chaque fois que l'on formule un souhait, c'est le contraire qui se passe. Comme en première année quand Binns est en retard et qu'on espère qu'il est absent. C'est toujours à ce moment qu'il arrive. 

Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour où cela changerait.

Personne ne pouvait dire ce qui l'avait vraiment amené là, mais le fait est que Field de Griffondor se retrouva propulsé dans les gradins. Il passa à travers le tissu qui recouvrait la construction en bois, puis à travers les poteaux avant de ressortir de l'autre côté.

Il avait l'air complètement sonné, mais pas blessé. Madame Bibine ne put rien dire puisqu'il n'y avait pas de faute manifeste.

Malheureusement, ce fut le signale du « plus de cadeau ».

Un cognard se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Héléna qui l'évita de justesse. Il heurta de plein fouet la construction en bois du sade. Une tribune en forme de tour fut ébranlée et commença à pencher dangereusement sur le côté.

« S'il vous plaît on en panique pas, on va tous descendre gentiment ! » C'était Marianna qui se trouvait dans cette tribune et prenait en main l'évacuation. 

« On va se mettre de côté, d'accord ? Non, n'aie pas peur Fanny. Tiens James, tu peux lui tenir la main pour l'aider ? Bon, descendez doucement… »

Marianna se retourna pour faire un signe à Valentin, tout allait bien.

Personne n'avait vraiment remarqué ce qu'il se passait, puisque l'action sur le stade était toujours de plus en plus intense. Seuls les professeurs avaient les yeux rivés sur cette partie des gradins. 

Marianna se retourna une dernière fois. Valentin lui faisait des grands signes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout le monde était descendu maintenant. Elle s'approcha du bord et regarda. Elle ne vit rien mais elle comprit lorsqu'elle sentit un autre coup dans la structure en bois. Encore un cognard. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de réfléchir, elle sentit une autre secousse, beaucoup plus violente, c'était la tour qui tombait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher, elle bascula par-dessus bord.

Les professeurs qui s'étaient presque tous levés, virent au même moment Gray sauter de son gradin, sortir un ballet d'on ne sait trop où d'ailleurs, et s'envoler, sa baguette à la main. Il jeta un sort sur la tour pour qu'elle tombe doucement sans écraser personne et agrippa Marianna par les épaules à la dernière minute. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux en semblant un peu surprise de ne toujours pas sentir le sol.

« C'est drôle comme M. Gray prend l'habitude de rattraper les gens qui tombent. Tu ne trouve pas Sév' ? » 

« Oui, mais tu remarqueras qu'il ne tient pas tous les gens qu'il sauve de la même façon. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, la prise était plus… comment dire… moins… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire Marius ? »

Rogue et Barca regardaient avec assez peu de discrétion Wordsworth devenir plus rouge que sans doute il ne l'avait été de sa vie. Heureusement pour lui, les autres professeurs étaient plus inquiets de la chute des gradins, irrégulière mais déterminée, (ils étaient détruits presque tous les uns après les autres) que des sous-entendus que pouvaient comprendre les phrases de Rogue et Barca.

Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à être détendus, Rogue parce qu'il savait de quoi était capable Valentin (Wordsworth aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet) et Barca parce qu'il faisait confiance à son Sévy. 

Ils furent d'ailleurs les seuls à entendre ce que cria Gray à Dorian lorsqu'il passa devant la tribune des professeurs :

« Promis Professeur ! la prochaine fois, j'essaierai de leur apprendre la différence entre le jeu de Quidditch et le jeu de quille ! »

Valentin tenait toujours Marianna fermement. Cela lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression de sentir des serres d'aigles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Oui, évidemment, il était Serdaigle. Mais bon. 

Il la déposa sur le sol.

« Tu peux t'occuper de la tour 3B ? Je vais à la 7H. »

« OK »

Valentin repartit tout de suite vers une autre tour à évacuer. Pour l'instant, tout marchait bien. Plus personne ne comprenait rien, mais il n'y avait pas de blesser. L'organisation fonctionnait, ils arrivaient à évacuer tout le monde avant que les gradins ne s'écroulent et à replacer les gens à un endroit où ils pouvaient continuer à suivre le match. Ce qui fait qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien. C'était comme si tout le monde était électrisé par ces nouvelles circonstances. Les gradins qui s'effondraient apportaient la touche de piment qui faisait que tout le monde était extrêmement heureux et trouvait ce match vraiment passionnant.

Valentin s'aperçut que la 7H était déjà entrain d'être abandonnée. Il s'arrêta un peu en l'air pour voir où en était la situation.

C'était assez splendide. 

Madame Bibine sifflait le plus fort possible pour faire cesser le match, mais ça ne changeait rien, personne ne s'arrêtait. Il faut peut-être préciser que plusieurs spectateurs avaient eux aussi sorti leur sifflet pour mettre de l'ambiance, donc personne ne comprenait rien aux coups de sifflet, et donc tout le monde décidait de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Les cognards volaient de partout.

 Le jeu s'était transformer en mélange de rugby, de football américain et de bowling. D'ailleurs Brewster avait adapté son commentaire :

« Et oui, encore un strike pour Vindou des Serpentards ! C'est magnifique ! ah, mais les Griffondors ne veulent pas être à la traîne ! et oui eux aussi strike ! Bravo Héléna, elle a un shoot terrible ! Ah mais c'est la mêlée ! mais oui la balle est passée à Field, belle passe en arrière d'ailleurs, qui vole vers, vers, heu, AAAHH ! Oui, c'est ça il vient de passer juste au-dessus de moi. Merci pour mon chapeau, il était neuf. Ah, mais je néglige mes devoirs ! Superbe placage ! Et oui je n'arrive pas à distinguer quel Serpentard est maintenant écrasé sur le dernier gradin debout, mais le fait est qu'il est vraiment plaqué contre ce gradin ! tiens un Griffondor, hum… Fred je crois viens de rejoindre le Serpentard sur le gradin encore debout. Ah ! Pardon, je n'ai rien dit, sur le gradin maintenant par terre. Et mais ! Bravo ! il ne reste rien debout ! Oh, oh ! mais Héléna semble déterminée à… Oui ! c'est un essai, heu, enfin, oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça … »

Valentin regarda la foule des élèves. Au moins ils avaient l'air de s'amuser grâce aux commentaires de Brewster, ils croyaient voir un vrai match un peu particulier. Bon d'accord, très particulier.

Tout d'un coup, Valentin réalisa que ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Malfoy et Potter. Il regarda autour de lui, rien. Soudain il eut une intuition et leva les yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient si haut ?

Ils semblaient tourner en cercle, mais toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Comme deux lions avant de s'affronter. Ou deux serpents essayant d'évaluer la force de leur adversaire. 

Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire un vrai duel… non, c'est vrai,  les baguettes avaient été confisquées avant le match. Alors, ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre à main nues ! 

A moins qu'ils n'aient même pas envie de se battre ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, qu'est-ce qui leur passait par la tête ? 

En plus ils étaient déjà blessés. Malfoy avait la jambe qui ne suivait pas l'axe réglementaire, et Potter avait un bras qui pendait lamentablement sur le côté.

Soudain, Valentin comprit. Ils avaient l'intention de foncer sur l'autre pour essayer de faire tomber l'adversaire. Mais c'était stupide ! blessés comme ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas songer en réchapper ! c'était du suicide ! 

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Les deux garçons s'étaient élancés l'un contre l'autre, s'éjectant de leur balai à la dernière minute pour avoir plus de force. Le choc fut rude. 

Pendant une fraction de seconde, rien ne se passa, ils semblaient figés. Puis soudain, ils tombèrent. Chacun de leur côté, un en rouge et or l'autre en vert et argent. C'était beau, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier. 

Valentin se ressaisit brutalement. Il porta la main à sa poche. « Mer… » Plus le temps. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il tendit la main vers le tissu qui recouvrait encore les gradins : 

« _Etendio_ »

le drap s'envola et se tendit au centre du stade. Potter et Malfoy tombèrent dedans. Valentin ne put retenir le tissu très longtemps. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

Valentin fonça vers l'endroit où ils étaient tombés. 

Pendant ce temps, les joueurs de Serdaigles qui avaient compris que c'était le signal de la fin, ramassaient à toute vitesse les balles et les rangeaient, tandis que les Poussouffles faisaient l'évacuation du stade, comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était prévu dans le spectacle, au cri de « Et maintenant, sortie surprise pour le Pré-au-Lard ! »

Les Serdaigles se chargeaient aussi d'évacuer les joueurs.

Valentin se pencha sur les corps inanimés. 

Il respira : ils respiraient.

Les professeurs arrivèrent immédiatement.

« Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie, vite. » 

McGonagall hocha la tête et s'en occupa avec Pomfresh.

« Attendez ! » Valentin avait subitement eu une nouvelle idée. « Professeur Dumbledore, serait-il possible de les installer dans deux endroits différents ? Pas dans l'infirmerie ? »

Dumbledore regarda Valentin puis Wordsworth et Rogue avant de se prononcer.

« Bien, On va mettre Potter à l'infirmerie si elle est vide et Malfoy dans une autre salle. Sévérus, Marius, pouvez-vous aller préparer la salle du 4ème étage ? »

Rogue et Barca partirent aussitôt pendant que Madame Pomfresh se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie et que McGonagall essayait de réconforter Madame Bibine qui semblait proche de la crise d'hystérie, et l'entraînait aussi vers l'infirmerie.

Valentin s'apprêtait à faire de même, lorsque Dumbledore le rappela.

« Je crois Valentin que le Professeur Wordsworth a trouvé quelque chose qui vous appartient, même s'il a prit soin de ne le montrer à personne, surtout pas à moi, et je crois que vous me devez une explication. »

Valentin regarda autour de lui. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il s'agissait de ce à quoi il pensait. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs, tout le monde avait été dispersé et emmené par les 7ème année vers Pré-au-Lard, « pour continuer la fête ». Les joueurs étaient tous en route pour l'infirmerie. 

Dorian sortit, visiblement très gêné de ce que Dumbledore l'ait vu, un objet de sa poche. Valentin soupira à la fois de soulagement et de résignation. 

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, c'était sa baguette. 

Elle était reconnaissable entre toute, très longue, en ébène, mais avec la particularité d'avoir été ciselée sur tout son long d'arabesques complexes, faite d'un étrange bois rouge-sang. « La baguette d'un décadent » avait dit Ollivers l'air un peu méprisant. Valentin l'aimait pour ça et avait eut peur de ne l'avoir définitivement perdue. D'où le soulagement.

« Tu l'as laissé tomber lorsque tu tenais Mademoiselle Valdis. C'est à dire avant de faire le _Etendio_… »

Valentin soupira encore une fois. Maintenant, il allait devoir s'expliquer. D'où la résignation.

« Qu'avez-vous à dire Gray ? » Dumbledore était grave.

« Rien Professeur. Tout est clair, je pense que je n'ai rien à ajouter. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser une baguette pour envoyer un sort. »

« Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit avant ? »

« C'est-à-dire… à ma connaissance seul Voldemort et vous pouvez le faire. Donc il ne me semblait pas très judicieux de le crier sur tous les toits. Je… j'ai remarqué que les gens ne réagissent pas très bien devant ceux qui sont différents. Donc je me suis dit que c'était à moi de voir ce que je pourrais en faire, à moi de vérifier que je ne devienne pas comme Voldemort, mais comme vous. C'est tout. »

« C'est un raisonnement très judicieux Valentin, mais il n'y a qu'une seule erreur, je ne peux pas envoyer des sorts sans baguette. Et je crois que Voldemort n'en était pas plus capable. »

Valentin ouvrit grand les yeux :

« Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que… Ah bah, je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai eu tant de mal à maîtriser cette technique. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais même pas essayé… »

« Bien, si vous le dites Valentin. Mais maintenant, vous devez savoir que cette pratique est interdite par le ministère. Je vais donc devoir en tenir compte. » Dumbledore était presque sombre.

Valentin aurait presque été jusqu'à sentir un nœud dans la gorge s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Dorian était lui-même presque au bord des larmes. Le pauvre devait s'en vouloir, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Valentin sentait un brusque besoin de le consoler, de le prendre dans ses bras.

Dumbledore prit la baguette qui était encore entre les mains de Wordsworth et se pencha vers Valentin. Il murmura :

« N'en parlez à personne, voilà mon conseil… »

Valentin mit une seconde avant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Il leva les yeux, étonné, sur le visage de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était pétillant de malice. 

Flûte, Dumbledore les avait encore une fois bien eus. Il lui faisait confiance. Il reprit d'un ton très enjoué maintenant :

« Bon ! Je crois que Dorian ne dira rien, moi non plus. Si quelqu'un d'autre s'en est aperçu, ce ne peut-être que Rogue, et lui aussi se taira. Donc faites juste plus attention la prochaine fois. Et puis cela a sauvé deux personnes aujourd'hui. Allez, vous venez Dorian ? »

Dorian était radieux, il hocha la tête vigoureusement, avant de se retourner vers Valentin. D'un mouvement brusque et doux à la fois il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Valentin avant de rejoindre en courant Dumbledore qui s'était éloigné.

Valentin resta un moment sous le choc. Lorsqu'il se mit en devoir de retrouver son balai parmi les décombres du stade, c'était avec un air béat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili voilouxe !

Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, alors le plus petit compliment sera suivit d'un très grand effet d'euphorie chez moi ! ne vous gênez surtout pas !

Au prochain chapitre… ben, vous verrez bien… il devrait arriver bientôt ! (bon, c'est surtout que je suis nul pour faire des résumers, vous m'en voulez pas, hein ?)

A la prochaine !


	6. Je suis stupide

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Réponses Reviews !_

**Saael' : **ahhh ! ta review du chapitre quatre ! j'ai eu si peur que tu es disparu ! snif, snif en fait c'était juste un retard de chez moi… j'étais tout triste de ne pas l'avoir… ça manque vite ton dynamisme revieweur… Moi z'aussi je suis contente d'être dans le même asile que toi ! et pour Cacile, ne t'inquiète pas, je la respecte trop, je t'aime trop, et je suis déjà deux… donc rien à craindre ! (et pis, je veux accéder au paradis du yaoi moi !) Je suis content que tu retrouves du toi dans Valentin et les autres ! ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas complètement abstraits ! 

Oups, retour en arrière, j'ai ton nouveau message (en double, merci ffnet ! moi, ça me dérange pas…) flatté beaucoup d'être imprimé… bouhouhou… vous êtes tous tellement zentil aveque moâ… *se tape sur la tête gentiment pour se remettre les esprits en place* snif, snif merci ! bisouxes très fort !

**Célinette : ** woaw ! une très longue review ! j'ai déjà dis que j'aimais les longues reviews ? ça me fait rire quand tu parles de dualité ! _ton faussement outré _mais on est pas Jekyll et Hide ! ^^ ! Sinon, je lance aussi des confettis sur ffnet. Et vraiment bon courage pour le devoir de droit !      Pour le comportement de Rogue… oui, je me disais que la guerre plus l'amour ça devait ébranler un homme… et pour ce qu'il dit sur Harry, en fait, c'est que je connais pas mal de prof, et en fait, parfois ils sont très désagréables avec un élève, mais en fait ils l'aiment bien. C'est juste pour le forcer un peu… parfois ils ont des idées bizarres les profs… Pour Valentin, je crois que ce chapitre le rend un peu moins parfait, parfait… enfin, à toi de me le dire ! 

Pour le français… heu… en fait, je crois pas que ce soit une langue morte ^^ ! nan, en fait, c'est parce que j'ai vu en chine un bureau dans une école qui s'appelait bureau d'étude des langues morte, latin, grec, français. Ça m'avait fait un choc quand j'avais vu ça… je m'en suis souvenu en écrivant…

Pour Harry et Draco, on en parle dans ce chapitre… j'adore la façon que tu as de les voir ! le paradis des attrapeur ! mdr ça peut être bien ça…

Mione, tu vas bientôt la voir…un ou deux chapitres je crois… sinon, pour ne pas te faire languire un peu plus, c'est tout simplement un garçon roux qu'elle essaye de ne pas voir qui l'empêche de travailler… Et oui ! elle est amoureuse à en perdre le goût du travail ! c'est bête, mais c'est comme ça ! Quant à Dorian, je peux toujours lui demander, mais j'ai l'impression que les deux ne sont pas très prêteur… maintenant, si c'est juste le bisou, et que tu as déjà quelqu'un, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? ^^ (et non, je ne te prends pas pour une folle comme j'espère que tu fais de même pour nous !  je connais bien la différence internet, vie « normal », nous, on dit jamais je normalement… je prends cela comme un signe de bonne humeur, et j'en suis heureux !)

Merci beaucoup de reviewer (et merci pour la pub ! je suis ta fic depuis longtemps ! j'adore !)

Bisouxes !

**Nicolina : **kikoo ! merci de passer me voir, j'en profite pour te redire que j'aime beaucoup ton one shot cadeau à BabyDracky ! je ne me lasserai jamais de ton bonjour ! et j'sommes pas assez ivre pour aller plus mal que si on allait mieux ! hum… bon… d'accord, j'arrête. Merci mille et mille fois ! Bisouxes !

**DW alias Ptite Elfe : ** alors, ça c'est bien passé ton devoir de philo ! j'espère que Célinette t'a bien aidée ! Pour rogue, la réponse est chez Célinette (je veux dire la réponse à la review de célinette ^^) j'adore la suite de ta review… en fait j'aime beaucoup quand les review me fond rire autant que les fics… ah ! alors la réplique de Valentin te plait ! et le personnage aussi, je nage dans le bonheur ! savoir pourquoi la pratique de baguette sans magie (oups, je suis contaminé…) est interdite par le ministère, en fait je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça dans le bouquin, mais ils ne le font jamais, donc, je me suis dis, pourquoi pas interdit ? 

Vraiment ravi que cela t'ait plus et de ta review, car comme dirait mon arrière-grand-oncle au second degré, un récit sans review, c'est comme un baiser sans moustache ! (hum, il faudrait peut-être que je réfléchisse à l'implication de cette phrase avant de la dire comme ça…. Bon tant pis !)

Bisouxes à toi ! (et joyeux noël, bonne santé à tout aussi ! ^^ !)

**Océ : **donc, je suppose que tu es en vacances maintenant… merci pour ta review en Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! je suis vraiment content que ce match t'ait plus surtout si t'habitude, tu t'ennui ! j'en reviens pas ! Ryry et Drackie sont là, dans ce chapitre, même si ça ne va pas fort… je te laisse lire !

**Luffynette : **merci d'être toujours là ! si tu as frémis et soupirée pendant ce chapitre, je n'ai plus qu'à te remercier ! c'est beaucoup pour ma fic ! merci !

**Hanna **: merci ! ça m fait plaisir de savoir que Valentin plait ! et voilà le chapitre suivant ! bisouxes !

**Hat'chan :** wow ! faire passer malfoy au second plan pour Valentin ! ça c'est un exploit ! merci vraiment ! Brewster a eu beaucoup de mal… mais il espère rejoindre Jordan pour commenter les matchs sur la télé sorcier. (je ne sais pas s'ils ont ça…) ce chapitre est un peu plus méditatif peut-être… enfin, je ne sais pas trop… bref, il est différent ! voilà. Bon, non mais c'est vrai, c'est à toi de me dire comment c'est ! je ne peux qu'espérer que cela ne te décevra pas ! bisouxes !

**Celine.s :** désolé pour l'ordre des places… Si ça peut te rassurer, ils sont très proches… et pour le match, Madame Bibine ayant eu une crise grave à la fin, le compte des points ayant été suspendu, parce qu'on ne savait plus s'il fallait compter les strikes et les essais aussi… enfin bref, on a décrété que ce serait un match nul ! voilà… sinon, ton compliment me touche beaucoup. C'est agréable de ce rendre compte que ses efforts donnent des fruits ! merci beaucoup de ta review pour ça ! bisouxes !

**Sailor digitale : **voilà un chapitre juste avant noël… j'espère que tu l'auras ! merci pour ta review et pour Valentin ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! bisouxes.

**NaNa :** ouf, je suis presque rassuré… pas de Zola… moi, j'aime ton imagination débridée… c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça ! crois-tu que la nouvelle édition du quidditch à travers les âges plaisent plus à Hermione ou à Ron… c'est un livre, mais c'est du quidditch… entre les deux, mes cœurs balancent (oui on est deux ! et un peu tordu sur internet, c'est pour ça qu'on nous a enfermé sur ombre et folie…) bonne lecture ! bisouxes…

**Caro : **caro ! tu es revenue ! ah, ça me fait bien plaisir ! oui, les profs n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se fatiguer… est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Valentin en faire à sa guise ? merci de ta review ! bisouxes !

**Miss lulu : ** merci de ta review ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des gens nouveau ! alors, si en plus tu me dis que ma fic est génial ! merci ! voilà la suite !

**XD : ** encore une nouvelle tête ! merci ! pour Draco et Harry… encore un peu de patience… mais pour le nouveau chapitre… il est là ! merci !

**Drackyfrog : **promis, j'ai pas explosé… du moins, seulement virtuellement… c'est drôle ce que tu me dis ! j'ai essayé d'être le plus clair possible, mais c'est vrai que je n'explique pas beaucoup… pour serre d'aigle, en fait, je n'avais pas pensé au jeu de mot ! dans ma tête, c'était plutôt, une référence au fait qu'il était animagus. Mais Marianna ne le sachant pas pense à sa maison… ouais, je sais, c'es très tordu… Désolé ! oui, fan de Shakespeare ! mais normalement ça ne doit pas gêner la compréhension, c'est juste une trame de base… (et le there is something rotten in the state of Danemark, vient bien de Shakespeare, Hamlet… pas de crainte à avoir J  ) merci beaucoup d'avoir aimer malgré les zones d'ombre ! bon sang, j'aime vraiment les reviews je crois ! à la prochaine j'espère ! 

Bon, alors comme on m'a fait des réflexions sur l'abus d'alcool… j'ai décidé comme Bourville de passer à l'eau ferrugineuse… donc buvons de manière saine à la santé de **Nicolina **! merci encore à toi !

Woaw ! je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai mis trois heures à répondre ! ça m'a fait presque autant plaisir que d'écrire un chapitre ! merci à vous ! 

et Bonne lecture !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Trois jours que le match de Quidditch était passé, trois jours que les examens se déroulaient dans une bonne humeur générale, trois jours que Valentin n'arrivait pas à avancer.

On était samedi après-midi, le ciel était clair, Valentin s'était installé sur le toit avec tous les documents qui lui semblaient important. Il leur avait jeté un petit sort de _stupéfixe_ arrangé à sa manière pour qu'ils ne s'envolent pas. Il méditait.

Tout le jeudi et tout le vendredi, Malfoy et Potter étaient restés inconscients. Harry n'avait pas été mis à l'infirmerie finalement, puisqu'elle était remplie de joueurs blessés. Il était dans une chambre au 3ème étage dans l'aile Ouest alors que Draco était dans l'aile Est au 4ème étage. 

(Il l'avait appris entendant McGonagall demandé à Rogue et Barca pourquoi ils avaient mis tant de temps à préparer deux salles. Barca avait répondu très sérieusement qu'ils avaient vérifié l'état des lits. McGonagall n'avait comprit la vraie signification de la phrase qu'en voyant la rougeur qui avait brusquement envahi le visage de Rogue.) 

Harry et Draco avaient interdiction formelle de quitter leur chambre, mais ils ne le savaient pas puisqu'ils n'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Madame Pomfresh commençait à trouver ça bizarre, puisqu'ils se remettaient physiquement correctement. Mais bon, tout le monde savait que Potter était très fragile et que Malfoy, même s'il était rarement malade, avait une faiblesse aristocratique. 

Chose étrange, Valentin s'était renseigné, personne n'avait demandé à les voir. Ni Weasley, ni Granger, ni Crabbe, ni Goyle. C'était bizarre. Parce qu'ils étaient quand même vraiment amis. Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'était très clair, mais dans une certaine mesure, ça l'était aussi pour Draco, Gregory et Vincent. Or là, silence radio.

Valentin était sûr que cela avait à voir avec son problème. Parce que si la guerre change les gens, en général, elle renforce les amitiés. Là, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Et puis il y avait toujours cette impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important.

Il se redressa et se pencha de nouveau sur les documents. Voyons, c'était il y a quelques jours déjà, il y a une semaine, ou plus. Les documents passaient devant ces yeux, il se remémorait leur contenu. « Non, ça c'est une piste abandonnée, ça c'est les bêtises, ça le dossier histoire, ça… Stop, retour en arrière, les brèves, ça me dit quelque chose. Voyons, non, pas les épisodes Marius-Sévérus, le coup du réverbère, Miss Teigne coincée dans la cheminé… STOP ! » Encore une fois il revint en arrière. Le réverbère, ça avait à voir avec le réverbère. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui, Ron qui se prend un réverbère dans la tête. Mais à quoi cela lui faisait-il penser ? A, à …

Valentin eut le souffle coupé devant la révélation, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses papiers. Il en pris un, deux, dix en tout. Il les relut presque avec avidité. 

Ça y est ! Il avait enfin comprit une partie du problème. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il fallait convoquer l'Etat-Major. 

~*~*~*~

« Bon, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait venir si vite ? » Alicia tenait toujours la main de Jonathan qui essayait avec son autre main, tant bien que mal, de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Marianna était déjà assise sur l'herbe. Valentin semblait surexcité. 

« Asseyez-vous et écoutez-moi. J'ai trouvé pourquoi Harry et Draco passent leur temps à se chercher des noises. En fait, tout commence avec Rosencrantz et Guildenstern. »

« Pardon ? » Alicia se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu complètement fou.

« Oui, Rosencrantz et Guildenstern. Je parle métaphoriquement bien sûr. C'est dans _Hamlet_ de Shakespeare. Il y a Hamlet, le jeune prince, et ses deux amis d'études, Rosencrantz et Guildenstern. Le jour où Rosencrantz et Guildenstern décident de tomber amoureux et de devenir les deux inséparables, à tel point qu'on ne peut dire Rosencrantz sans penser Guildenstern et inversement, ce jour là donc, Hamlet se retrouve tout seul et se met à broyer du noir. »

« C'est vraiment ça Hamlet ? » Jonathan semblait très perturbé par cette vision de la pièce.

« Non, Johnny, ça c'est une interprétation valentinesque. Mais vas-tu nous dire maintenant où tu veux en venir ? »

Valentin gardait toujours son air radieux.

« Mais c'est très simple. Hamlet, c'est Harry d'un côté et Draco de l'autre. Rosencrantz et Guildenstern c'est Weasley et Granger, c'est Crabbe et Goyle ! »

« Tu veux dire que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble ? »

Vigoureux hochement de tête.

« Mais alors tu veux aussi dire que Crabbe et Goyle… »

Hochement de tête encore plus vigoureux.

« Mon Dieu ! » Marianna ne pouvait plus retenir son étonnement « Ron et Hermione passe encore, c'était prévu depuis longtemps mais Crabbe et Goyle ! »

« Et oui, moi aussi quand j'en ai eu la révélation ça m'a fait un choc, mais en fait, il y a plein d'indices : ils mangeaient ensemble, et surtout, ils ont suivi un régime très strict, ils ont perdu une trentaine de kilo en quelques semaines, et cela ensemble. Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas ! »

« Bon, on a enfin trouvé quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sas pas très bien. » Déception généralisée. « Parce que je comprends bien que Harry et Draco s'ennuient lorsqu'ils sont seuls, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi leurs bagarres prennent d'aussi grandes proportions, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour que cela cesse. En plus… »

Il fut interrompu par un « Valentin ! » dans son dos. C'était Rogue qui arrivait.

« Valentin, Draco et Potter se sont réveillés, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserais d'aller leur parler. Tu en as l'autorisation. Et, heu, si tu croise Marius, dis-lui que je suis dans mon bureau. »

Valentin hocha la tête. Les autres regardèrent Rogue s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Valentin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Alors, Valentin, comme ça on se fait appeler par son prénom par Rogue et tutoyer en plus ? Tu es sûr que tu ne nous caches rien d'autre ? Qui est ce Marius ? »

Valentin se mit à rire

« Non, je ne cache rien d'autre ! Marius, c'est l'Homme en Blanc. Et j'ai pris l'habitude de tutoyer Sévérus pendant la guerre, j'avais arrêté lorsqu'il était mon prof, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus élève puisque j'ai passé l'examen de potion, on peut en revenir au tutoiement. Mais je vous raconterai tout ça un autre jour, il faut que je file, je vais voir Potter ! »

Il partit en courant.

« Hé, attend ! » Il n'entendit pas l'appel de Marianna. Ou s'il l'entendit, il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ? » Alicia connaissait trop Valentin pour s'étonner de ses brusques départs.

« Bah, simplement, je crois qu'il n'a rien comprit. »

« Heu… Comment ça rien comprit ? »

« Bien, pour Potter et Malfoy ! C'est évident que ce qui les rend si irritable, c'est justement la vision du bonheur des gens autour d'eux. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû jouer un rôle important pendant la guerre, et donc sans doute très difficile. Ils doivent donc se sentir assez malheureux. Maintenant, juste à côté d'eux, ils ont des gens qui s'aiment. Ces gens s'aiment visiblement tellement qu'ils en oublient complètement leur ami. 

Donc, mettez-vous à leur place : vous êtes malheureux, les gens autour de vous sont heureux parce qu'ils s'aiment, et justement parce qu'ils s'aiment, ils ne vous aiment plus. 

En fait, Malfoy et Potter doivent se trouver dans un grave manque affectif. D'où leur très grande irritabilité. Comme ils sont courageux, ils prennent sur eux de ne pas en vouloir à leurs amis. Ils ne veulent pas leurs faire du mal, donc ils se retournent vers quelqu'un qu'ils savent par habitude être leur ennemi. 

Pour résoudre le problème, il faudrait arriver à ce qu'ils tombent amoureux d'une personne qui les aiment, mais ça, je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire. »

« Tu veux dire que la situation est désespérée ? » Alicia, émue par le triste sort des deux garçons, ou alors simplement parce que cela lui plaisait, s'était blottie dans les bras de Jonathan. 

« Je ne sais pas. On peut toujours espérer que le cerveau génial de Valentin, lorsqu'il aura comprit la situation, trouve une solution… »

Jonathan sourit.

« Il m'étonnera toujours celui là. Parfois il a une intelligence qui dépasse tout le monde, et parfois, il se comporte comme un gamin, à courir dans tous les sens, sans faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Point de vue analyse des sentiments, j'ai vu plus rapide… »

« Mais c'est normal, il est trop simple lui-même. Il aime quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un l'aime, il n'en doute pas. Comment veux-tu qu'il réalise que ça peut-être plus compliqué parfois… »

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va trouver quelque chose pour nous sortir de là ! Sinon, la dispute Malfoy Potter va gagner toute la société, et ce n'est pas un stade qui sera détruit, mais une ville... »

« Wait and see ! Johnny chéri ! On va au Pré-au-Lard, tu viens avec nous Marianna ? »

« Non, désolée, j'ai rendez-vous avec un ami. »

« Ah bon ? un ami, hein ? » Le ton d'Alicia était plein de sous-entendu très clair. « Allez, à plus tard »

« Oui, bonne après-midi ! »

Marianna les regarda partir. S'il n'arrivait pas à régler le problème DM/HP comme il l'avait appelé, l'opération aura au moins réunie Jonathan et Alicia, qui semblaient bon pour le mariage d'ici quelques années…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Valentin entra doucement dans la chambre. 

Madame Pomfresh l'avait prévenu que Harry dormait encore un peu, mais qu'il ne devait pas tarder à se réveiller.

La pièce était emplie d'un silence mélancolique. Il y avait un lit, une fenêtre à droite du lit. Quelques meubles. Les murs étaient blancs. Le sol était blanc. Le lit était blanc, ainsi que tous les autres meubles. Un blanc d'hôpital qui met mal à l'aise parce qu'il fait penser non pas à l'innocence et à la vie, mais plutôt à la mort et à l'oubli. 

Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était celui d'une respiration un peu oppressée. L'atmosphère de la pièce était assez pesante. Comme s'il n'y avait que du vide et de l'absence. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout. 

Valentin s'approcha du lit et regarda Harry dormir. Enfin, Harry ne dormait sûrement pas, mais il avait les yeux fermés. Valentin resta un instant comme ça, se demandant s'il avait le droit de perturber un repos si tranquille. 

C'est Harry qui fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Valentin et poussa un soupir. Il se retourna sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. 

Il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir. Il entendit Valentin se diriger vers la fenêtre. Maintenant, il le voyait regarder par la fenêtre. C'était Valentin qui lui tournait le dos maintenant en fait. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. 

Et bien, il ne disait rien ? Il attendait que ce soit lui, le malade, qui parle ?

Finalement, un murmure s'éleva de dessous les couvertures.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de te parler. »

« Je crois que je le sais. » Valentin ne s'était toujours pas retourné, il avait répondu le plus doucement possible.

Il y eut un silence. 

Bon, s'il le savait… Harry attendait que cela passe. Valentin allait bien se lasser non ? Non, il était toujours là. Mais qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Qu'il parle ou qu'il parte ! Oh ! s'il te plait va-t-en… Va-t-en… Il ne voulait pas que Valentin reste plus longtemps. Si Valentin restait encore il allait devoir réfléchir, et penser, et quitter le néant dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. 

Une forme d'anxiété commençait à monter en lui. Il allait bientôt se souvenir, il allait bientôt être obligé de se souvenir… Il se recroquevillait de plus en plus dans son lit. Il retenait sa respiration. 

Il ne fallait pas s'occuper de lui. Non, non, non… juste rester comme ça, dans le rien. Il fallait retrouver le sommeil, il fallait s'en aller très loin, dans le gentil oublie que l'on a lorsque l'on n'existe plus vraiment. 

Non ! Il n'y arrivait plus ! Impossible, le Harry 2 était entrain de revenir, revenir le tourmenter. Ses muscles se contractaient. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Il fallait qu'il y arrive… 

Mais il y avait toujours cette présence, près de la fenêtre qui l'empêchait de tout oublier. 

Le silence était pesant, mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait conscience du silence. Il avait retrouvé un contacte avec l'extérieur. C'était affreux, maintenant l'extérieur l'appelait. Il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer comme il le faisait depuis trois jours sur les conseilles de Harry 2… Il allait être attaqué rattrapé par tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir, c'est ce que lui disait la voie dans sa tête… Harry tentait de rester dans la chaleur de son lit. Mais ce n'était plus possible. 

Il se risqua un peut plus dans le réel. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi méchant ? Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre, mais avait-il envie de vivre ?

Tout était blanc, un peu comme un cocon. Il y avait juste Valentin qui se découpait en ombre chinoise dans la fenêtre. 

Harry eut un geste de retour à la crispation. La petite voix lui disait qu'on ne peut savoir ce que veulent vraiment les gens qui existent. Mais là, il avait l'air plutôt gentil. Il était juste accoudé contre la fenêtre. Il respirait tranquillement. 

Harry essaya de caler sa respiration sur celle de Valentin. Il se détendit peu à peu. Ça y est. Il était de retour à l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se remit sur le dos.

Il regardait Valentin, l'ombre chinoise de Valentin plutôt. Soudain, comme si elle avait comprit qu'il était revenu complètement à un état de conscience, l'ombre de Valentin se mit à parler, d'un ton toujours très doux.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Harry attendit un peu avant de répondre.

« Ça quoi ? » il entendit que sa voix était plus lourde, plus pâteuse que d'habitude.

« Le suicide. Pourquoi tu as essayé de te suicider ? » La voix était douce mais perspicace. Il n'allait pas par quatre chemins… Il avait essayé de se suicider ?

Un blanc. La conversation prenait la teinte des murs. Très mauvais, ça.

« Comment… comment as-tu su ? »

La voix sembla réfléchir un peu.

« Je te connais bien Harry. Mieux que je ne le pensais moi-même. Mais ton geste était assez évident. Alors. Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Il aurait voulu retourner la question, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler à cette ombre. Il se sentait obligé de répondre. Pourtant il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort. On n'était pas entrain de le forcer. Il se forçait lui-même. Ça y est, une crise était entrain de le reprendre. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Valentin qui remuait les choses dont il aurait préféré ne jamais se souvenir. Harry 2 se moquait, maintenant il allait pouvoir le faire souffrir. 

Une partie de Harry ne songea même pas à nier la tentative de suicide. Même si ce n'était pas au départ une tentative consciente. Oui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait décidé de se suicider. C'est après en tombant qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il voulait, mourir. Que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis quelque temps déjà. Alors pourquoi désirait-il mourir ? 

Stop, il fallait oublier les questions, il ne faut pas penser. Ça fait mal de penser. Ahhh ! mais pourquoi perdait-il toujours contre lui-même ! 

« Parce que… parce que je suis si fatigué… »

Fatigué ? oui… il était fatigué à en mourir. Il le savait, Valentin n'aurait pas du rester, maintenant, toutes ses pensées revenaient pour le torturer. Il était vraiment fatigué. Il ne sentait même pas les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, violemment, comme arrachées de ses yeux. Fatigué…

« Fatigué de… fatigué de vivre… fatigué de ne pas être heureux, fatigué de remord et de solitude et de rage et fatigué de tout ce qui fait que la vie ne vaut rien. Fatigué de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre de toutes les façons. Fatigué d'horreur qui ne s'arrêtent pas… fatigué du passé et fatigué déjà du futur, lassé du présent… Fatigué des gens autour de moi, de leur simplicité, de leur facilité, de leur médiocrité. Fatigué, mais fatigué ! fatigué, lassé, dégoûté, fatigué… fatigué… fatigué… »

Harry avait à peine conscience de ce que Valentin s'était retourné lentement. Il s'était peu à peu redressé, en même temps que sa voix avait pris de l'ampleur, de l'assurance et de la vitesse. Les yeux fermés, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et semblait vouloir la faire éclater en l'enserrant violemment de ses doigts. 

D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, d'un mouvement convulsif, il la poussait de droite et de gauche. Si sa tête… pouvait soudain… se détacher ! 

Il sentit soudain une main lui prendre doucement les siennes tandis qu'une autre le repoussait gentiment sur son lit. Harry résista un peu, simplement en se crispant encore plus. Mais la main était douce et ferme. Il était recouché sur son lit, il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il en arrivait à la phase de sa crise où il ne se maîtrisait plus du tout. 

Il se laissa aller et ouvrit les yeux. 

Valentin était penché sur lui. Ses yeux le fixaient. Il le regardait. Finalement, Harry l'entendit parler, doucement, de la façon la plus réconfortante possible, mais sans pitié, sans trop d'émotion non plus.

« Harry, je ne sais pas si je peux comprendre ou non ce que tu sens. Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, je ne sais pas ce que tu vis, et je ne sais pas ce que tu vivras. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis ton ami. Je sais aussi que même si tes amis ne peuvent te comprendre, tu n'es pas seul. Et je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre qui t'aime et te comprend. »

Harry semblait hypnotisé par les yeux de Valentin. Des yeux francs et clairs. Il aimait entendre ce que lui disait Valentin. C'était drôle, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. La voix de Valentin agissait sur son cerveau comme un calmant. Les pensées tumultueuses et agressives qui le tourmentaient depuis trois jours semblaient reculées et prendre moins d'importance. L'autre Harry se taisait aussi dans sa tête et écoutait. La voix de Valentin semblait vouloir inscrire à jamais dans son esprit son message.

« Retiens bien ça Harry, il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui te comprend et qui t'aime. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Harry. Est-ce que Valentin essayait de dire autre chose que le message de paix et de bonheur ? Est-ce que Valentin au lieu de vouloir simplement sa paix essayait de lui rajouter encore un problème ?

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, ce n'est pas moi… »

Le visage de Valentin était parcouru d'un léger sourire. Harry se détendit. Si ces paroles lui faisaient tant de bien, c'est qu'elles étaient purement désintéressées. Valentin n'essayait pas de  dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Harry vit Valentin se rapprocher encore de son visage. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit le contact léger de deux lèvres sur son front. Un ancien sentiment de bonheur remonta jusqu'à sa conscience.

« Maman, je crois que maman faisait comme ça… » fut la dernière parole qu'il eut avant de s'endormir.

La porte se referma doucement.

Valentin resta un moment adossé contre la porte. 

Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front. Waow, ça n'avait pas été facile. 

Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. La plupart avait été dit sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il avait navigué à vue. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de gaffe ! Comme par exemple embrassé Harry sur le front. Trop impulsif. Ouais. En même temps, ça ne devait pas être très grave, vu qu'Harry avait plutôt l'air d'aller mieux après qu'avant. 

Donc il avait eu le même geste que la mère de Harry lorsqu'il était tout petit. Bon, il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur sa deuxième cible : Malfoy.

Valentin reprit sa marche dans les couloirs, s'efforçant de ne penser qu'au chemin qu'il empruntait. 

Première à droite, seconde à gauche, escalier qui descend de deux étages, celui qui remonte et qui donne accès à la galerie 7. Tiens, il se retrouvait au deuxième étage. Ah, oui, il y a encore l'autre escalier caché dans la quatrième salle de la 5ème galerie. Comment avait-il pu oublier ! 

Valentin remarqua soudain une ombre blanche, qui tournait dans la galerie D.

« Professeur Barca ! »

L'ombre blanche s'arrêta.

« Ah, Monsieur Valentin ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien professeur, j'ai rencontré Severus, qui m'a demandé de vous dire que si vous le cherchiez, il était dans son bureau. »

« Ah ? il a dit ça ? C'est drôle, j'avais justement pensé à aller le voir… Hum, Valentin ? »

« Oui Professeur ? » Valentin remarqua que Marius avait baissé la voix.

« Hum, je voulais vous demander… Enfin, vous avez l'air de connaître Sevy, plutôt bien.. »

« Oui… » Valentin essayait d'encourager Barca.

« Alors, voilà, je me demandais… enfin, comment dire, heu… est-ce que tu aurais une idée… heu…vous auriez… Enfin, bref : qu'estcequejepeuxluioffrirecommecadeaudanniversairequiluifasseplaisir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Sevy comme cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

Ah ! ce n'est que ça ! Valentin se sentait plutôt soulagé. Il avait craint… autre chose. Il fit le plus grand sourire possible avant de prendre une mine très sérieuse et de répondre d'un ton docte : 

« Je ne peux rien dire. Il faut trouver au plus profond de son cœur ce qui fait plaisir à l'être aimé. Seul celui qui sait ce qui fait vraiment plaisir à celui qu'il aime en est digne. »

Ou celle qu'il aime, ne soyons pas sectaire rajouta-t-il en pensée.

« Valentin ! c'est pas drôle ! dis-moi ! »

Valentin hocha négativement la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Valentin, j'enlève dix points à ton exam si tu ne me dis pas ! »

« Non ! je ne cèderai pas ! »

« Bon, alors je te dis ce à quoi j'avais pensé et tu me dis si ça va, d'accord ? »

« Dis toujours. »

« Bon, j'avais pensé à l'édition originale des _Discours des Potions_ le premier grand traité écrit sur le sujet par le célèbre maître des potions René Desflacons. »

« Quoi ? tu l'as trouvé ? pardon, vous l'avez trouvé ? Sev le cherche depuis des années ! »

« Ah ! alors, ça lui fera plaisir ! Merci beaucoup Valentin. Heu… pour la question du vouvoiement, on règlera tout ça après votre examen. D'ailleurs, à propos de l'examen, vous le passerez bientôt. Je viens d'en fixer la forme. Ce sera une conversation en Fourchelangue avec Potter. Je verrai comme ça si vous savez parler. »

« Bien, demain matin, ça va ? »

« Oui, si Potter est réveillé, ça me gène un peu de le mettre à contribution comme ça, mais bon. Donc, vous avez dit que le Professeur Rogue est dans son bureau ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. A demain Valentin. »

Barca s'éloigna dans un vaste mouvement de robe blanche et Valentin prit enfin l'escalier dérobé. Bon, il s'était bien amusé, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur Draco. 

35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41… c'était à la 41ème ou 42ème marche qu'il y avait la porte derrière le portrait ? Valentin souleva deux portraits, heureusement vide de leurs habitants. Il n'y avait rien derrière.

« C'est à la 39ème marche » C'était une voix de femme très rauque et éraillée.

Valentin se retourna brusquement. Tiens, il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un poster de Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains dans cet escalier. Enfin, c'était la sorcière, il valait mieux être poli.

« Hum… Merci beaucoup madame. »

« Je vous en pris, jeune homme, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Seulement faites-moi la faveur de ne pas embrasser Blanche-Neige si vous la voyez, je voudrais qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps morte… et c'est le baisé qui la fait éveiller vous savez et… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, je suis déjà pris » Valentin fit son plus beau sourire (celui qui faisait que Rogue, pour l'embêter, le menaçait d'en envoyer une photo à Sorcière Hebdo) et disparu derrière la tapisserie de la 39ème marche. A propos d'être pris, il fallait qu'il pense lui aussi à un cadeau d'anniversaire. Celui de Dorian était bientôt aussi.

Bon, stop. Voilà la porte.

Valentin se concentra un peu. Inspirer… expirer… On se vide la tête. On oublie tout. Il ne reste qu'une seule chose : Draco. Peut-être devrait-il faire du théâtre, il arrivait vraiment bien à changer de sujet dans sa tête. 

Valentin ouvrit la porte doucement.

La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à celle dans laquelle se trouvait Potter. Là aussi tout était blanc. Seulement la fenêtre était en face du lit. Il y avait une chaise. 

Valentin la prit et s'assit près du lit. Draco dormait vraiment. Il faisait visiblement des rêves peu agréables. Son visage d'habitude si lisse était maintenant contracté par la douleur. Valentin ne put se retenir. Il posa sa main fraîche sur le front de Draco. Celui-ci se détendit. Il se réveillait sans doute, mais il gardait les yeux fermés. 

Il eut un sourire et murmura :

« Père… »

Puis soudain, comme réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Draco fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Valentin retira sa main. Draco poussa un soupir

« Ah ! c'est toi. »

Valentin ne dit rien. Draco reprit, la voix assez amère.

« Je ne sais pas si cela va te faire plaisir, mais tu as les mêmes mains que mon père. »

« Ton père avait de belles mains, même si elles ont servit à faire des choses laides. »

Draco sembla étonné et réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Valentin. Il se redressa sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que j'ai le droit de trouver que mon père avait de belles mains même si je n'aime pas ce qu'il en a fait ? »

« Oui. »

Un autre silence.

« Alors, ça veut dire que je peux toujours l'aimer en temps que père, même si je ne l'aime pas en temps que mangemort ? »

« Oui. » Valentin regardait Draco. Il lui semblait qu'il avait affaire à un petit enfant. Draco était assis, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux repliés devant lui. Valentin se sentit obligé de rajouter un mot. « Tu peux le faire. Mais cela doit être très difficile. Parce qu'il s'agit quand même d'une seule personne. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il était visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Valentin décida que c'était le moment de passer à l'attaque. Enfin, le plus gentiment possible.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que tu as essayé de te suicider ? »

Draco releva la tête, les yeux grand ouvert.

« Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider ! »

« Comment appelles-tu le fait de se jeter sur son adversaire avec une jambe cassée à trois cent mètres du sol ? »

« C'était pas moi, c'est Potter qui… » Draco s'était arrêté. Il se souvenait de la scène. Les yeux de Potter. L'hésitation. La volonté d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. L'attaque. La chute. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « La volonté d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes » ? En finir avec Potter. Seulement avec Potter ? ou en finir avec plus que ça. Avec la vie ?

Oui. 

Et merde. 

Valentin avait mieux vu que lui. 

C'était ce que l'on pourrait appeler une tentative de suicide involontaire. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait ce genre de chose. Et en plus une tentative de suicide involontaire ratée. 

Il aurait mieux fait de réussir. Pardon, il avait oublié qu'il ne réussissait jamais rien. Ha, ha… c'était très drôle. Il ratait même sa mort. Ha. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore en vie ! Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne voyait plus grand chose.

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco se rappela tout d'un coup que Valentin était toujours là. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il essaya de balayer ses larmes.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être. C'est juste que… tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus rien. Mon père, mon nom… c'est ce que j'avais. Mon père, ce n'était pas que Lucius Malfoy. C'était aussi Père. Il me manque. Je crois qu'il me manque. Vraiment. »

Et voilà, il retombait. Ses larmes n'avaient visiblement toujours rien retenu du code de l'honneur des Malfoy. En plus il sentait sa température monter. Il était ridicule. Il avait honte, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son ridicule. Il sentit deux bras le prendre. C'est vrai, c'était Valentin, Valentin le connaissait bien en fait. Il ne se retint plus de pleurer.

« Père me tenait comme ça aussi quand j'étais petit. Mais il ne peut pas y avoir que Père pour me mettre dans cet état. Il y a aussi… le reste Je n'ai plus besoin de Père normalement. Je l'ai montré dans la guerre. Il n'y a pas que ça. »

Draco commençait à avoir très mal à la tête. Mais il fallait qu'il continu à chercher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. C'est ce qu'il avait l'impression que lui disaient les bras qui le tenaient. 

« Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a aussi le reste. Il y a aussi le fait que je n'ai pas d'amis, que je sois seul, que les gens me méprisent ou m'ignore. Que l'on me juge alors qu'on ne me connaît pas. Il y a tous ceux qui ne savent pas tout ce que je regrette, et il y a tout ce que je regrette. Il y a ces gens dans ma tête et ceux qui n'y sont pas. Il y a ce poids qui se trouve là, juste au-dessus de moi, et qui me suit partout ! Il y a ce poids qui m'oppresse et me serre et m'encercle. Il y a moi qui n'en veux plus, et il y a moi qui ne peux le lâcher parce que c'est la preuve que j'existe ! Je veux, mais ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas… et personne ne sait que j'existe… et personne ne veut que j'existe… je n'existe pas… Oui, voilà ! en fait je n'existe pas ! Ha. Ha… Ha, ha…voilà… c'est bien… je n'existe pas… »

Draco s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de Valentin et errait sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien, voilà, il avait enfin retrouvé le rien, la nullité.

Draco sentit soudain deux mains froides sur ses joues brûlantes. Les mains firent tourner sa tête. Il y avait quelque chose qui se rapprochait. Deux points bleus. Des yeux. Il y avait des yeux avec une bouche un peu plus bas qui bougeait. Elle disait quelque chose. Une voix parvenait à son oreille. Elle disait des choses bizarres. Elle disait :

« Draco, écoute-moi. Ecoute-moi ! »

Valentin ? Oui, c'était lui.

« Draco, écoute. Tu existes. Tu n'es pas seul. Draco, je veux que tu existes. Crabbe et Goyle veulent que tu existes. Tu attends plus, je le sais, tu attends qu'on ne puisse vivre sans toi. Mais cela ne se passera pas si tu reste dans ton monde. Je peux te garantir qu'il y a une personne dans le monde qui ne peut vivre que par toi, parce que chacun a sa chacune. »

Ou son chacun, pensa-t-il, mais bon, il valait mieux ne pas compliquer la situation.

Draco se mettait à trembler de tout son corps. Il essayait de se dégager, mais il n'avait plus de force. Sa protestation était faible.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tout le monde me hait. Je sais que tout le monde voudrait que je sois mort. Je sais… »

Valentin le coupa fermement mais doucement, en même temps qu'il le remettait de la même manière sous ses couvertures. 

« Tu ne sais rien. Je ne sais rien non plus. Ou plutôt je sais que tu souffres, et je sais que je ne peux rien faire. Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut t'aider. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais je sais qu'elle existe, comme toi tu existes. » 

Valentin passait sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, comme on le fait pour calmer un chaton qui a eu peur. Draco se calmait peu à peu. 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire la voix. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne servait à rien de se battre. Que la sagesse se trouvait dans ces paroles. Il voulait que ce soit vrai. Les mains qui ne quittaient pas ses cheveux le calmaient. C'était comme si elles prenaient toute la tension des derniers jours, le débarrassaient de l'embarras de sa tête. 

Il ferma les yeux et continua d'écouter la voix qui lui parlait, même s'il ne comprenait plus vraiment. Les mains étaient plus calmes maintenant. Il respira lentement. S'il s'endormait maintenant, tout irait mieux le lendemain. Ses idées seraient enfin plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient été ce moi dernier. 

Il sentit juste Valentin se pencher près de son oreille et murmurer :

« Retiens bien cela, il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui t'aime et te comprend » 

Draco sourit un peu. On venait de dire quelque chose qui lui avait fait plaisir. Il ne savait déjà plus quoi.

La porte se referma doucement.

Oh ma tête ! Valentin fit quelque pas en titubant dans le couloir avant de s'appuyer contre un mur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du enchaîner Potter et Malfoy. C'est très mauvais pour le moral. Comment avait-il fait pour mettre les deux dans un état pareil ! L'un le prenait pour sa mère, l'autre pour son père. Ensuite, il s'était tous les deux énervés, puis calmés. Pourtant il était à peu près sûr de ne pas avoir utilisé de magie. Enfin, il était sûr de ne pas avoir envoyer de sort. Mais c'est vrai qu'il se sentait complètement vidé…

Rien ne se passait normalement. 

Il avait besoin d'air de façon pressante. Il repéra la fenêtre la plus proche, sortit son balai miniaturisé de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale et sauta. 

Remonter en chandelle lui fit le plus grand bien. Le vent éclairait un peu ses pensées. Enfin, un tout petit peu. 

Juste de quoi se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais dit autant de stupidités de sa vie. La question était plutôt comment les deux avaient réussi à le mettre dans un état pareil !

Mon dieu, comment avait-il pu s'abaisser à dire des phrases comme « il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui t'aime et qui te comprend » ! 

Trois petits loopings.

Ces gamins avaient une très mauvaise influence sur lui. Ils lui faisaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. En même temps, c'était un cas de force majeur, c'était une opération de sauvetage, il avait le droit de faire tout ce qui lui semblait bon de dire pour les ramener à la vie.

Oups, marche arrière ! En balai et dans la pensée. Que venait-il de penser ? « Ils lui faisaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre » ? Hum, hum, intéressant, ça. Avec quoi pouvait-on le comprendre…

Valentin redescendit à un niveau normal. Il s'assit par terre.

Avec le fait qu'ils semblent être marqués par la guerre ? Parce que les deux dans leur délire semblaient être écrasé par le poids du remord. C'était un peu étrange ça. Lui, il avait fait plein de chose pendant la guerre, mais il avait su tirer un trait. C'était fini maintenant. Bien sûr, Harry et Draco étaient au centre de la tempête, mais lui aussi, puisqu'il avait été au centre des deux centres. 

Pourtant, maintenant, après la semaine de vacances qui avait été catastrophique pour son équilibre mental, il s'était dit qu'il fallait tourner la page et vivre ! Oui, bon, d'accord, ça n'avait pas été facile. Mais il avait réussi.

Valentin sortit sa baquette et se mit à en suivre des yeux les arabesques avec soins. Il avait l'impression que ça l'aidait à réfléchir. 

Oui, parce que en fait pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne s'en était pas sorti tout seul. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais maintenant il le sentait, quelque chose l'avait aidé à s'en sortir.

Mais quoi ?

Valentin leva les yeux au loin. Tiens ! Il y avait une personne qui s'approchait. Valentin avait la vue perçante comme celle d'un aigle (ce qui était assez logique) mais il ne pouvait pas encore voir vraiment qui c'était. La personne avançait à contre jour et on ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. 

Valentin sourit. Il aurait reconnu la démarche même dans le métro japonais aux heures de pointes. C'était Dorian. Heu, le Professeur Wordsworth.

Soudain son sourire se figea. Mais qu'il était bête ! Mais évidemment ! Ce qui lui avait permis de se sortir de son malaise, c'était Dorian ! Le seul et unique Dorian qui lui avait fait comprendre par sa simple présence que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue !

Mais c'était évident ! et la phrase stupide, c'était ça aussi « Il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime ! » Mais oui ! 

Valentin retournait vers les motifs de sa baguette, ses yeux suivant les lignes à toute vitesse. 

Harry et Draco ont besoins d'être amoureux ! Il fallait leur trouver quelqu'un qui soit d'accord pour être amoureux d'eux ! Heu, oui, ça allait être difficile, et en plus ça risquait fortement de ne pas marcher. 

Parce qu'il connaissait une quantité innombrable de filles qui auraient été ravie d'aimer l'un des deux garçons. Mais une simple amourette ne marcherait pas. Il fallait quelque chose de fort et de définitif. 

Voyons… fort et définitif… résultat : impasse. Cela dépassait ses simples capacités. Il n'était pas capable de créer un amour durable et définitif entre deux personnes. Enfin, il ne le pensait pas du moins. Donc impasse.

Face à une impasse de réflexion, Valentin avait une méthode infaillible. Il suffisait de laisser le problème dans un coin de la tête, puis tout d'un coup lui bondir dessus alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas, et lui régler son compte. 

Pour l'instant, il fallait se concentrer sur autre chose. Le décor extérieur par exemple. Par exemple la paire de chaussure juste devant soi. Une paire de chaussure ? 

Valentin fit remonter son regard de la paire de chaussure à la tête qui les surmontait.

« Dorian ! heu pardon. Professeur ! »

Dorian eut un petit sourire et s'assit sur ses talons pour être à la hauteur de Valentin.

« Vous allez bien Monsieur Gray ? »

« Oui Professeur. Je viens de découvrir que je suis stupide. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je viens de découvrir que je suis stupide. »

« Heu… Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Voyez-vous, il y a des choses évidentes qui m'ont échappé, et maintenant que je les tiens, je ne sais comment m'en sortir. »

« Val… pardon. Monsieur Gray, n'avez-vous rien retenu de ce que je vous ai appris ? Tout est dans Shakespeare. Il suffit de chercher. Tenez, voici mon livre. En plus cela me permet de vous donnez votre sujet d'examen. Vous me ferez une dissertation sur les différentes représentations de l'amour dans les pièces suivantes : _La nuit des Rois, Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_, et _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_. Et lisez bien les pièces. Commencez par ça. Comme ça, si ça ne vous donne pas de réponse, cela vous divertira l'esprit. »

Valentin le vit se relever et repartir. Il aurait voulu le retenir, mais il ne pouvait pas encore. Pas avant la fin des examens… 

Il avait dans les mains le Shakespeare de Wordsworth. Dorian devait vraiment lui faire confiance pour lui prêter son exemplaire. Valentin passa sa main sur la couverture comme il avait vu si souvent Dorian le faire. C'était doux. Il posa sa joue contre le livre. Très doux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la surface douce de la couverture. Vraiment très doux. Comme Dorian.

Hum. Oui, bon d'accord.

Il ne pouvait pas encore se laisser aller à un sentimentalisme effréné. Enfin, c'est vrai ! Il y a encore une dissertation à faire. Mais ensuite, plus de problème ! hé, hé ! Enfin, presque plus. Bon, allez, lecture.

Pour ça, il n'y a qu'un endroit de bien, sa plate-forme sur les toits. De là, on a une belle vue. Ce n'est pas tellement qu'on la regarde, mais c'est très important de se sentir bien quand on lit. 

Alors, par quoi commencer. Bon, bah, _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_. C'était celle qu'il avait lu il y a le plus longtemps. Il se souvenait à peine de quoi ça parlait. Une histoire d'honneur trahi, puis retrouvé, et de mariage, accompagnée d'une intrigue secondaire dont il ne souvenait plus.

Valentin commença à lire. Il lisait vite. C'est drôle comme il avait beaucoup d'impression de déjà-vu. Mais chose étrange, comme une référence, à autre chose qu'à la pièce. Il devait être fatigué et avoir des troubles de mémoire. Comme quand on a l'impression qu'une chose c'est déjà produite avant, et tout ça et tout ça. 

Il jeta son sort d'apprentissage accéléré. Maintenant il avait tout le livre dans la tête. 

Quand, même ! Toujours cette impression de déjà-vu. Oui, très clairement, cette première scène entre Béatrice et Bénédicte… et puis cette autre pendant le bal. Cette manière de s'injurier lui rappelait quelque chose. Peut-être pas. 

Il aimait bien le personnage du Prince. Un peu bizarre parfois, mais amusant. Particulièrement lorsqu'il décide de marier Béatrice et Bénédicte. Cela lui faisait penser à sa situation personnelle. S'il pouvait trouver deux Béatrice pour ses deux Bénédict ! 

Hé mais !

Bon sang, il devait vraiment être fatigué. Cela faisait une autre évidence qu'il avait failli rater. C'était pourtant l'enfance de l'art ! injure = Potter + Malfoy = Béatrice et Bénédicte = mariage à la fin !

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !

Seul Harry pouvait comprendre Draco et seul Draco pouvait comprendre Harry ! 

Comme dans Shakespeare ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. 

Comme dans Shakespeare, ils se retrouvaient seuls. 

Il n'y avait plus qu'à dire comme dans Shakespeare : « Je veux entreprendre un des travaux d'Hercule : il s'agit d'amener Malfoy et Potter à une montagne d'affection réciproque. Si j'y arrive, Cupidon n'est plus un archer près de moi. Sa gloire m'appartiendra et je serai seul dieu d'amour. » 

Evidemment, il avait un peu changé le texte, notamment passé du nous au je, mais c'était parce qu'il était seul pour l'instant. Mais ça n'allait pas durer…

Il fallait vite prévenir les autres. 

Ah oui ! il faudrait aussi réfléchir à cette coïncidence un peu trop bien tombée : Shakespeare qui tombe du ciel... Valentin ne croyait plus aux miracles depuis la guerre, mais il croyait en l'intelligence de Dorian. Il faudrait qu'il aille lui parler un jour… 

Enfin pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment. 

On allait enfin retourner à l'action.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili voulouxe !

Ouf, c'était long… je paris que tout le monde pense comme Valentin à la fin… 

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés… J'ai vraiment essayé de faire ça le mieux possible, mais maintenant que je le relis, je doute. Je me demande si c'est vraiment… enfin, je n'arrive vraiment pas à juger ce chapitre… Promis, je me transforme en Dobby si c'est pas bien ! ^_^ !

Enfin, le prochain chapitre sera TRES court, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Oh, oui ! Valentin m'a demandé de faire passer un message. Le voilà :

« Lecteurs, lectrices… Je tiens à signaler à votre bienveillante attention le fait que, contrairement à ce qu'essaye de faire croire les *censuré* auteurs, je ne suis pas aussi lent à la détente. Il faut croire que les *censuré* et *censuré* auteurs ont voulu faire durer leur jeu sadique de lenteur de réflexion. *la phrase suivante est censurée*. Il en va de même pour Harry et Draco, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous les connaissiez déjà. Voilà donc, lecteurs, lectrices, ce que je me devais de dire pour défendre notre réputation contre ces *censuré* d'auteurs. Dernier mot : JOYEUX NOËL ! J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir bientôt. Valentin Gray. »

voilà, j'ai donc laissé parler Valentin comme il le voulait… (hé, hé, hé, vive la censure quand on l'applique soi-même…) 

je vous souhaite un très JOYEUX NOËL au cas où vous liriez ce chapitre avant ce soir minuit…

merci encore de lire ! bisouxes à tout le monde !


	7. Est ce que tu cherches des baffes ?

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Réponses Reviews !_

**NaNa :** merci ! bonne année ! (vous si tu veux, c'est ce qu'on est, mais si tu trouve cela trop compliqué, tu peux en rester au tu !) oh un deuxième ! à oui, question de chapitre. Oui : nous sommes à ombre et folie. Etablissement hautement recommandé, si je puis me permettre… hé, hé, c'est ça la suprématie de l'auteur sur le personnage… merci des reviews ! bisouxes !

**Célinette :** c'est si gentil de m'envoyer une review si longue après ce l'être fait suprimer tant de fois ! Tu considères même mon chapitre comme un cadeau de noël ! ça c'est fantastique ! merci ! Pauvre, Crabbe et Goyle ! voilà pourquoi ils se cachaient ! ils craignaient les commentaires des lectrices de fanfics ! j'ai compris ! lol… ah, ah, Harry et Draco, je me doutais bien que j'aurais des commentaires… D'accord, d'accord, je retire la constitution fragile… ou plutôt non ! tiens, tiens, autre idée (ou « 300 façons de montrer que l'on a raison, même quand on a tord »…) en fait, Valentin se contente de dire ce que tout le monde raconte… car chacun sait que tout les livres Harry Potter finssent dans l'infirmerie. D'où la croyance (fausse, nous le savons bien ^^) que Potter est de santé fragile. Ça va ? me suis bien rattrapé ? *petit sourire un peu crispé…* ah, non pas terminé, Malfoy… alors là… ah oui ! mais chacun sait qu'une faiblesse aristocratique n'est pas un défaut : mais au contraire la preuve que l'on a tout fait pour garder la pureté du sang ! prenez l'exemple du fils de Nicolas II tzar de Russie, il était hémophile, maladie du à un apport pas assez renouvelé de sang étranger… Non, pas convainquant ? allez ! si teu plait… 

Hum, bon d'accord…

L'anniversaire de Sev… j'ai encore oublié, faut pas le dire… si je retrouve, je te le dis ! *penser à inventer une date d'anniversaire…*

Je ne peux que t'encourager à lire Beaucoup de bruit pour rien (la pièce de Shakespeare, pas ma fic ^^) parce qu'elle est plutôt très bien… en même temps, mon dénouement se base un peu sur la pièce donc il n'y aura plus bcp de surprise ^^ ! Sinon, Kenneth Branagh (celui qui joue Lockhard dans le film) avait fait un film sur BdeBpourR qui était très bien… Si jamais il te tombe sous la main, je crois que tu passeras un bon moment ! (enfin, je dis ça juste en passant…) Mione n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre, elle est dans le suivant ! Pour Dorian, je crois qu'il n'est pas prêteur uniquement en ce qui concerne Valentin…

C'est vrai ! c'est ton record de longue review ! Youpi ! *dansent la carmagnole à deux* Merci encore ! et pour ta fic, j'en profite au passage… je l'aime !

Bisouxes à toi ! (et BONNE ANNEE ^^ !)

PS je crois que j'ai quand même raison de te remercier de ta pub, c'est grâce à elle que la Magicienne d'oz a lu ma fic ! merci !

**Nicolina **: Merci d'être toujours là ! tu as vu, on avait fait quelques modifications… c'est mieux hein ? dis hein ? *_* ^^ ! désolés de t'embêter comme ça… Bonne année ! bisouxes très fort !

**Caroline Black** : oh ! on m'envoie même des reviews le 25 à 3 h du mat ! ça c'est gentil ! il en faut du courage pour faire ça ! merci beaucoup ! Shakespeare ? c'est qui ça ? connais pas moi ! comment ça, pas l'air innocent du tout ! allez bonne lecture et année ! bisouxes (oh, et c'est pas ma faute si Célinette dit qu'elle a battu son record de longueur de review… faut pas m'en vouloir, hein ?)

**Yami Aku** : une autre fan de manga, sauf erreur de ma part… merci, merci ! c'est pas grave pour les reviews, moi aussi j'ai eu le problème (dsl **Caro**, dsl, je sais c'est une mauvaise excuse) oups pardon pour le message au milieu… alors, ça te plait ? tant mieux ! Pour HP/DM, ça avance, ça avance… dans ce chapitre un peu aussi, même si on ne les voit pas… Bonne lecture ! j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Saael'** : Saael' ! (oui, je sais je viens de l'écrire…) ça fait du bien de savoir que tu seras toujours là ! (réconfort dans nos petits cœurs…) Non, non personne ne s'appelle Jérémie ici (ouf… on tient à la vie mine de rien ^^) la différence entre Draco et toi, c'est que Draco se persuade lui-même qu'il n'existe pas… je dirais pas que c'est plus bête mais presque ^^… Sinon, je peux te dire que même si on ne te connaît que par internet, tu nous parais très vivante ! lol… et pour ce qui est des tentatives de suicide involontaire… heureusement qu'elles sont involontaires ! lol^^ ça nous arrive aussi, mais comme on est deux, c'est rare que ça dérape beaucoup… 

pour les personnages… faut-il le dire ? *intense réflexion* oui, sans doute *ton tragique*… on nous a dit qu'ils nous ressemblaient par certaine de leurs réactions. Donc nous devons nous ressembler un peu ! Et même ! encore plus fort… nous sommes dans le même asile ! preuve que notre santé mentale est très légèrement, bon d'accord, complètement de travers… comme toi ! Et, pour reprendre les symptômes : « je suis yaoiste, je suis bizarre, j'entends même pas de voix, j'aime la pluie, j'aime pas la neige, j'aime pas quand il faut trop chaud, j'aime pas trop les chiens, j'adore les chats, j'aime les serpents, ça ne m'a rien fait quand le chat de ma soeur à bouffé ou essayé de bouffé un de ses poissons » tout cela s'applique parfaitement chez nous aussi (à part le coup du poisson rouge, on n'en a pas… enfin, nobody's perfect ^^) ! Donc, absolument aucune raison de craindre pour la réception de la review… elle tombe dans quatre oreilles parfaitement attentives et admiratives et l'information est guidée jusqu'à deux cerveaux qui ne doivent pas avoir une constitution très différente du tiens… le génie reviewer en moins, évidemment…

Merci encore de ta review ! 

Bisouxes tout plein !

PS hé, mais attend ! je viens de trouver par hasard ta page dans les reviews de Cacile, mais tu écris aussi ! mais je le savais pas ! ok, alors, je reprends la phrase sur les cerveaux : constitutions proche du tiens génie écrivain en moins (review et fic) je viens de lire Journal. Tu as bien l'intention décrire la suite, hein ? moi ze la veux ! merci !

**Hat'chan : **le Draco/Harry se précise un peu… mais c'est pas encore tout de suite ! Enfin, le plan infernal est en marche et rien ne saurait l'arrêter ! merci et bisouxes !

PS alors, voilà la réponse de Valentin, je ne l'ai pas lue… 

« Mademoiselle, laissez moi tout d'abord vous remercier de tout les compliments que vous me faites. Les fleurs ont été jetées par Dorian (il ne savait pas qu'elles venaient d'un jeune fille comme vous), mais le geste m'a profondément touché. Encore une fois, merci. En ce qui concerne Draco, je ne cherche que son bien. Aussi je transmettrai votre message à Harry. Il me semble plutôt que c'est de vous qu'il devrait craindre quelque chose. Qu'entendez-vous par fic assez étrange ? Enfin, je le crois assez grand pour se défendre lui-même. Je me sens assez gêné par l'appellation petite tête d'ange. Si vous me permettez mon avis, ce terme conviendrait mieux à Dorian. Je suis toute fois charmé de votre amitié à mon égard. Encore une fois je vous remercie de votre intérêt, ainsi que de la peine que vous prenez à écrire à notre auteur qui pourtant ne vaut pas grand chose. Avec l'espérance de vous revoir bientôt, vôtre Valentin Gray. »

Voilà, il a été long… merci encore !

**Enyo85 :** coucou ! (réservé à ceux qui ont raté une update !) dans le chapitre 5, c'est simplement que j'ai supposé que la magie sans baguette était interdite. Donc, le fait que Val avait perdu sa baguette montrait qu'il était capable de le faire. Donc de faire quelque chose d'interdit… d'où la légère panique. Toutes ressembes avec un élément du réel est fortuite, ou presque…. Je crois que le rapport Descartes, Desflacons, n'est pas absolument innocente…. Très très pratique la méthode de bondissement sur les problèmes. Je l'utilise beaucoup aussi… et c'est aussi ce que je pensais pour le temps de réflexion. On ne peut pas tout comprendre du premier coup… alors bonne année à toi aussi ! gros bisouxes !

**DW : **je compatis pour le devoir de philo… vraiment je n'en ai pas de bon souvenir. 

Ah ! encore une réflexion sur la faiblesse aristocratique ! je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû écrire ça ! Est-ce que la réponse à Célinette va ? C'est juste une façon de parler ? de dire que il a moins vu le grand air sain de la campagne ? non ? ça marche pas ? *part en pleurant* heu, bon, d'accord je reviens à la review… rahh ! maintenant c'est Potter. D'accord, j'abandonne, j'arriverai jamais à justifier… *rend les armes* Aïe, faut que je défende les amis. Ils sont amoureux ! voilà pourquoi ils n'ont pas rendus visite ! (comment ça ça justifie pas tout !) Heu, pour Harry, c'était pas en réverbère, mais en lampadaire. Nan, nan, c'est pas la même chose ! Tiens, c'est vrai, pour Marius, je sais même plus pourquoi on a choisi ce prénom. Nan, complètement oubblié… « il y a qq'un » Je crois que Val ne pense pas grand chose pour le moment, mais nous, oui ! rassures-toi… Content que tu aimes le passage ! y nous a bien amusé… Ah ! toi aussi tu essayes de défendre l'intelligence de Val dans le passage ! il sera content ^^ ! Et voilà la suite ou Valentin explique un peu (un tout petit peu) quel est son plan !

Bisouxes à toi !

**Celine.s : ** merci de passer même si tu n'as pas bcp de temps ! voilà la suite qui est très courte ! bisouxes !

**La magicienne d'Oz : **merci ! hé, hé le Dorian Gray ne t'a pas échappé ! (je me réserve une petite réplique à la fin de la fic…) je ne sais pas si la suite est très clair, mais on devrait commencer à comprendre quel est le plan de Valentin ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ! (en passant c'est Célinette qui faisait de la pub ! re-merci Célinette !) et don voilà la courte suite… bisouxes !

**Kao :** Ah ! alors tu aimes bien ! ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre ! quant à l'autre, qui ça déjà, le chat-qui-expire ? naaaaan ! connais pas ! ^^ ! bisouxe ! et bonne lecture !

**Aresielle : ** juste pour dire que je suis content que tu ais laissé un mot ! merci ! ^^

Merci de toutes vos reviews ! 

Bonne lecture je l'espère !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marianna arriva à la salle 506, là ou avait lieu le rendez-vous, à 18 heure 54, après l'avoir cherchée assez longuement. 

Valentin leur avait dit qu'elle était entre la salle 69 et la salle 12, la salle 12 étant à côté de la 506 et de la 33. Ce qui était d'un aide précieuse… La logique de numérotation des salles était comme celle de la numérotation des galeries, des couloirs et des escaliers, c'est-à-dire équivalant au niveau de la mer. 

Bref, elle avait fini par trouver après avoir tourner en rond pas mal de temps.

Son mouvement d'humeur passé (sur une armure qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait de mal) elle entra dans la salle le sourire au lèvre. Même quand on est Poufsouffle, on a la réputation de sa maison à tenir.

Les autres étaient déjà dans la salle. Il y avait en tout 14 personnes, les représentants pour chaque année des Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles. Il ne manquait plus que Valentin. 

La salle n'était pas très grande et servait visiblement de salle de réunion. Il n'y avait qu'une grande table allongée au milieu. Seize chaises étaient disposées autour, trois à un bout, une à l'autre, et six sur chacun des grands côté. Marianna supposa que Valentin était déjà passé par là pour que les chaises soient disposées ainsi. D'ailleurs, en s'approchant de la table, elle s'aperçut que les noms de tout le monde était déjà inscrit sur un petit papier à chaque place. 

D'ailleurs les autres l'avaient vu aussi et c'était la le centre de leur conversation. Berthe et Dean, de sixième année se demandaient quel sort pouvait donner ce résultat : les papiers flottaient en l'air, étaient légèrement fluorescent, et on ne pouvait les attraper.

Alicia essayait de retenir le nom de tout le monde (Jonathan les connaissaient déjà et avait parié qu'elle n'en était pas capable, c'était sans compter sur son cerveau de Serdaigle…) 

Les premières et deuxièmes années essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop paniquer. Ils prenaient très à cœur leur rôle et se demandait pourquoi Valentin Gray les avaient fait venir avec tant d'urgence. Les autres discutaient doucement.

La pièce était assez silencieuse. On entendait même deux voix venant de la pièce voisine. Ils devaient quand même parler fort pour qu'on entende des bruits même confus, à travers l'épaisseur des murs. Enfin, personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention.

Personne n'avait osé s'asseoir encore.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit toute grande avec fracas.

Les premières et deuxièmes années sursautèrent, se demandant si ce n'était pas Rogue qui allait refaire son discours de début d'année. Mais ce n'était que Valentin. 

Enfin, tous retirèrent immédiatement le « que » parce que Valentin, à cet instant précis, avait un sourire encore plus inquiétant que celui de Rogue dans ses grands jours de mauvaise humeur.

Il se dirigea vers la longue table qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle en se frottant les mains.

« Bon ! » Il fit un petit signe de la main pour que tout le monde s'asseye, son sourire démoniaque toujours sur les lèvres, et une lueur de satisfaction mauvaise dans les yeux.

Il s'était installé en bout de table, évidemment, et était resté debout.

Il posa son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes, silencieusement, pour faire monter la tension et la curiosité.

« Poseur ! » pensa Marianna et voyant le jeune deuxième année Poufsouffle se tasser sur sa chaise sous le regard inquisiteur de Valentin. Mais elle se garda bien de le dire.

Voyant son camarade qui risquait de passer sous la table si Valentin continuait de le regarder ainsi, elle décida de faire quelque chose… Vite, intervenir…

« Valentin, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de sourire comme ça, tu me fais penser à un Serpentard. »

Bon, on pouvait trouver mieux, mais au moins ça le détournait un peu… Il la regardait. Ah non, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de le gêner, il la regardait avec un grand sourire. Il ne se rendait peut-être même pas compte en fait qu'il était entrain de terroriser un pauvre Poufsouffle… Si ça se trouve il ne se rendait même pas compte de la tension qu'il avait créé en entrant dans la salle de la sorte.

« Mais c'est normal ma chère, je suis Serdaigle ! »

Alors là, il y avait quelque chose dans la logique de la réponse qui lui échappait complètement…

« Heu … Et, alors ? »

« Marianna, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la grande théorie de Valentin sur les maisons ? »

Alicia assise juste à côté de Marianna la regardait, étonnée. La théorie des maisons de Valentin était célèbre à travers toute l'école.

« Non, c'est quoi ? »

« Grave manque à ta culture Poudlardienne ma chère Marianna ! C'est la nouvelle théorie d'explication des maisons, la première depuis celle du choixpeau ! Mais je te l'expliquerai plus tard. » 

« Valentin, tu permets que j'explique ? » Alicia rajouta à l'oreille de Marianna, « Je te sauve la vie, s'il te l'explique un jour où il a le temps, tu en auras pour toute la journée… »

Valentin semblait hésité… « d'accord mais fait vite, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça… »

« Bon, vite fais, voilà : Valentin dit que les Griffondors sont loyaux, courageux, idéaliste mais n'hésite pas à casser les règles quand elles ne leurs semblent pas bonnes. En plus ils sont un peu impulsifs et près à se jeter la tête la première dans les ennuis. 

C'est ce qui les différencie d'avec les Poufsouffles, qui sont tout aussi loyaux et courageux, mais plus réfléchis, et ils ne cassent jamais les règles parce qu'ils savent que cela crée le désordre. Mais toujours selon Valentin, les Poufsouffles vont jusqu'au bout d'une cause qui leur semble juste, parce qu'ils sont un peu têtu, et lorsqu'ils se mettent en colère, alors là ils peuvent devenir terrible. 

La différence des Griffondors et des Serpentards se situe aussi au niveau des règles. Les Serpentards sont aussi loyaux et courageux à la cause qu'ils ont choisi, mais ils brisent les règles non pas quand elles leurs semblent mauvaises, mais quand ça les arrange. C'est là la majeur différence. Sinon, ils sont aussi plus enclin à la manipulation et au recours de la psychologie pour arriver à leur fin. La fin justifie les moyens en quelque sorte. 

Quant aux Serdaigles (je rappelle que c'est selon Valentin) ils ont un peu des trois parce qu'ils ont une intelligence supérieur qui leur permet de comprendre au bon moment ce qu'il faut faire et quel comportement adopter. Ils ont un esprit équilibré et sont donc supérieurs. »

Alicia souriait à Marianna.

« Mais c'est extrêmement partial comme définition ! »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, c'est du Valentin. »

Marianna éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Valentin. Elle avait bien réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, même les premières années riaient…

Valentin frappa un coup sur la table. C'était bien joli tout ça, ais il avait des choses graves à dire.

« Bon, on oublie tout ça pour l'instant. On revient au sujet… Je pense que vous ne vous demandez **pas **pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui, car vous savez tous l'affaire qui occupe mes pensée depuis quelques temps déjà. »

« Moi je connais une autre affaire, un peu plus amoureuse, qui occupe ses pensées depuis quelques temps aussi… » pensa Marianna, mais pas plus que la première fois elle n'exprima sa pensée.

« Vous savez tous que c'est au sujet d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy. » Valentin jeta un regard noir à Marianna, il avait senti comme un relâchement dans son attention. 

« Vous savez aussi sans doute que si vous êtes tous là, c'est parce que je viens de trouver les raisons de leurs disputes infortunées pour nous. Enfin, quand je dis « je », je pense que Marianna aussi avait trouvé. C'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum… oui. C'est-à-dire, si c'est la même chose, oui sans doute… » 

« Bon, c'est ce que je pensais. » Valentin s'aperçut tout d'un coup qu'à part Alicia et Johnny, personne ne comprenait plus rien. 

« Je m'explique. Du moins… je ne dirai pas tout, parce que je préfère me laisser une marge de manœuvre. Mais voilà ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez. » 

Là Valentin fit une petite pause, à la fois pour dramatiser son discours, et parce qu'il se demandait soudain si ce qu'il allait dire convenait à des oreilles aussi jeunes… Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Marianna qui répondit par son célèbre regard c'est-toi-qui-décide-t'as-qu'a-prendre-tes-responsabilités. Il haussa les épaules et reprit. Alea jacta est comme aurait dit une vieille connaissance.

« En fait Malfoy et Potter son en manque d'amour et d'attention du fait que Granger et Weasley d'un côté et Crabbe et Goyle de l'autre soient amoureux. » 

Douze « gasp » montrèrent que l'information était arrivé à leurs destinataires. 

« Oui je sais, mais… s'il vous plait… » Valentin fit encore une pause, un peu ennuyé, plutôt pour attendre qu'Alicia et Johnny finissent de ranimer ceux qui étaient tombés dans les pommes et que les autres reviennent du choc qui les avait visiblement saisis. 

« S'il vous plait, pas de commentaire. Merci. Bon donc, maintenant que vous savez ça, vous devez aussi savoir que j'ai un plan. J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier. 

D'abord, arrêtez les recherches d'informations. Heu, oui, elles ont été très utiles, merci. Mais maintenant on n'en a plus besoin. 

Maintenant, je vais vous demandez de passer un message à tout le monde. Voilà ce que vous devez faire : Dès que vous verrez Hermione Granger ou Ron Weasley, vous les féliciterez vivement, demandant pour quand est prévu le mariage, accommodant le tout des politesse d'usage… la même chose pour Crabbe et Goyle… mais transformez le mariage en pacs peut-être… enfin, à vous de voir. Et surtout, **très** important : à chaque fois que vous leur direz, n'oubliez pas de préciser que c'est moi qui vous est dit qu'ils étaient ensembles. »

Valentin avait l'air très sérieux. Il ne semblait pas malade. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus d'avoir un accès de folie aigüe…

Pourtant tout le monde commençait à se demander s'il allait vraiment bien. 

**1**- cela leur semblait tordu comme demande, **2**- ils ne voyaient pas comment cela allait les faire avancer, et enfin, **3**- ils n'avaient pas tout compris. 

Valentin fronça les sourcils. Il se rendait compte que les regards de ses compagnons n'étaient pas très expressifs.

« Vous comprenez ce que je vous demande ? »

« Valentin ? »

« Oui Marianna ? »

« Est-ce que tu cherches à recevoir des baffes ? » Là c'était Marianna que quatorze pair d'yeux se mirent à regarder de travers. 

« Oui. » Valentin avait un grand sourire. 

Toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers l'autre côté de la table. Les regards étaient devenus carrément suspicieux quant à la santé mentale de Valentin.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je m'explique . »

« Oui ce serait bien ! » fut la  pensée émise par quatorze cerveaux simultanément. 

« Bon, en fait, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Granger, Weasley, Crabbe et Goyle pour la deuxième étape de mon plan. (je préfère ne pas vous le dévoiler pour l'instant) Je pense que par ce moyen je l'aurai. Pour ce qui concerne les baffes, c'est sur qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier que je mette à jour leurs secrets. Donc ils risquent d'avoir une réaction peu positive envers moi, si vous précisez bien que c'est moi qui vous ait prévenu… Donc j'accepte de me prendre une gifle ou deux. Je crois que c'est nécessaire. 

Allez, je récapitule une dernière fois : vous faites passer le message à tout le monde. Il faut que tout le monde le fasse. Absolument tout le monde. 

SAUF, sauf, j'allais oublier, désolé, si Potter ou Malfoy sont dans les parages. Il ne faut ABSOLUMENT pas qu'ils soient au courant. D'accord ? 

Donc essayez aussi de le faire le plus possible lorsque Granger, Weasley, Crabbe ou Goyle sont seuls ou avec des gens de nos maisons. Moins il y aura de Griffondors et de Serpentards au courant, le mieux on se portera. »

Tous étaient sérieux. Le chef ne disait pas grand chose, mais son raisonnement avait l'air logique. Enfin, le peu qu'on en avait…

« Je vous demande de me faire confiance pour le reste. »

Hochement de tête général. Après tout, Valentin avait toujours été original, mais il n'avait jamais semblé fou. Autant lui faire confiance. Même si ce n'était pas clair, mais alors pas clair du tout ce qu'il racontait…

« Heu ? » Valentin se tourna vers le Poufsouffle première année qui venait de lever la main.

« Oui, James ? » le James en question rougit de voir que le chef se souvenait de son prénom.

« Je voulais juste savoir, est-ce que… heu… » il y eut une petite pause pendant laquelle James essayait de savoir si il allait dire tu ou vous finalement il opta pour une autre formule « est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi on doit faire ça ? je veux dire, pour qu'on puisse savoir mieux comment le faire, et tout et tout ? »

Valentin le regarda fixement pendant un instant. James se tassa sur son siège en se demandant ce qu'il avait dit comme bêtise et ce qu'il allait recevoir comme sort pour avoir osé la dire…

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? » 

Valentin regardait Marianna avec un regard étonné. Marianna, Alicia et Johnny firent non de la tête, essayant d'imiter des juges impartiales et surtout de se retenir de rire devant l'air d'effarement total du petit James qui ne savait pas encore à quel point Valentin pouvait être tête en l'air.

« Ah, heu, pardon, mais bien sûr James. C'est très simple en fait. » 

Jonathan fit la grimace. En général quand Valentin commençait comme ça, ça avait toutes les chances d'être très compliqué. 

« En fait, le but de cette manœuvre géniale est de rendre l'amour des deux couples officiel. Les amoureux se rendront compte une fois que ce sera fait que c'était la meilleur des choses à faire. Donc après l'énervement du début dû au mécontentement de se voir forcer la main (d'où la baffle et le fait que je vous conseil de bien préciser que c'est moi et non vous qui a eu connaissance de la chose), ils m'en seront très reconnaissant, et je leur demanderai alors très facilement un petit service qu'ils sont seuls à pouvoir me rendre. »

« Se rappeler de ne jamais dire à Valentin en face que son plan est génial, il le sait déjà trop… » pensa Marianna, toujours sans rien dire.

« Bon, voilà, j'ai tout dis. Enfin… pas vraiment tout, mais… bref ! D'autre question ? Non ? bon, alors on commence juste après le repas. Vous faites passez le message pendant le repas et vous commencez juste après, dès qu'ils seront sortis de la grande salle, on va éviter les foules pour l'instant. Il faut profiter du fait que Harry et Draco soit encore à l'infirmerie pour commencer. Normalement, on devrait avoir des résultats dès demain… »

Valentin avait retrouvé sons sourire machiavélique. 

« Bon, allez mangé, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans notre salle commune, j'ai un devoir à faire… »

Valentin repartit comme il était venu. Avec fracas.

« Et bien, il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! » Jonathan restait un peu abasourdi de la tornade ambulante qu'était devenu Valentin.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la salle. Les autres étaient partis transmettre le message et se remettre de leurs émotions devant un bon repas.

« Oui, je ne sais pas si cela à un rapport, mais je l'ai vu discuter de loin avec son prof de littérature… »

« Ah, oui, ça, ça pourrait être une bonne raison… »

« Pfff, je me demande bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête… t'as une idée Marianna ? »

« Voui, mais elle est tellement… bizarre, que je ne sais pas trop… »

« Oh, si c'est bizarre, ça doit être ça. »

« Ben, alors, voilà mon impression : je crois qu'il a l'intention de mettre Malfoy et Potter ensemble. »

Marianna regarda Alicia et Jonathan.

« Heu, vous allez bien ? pourquoi vous regardez dans le vide comme ça. »

Alicia et Jonathan avalèrent leur salive.

« C'est plutôt à Valentin qu'il faudrait demander si ça va ! C'est de la folie ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme cela ! »

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que s'il fait ça, c'est qu'il a de bonne raison de le faire. Moi je lui fais confiance. Je pense qu'il réussira. »

« C'est pas la question ! » Alicia hurlait, frôlant la crise d'hystérie. « Nous aussi bien sûr qu'on lui fait confiance. Le problème n'est pas de savoir comment il va arriver à rendre amoureux les personnes qui se détestent le plus au monde, ça, je veux bien croire qu'il en soit capable, il est capable de tout. Non, le problème c'est, lorsque Potter et Malfoy s'apercevront que tout a été manigancé par Valentin, comment vont-ils réagirent ? Ils vont le tuer ! »

Marianna éclata de rire tandis que Jonathan essayait de calmer Alicia en la prenant dans ses bras.

« D'accord ! je vois ! non, je pense que ce sera trop tard à ce moment-là. Ils seront déjà amoureux, et ils verront qu'ils vont mieux. Ils ne voudront pas changer. Et puis, je crois que Valentin est assez fort pour leur résister. »

« Ah bon. » Alicia s'était soudain tranquillisée dans les bras de son Johnny. « Tu viens ? on va manger, j'ai faim. »

« Je vous suis » répondit Marianna avant de murmurer à Jonathan en sortant de la salle

« Qui a dit que les Serdaigles avaient un tempérament équilibré ? »

Jonathan se contenta de répondre

« C'est ce qui fait leur charme ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

La porte de la salle 69 s'ouvrit doucement et deux pair d'yeux, une noire et une presque incolore scrutèrent le couloir.

« D'accord avec Jonathan sur ce point… Marius, tu m'as bien dis que tu étais dans une maison équivalent à Serdaigle à Beaubatôn ? »

« Oui, Sévy, sauf que c'est une école française, donc ce n'est pas tout à fais la même chose. »

« Ouais, ça veut juste dire que toute ombre de normalité disparaît… »

« Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme… »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser cette conversation de côté. »

« C'est toi qui l'a dit ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le dire… Bon, c'est une chance qu'on est pu entendre une partie de cette conversation. Dorian sera heureux de savoir qu'il avait raison. »

« Oui Sévy. Décidément, le petit devine toujours bien ce qu'elles sont les intentions de Valentin. Je les trouve drôles tous les deux... Tu crois qu'ils ont une sorte de lien télépathique ? »

« Jamais entendu parler d'un truc de la sorte. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient besoins. Ils sont assez intelligents pour savoir ce que pense l'autre. »

« Et ils sont amoureux en plus ! que c'est beau ! Ah l'amour ! » Marius se laissait un peu emporter.

« Marius… si tu pouvais éviter de danser AVEC MOI la valse dans les couloirs… Non, Non, le tango c'est pas mieux… Marius, mais enfin, cesse, Ah ! et d'où tu sort cette rose ! arrête ! on pourrait nous voir ! »

« Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça Sévy ! »

« Oui mais ça ne se fait pas. C'est comme dans la salle Marius, encore une chance que les murs soient épais… Bon, sang, il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières ! »

« Tout de suite Sévy, y a une salle de libre là ! »

« MARIUS ! je ne pensais pas à ça ! »

« A quoi Sévy ? » petit air innocent et ingénu…

« Laisse tomber. Allons manger. Hum… et ta chemise est mal reboutonnée. »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili voilouxes !

Bon, je sais, je suis en retard… Mais aussi, on est en période de fête, ce qui est une grande période de déprime pour moi. Et puis la traduction de Annnoyed, qui est en marche (DW est pas enthousiasmée je crois ^^, mais j'espère que ça ira mieux après !) me prend du temps.

Ah oui ! puisque vous êtes là, vous avez le droit à une coupe de champomy (l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, et je sais que vous risquez de boire du vrai champagne ce soir…) ! il y a plein de chose à fêter !

Nicolina ! 

La nouvelle année !

Mon internement officiel à Ombre et Folie ! (la folie est quelque chose dont on doit être fière, mais si, mais si…)

Et puis pour me faire pardonné, je vous ai écrit un one shot… « Puis sans un mot ajouté… » c'est un cadeau de bonne année pour tous ceux qui me laissent si gentiment des reviews… 

Voilà ! Bonne année à tous et à jeudi prochain, si vous le voulez bien ! (ouais, peut-être pas jeudi quand même… samedi ou dimanche ?)


	8. La neige est belle

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu ou Blaise…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais ma fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hé ! merci à vous tous et toutes ! 24 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Vous savez qu'en comptant les toutes premières reviews décédées prématurément à cause d'une mauvaise manœuvre de ma part, on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est beau quand même… Merchi beaucoup…

Alors voilà les 

_Réponses Reviews !_

**S'L.I.A : **merci ! je ne sais pas très bien pour l'interlude Marius/Sevy… parce que ce n'est quand même que secondaire… moi aussi je les aime bien, mais je ne sais pas si ça ne ferait pas un peu trop hors histoire… Je pense que je continuerai à parsemer de-ci de-là les petits commentaires… mais pas plus… à moins que je ne change d'avis ! qui sait !

**Céline.s : **C'est gentil d'être toujours là ! hum… pour Valentin… en fait je ne le considère pas comme le personnage principal. Je sais, c'est un peu paradoxal, mais je vois Harry et Draco comme personnages principals, sauf que ce ne sont pas eux qui sont à l'avant de la scène… enfin, c'est juste comme ça que je le sens… Mais ils ne sont ensembles qu'à la fin… Enfin, je fais tout pour les rapprocher. Promis ! bisouxes !

**Saeel' :** coucou ! on avait comprendre pour les Jérémie poursuivis par des Saeeliel en colère… Heu… mais oui… on voit très bien, la racine de Thalès par le carré de Pithagore mélangé d'un peu de système de Copernic, oui, oui… Donc tu ES LA ! alors, selon la même recette, en rajoutant du sel, ça fait MERCI ! Ah ! l'amour ! toujours de drôles de réactions… (ça, ça pourrait être du Marius, faudrait qu'on retienne…) Ou là là… faut pas se rendre comme ça ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ressembler à un cachet d'aspirine enterrée dans le affaires de toilette d'un prof de latin de 15 ans (ou quelque chose comme ça) ? 'Résite prouve que tu existes !' hum… ouais… Ouuiiiii ! (ça c'est Manu précise Blaise. Pourrais quand même pas crier comme ça…même très heureux…) on se ressemble ! on lit aussi des mangas. Pas trop les jeux vidéos quand même… quant à l'incompréhension… c'est malheureusement vrai !lol. Mais elle est vraiment très bien ta fic ! on veut vraiment la suite ! Oups… c'est vrai qu'il n'y a ni Harry ni Draco… mais on ne parle que d'eux non ? c'est comme s'ils étaient là… ah, oui, je veux la définition des maisons ! j'adore la comparaison avec « seme »… mais comme ça… on n'est pas sûr pour Sev et Marius… ^^ pas d'offence à écrire des slashs ! jamais !  et ta review n'a pas plantée… désolé si c'est un peu plus court comme réponse, il est 1 h du mat…

Bisouxes toujours ! et merci en plus !

**Hat'chan : **re-merci toi ! je ne sais plus trop si j'avais déjà répondu dans le mail… comme il est une heure du mat, je vais dire oui… et si c'est pas vrai, je le referai la prochaine fois, d'accord ? enfin, de toutes les façons, ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir une review aussi longue… merci et content que cela te plaise ! bisouxes à toi ! (en fait après réflexion, je crois que je ne l'avais pas encore fait… mais je ne peux plus vraiment… merci, merci et encore merci… promis, je te réponds bien à la prochaine fois, ou par mail !)

**Louve Darkness : **Merci vraiment beaucoup ! tu aimes tout ce qui me fait très plaisir à moi d'écrire ! c'est vraiment agréable de recevoir ces compliments comme ça ^^ ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Egwene : **Ah ! je suis vraiment content de te retrouver ! ff.net est assez énervant. C'est un reviewvore. C'est dangereux ces bêtes là… à dans la douche… oui… c'est vrai. C'est surtout je crois qu'on voit mal Béatrice et Benedict dans la douche… Merci pour le Match qu'est-ce que j'ai eu du mal ! pour que ça bouge en restant clair… ouf. Oui oui, le regard innocent… en fait je regardais, Rogue n'a que 34 ans, quelque chose comme ça… c'est un tout jeune encore… en tout cas un jeune prof ! Merci pour ce que tu dis sur le point de vu extérieur ! C'est exactement ça ! (tu peux rester au tu ! en général on ne répond pas aux review à deux… ça fait juste deux fois tu… ça marche !) je suis vraiment content que ça te plaise. Parce qu'on  avait un peu peur que l'on puisse s'en lasser… c'est bien si ça te plait ! Tous les compliments sur Valentin me vont droit au cœur ! tu as raison pour la vitesse de compréhension… il ne lit pas autant de fic slash… oui, oui je sais le drapeau de Hogwart risque de devenir arc-en-ciel… mais bon… Pour la vision slash de Hamlet, c'est vrai qu'elle est originale… J'avais vu une mise en scène en Angleterre que l'on pourrait appeler 'slash' mais ça ne concernait pas les mêmes personnages. C'était la relation Hamlet/Horatio qui était plutôt 'slashy'… comme quoi, tout est possible. Oh ! j'écris une histoire baroque ! c'est vrai ? pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que ça part un peu dans tout les sens. Maintenant que tu le dit, c'est  vrai que cela ne serait pas très éloigné de la forme des comédies de Shakespeare où toutes les scènes s'enchaînent, mêlant plusieurs histoires sur le même plan… sans atteindre le génie de Shakespeare, bien sûr… Oui, oui, je suis (au sens de suivre^^) Shakespeare moi aussi, donc ça donne quelque chose de très proche !

Aïe, je vais avoir des lecteurs frustrés… ah moins que… oui, moi je serais prêt à considérer qu'en fait Dorian et Val sont déjà ensembles… non, ça suffit pas ! 

Ah ! plus tu nous complimente, plus on a peur de te décevoir… c'est affreux. J'espère vraiment que tu jugeras la suite digne du début… bisouxes et grand merci !

Ah ! une deuxième peu avant que je mette la suite ! chanceux nous ! Oui, nous aussi on se demande ce qu'ils faisaient dans la salle 69. Prudemment, on a pas demandé… On s'est nous même inspiré de notre lycée pour retrouver la belle logique de numérotation… On n'est pas sûr que Mione, Ron Vinc et Greg aient vraiment aidé volontairement. Ils restaient quand même dans l'antagonisme Serpentard/ griffondor… mais tu as peut-être raison. Le pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué va bien à Val…

Voui, ça prend du temps de traduire… masi voilà enfin la suite ! merci encore et bisouxes encore !

**Hanna : **merci ! ça nous fait très plaisir que tu aimes Valentin ! on peut espérer comme ça que tu aimes lire la fic ! bisouxes !

**Célinette : **Ah ! une troisième très longue review… partagés entre la joie et la douleur… on s'y prend un peu tard pour répondre aux reviews… il est 1 h 30 du mat maintenant… mais ça nous fait tellement plaisir de voir que tu prends de ton temps pour nous écrire ! Allez, le plaisir l'emporte ! et oui c'est très digeste la fic… enfin on espère… Sans faute sur le portrait de Valentin ! théâtral, tout à fait, et un brin autoritaire… il faut pas oublier confesseur aussi. L'annonce publique commence dans ce chapitre… ça devrait te plaire… enfin on espère ! (pas de problème pour le tu… on a l'habitude !) Mais non il est pas masochiste Val ! c'est juste du dévouement intégral à ses amis ! (non mais, franchement, tu le vois maso avec un Dorain sado ! non !) Mais non, on le fait pas souffrire le petit Sévy… il aime bcp danser le tango ! mais si, mais si… il est juste un peu timide ! voui, d'accord pour nuancer les caractères ! nous non plus on n'a pas de passion folle pour le champomy… pour ombre et folie, c'est un choix très difficile, seule ta conscience peut te guider… mais on est très bien accueilli ! Le magicienne d'oz te lit, il n'y a pas de doute… merci pour la bonne année et pour la carte ! on retourne les vœux, en retard, mais sincères ! bisouxes !

Ah ! un autre, juste avant que je commence à répondre… ça fait toujours plaisir deux reviews… tu m'avais demandé, non comment on faisait pour te laisser deux review signés ? en fait on fait de l'hypnotisme sur l'ordi… non, pardon, c'est la fatigue. En fait, on appuit sur la review, ff.net dit non. On dit OK et on rappuit sur submit review et ça marche… ça marche comme ça, c'est assez bête en fait… après la déprime des fêtes, c'est celle de la rentrée, mais c'est pas grave… on aime bien aussi le Sévy mimi… et Marius… on s'amuse bien ! pour la nationalité de Marius, on répond à la fin… au cas où ça intéresserait d'autre personne ! allez, allez, il faut écrire ta fic, je veux la suite ! bisouxes à toi !

**Bibi : ** merci bibi ! désolé pour le retard, enfin la voilà la suite !
    
    **Mich' Loinvoyant : **argh ! tu trouve ma fic aussi bonne que « le pion… » ? c'est vrai ? waow, parce qu'elle est vraiment bien celle là ! t'es sûre ? oui ? merci ! ( on fait les questions et les réponses, c'est plus sûr…) Waow… tu les aimes… je crois qu'on t'aime… oh oui ! et en plus tu les décris très bien ! c'est agréable. Ah le Rogue Lockhard… on y viendra… mais pour l'instant, ça va être dur (problème de temps comme toujours)… Lockhard Maugrey… ça pourrait être bien ! mais pas facile… On a un peu de mal à se remettre d'une review aussi élogieuse… merci tellement ! bisouxes, on espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !
    
    **Nicolina : ** notre amie toujours là ! merci tellement ! on continue grâce à toi ! bisouxes toujours !
    
    **Yami Aku : **coucou ! c'est gentil de laisser Val à Dorian… il serait très triste sinon… merci de continuer à laisser un mot !
    
    **Enyo85 : **Diabolique… oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça… Ah ! je ne peux dévoiléer les plans de Valentin… C'est un peu tordu, mais c'est du Shakespeare… bref, ça doit marcher ! oui, promis, le H/D arrive… bisouxes !
    
    **Saral : **doucement, doucement, pas tous ces compliments à la fois ! d'accord, on est pas très modeste, mais quand même ! enfin, non, on se plaint pas. Merci ! Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, il y a un petit passage en Sibérie ! Pour les papiers, je n'avais pas pensé à Minority report, je l'ai pas vu le film… mais comme on a vu la bande annonce, il est possible que ça joue inconsciemment…  voici le plus ! merci encore !
    
    **La magicienne d'Oz : **aïe, on n'est pas jeudi… désolé… Célinette semble très content de savoir que tu lis sa fic ! tout avance inexorablement vers le dénouement finale… ça c'est le point de vue de Valentin, qui croit jouer un jeu d'échec… pour l'instant, c'est Hermione et Ron surtout. Les giffles, la semaine prochaine ! merci d'aimer toujours autant ! bisouxes !
    
    **Angelk : **merci ! voilà la suite, un peu en retard… bisouxe
    
    **Kami : **c'est bien que tu aimes ces couples… on en apprend toujours plus sur Harry et Draco… pour les animagi en fait je ne sais pas trop… je ne pense pas. En fait je crois que même s'ils l'étaient, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup mon histoire… mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! merci d'avoir reviewer !
    
    **Lizzie : **bien sûr qu'on se souvient de toi ! oui on sais pour les noms de chapitre *toute petite voix* on cherche, on cherche, on trouvera ! mais pas ce soir ! (il est 2 h du mat…) merci d'être revenue après tes vacances !
    
    **Luffynette : **tu sais quoi, à deux heures du mat, j'adore tes reviews courtes ! merci ! en plus t'es toujours là. C'est génial ! en plus x 2 ! bisouxes…
    
    **NaNa : ** heu… oui, un peu moins la première… désolé si on écrit n'importe quoi, c'est la fatigue… mais l'essentiel, c'est d'être là LAST but not LEAST comme on dit en anglais ! heu… pour l'explication… on l'avait compris quand on avait reçu ta review, là à 2 heure, plus tout à fait… mais c'est pas grave ! serais-tu du genre à retourner ta veste ? en tout cas, tu fais preuve de constance en venant nous voir ! merci ! et bisouxes !

Encore merci à Nicolina ! on n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire relire, mais elle est l'âme qui inspire cette fic, l'ange gardien de nous, et l'amie surtout.

Alors, on avoue, en plus, on a pas eu le temps de corriger l'orthographe. Or nous sommes tous les deux très nuls. Donc, vraiment, vraiment très désolés… On le fera dès que possible ! Mais on voulait quand même le mettre ce soir… 

Voilà on a peut-être dit un peu n'importe quoi à la fin des réponses, c'est la fatigue… mais le message important, c'est merci à toutes et tous d'être là ! ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir ! merci des reviews !

Et bonne lecture on l'espère !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione traversait le hall la tête baissée, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était sortie plus tôt de table, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim ces derniers temps. C'était difficile de cacher à tout le monde qu'elle aimait Ron. Ça la mettait dans un état étrange… Elle ne pouvait plus se somporter de façon normale. Elle avait pensé aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie, mais elle se rendait compte que dans l'état où elle était, elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir une conversation normale. Et puis Harry ne semblait pas vraiment aimer lorsqu'elle était comme ça. On ne pouvait quand même pas lui imposer la vue d'une jeune fille la tête en l'air parc qu'elle est amoureuse. Elle s'en voulait presque mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Elle repensait toujours à Ron. 

Ron… Il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne l'aime plus vraiment  si tout le monde le savait. Parce que… est-ce que Ron l'aimait vraiment ? Oui, mais assez pour que ce soit pour toujours ? Ils étaient si jeunes… Et était-il capable de supporter le regard de tout le monde sur eux comme un couple ? Elle avait peur qu'il n'ait peur de ce que pourraient dire les autres. Mais est-ce que Ron savait qu'elle avait peur qu'il ait peur ? Ou peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle ai peur ? Mais elle même, n'avait-elle pas peur qu'il ait peur qu'elle ait peur ? D'un autre côté…

Soudain quelqu'un l'arrêta. C'était un Poufsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle savait qu'il était en Septième année.

« Tu es bien Hermione Granger, non ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, que puis-je pour **vous** ? » Elle insista beaucoup sur le vous, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la tutoie comme ça. Le jeune Poufsouffle sembla comprendre le message.

« Pardon, mademoiselle, je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour votre prochain mariage avec Ron Weasley ! Quel bonheur de savoir que vous vous êtes enfin décidés ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma joie lorsque Valentin Gray me l'a appris. J'espère que vous nous tiendrez au courant pour la date du mariage, je voudrais vous envoyer quelque chose. Enfin, je ne vous retiens pas, je pense que vous avez beaucoup à faire. Et encore une fois, bravo ! Il n'y a pas plus beau que l'amour ! »

Le Poufsouffle s'éloigna aussitôt. Hermione était trop étonnée pour réagir. 

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passait… pourquoi il disait cela ! et puis comment il savait qu'elle aimait Ron ? Et que Ron l'aimait ! Et c'était quoi cette histoire de mariage ? Mais comment et pourquoi ? Et…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Deux Serdaigles étaient arrivées à sa hauteur. Un garçon et une fille, visiblement plus jeune.

« Hermione ? Valentin nous a dis pour toi et Ron. On voulais juste te dire combien on est contents pour toi. Félicitation. »

Et ils partirent aussi à toute vitesse.

« Hé ! » Hermione voulait les rattraper, mais ils étaient déjà loin.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui leur passait pat a tête ! Rien ne se passait normalement. Encore des gens qui disaient n'importe quoi… C'était une mauvaise blague sans doute, il fallait juste qu'elle ignore tout ces commentaires. Cela devait être une mauvaise blague… Parce qu'elle ne se mariait pas avec Ron, non ? pas encore, elle voulait encore savoir s'il l'aimait vraiment… 

Allez, il fallait reprendre son sang-froid un peu. Tout cela était n'importe quoi. 

Elle voulu retourner dans la salle commune, mais elle fut prise au milieu d'un groupe de premières années agités, aussi bien Serdaigle que Poufsouffle. Ils étaient venus de nul part et parlaient tous en même temps, l'air heureux.

« Hermione, tu es bien Hermione ? »

« Et Ron, c'est bien un Weasley ? »

« Et ça fait quoi de se voir présenter une bague ? »

« Et Valentin Gray, il a dit que vous alliez bientôt vous mariez, est-ce que tu porteras une robe blanche ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà embrassé ? »

« Valentin dit que vous aurez un mariage très beau parce que un peu moldus et un peu sorcier. C'est vrai ? »

« et Valentin Gray il a dit que vous vous aimerez toute la vie. »

« Est-ce que tu auras aussi des fleurs d'oranger ? »

« Et qui seront les garçons et filles d'honneur ? »

« Est-ce qu'on pourra être invité ? »

Les systèmes d'alarmes d'Hermione étaient proches de l'explosion. C'est une attaque traître de sa personne. Elle avait préparé une petite réponse pour le prochain imbécile qui lui ferait cette blague… mais là… Comment réagir face à un groupe de gamins de 11 ans surexcités courant, sautant et criant dans tous les sens ?

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau refusait de marcher. Elle n'avait jamais imaginée que se trouver au milieu d'un groupe d'enfant puisse être aussi traumatisant. 

Elle vit avec soulagement, une jeune Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle s'approcher.

« Allez, allez, laissez Hermione tranquille. Désolée Hermione. Je les emmène avec moi. » 

La jeune Serdaigle dont Hermione venait de se rappeler le nom, Alicia, lui faisait un grand sourire. Hermione le lui rendit, soulagée que quelqu'un comprenne enfin que cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût avait assez durée. Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée… Alicia repris immédiatement.

« Voyons, laissez Hermione tranquille ! Les gens qui vont bientôt se marier ont beaucoup de chose à faire. Valentin m'a prévenue. Félicitation Hermione. Allez, venez les enfants. »

Hermione avait perdu toute couleur à la seconde partie du discours, retournée à son état de choc traumatique grave. Elle était sans doute passée brutalement dans une réalité alternative. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Rien ne serait capable de lui arriver de façon aussi traumatisante au point que ça réflexion semble incapable d'aboutir à quelque chose de logique.

Maintenant Alicia s'en allait entourée d'une multitude d'enfants qui disaient « on est pas des enfants ! et alors, c'est comment un mariage ? »

Après quelques instants passés les yeux vagues, la pensée stoppée net, Hermione se reprit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait être en plein cauchemar, au milieu d'un rêve très désagréable… 

En fait non. Elle était toujours en plein milieu du Hall. 

Ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose ne marchait pas. Il fallait se ressaisir, réfléchir. Être logique ! c'était la seule solution. Ne pas écouter les paroles perturbatrices. 

Quand on fait face à une situation extrême, il faut décortiquer les problèmes pour arriver à les abattre les une après les autres. Elle avait lu ça dans un manuel de survie en condition extrême un jour. 

Pour l'instant le premier problème : ne pas rester plantée en plein milieu du grand hall… c'était un milieu hostile et propice aux agression. Retrouver le milieu chaleureux du dortoir. Il fallait pour cela prendre le bon escalier. Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Là. L'escalier. Seulement elle aperçut aussi trois jeunes Poufsouffles qui s'avançait vers elle avec un grand sourire. 

Alerte, Alerte, Alerte…

« NOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! » Hermione les regarda d'un air hagard, agitant les bras avec véhémence devant elle avant de partir en courant. Fuir. 

Ceux qui la virent passer l'entendaient murmurer « non, non, non » visiblement prise d'un accès de folie aiguë.

Valentin quitta le pilier derrière lequel il avait pris son poste d'observation. Tout marchait pour le mieux… Hermione était déjà entrain de craquer… 

Un bruit étrange attira son regard de l'autre côté du hall. Soudain une tache rouge déboucha d'un couloir, regardant en arrière, visiblement extrêmement perturbée.

Deux têtes sortirent aussi dudit couloir et l'une cria : « et encore une fois, Félicitation ! »

Ces mots eurent un impact curieux sur le propriétaire des cheveux rouges. Il poussa une sorte de gémissement, et commença à courir. 

A ce moment, les deux jeunes Poufsouffles qui avaient manqués Hermione se retournèrent vers Ron toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci gémit et se mit à marcher à reculons comme pour les éviter. Il se cogna contre quelque chose. Il se retourna dans un sursaut avec un petit cri qui se transforma en hurlement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de trois Serdaigles qui faisant visiblement une compétition de celui qui aurait le plus grand sourire pour parler à Ron. 

Hagard, livide, Ron se mit à trembler. Là encore la seule parole cohérente entendu était « NONNN ! » alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre le grand escalier, la démarche plus proche du zombie que du sorcier, même ivre.

Valentin commençait à se demander si son plan ne marchait pas trop bien… Il  ne fallait quand même pas que Hermione et Ron meurent d'une crise cardiaque, ou qu'ils se mettent à se détester. Il fallait qu'il ait raison, et que Ron et Hermione s'aiment vraiment. Sinon, on risquait de se trouver face à un problème… Mais il avait toujours raison, non ? 

Mais oui !… Le premier choc passé, tout irait bien. Peut-être même que demain on pourrait conclure tous ces problèmes secondaires et passer à la deuxième phase du plan… 

Il faudrait aussi savoir comment cela pouvait-il marché avec les deux autres…

Un hibou, qui faisait semblant d'être égaré, passa au dessus de Valentin et lâcha juste au dessus de lui un petit bout de papier. Valentin le prit. Pour qu'un hibou fasse semblant d'être égaré, il devait appartenir à Alicia. Voyons, ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

« Opération Rosencrantz et Guildenstern en route –STOP– hg/rw en choc –STOP– marche encore plus vite pour C/G –STOP– avaient plus peur pour homosexualité –STOP– voient que pas raison –STOP– approuvés par toutes maisons –STOP– donc plus raison se cacher–STOP– a plus –STOP– signé : John+Al. »

Il fallait qu'il leur demande un jour pourquoi ils écrivaient à la plume des –STOP– qui ne semblaient pas très utiles. Mais pour l'instant, il était trop heureux de savoir que ça marchait si bien. Enfin, s'il avait bien compris, si Crabbe et Goyle ne s'étaient pas déclaré publiquement c'est simplement parce qu'ils craignaient les commentaires… Apparemment, les serpentards n'avaient rien contre l'homosexualité, ni aucune autre maison, donc tout allait bien. Pour eux.

Il pourrait peut-être voir dès ce soir Crabbe et Goyle… Hum… Non, il valait mieux leur laisser la nuit… Le lendemain matin, ce serait bien. 

Il y avait un avantage non négligeable pour que cela se passe si bien pour Crabbe et Goyle, c'est qu'il éviterait sans doute deux claques. Et ce n'est pas qu'il soit vraiment douillet, mais il appréhendait un peu les claques de Crabbe et de Goyle… 

Et pour Granger et Weasley, ils devraient être mûrs vers midi… Ils devraient être assez en choc pour qu'il fasse son apparition. 

Oui, le problème évidemment est que ces deux là semblaient faire une sorte de blocage. Donc très certainement il n'éviterait pas les claques. Bien sûr Hermion et Ron n'étaient pas Grégory et Vincent, mais on disait que Granger était très douée pour ce genre de chose…

 La journée de demain risquait d'être éprouvante pour sa joue. Enfin, il le fallait bien pour Harry et Draco… 

Il ne fallait pas se plaindre, dans l'ensemble, tout ce déroulait à merveille !

Il fallait juste qu'il finisse son devoir de littérature, règle le dernier problème, puis ce serait fini…

Pourvu que tout marche bien… Pourvu qu'il  ne se soit pas trompé !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le lendemain, Valentin avait mal à la tête. Il avait encore trop réfléchi. Et quand il s'était endormi, il avait un peu trop rêvé…

Bon, il fallait quand même qu'il ait l'esprit clair. Il avait sa conversation en Fourchelangue avec Harry quand même ! 

Cet examen posait en fait un petit problème. Pas de la langue, non, ça il se faisait confiance ou faisait confiance à son génie (dans le sens de bon génie, bien sûr, la modestie n'était peut-être pas son fort, mais quand même…) et en plus il s'était bien entraîné avec Gérard le serpent qui logeait près du puit. C'était plutôt le risque de laisser soupçonner quelque chose de ses plans. Il faudrait vraiment rester sur des sujets bateaux. Enfin, pas trop non plus parce que sinon Harry se douterait de quelque chose. 

Oh et puis tant pis, on verrait bien … Il fallait un peu se laisser aller à son instinct parfois… Enfin, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Enfin, il l'espérait du moins.

En fait il se sentait même un peu anxieux. C'était un sentiment très rare chez lui. A bien y réfléchir, même tout à fait exceptionnel. Il pouvait avoir peur, carrément peur, complètement peur, il avait quelques souvenirs particulièrement désagréables de la guerre où il avait vraiment eut peur. Mais de l'anxiété, du « trac » non, jamais. Le sentiment qui s'en rapprochait le plus était peut-être celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il allait parler à Dorian. Et encore, quand il parlait à Dorian, il était heureux. 

Stop. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus trop penser… En plus s'était l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner. On était dimanche, il avait le privilège de pouvoir le prendre dans sa chambre. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appelé ça un privilège puisque ce n'était pas « officiel » c'était simplement un arrangement entre un des Elfes de Poudlard et lui. Il lui avait appris comment on faisait des igloos et l'Elfe, Brian, le remerciait à sa manière. Valentin ne comprenait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il y avait de si crucial à savoir faire un igloo, mais Brian avait l'air absolument ravi, et Valentin n'avait rien contre prendre son petit déjeuner le dimanche matin dans sa chambre. 

Le plateau apparut devant lui. Il y avait comme d'habitude le petit papier de Brian qui lui rappelait souvent les choses importantes à faire dans la journée qu'il risquait d'oublier. Aujourd'hui c'était « n'oubliez pas l'examen dans 20 minutes. »

Diable, 20 minutes… il fallait faire vite. Bon, il n'avait pas très faim de toutes les façons, et il pourrait toujours se rapprocher du lieu en balai… évidemment le balai était interdit dans les couloirs, mais bon… 

Evidemment, comme toujours, il faillit se faire prendre par McGonagall. Juste le temps de se jeter hors du balai et de le réduire dans sa main. C'était très pratique parfois de ne pas avoir besoin de baguette…

« M. Gray, M. Barca ne serait-il pas entrain de vous attendre ? »

« Oui professeur, je crois que je suis un peu en retard… »

« Et bien dépêchez-vous ! »

« Merci professeur »

Elle était drôle McGonagall. Il était à peu près sûr qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus sur lui qu'elle ne le disait. Peut-être pas au point de savoir qu'il était un animagus quand même… Quoique, en étant un elle-même… Nan, elle lui aurait fait une remarque…

« Valentin Gray ! »

En fait Marius ne l'attendait sans doute pas, il arrivait des donjons.

« Professeur Barca ! »

« Prêt pour votre examen ! enfin, si on peut appeler ça un examen… désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux… »

Bon, Barca savait qu'il savait qu'il ne savait pas. Ou pour faire plus simple, Sev avait sans doute dit à Barca que Valentin s'était rendu compte dès le premier jour que Marius ne parlait pas le Fourchelangue.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave professeur ! c'est très bien comme ça… mais êtes-vous certain de la fiabilité de Harry ? »

Ça s'était une question qui lui avait trotter dans la tête depuis quelque temps… Pouvait-il être sûr que Harry ne raconterait pas n'importe quoi ?

« Oui. »

Valentin regarda Barca l'air inquisiteur. Il avait sans doute encore mijoter un plan tordu pour être aussi sûr de lui. Barca lui jeta un regard en coin et dit dans un murmure :

« J'ai passé un pacte avec Harry et Sev. Si Harry n'est pas honnête, Sevy lui enlève des points en potion… c'est tout bien préparé… »

« C'est autorisé par le directeur ? Heu…par ici Professeur, c'est plus court. »

« Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas autorisé. Ou plutôt nous ne lui avons pas demander son avis, mais comme il sait à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans cette école, s'il n'a rien dit c'est qu'il n'est pas foncièrement contre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Valentin préféra ne pas donner son avis sur la question. Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre de Harry. 

« Prêt Valentin ? »

Quelle question…

« Oui Professeur. »

« Bon, alors on y va. Passé cette porte, tu ne dois parler que le Fourchelangue. Tu as un quart d'heure. »

Valentin regarda son professeur de travers. Ça sonnait assez bizarrement comme phrase. Barca dut s'en rendre compte parce qu'il ajouta.

 « Ça ne va pas comme phrase ? J'ai pensé que ça faisait plus sérieux si je le disais comme ça, non ? »

« Heu… je ne sais pas… »

« Bon, alors je retire ce que j'ai dit, on y va. »

Mais évidemment, à ce moment Madame Pomefresh sortit de la salle et enleva le dernier semblant de crédibilité quant au sérieux de cet examen. Valentin trouvait qu'elle regardait Barca d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne fasse encore quelques remarques déplacées. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Chez lui, la bonne humeur était une arme redoutable. Il ne semblait même pas être ennuyé de ce que dit Pomfresh.

« Ah ! Messieurs Barca et Gray. Harry est réveillé, vous  pouvez y aller. Mais ne faites pas n'importe quoi. Je tiens à ce qu'il guérisse bien ce petit ! Enfin, je ne dis pas cela pour toi, Valentin, je tenais même à te remercier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur a fait aux deux, mais depuis que tu es passé hier ils vont beaucoup mieux. En revanche, je crois qu'ils ont oubliés que tu étais venu… Je ne sais pas … je leur ai dit que peut-être ils dormaient encore quant tu es passé et que tu n'as pas voulu les réveillé. Enfin, tu leur dit ce que tu veux. »

« Merci Pompom, Je leur dirais comme toi. Pas besoin de les embêter. »

« Oui. Enfin, je te l'ai déjà dit… si jamais tu as envi de devenir médecin, je pense que tu seras doué. Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie. Bonne chance Valentin. Au revoir M. Barca. »

« Au revoir très chère ! » Barca attendait que Pomresh reparte avant de reprendre l'air sévère.

« Valentin, comment tu as connu Pomfresh comme ça ? »

« Bof, un jour j'ai servi d'aide soignant. Pas grand chose. Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait pour qu'elle te parle comme ça ? »

« Oh ! hum pas grand chose. Je crois que c'est simplement le fait que Sévy et moi avons mis une heure à préparer la salle pour Draco… Elle doit penser que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur Sev… »

« Je vois… On rentre ? »

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la salle.

« Bonjour Harry ! Bien remis ? »

« Oui, merci, je devrais peut-être pouvoir sortir demain… »

Barca s'installa dans un fauteuil, Valentin prit une chaise près du lit. Barca sortit des feuilles et une plume.

« Bon, allez, au travail, je vous laisse libre du choix de la conversation. »

_« Comme s'il pouvait contrôler de toute les façons… » _Valentin appliquait la règle, rentré dans la salle, on parle Fourchelangue. Harry éclata de rire.

« Valentin, pardon, Gray, je suis quand même capable de savoir quand vous vous moquez de moi… Je disais donc que la conversation était libre. Harry me dira juste les fautes que tu as faites ou des choses comme ça… »

Valentin hocha la tête en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire de fautes…

Il allait pouvoir avoir une bonne conversation avec Potter…

_« Et bien Harry… ça fait un peu artificielle comme conversation, non ? »_

Harry hocha la tête.

_« Pomfresh t'a dit que j'étais passé hier ? »_

_« Oui ! elle avait même l'air de penser que tu m'avais parlé, mais je ne me souviens de rien… »_

_« Non, en fait, tu dormais, je suis resté un peu, puis j'ai fini par partir. Je préférais ne pas te réveiller. Tu vas mieux maintenant ? »_

_« Oui… même… beaucoup mieux, je ne sais pas mais ça a été un sommeil très 'réparateur'. Je me sens plus dégagé… enfin ce n'est pas très intéressant comme conversation. Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose ? »_

_« Tout ce que tu veux ! donc pas la santé… on raye de la liste aussi le temps qu'il fait et le sport, seuls sujets permis par les conventions, ce n'est pas drôle. Pas politique… hein… ce n'est pas très amusant on plus… Tu as quelque chose en tête ? une question ? »_

_ « Et bien, c'est-à-dire que oui… en fait… je voulais te demander… pourquoi tu as décidé de participer à la guerre ? »_

_« Wow. Heu… et bien… heu… J'ai vu plus amusant comme sujet… »_

Valentin rit un peu en fourchelangue et se rendit compte que cela faisait un peu bizarre. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose.

_« Tu ne choisis vraiment pas les sujets les plus simples… Je ne sais pas. En fait, c'était évident que Voldemort était revenu, c'était stupide de croire le ministère. Et on ne pouvait pas laisser un fou pareil faire ce qu'il voulait non ? »_

_« Mais pourquoi cela te semblait évident qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Toi, tu appartiens à une vieille famille de sorcier, non ? Tu n'avais rien à craindre de Voldemort, non ? »_

_« Non, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas de parents non plus pour me forcer à devenir Mangemort, comme l'a pu être Dr… Pardon, comme l'ont pu être d'autres. J'étais libre de mes choix… »_

_« Tes parents étaient du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »_

_« Hum… on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça… enfin pour revenir à ta question, je me suis aussi rendu compte qu' il n'y a pas que moi sur terre. Même si Voldemort ne me faisait pas de mal, cela n'avait rien de réjouissant de voir tout le monde mourir autour de soi. Enfin… c'est normal non ? C'était trop grave pour qu'on reste assis à ne rien faire sous prétexte que ça ne nous touche pas directement… Mais pourquoi tu poses cette question ? »_

Valentin regardait Harry avec attention. Visiblement, il n'allait pas encore très bien. Quelque chose d'autre était entrain de l'embêter. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à faire une autre crise…

Mais non. Harry n'était plus comme la veille. Il était près à se pardonner lui-même.

« Et bien… c'est que moi je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et j'ai peur… j'ai peur de ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais eu le choix. Regarde, moi j'avais tout pour le haïr. Je ne pouvais pas être pour lui. Mais si mes parents avaient été des Mangemorts, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Qui sait si je ne me serais pas rangé de son côté… »

_« Harry. Pourquoi as-tu pleuré lorsque l'orphelinat a été détruit ? »_

_« Mais… parce que… ce n'était pas juste que des enfants innocents meurent comme ça ! »_

_« Tu as ta réponse Harry. »_

_« Je… tu crois ? »_

_« J'en suis sûr »_

Harry avait l'air de réfléchir. Oui, ça allait, il devait seulement se poser une question. C'était normal, cela devait être très gênant d'être pris dans une prophétie. On doit ne plus savoir où est sa liberté.

_« Alors, en fait, tu penses que même si ma famille avait été du côté de Voldemort, je l'aurais tué ? »_

_« Oui, sans aucun doute. Avec plus de difficulté peut-être. Parce que ce n'est pas facile de passer outre toute une éducation. »_

_« Mais alors, quelqu'un comme Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui lui ait passé par la tête ! c'était le Mangemort parfait, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris… »_

_« Le cas de Malfoy est un peu à part peut-être. Si tu lui demandes il te répondra sûrement que c'était comme ça, dans sa crise d'adolescence, par jeu… Il fait parti des personnes qui ne veulent pas s'admettre qu'ils sont fondamentalement bon. Pas plus que toi il n'aime voir les autres souffrir. Même s'il ne veut pas se le dire. Et puis c'est un très grand sorcier, comme toi, et il a du comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre que son engagement risquait de peser son poids. Sans lui on n'aurait pas pu gagner. Sa présence était indispensable. Comme la tienne. »_

_« Oui, donc c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est son orgueil qui l'a mené à choisir ce camp. »_

_« Heu… non, Harry, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer… »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave Valentin, de toute façon, je ne veux pas savoir, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Passons à un autre sujet. »_

Valentin avait juste maintenant un doute quand à la réussite de son plan. Il avait bien dit qu'il voulait mettre Harry et Draco ensemble ?  Il avait bien pensé que c'était possible, non ? oui. Bon, bah, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela l'était vraiment. Enfin, c'était presque mieux quand Harry et Draco se détestaient. L'indifférence, en général, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire.

_« Tu m'écoutes Valentin ? »_

_« Heu… Pardon, non, je pensais à autre chose… »_

_« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours dans les nuages… Je te demandais ce que tu faisais en Sibérie. C'est bien là que tu as passé tes vacances non ? »_

_ « Ah ! heu oui… »_

Au moins, sa distraction avait l'air de mettre Harry de bonne humeur…__

_« Il y a quelque chose à voir en Sibérie ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que de la boue et de la glace. »_

Valentin eut de nouveau un petit rire, un peu bizarre. 

_« Non, il n'y a rien en Sibérie, du moins, rien qui n'intéresse quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »_

_« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ? »_

_« J'étais chez un chaman local. Il m'apprend des choses et d'autres. C'est un vieil ami de mes parents. »_

_« Et tes parents étaient avec toi ? »_

_« Heu… en quelque sorte… »_

Valentin se rendait compte que ça réponse n'allait pas suffir… 

_« Tu sais que ce n'est pas courrant comme réponse ? tu ne veux pas en parler ? »_

Valentin rit une troisième fois, mais cette fois, c'était gêné. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre en Fourchelangue…

« Non, c'est simplement… enfin… normalement c'est moi qui 'confesse' les gens ! Je ne parle jamais de moi… »

_« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? tu dois savoir à peu près tout de moi et moi je ne sais rien de toi. C'est un peu inquiétant parfois. Par exemple, parfois je me demande si tu ne vas pas tout raconter à quelqu'un d'autre… à… à… »_

Harry s'était arrêté. Valentin était de nouveaux attentif. Finalement, Harry n'était peut-être pas si indifférent… il en parlait beaucoup de Draco… Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir, non ? Harry reprit sa phrase.

_« Enfin… Valentin… est-ce que vraiment… je veux dire, c'était vraiment Malfoy avec qui j'ai travaillé pendant la guerre ? »_

_« Oui Harry, il n'y a pas de doute possible. »_

_« Mais comment as-tu pu être ami avec lui ! Non ! je ne veux pas savoir… Je l'ai dit… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais j'ai décidé de regarder la vie d'un meilleur côté_… _Enfin, de vivre et de voir les choses arriver comme elles arrivent… Je ne veux plus me casser la tête… Tu aurais dû me réveiller hier lorsque tu es passé ! j'aurais aimé discuter avec toi ! »_

_« Hum… tu en es sûr ? »_

Il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de la visite d'hier au soir… ces premiers mots avaient été « je crois que je ne veux pas te parler » s'il se souvenait bien…

_« Evidemment ! ce n'est pas parce que tu as des amis bizarres… non, ne proteste pas, je sais bien que tu es ami avec Rogue et Barca, et tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas bizarres… »_

Valentin et Harry faisaient un effort pour avoir l'air toujours sérieux…

_« Enfin, tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé te parler, même si on avait tout les deux un masque pendant la guerre. »_

_« Je me permet de te rappeler que tu avais un capuchon et non un masque, c'est comme ça que  j'ai pu voir ta cicatrice d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi tu n'avais pas comme tout le monde un masque ? »_

_« Heu… c'est simplement que je n'aimais pas le masque, c'était trop froid. »_

_« Nan, mais tu te rends compte ! n'importe qui aurait pu te reconnaître ! tu imagines si j'avais été un traître ? »_

_« Oui, mais tu n'en es pas un. »_

_« Nan, mais j'aurais pu ! »_

_« Non. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui trahit. Tu n'en es sans doute pas capable, sinon, venant de la famille dont tu viens, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et servit d'espion ? A moins que tes parents n'aient servit Dumbledore ouvertement ? Ah non, c'est vrai , tu m'as dit que non… Mais alors, ils te laissaient libre de faire ce que tu voulais ? »_

La conversation commençait à devenir déplaisante… Merlin qu'il détestait parler de lui ! vite, faire changer la conversation…

_« Harry… tu parles trop… c'est à moi de parler, c'est mon examen… Et trouvons un sujet plus intéressant que moi. D'accord ? »_

_« Bon, d'accord, alors parle moi de ce que ton chaman sibérien t'apprend. »_

Harry n'était pas dupe, mais il était compréhensif…

_« Ah ! bon sujet ça ! » _Ouf ! Et il pouvait même en faire un conte instructif… Bonne idée ! 

_« Alors, c'est une longue histoire. Je suis arrivé le troisième jour des vacances. _

_Le premier jour chez lui, je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre à parler aux morts. Il m'a répondu. 'Fiston, c'est pas possible dans ton état. Tu vas commencé à apprendre à vivre.' J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que j'étais très vivant, et que donc cela voulait dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre à vivre, mais il m'a dit 'Taratata, je sais ce que je dis. Tu vas d'abord apprendre à voir la beauté de la neige.' J'ai donc essayé de voir la beauté de la neige, mais ce n'est pas facile quand on est dedans jusqu'au cou avec seulement une robe de sorcier. Chose étrange, on a tendance à ne pas vouloir faire attention à quelque chose qui vous mouille jusqu'à l'os, vous congèle et autres petits inconvénients…_

_Au bout d'un jour j'en avais assez. La neige qui m'était indifférente commençait à me lasser. Il m'a dit 'recommence, la neige est vraiment belle'. _

_Le deuxième jour je lui en voulais vraiment de me rendre malade pour rien, et la neige me semblait de plus en plus laide. _

_Le troisième jour je la détestais, et  j'ai eu si froid que je ne remarquais plus rien. Je me suis endormi. J'ai passé la nuit dehors. J'ai deviné ensuite que mon cher chaman m'avait sans doute lancé, pour la durée de la nuit,  un sort de chaleur sur moi, parce que sinon, j'aurais sans doute réussi à parler aux morts, l'étant moi-même. Or au matin, j'allais bien. _

_Il faisait toujours froid, mais cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. _

_Et lorsque le soleil s'est levé, qu'il est monté dans le ciel, j'ai vu que la neige était belle. _

_J'avais froid, c'est sûr, mais la neige était belle. J'étais sans doute malade, mais la neige était belle. Le vieil ami chaman me semblait  très méchant avec moi, mais la neige était belle. Et je n'avais pas encore tout compris, par exemple en quoi voir que la neige était belle était apprendre à vivre. Mais c'était un fait._

_ Il est sorti de sa sorte de tente, et il m'a dit 'Fiston, c'est bien. Il te reste trois jours pour retourner à Poudlard. C'est le temps que l'on met en balai sans s'arrêter pour rentrer. Voilà un sac avec un peu de nourriture, retourne en balai. Et en volant, essaye de réponde  à cela : pourquoi la neige n'est-elle pas laide ?' _

_Et donc je suis reparti, en me disant, mais c'est lui qui m'a dit que la neige est belle, que veut-il que je cherche ? Forcément, voler nuit et jour sur un balai, alors qu'il fait froid, ça fatigue, donc j'en étais même arrivé à reprendre au début mon raisonnement, en me disant la neige est laide. Donc pourquoi la neige est laide ? La réponse était, parce qu'elle est froide, inintéressante, et que je m'en fiche. _

_Et là, un éclair de lucidité m'a frappé le cerveau ! Tout ce que j'ai contre la neige, c'est purement psychologique ! je n'aime pas l'étendu neigeuse, parce qu'elle me gêne. Mais en faite, la neige est belle, lorsqu'elle recouvre la terre comme un grand manteau blanc !_

_ A ce moment là une autre révélation me frappe (j'ai failli tombé de mon balai, mais je crois que c'était plutôt la fatigue combinée à la faim…) en fait, ce que voulais me montrer mon vieux chaman qui ne parle que par énigmes, c'est que ce sont nos propres sentiments qui nous empêche de voir la beauté des choses. Les choses autour de nous sont belles, la vie, s'il y a quelque chose comme ça, est belle, seulement nous ne le voyons pas lorsque nous ne voulons pas le voir. _

_En je me suis rendu compte que ce voyage en balai, tout inconfortable, désespérant et ennuyeux qu'il était, n'était pas mal… Je voyais plein de chose. En fait, c'était vraiment apprendre à vivre que de passer par dessus ses propres problèmes pour voir le reste. Apprendre à vivre parce que la neige est belle, même si on est entrain de mourir de froid et de faim. C'est ce que m'a appris mon chaman sibérien. Et c'est comme ça que McGonagall a voulu enlever 50 points à Serdaigle pour tenue non conforme le jour de la rentrée… »_

Harry se mit à rire doucement en se souvenant de la scène. Mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il voulait réfléchir un peu. Et puis il commençait à être un peu fatiguer.

Barca bien que ne comprenant rien, sentait que Valentin avait dû dire quelque chose d'un peu plus important que la pluie ou le beau temps. Et puis que Harry semblait un petit peu plus fatigué. Les deux avaient assez parlé…

« Bon ! c'est bien ! Valentin, tu as fais une longue tirade, je crois qu'on peut arrêter là. Tu en as dis assez pour que je puisse juger. De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

Harry et Valentin échangèrent un regard

« De mes vacances surtout. » Grand sourire de la part de Valentin. 

Barca comprit tout d'un coup pourquoi Sev' s'amusait à dire à Valentin qu'il devrait envoyé une photo à Sorcière Hebdo. Il gagnerait à coup sûr. 

« Hum… si… si vous le dîtes. Bien, heu… Valentin, je ne te retiens plus, si tu as des choses à faire… Il faut que je discute avec Harry… »

Valentin se retourna vers Barca qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête encore… Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait à faire. Valentin se leva donc.

« Bonne journée professeur. A plus, Harry ! »

_« Merci Valentin ! »_

_« De rien, Harry. »_

Valentin hésita après avoir refermé la porte et finalement resta derrière, un petit '_audiosis_' et il pouvait tout écouter…

« Alors Harry, c'était comment ? il m'a semblé qu'il hésitait parfois sur quelques mots ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'était pas un problème de vocabulaire, la conversation n'était pas toujours facile à mener. Sinon, il trouvait toujours les bons mots au bon moment. »

« Il a fait des fautes ? »

« Oui… une je crois… il a dit SssssSSsssSssSsSSSsssS au lieu de SssssSSsssSSsSsSSSsssS »

Valentin soupira de soulagement de l'autre côté de la porte, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Harry avait pris son lapsus pour une faute de grammaire.

« Heu… oui, Harry, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire… »

« Pardon, c'était je crois, « comme l'a pu être d'autres » au lieu de « comme l'ont pu être d'autres ». »

Il avait quand même de la chance de s'être retenu avant de dire « comme l'a pu être Draco » Quoique peut-être cela n'aurait rien changé… Mais Harry semblait quand même un peu près à sauter trop vite sur une conclusion un peu erronée… 

« Bon… c'est tout ? »

« Oui. Et en plus il s'est repris lui-même très vite. »

« Bon. Il est très énervant ce gamin, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que quelques semaines de cours. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais bien pu lui apprendre encore. »

Valentin sourit et quitta le couloir avant que Barca sorte.

Finalement tout cela s'était plutôt bien passé ! Il avait réussi à éviter les conversations trop personnelles. Il avait un peu transformé l'histoire en Sibérie mais pas beaucoup. Simplement éviter de décrire son état en arrivant en Sibérie. Pas besoin de dire qu'il était près du suicide. Les gens s'appuyaient en général trop sur lui pour pouvoir permettre de l'imaginer déprimé. 

Ah, oui, il avait aussi un petit peu… décaler le temps de la révélation finale. Il ne se voyait pas décrire l'extase esthétique et éthique qu'il avait éprouvé en revoyant Dorian le jour de la rentrée… Il s'était demandé un moment si ce n'était pas un ange envoyé du ciel pour lui permettre de comprendre le message du chaman. Son ange gardien. Puis il s'était rappelé que c'était Dorian, et cela lui avait fait encore plus plaisir. 

Enfin, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Harry.

Valentin se rendit compte qu'il s'était un peu tromper de chemin. Il n'était pas très loin de la chambre de Draco. Il ferait bien de passer lui dire bonjour. Après tout, s'il ne se souvenait pas non plus de la visite d'hier, il risquait de penser que personne n'était venu le voir. Il y avait mieux pour éviter de déprimer…

Valentin entra doucement. Draco dormait cette fois vraiment. Il avait l'air très calme. Valentin s'avança. Il se rendit compte que cette fois, ça allait être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas réveiller quelqu'un qui dormait de façon si tranquille. Il s'assit sur la même chaise et le regarda dormir un peu. Qu'allait-il penser à son réveil ? Valentin réfléchissait en le regardant lorsqu'il entendit Draco murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Il se rapprocha. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il dormait pourtant. Très clairement cette fois-ci, il entendit un « pourquoi vivre… »

Draco parlait en dormant ? Vu ce qu'il disait… peut-être fallait-il mieux le réveiller ? pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très mal… Il réfléchissait en dormant ? Oui, visiblement…

Mais oui ! Valentin se souvenait maintenant que Dumbledore avait dit quelque chose comme ça au deux garçons… Il l'avait entendu quelque part… 

D'ailleurs, ça lui donnait une idée… Il sorti de sa poche une feuille et une plume. Il en avait toujours sur lui. C'est très pratique pour ne rien oublier. Il écrivit rapidement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il avait fini. Il relu. C'était pas trop mal. Enfin… pas trop mauvais.

_Bonjour la marmotte !  _

_Ça fait deux fois que je passe te voir, et à chaque fois tu dors… Enfin, je ne suis pas un sauvage, je te laisse dormir… Je voulais quand même te dire que j'étais passé. Je te laisse aussi le récit d'un histoire vraie qui m'est arrivée. Celui qui me l'avait fait faire m'avait demandé aussi de la transmettre… Comme ça je réponds aussi à une conversation qu'on avait eu lors de nos 'réunion de travail'. La question était : qui est-ce que je connaissais en Sibérie et chez qui je cachais pour un temps les personnes qui en avait besoin… C'était juste avant qu'on soit une fois de plus perturbé, cette fois par Goyle père. _

_Enfin la voilà : elle s'appelle Valentin et le chaman sibérien. C'est bien comme titre, non ? _

_Remets-toi vite sur pied. _

_J'espère te voir demain au déjeuné._

_Valentin Gray. _

Voilà. En fait, ce n'était pas bon, mais il n'avait plus le temps de refaire. Ça n'allait pas tarder à être l'heure du déjeuné, et il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Crabbe et Goyle.

Après réflexion, le fait que Harry ait parlé de lui-même deux fois de Malfoy, même en se retenant, montrait qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

Vraiment. Son plan devait marché. Normalement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

voili voilouxes !

je sais, nous savons, on est en retard. Très en retard. Mais c'est pas de notre faute ! il y a tout le méchant travail qui revient avec la rentrée et tout ça et tout ça…

Et puis la traduction et puis…

Mais c'est plus long, hein ?

J'essaye de faire la suite pour la semaine prochaine, mais c'est pas sûr…

Ah oui, pour ceux que ça intéresseraient… Pour les parents de Valentin et tout ça. En fait, j'y avait réfléchi parce que je pensais le mettre dans le courant de l'histoire mais finalement, je préfère que Valentin reste un peu un mystère pour son entourage. 

En revanche je peux vous le dire… En fait, les parents de Valentin sont morts alors qu'il avait 6 ans lors d'une expédition scientifique en Sibérie. Les conditions sont mystérieuses (ok, ça veut dire que j'ai pas encore décidé…) Sa mère vient d'une veille famille de noblesse russe. Son père de noblesse anglaise. Le reste de la vie de Valentin pour une prochaine fois, si jamais ça intéresse quelqu'un (j'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi mais il faudrait quand même que je trouve quelque chose…)

Et la nationalité de Marius : il est autrichien. Mais il a fait toutes ses études en France. Et il a une grand mère russe (cousine au 4ème degré de celle de Valentin… enfin, c'est pas très sûr encore…) et une autre anglaise. Ces informations peuvent être modifiées après recherches plus approfondies…

Alors voilà c'est bien gentil d'en arriver à cette dernière ligne ! merci encore à vous de lire !

Bisouxes à tout le monde !


	9. On te suit chef !

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu ou Blaise…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme je trouve que c'est pas juste, j'en ai inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à moi tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en 

la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais la fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Heu… Vraiment absolument, complètement, terriblement désolés pour le retard ! Mais c'était absolument complètement et terriblement impossible de mettre ce chapitre avant !

Par pitié… ne lancer pas d'Aveda Kadevra sur nous, d'abord parce que vous aurez des problèmes avec le ministère, ensuite parce que comme on est deux, c'est plus difficile, et enfin vous n'auriez pas la suite… 

Ca va comme ça ? S'iou plait ? *tentent dramatiquement d'avoir l'air attendrissants…*

Et en plus, on a fait un cadeau (ouais, bon, d'accord, ça dépend du point de vue) on a mis des noms aux chapitres ! C'est fantastique, non ?

Et puis, on avait oublié de le dire la dernière fois, d'après nos calculs, c'est **Luffynette** la 100ème revieweuse ! merci ! *petits confettis partout et feux d'artifices* ^^ !

Ah oui, maintenant, quelques petites modifications dans la présentation… 

D'abord, les **réponses aux reviews** sont mises maintenant **à la fin** ! on a vu d'autres fanficteurs le faire comme ça, et ça nous à paru terriblement intelligent ! Comme ça ceux qui veulent simplement lire sans participer à l'échange pourtant si **_joyeux_** et **_productif_** des review _*les pauvres, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent… niarf, niarf…*_ peuvent commencer à lire tout de suite ! (oui, je sais, là je suis entrain de faire le contraire…)

Ensuite, la création d'une nouvelle petite rubrique juste avant, appelée _Dans l'épisode précédent…_ et qui comme son nom l'indique est le résumé du chapitre précédent. Parce qu'on s'est rendu compte en lisant d'autre fic que ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime à en mourir une fic qu'on se souvient exactement de l'endroit où l'on était arriv

Donc voil le :

Dans l'épisode précédent… : Hermione et Ron ont été pris dans le piège diabolique de Valentin et se voient assaillis par diverses personnes qui leur demandent quelle est la date de leur mariage. Leur état mental semble n'avoir pas résister à cette attaque aussi soudaine que violente. Crabbe et Goyle semblent mieux réagir. 

Le lendemain, le dimanche matin (et oui, ils sont très courageux…) Valentin passe son examen de Fourchelangue avec Harry sous l'œil sévère et ignorant de Barca. Ni Harry ni Draco ne se souviennent de la visite de Valentin la veille (il ne la rappelle pas) mais semblent s'être calmés. Valentin profite comme à son habitude de la conversation en Fourchelangue pour glisser un petit conte moral pour Harry. 

Puis après avoir réussi avec brio son examen, il essaye de parler à Draco. Celui-ci dormant du sommeil du juste, il préfère ne pas le réveiller et se contente de lui laisser le petit conte moral par écrit… Autant qu'il serve deux fois… 

Il est maintenant à la recherche de Crabbe et Goyle pour récolter les fruits de son plan génial.

Voil ! comme c'est la première fois qu'on fait ça, vous pouvez nous dire si c'est bien, trop long, trop détaillé ou quoi que ce soit ?

Merci !

Et on avait oublié… Merci    **NICOLINA !!!**    pour tous tes conseils et les encouragements que tu nous apportes !^^

Et maintenant, bonne lecture on espère !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ce même  dimanche, 11 heures 32 minutes.

Valentin constatait encore une fois la véracité du vieil adage selon lequel plus on cherche moins on trouve. Il cherchait Crabbe et Goyle depuis un certain temps déjà, mais ils semblaient introuvables. 

L'heure de midi approchait, Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait même rater son déjeuner sur son clocheton habituel. Et s'il le ratait, il serait de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine. Ce qui  serait vraiment très dommage. Il avait pourtant cherché partout, même à la bibliothèque qui n'était, parait-il, pas le lieu qu'ils fréquentaient le plus, mais  ils semblaient avoir disparus. Valentin commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il put vérifier un autre vieil adage disant « c'est quand on s'arrête de chercher que l'on trouve ».

Il décidait d'abandonner lorsqu'il rentra brutalement dans deux personnes. Deux joueurs de rugby au meilleur de leur forme. Enfin, plutôt Crabbe et Goyle.

Valentin restait par terre. Il fallait méditer sur les hasards parfois…

Mais apparemment ses vis-à-vis n'en avaient pas l'intention. Ils s'étaient déjà relevés. Et chose surprenante, ils tendaient une main amicale à Valentin.

« Tu ne serais pas Valentin Gray, par hasard ? »

« Heu… si… C'est moi-même. »

« Enfin ! On te cherchait depuis ce matin, et juste comme on allait arrêter, on te tombe dessus. Enfin, on te rentre dedans. On a de la chance. »

Ah bon ! eux aussi faisaient l'expérience de la malignité du sort. Comme quoi, il n'était pas le seul… Bon, ils étaient très calmes, tout allait bien. Il n'y avait qu'à les laisser aborder le vif du sujet d'eux-mêmes ! par le vif du sujet il entendait le « Valentin a dit » qu'ils avaient sans doute entendu depuis hier une cinquantaine de fois. Ils allaient en parler tous seuls, non ?

Valentin regardait Crabbe puis Goyle, puis Crabbe… 

Parlera, parlera pas… parlera !

« Tu vas bien ? »

Heu… visiblement ils préféraient les détours. Peut-être qu'ils étaient un peu gênés ?

« Très bien merci. »

Hé, hé… il ne fallait quand même pas croire qu'il allait leur faciliter la tâche… Ils fallaient qu'ils en parlent eux d'abord… Sinon ça risquait de gâcher un peu.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils aimaient _vraiment _les très longs détours…Bon, il fallait peut-être quand même qu'il fasse quelque chose… Sinon il ne pourrait jamais déjeuner dehors à la bonne heure. Allez, on va leur tendre une perche.

« Très beau en effet. Mais… c'est pour cela que vous m'avez cherché toute la matinée ? »

C'était assez amusant de voir Crabbe et Goyle rougir… il fallait l'avouer…

Finalement c'est Crabbe qui reprit la parole.

« Et bien, en fait, on te cherche parce qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on n'avait pas besoin de se cacher. Je veux dire, le fait qu'on s'aime… et… en fait, c'est parce que tout le monde venait nous remercier… et… heu… »

Goyle prit la relève

« Et en fait ils disaient tous que c'était toi qui leur avais fait connaître la nouvelle… Ils disaient tous 'Valentin a dit' alors on s'est d'abord demander comment tu le savais, et puis pourquoi tu l'avais fait… je veux dire, le dire à tout le monde… »

« Et alors on s'est dit qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison, c'est que tu savais que tu avais raison, qu'on serait plus heureux si on n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Et c'est vrai. »

Là, Goyle eut un regard tendre pour Crabbe. Valentin décida de ne pas s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligés de savoir qu'il ne souriait pas parce qu'ils formaient un joli couple, mais parce que son plan marchait à merveille…

« Alors voilà… on t'a cherché toute la matinée pour te remercier. Grâce à toi, on peut vivre tranquillement. Que ce soit intentionnel ou non, tu nous as rendus plus heureux… »

« Mais c'était intentionnel, c'était intentionnel ! Je suis ravi de voir que cela a marché… Ce n'est jamais très agréable de se cacher… »

« On peut te demander comment tu as découvert qu'on était ensemble ? »

« Comment j'ai… oh ! heu… c'est une longue histoire… pour faire simple, c'est le fait que Draco se retrouve tout seul qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille... »

« Le fait que Draco… ? oups… je crois qu'on l'a un peu oublié Vincent… »

Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air désolé. 

« Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute, Valentin… on… heu… et puis il n'était pas très agréable tout le temps… Comme s'il était un mangemort vaincu… »

« Oui, oui, je sais tout ça, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, il va juste très mal et tout ça… Mais avant de continuer une question : êtes-vous ses amis ? »

Un petit silence. Valentin commençait à s'inquiéter… ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça… ils devaient être ses amis, sinon, il fallait tout recommencer…

« Est-ce que nous méritons encore se titre après l'avoir laisser si tu dis qu'il allait mal ? » Ouf… ils étaient amis !  « On n'avait même pas vu qu'il n'était pas bien… Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'on est encore ses amis… »

« Mais si, mais si ! vous étiez amoureux ! l'amour rend aveugle comme on dit ! Et donc vous êtes excus ! » Et non, il fallait pas qu'ils se mettent des choses tordues dans la tête… Valentin reprit :

« D'ailleurs si vous voulez vous rattraper, nous pouvons arranger ça… »

« Comment ? »

Hé, hé, ça marchait !

« Vous voudriez me rendre un petit service ? »

« Bien sûr, on te doit bien ça ! »

Tout ce que Valentin attendait ! Miracle ! Merlin soit remerci !

« Alors, c'est assez simple en fait… J'ai compris » il faillit rajouter : après de longs efforts, mais en fait ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir… « que Draco avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimer. »

Crabbe et Goyle eurent un petit sourire attendri devant la phrase. Valentin haussa les épaules mentalement en se disant, « ah, la, la, les amoureux ! » avant de se rappeler que lui aussi était amoureux. Cette réfection le plongea un instant dans une méditation profonde. Avant de se secouer et de se dire que tout amour n'est pas obligé de se transformer en sirop. Ce n'était pas du Shakespeare, mais presque. Bref, Crabbe et Goyle commençaient à le regarder de travers, aussi vite que va la pensée, rester silencieux pendant 5 secondes, c'est beaucoup. Bref.

« Et donc, j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui puisse convenir à Draco, et je l'ai trouvé. »

Un jour il essayerait de voir si le donc était le bon raccord logique…

« Qui ? »

« Harry Potter. »

Blanc. 

Mince, il n'avait pas prévu de plan s'ils étaient contre…

« Harry Potter ? mais… ils se détestent, non ? »

« Hum… oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider ? »

« Et bien… oui, mais… tu ne voudrais pas choisir plus facile ? »

« Ah non, non ! plus facile ne marcherait pas. C'est ici un cas très difficile. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. »

« Tu as l'air d'y avoir pensé… d'accord, on te suit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, qu'on parle à Draco ? qu'on lui dise du bien de Potter ? »

« Malheureux ! surtout pas ! ce serait la fin de tout ! »

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il leur passait par la tête ! Ces petits étaient bien inconscients… dire du bien de Potter devant Malfoy… ils voulaient tout saborder ou quoi !

« Non, non, mon plan est beaucoup plus subtil… Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer… »

Valentin commençait à les entraîner vers une salle abandonnée.

Crabbe soudain s'arrêta.

« Juste une dernière question Valentin, avant de marcher dans ta combine. Si je comprends bien, en fait, tu n'as parlé de notre vie privée à toute l'école uniquement pour qu'on t'aide à caser Draco ? »

Valentin s'arrêta net. Recevoir une gifle ou ne pas en recevoir, telle était la question.

« Heu… en quelque sorte, oui, on peut dire ça… »

« Bien, ça me rassure. »

Le nuage de la gifle se dissolvait-il ou avait-il mal entendu ? Crabbe sembla comprendre la question sous-entendue dans le sourcil délicatement levé de Valentin.

« Oui, ça me rassure, parce que pour tout t'avouer, Grégory a eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer hier soir. Je trouvais que ce que tu avais fait était une violation de la vie privée. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée, te trouver et te gifler. Goyle a fini par me convaincre que puisque le résultat était positif, il n'y avait rien à redire. Mais je n'étais pas ravi… Maintenant, si c'était pour Draco… »

Valentin avait lancé un regard reconnaissant à Goyle.

« Oui, c'était pour Draco, c'était pour la bonne cause. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon. Je ne l'aurais pas fait non plus si cela n'avait pas été bénéfique pour vous… Enfin, si cela avait pu vous faire du mal en fin de compte. »

« Juste une autre question, Valentin… »

Valentin se retourna vers Goyle. Son sauveur allait-il devenir son bourreau ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes toi, dans l'affaire ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas un Serpentard et que donc tu fais ça par bonté d'âme. »

Valentin sourit. Oh non, il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir.

« J'y gagne la paix pour les maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a eu une vingtaine de blessés depuis la rentrée dans nos maisons à cause des batailles entre Potter et Malfoy. En plus, cela risquait de continuer dans toute la société. Et puis… »

Valentin s'arrêta, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails de ses amitiés avec Harry et Draco. Et Crabbe et Goyle semblaient satisfait de sa réponse.

« Bon, on y va que je vous explique ce que vous devez faire ? »

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent et firent un grand sourire.

« On te suit, chef ! »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Dimanche, 19 heures 24 minutes et quelques secondes._

Valentin traversait le grand hall d'un pas élastique, inconscient du danger qui maintenant pendait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. 

Sa journée avait été bonne. Crabbe et Goyle étaient maintenant enthousiasmés par le projet. Il avait déjeuné tranquillement sur son clocheton habituel. Il avait ensuite peaufiné son devoir sur l'amour dans les trois comédies de Shakespeare. C'était peut-être un peu long en fin de compte, il s'était un peu laissé emporté. Enfin, ça ne faisait que cinquante rouleaux de parchemin. Et Wordsworth n'avait pas mis de limite… Il avait pu examiner les allées et venues dans le parc aussi. Il en avait déduit que la pression sur Hermione et Ron ne s'était pas relâchée. Il avait vu une tête rousse sortir en courant du château, poursuivie par une meute de jeunes Poufsouffles. Faire un détour par le lac toujours en courant, devoir faire un crochet lorsque trois Serdaigles jaillirent d'un buisson, avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Peu après c'était Hermione qui était apparue, rasant les murs. Elle n'avait quand même pas pu échapper à trois attaques successives. Il l'avait vu ensuite s'asseoir et réfléchir. Elle allait sans doute essayer de le voir.

Une partie de son esprit lança un très petit signal d'alarme. Hermione et Ron + pression = colère + gifle. 

Mais le reste de son esprit restait tourné vers la personne de dos qui allait rentrer dans le réfectoire, Dorian, ou plutôt, n'est-ce pas, le professeur Wordsworth à qui il devait rendre son devoir… aucune autre raison de vouloir absolument le suivre des yeux…

« VALENTIN GRAY ! »

Valentin s'arrêta brutalement. Toutes les personnes dans le hall s'étaient retournées et le regardaient maintenant d'un air partagé entre l'horreur et la compassion. Cette voix… C'était celle d'Hermione. Allez, on respire, on fait un grand sourire et on se retourne…

BLAM

Aïe ! La légende ne ment pas, les gifles d'Hermione sont… corsées.

« Vous êtes Valentin Gray, n'est-ce pas ? »

Valentin n'eut même pas le temps de répondre.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA MIONE ? »

BLAM 

Argh… autre gifle, c'est normal, 'si on te gifle tend l'autre joue'…

« Weasley ?! Mais rien, moi… »

« N'ESSAYE PAS DE TE DEROBER ! »

PAFF

coup de point dans le ventre, diable ça fait mal quand même.

« Si elle t'a giflé, c'est forcément que tu lui as fait quelque chose ! JE ne TE LAISSERAI pas FAIRE du MAL à ma future FIANCEE ! Et… »

« OOOhhhhh Ron ! »

Valentin sentit soudain le point qui agrippait sa robe au col se relâcher. Il fut poussé en arrière. Hermione état maintenant accrochée à Ron.

« Oh Ron ! Tu as fais ça pour moi ! Tu m'aimes vraiment ! Et tu as osé m'appeler ta future fiancée devant tout le monde ! Oh Ron ! Mais je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi Mione, moi aussi ! je t'aime ! veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Un « Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » mélangé de « Ahhhhhhhhhhh » s'élevait dans le hall lorsque pour toute réponse Hermione embrassa Ron.

« Et bien, voil ! vous n'avez plus qu'à inviter tout le monde à la noce ! »

Valentin se relevait en grimaçant. Merlin, ça faisait mal…

Tout le monde avait repris le chemin du réfectoire. Il fallait laisser un peu de place à la discussion.

Même Dorian repartit un peu traîné, certes, par Rogue et Barca qui l'avait retenu in extremis alors qu'il allait se ruer sur Ron lorsque celui-ci avait frappé Valentin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un frapper son seul élève, non ? Sévérus et Marius s'étaient contenté de lever les yeux au ciel.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent finalement vers Valentin qui les regardait.

« Oh ! heu… Valentin Gray… heu… désolé pour heu… enfin les… coups ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave Ron, si ça a pu contribuer un peu à une vraie déclaration officielle, j'aurais pu en supporter encore plus. Enfin, pas trop quand même… »

« Ah ! c'est pour ça que tu as fait ça ! C'est pour nous pousser à nous mettre ensemble ? Pour nous forcer la main ? »

« Heu… oui Hermione. Enfin, j'ai d'autres motifs aussi… Mais le but de cette opération était bien que vous finissiez par vous rendre compte à quel point vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

« Et bien pour cela c'est une réussite ! »

Ron embrassa Hermione pour montrer son assentiment.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est très gentil, mais… »

« Oh, c'est assez long… Pour faire simple, je me suis rendu compte que Potter n'allait pas bien et visiblement, vous, vous ne vous en rendiez pas compte. Donc cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, vous étiez amoureux. Donc après petite enquête, on a décidé d'agir, pour que vous régliez votre problème. »

« Sous entendu, et qu'on s'occupe d'Harry. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on s'occupe d'Harry ? »

Hermione a le chic pour aller droit au problème, elle…

« Et bien, voyez-vous, depuis qu'il va mal, il s'en prend à Malfoy »

Ron et Hermione montrèrent clairement qu'ils ne voyaient pas le rapport.

« Et leurs disputes ont causé 20 blessés chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Vous ne l'avez pas remarqu ? »

« Heu… C'est-à-dire… »

« C'est pas grave. Est-ce que vous voulez m'aider maintenant à régler ce problème ? »

« Et bien… oui… d'autant plus qu'on t'en doit une ! après tout, c'est grâce à toi qu'on est vraiment ensemble maintenant. » 

Ron se retourna vers Hermione, cherchant son approbation. Elle lui sourit puis :

« Oui, bien sûr. Heu… j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà un plan ? »

« Bonne impression Hermione, très bonne. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour mettre Harry et Draco ensemble. »

Deux « gloup » firent douter de nouveau Valentin une fraction de seconde de la réussite de son plan.

C'est Hermione qui reprit ses esprits le plus vite.

« Heu… tu es entrain de dire que Harry est homosexuel, entre autre ? »

« Oui, entre autre, oui. »

Ron se secoua.

« Hermione, c'était évident depuis longtemps déjà. Nan, ce qui m'embête c'est pourquoi Malfoy ? »

« Oh mais Draco est quelqu'un de très bien, il… »

« Nan, ça je le sais déjà Valentin, ce que l'on demande c'est pourquoi Malfoy, alors que les deux se détestent ? »

« Attention, ils ne se détestent pas ! Ils ont décidé de se détester, c'est très différent ! Et puis, Harry et Draco ont vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui… enfin, une simple petite histoire d'amour ne les fera pas sortir du grand trou dans lequel ils sont plongés. Et il n'y a que l'un pour l'autre. Pas d'autre possibilité. »

Ron et Hermione semblaient réfléchir. Hermione regardait Valentin. Elle devait se douter qu'il n'y avait pas que la sécurité des deux maisons qui était en jeu. Mais si elle était vraiment intelligente, elle ne poserait pas de question alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Finalement elle se retourna vers Ron. Il sourit.

« Allez, on marche. On est heureux maintenant, on veut qu'Harry le soit aussi, aussi tordus que soient les moyens d'y arriver. Quel est le plan de bataille ? »

« Venez, on va trouver un endroit plus calme pour en discuter… »

Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent encore avant de dire

« On te suit chef ! »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili voilouxes !

Ça va ? dites ? une cht'tit review ? s'iou plait ?

Vous préférez attendre après les bonus ? d'accord, les voil :

D'abord vous **remercier** tous et toutes d'avoir manifesté votre intérêt pour Valentin ! ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir !

Seulement comme vous devez commencer à vous rendre compte, on est très chiant… mais c'est pas exprès, promis ! En fait on est entrain d'essayer de dire qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de nous penchez sur le cas Valentin… mais vous avez le droit à une petite rectification sur **Barca** grâce à **Célinette **!

Célinette disait qu'elle pensait que Barca sonnait italien et donc elle avait pensé qu'il était italien. Et ça nous à rappeler un truc, c'est qu'on avait choisi Barca, parce que Barca est le surnom d'Hamilcar et Hannibal, les chef Carthaginois en guerre avec Rome dans l'Antiquité. Donc en fait, Barca est bien né en Autriche, son père est Autrichien, mais ça mère vient d'Afrique du Nord. Son père avait pris le nom de sa mère lorsqu'il avait été renier par sa famille pour avoir épousé une Africaine, fut-elle du Nord de l'Afrique et descendante des plus grands généraux de tout les temps. 

Voilà… Désolés ça n'intéresse personne…

Et maintenant, les…

_Réponses aux reviews !_

**S'L.I.A. : **coucou toi ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! j'aime bien la proposition de rapprochement entre Harry et Draco par l'envie de trucider Valentin… en même temps, je préfèrerai éviter ce genre d'extrême… ^^ Pauvre Dorain, je ne suis même pas sûr que Valentin ait pris une assurance vie… merci pour la review ! bisouxes.

**Céline.s : **merci ! heu… on peut appeler ça du harcèlement ? ^^ la seule réponse à Harry et Draco… c'est bientôt ! on sait, c'est pas gentil… désolé et bisouxes ! (ps tu peux nous dire si on n'a pas répondu à ta review pour 'puis sans un mot ajouter' ? on a oublié… si on l'a pas fait, on t'écrit un mail !)

**Yami Aku : **l'éternel 'c'est trop bien' nous convient parfaitement bien ! c'est gentil de venir nous revoir ! merci de la review !

**Saral : **Merci ! toi aussi tu es pour la beauté de la neige ! c'est bien ! en revanche, on en sait pas si tu connais la Sibérie, mais en fait, c'est pas vraiment comme on le dit dans la fic… c'est beaucoup plus terrible. Enfin, on n'est pas là pour le réalisme ! bisouxes à toi.

**Enyo85 : **Merci de ta review et des réponses à mes questions ! elle est bien Hermione. Un peu différente dans ce chapitre, non ? enfin, peut-être pas… Oui, j'avais dit que Val est un animagus, je ne sais plus quel chapitre… mais avant ! On pense n'avoir rien préciser pour l'examen… on vérifiera… désolé de t'avoir égarée !^^ Val un sur-homme ? hum… juste très doué… ça ira ^^ Et la suite qui a mis plus de temps à arriver (beaucoup plus…), mais qui est l ! merci encore et bisouxes !

**Mich' Loinvoyant : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Valentin, un personnage de rêve, c'est vrai… et c'est vrai qu'on lit des fics pour rêver ! on a une tendance à lire plutôt les fics 'humour/romance' justement parce qu'on sait que ça ne va pas terminer mal… pour nous, on n'a pas trop envie de lire des histoires tristes… même si souvent elles sont aussi bien (parfois mieux !) écrites que les autres… Contents que tu sois d'accord avec la morale de Valentin sur la vie ! ça te plait toujours ? dis ? et est-ce qu'on t'a dis qu'on lit ta fic 'encore du boulot pour nous' ? on aime beaucoup !  bisouxes à toi ! ps : et merci pour le mail sur le sourire ! on est d'accord ^^

**Saael' : **coucou ! alors tu te retrouves encore ! chez Hermione et les harceleurs ! lol^^ Hermione, ça, ça nous était jamais arriv ! (faut dire, comme on est toujours ensemble, ça limite les possibilités de se retrouver dans un cas pareil…) en revanche, la technique chibi eyes et naïveté légèrement sirupeuse, on connaît aussi… *enfin, plutôt Manu tient à préciser Blaise…* Tu sais que ça nous fait beaucoup rire de voire que tu appelles toujours Valentin « vincent » parce qu'à chaque fois on pense d'abord à Crabbe, et ça fait bizarre… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu nous avais dit au début que tu avais tendance à confondre les prénoms… (même chose chez nous !) 

Et tu sais aussi que ça nous a fait beaucoup, enfin un peu, réfléchir ce que tu as dit sur Harry et Draco ? on n'y avait pas pensé… alors, on pense pas que Draco est sauté avant. Mais… il est évident que Malfoy n'a pas les mêmes problèmes que Potter. Un des problèmes de Harry concerne directement Draco. Alors que Draco a déjà fait un début de remise en question en passant du côté des 'gentils' donc en quelque sorte il est plus 'en avant' dans l'accetpation de l'autre. Bref, voil

Merci pour tout le reste ! et cela inclus aussi ta fic ! comme manga, on a beaucoup lu ceux de Kaori Yuki (angel sanctuary, Kain…) sinon, des slash, bien sûr ^^ même si on doit remarquer que les mangas slash une tendance très grande et presque 'gênante' à être très 'graphique' comme on dit… et plein d'autre chose encore… mais surtout sur internet… bisouxes toujours à toi qu'on adore !

**Gaia666 : **ah ! une curieuse de Valentin ! désolés de n'avoir pas pu mettre la suite avant ! on espère que ça t'a plût ! 

**Yunafab : **on peut dire que tu n'as pas de chance ! juste quand tu mets une review, on met beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite ! désolés… on espère seulement que tu liras encore ce chapitre ! ravis de savoir que ça te plait ! la fin… elle peut être rapide… on sait pas encore… mais merci de vouloir que ça dure ! bisouxes.

**Ptite Elfe : **(on peut laisser ptite Elfe ? on aime bien…) la vie de Valentin en long en large et en travers ! ça avance ! comme on le dit souvent, quelques mots valent souvent autant que de longues paroles ! merci de nous dire que tu aimes toujours ! *paires d'yeux heureux* bisouxes !

**Angelk : **oui, pauvres Ron et Mione ! non, je crois pas que Harry et Draco se souviennent vraiment. Mais ils l'ont intégrés dans leur inconscient ! merci pour ta review !

**Ernia : ** merci ! promis, on lâche pas ! mais on n'a pas pu faire plus tôt… j'espère que ça t'a plût !

**Célinette : **Waow ! encore une longue review ! merci ! en plus, aujourd'hui il n'est pas 3 heures du mat ! miracle ! ah oui, pour les reviews signés, ça ne marche plus pour nous non plus… ils ont du changer un peu… snif… déprime de la rentée… c'est terrible pour nous d'être après le bac et toujours dans un lycée… enfin,  passons.  Tout à fait vrai pour l'amour, parfois, il vaut mieux faire que penser ! d'ailleurs on espère que c'est un peu ce qui c'est passé avec ce chapitre ^^ ah oui, le vouvoiement. C'est drôle comme ça concerne beaucoup plus les filles que les garçons. C'est toujours un problème pour Manu alors que ça l'est rarement pour Blaise. Demander les futurs prénoms… merci ! on s'en sert ! ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? Il serait temps que Val remarque qu'il y va un peu fort, c'est ce qu'on s'est dit en écrivant le passage… Ah ! tu as bien compris toi, pour Crabbe et Goyle, on se demandait, parce que d'après les reviews, tout le  monde n'avait pas bien saisi… ça nous rassure… Conversation instructive n'est-ce pas ? on parle peu de Marius, mais nous aussi on l'aime bien ! Ah ? on se demande vraiment à quoi ça te fait penser… dis le nous si tu retrouves ! Voui, dépression en voit de réparation… Ah la nationalit ! ce que tu nous as dit, nous a fait réfléchir un peu, donc comme tu as pu le voir, on a un peu changé… mais on n'avait jamais pensé à italien ! c'est drôle ^^ Et sur les autrichiens… on en a dans notre famille… il faut savoir que les autrichiens sont soit complètement conventionnel, soit superficiel (ça c'est surtout à Vienne) soit complètement fou et torturés, et dans ce cas là, ils ont tendances à dire tout le mal possible de leur pays… C'est un peu réducteur, mais assez vrai ! Voilà merci beaucouxes et bisouxes !

Ah une deuxième ! tu viens râler ? oups… désolés… on espère que ton partiel s'est bien pass !  Ah oui, Valentin qui connaît Pomfresh… en fait, on voit bien Valentin comme le genre de personne qui sont tellement simple qu'ils se lient facilement avec tout le monde. Donc un jour ou un autre, il a aidé Pomfresh à faire quelque chose (tu veux vraiment qu'on te trouve toute une explication détaillée ? on peut, hein… mais faut nous laisser un peu de temps…) et ils sont devenus amis ! voil ! et le sourire « colgate » c'est le sourire que l'on fait quand on veut avoir l'air innocent alors que tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas, on est d'accord avec toi, un 'vrai' sourire… Voui, voui, on est arrivé au bout, et on a pas perdu contre temps ! merci à toi aussi et re-bisouxes ! (et de rien pour la review, et merci pour la réponse ^^lol, ça devient un peu compliqué…)

Et dernier mot pour Ombre et Folie, tu sais qu'on est médecin dans cet hôpital ? si ça te fait du bien de râler dans nos reviews, tu peux toujours venir nous voir à Ombre et Folie ! ^^ !

**Sailor Digitale : **re toi ! ça faisait longtemps ! merci de continuer à lire ! j'espère que celui là aussi t'a plu ! même s'il a mis du temps à venir !

**La magicienne d'Oz : **merci, merci ! Alors, ça allait pour Crabbe et Goyle ? on a pas du être très très clair avant, pare qu'en fait, c'est ça que voulait dire le message d'Alicia… ça va quand même ? on a eu pitié de Valentin et enlevé quelques gifles… les retrouvailles approchent ! bisouxes à toi !

**Frite12 : **C'est pas grave de ne pas reviewer à chaque fois, l'essentiel, c'est que ça te plaise… maintenant, c'est vrai qu'on a rien, mais alors vraiment rien contre une review ! d'autant plus si elle est gentille comme la tienne ! on a du mal à savoir combien de chapitre encore, mais pas beaucoup… 2 peut-être ? et oui, la fin approche, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on met de plus en plus de temps à écrire les chapitres… veut pas que ça finisse !!! bouhou… snif… pardon… bisouxes !

**Caro : ** voui… tu nous a oublié… BOUHOUHOU… bon, tu es pardonnée quand même ! merci pour la longue review ! Rogue  pour toi… hum… je crois qu'il y a de la concurrence… mdr… non, non, tu ne nous gênes pas ! continue… *ok, c'est à moi de continuer de lire…* dis pas trop de mal de Marius, hein ! nous on l'aime bien… lol mais d'accord, je sais que normalement, ça devrait être toi… A mon avis, les autres personnes de la salle n'ont pas bien compris non plus, mais elles font semblant… Oui, oui…Ron et Hermione, ils vont mieux dans ce chapitre, hein ? heureusement, ils sont toujours vivant. C'est plus clair maintenant ? si ça ne l'est pas encore, cela le sera dans le prochain, du moins, j'espère… c'est mieux pour Valentin, d'avoir un peu peur, non ? enfin, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit un grand anxieux… La seule bonne réponse à pourquoi vivre est « parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire » ! la bonne question en fait est « pourquoi ne pas vivre » et là, on voit qu'il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas vivre, donc il n'y a plus qu'à voir les bon côté de la vie ! oui, oui, on est très optimistes ! mais c'est ça qui fait le bonheur ! bisouxes à toi ! (et désolé pour le retard…)

**Nicolina : **coucou notre amie ! merci pour la critique ! en fait on pense un peu comme toi, mais on a pas vraiment réussi à réduire… dès qu'on aura le temps, on essayera ! merci pour tout le reste, on continu grâce à toi ! bisouxes tout plein ! ps : tu as le coucou de Caro…

**Hat'chan : **tu arrêtes l'histoire pour les lettres modernes ? c'est drôle… enfin, c'est peut-être pas le mot… Ouais, pour les gifles, on pense que tout le monde est soulagé… houla… ça va mieux maintenant ? tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien quand tu as écrit la review ^^ ! tu ne nous a pas embêté du tout… au contraire, c'est assez agréable d'avoir une review comme ça ! merci d'être toujours l ! on espère que la suite t'a toujours plu ^^ bisouxes à toi !

**Sacha Krum : **merci ! désolés d'avoir mis tant de temps… j'espère que ça t'as plu ! ravis de savoir que tu aimes bien Valentin… a + peut-être dans un de tes chapires ^^

**Kitty : **géniale ! merci !^^ la suite n'est pas vraiment venu tout de suite… mais elle est l ! T'as tout compris pour Valentin ^^ ! merci des compliments !

**Aresielle : ** j'adore ta review ! elle nous a fait beaucoup rire ^^ ! on a failli répondre « ça » mais on s'est dit que ce n'était peut-être pas très gentil… mdr. Merci d'avoir manifesté ta curiosit !

**Lizzie : ** arg… désolés, vraiment, trois semaines ça fait en tout… *se tapent la tête contre les murs* en même temps on peut pas s'empêcher d'être contents… ça veut dire que tu es accro ! niarf, niarf, niarf…. Oups… Merci beaucoup de toutes les façons ! bisouxes !

Très mauvaise nouvelle (du moins, je l'espère… ça voudrait dire que vous aimez un peu la fic ^^) le prochain chapitre n'arrivera sans doute pas avant le 14 février, (notre niniversaire à nous ^^ !) et peut-être même après…

Voil ! encore vraiment merci à tous et à toutes, vous reviews sont un éclat de bonheur dans nos tristes semaines studieuses… snif, snif… ça nous donne le courage de continuer !

MERCI !


	10. pas vraiment un chapitre désolés

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors on est vraiment désolé, mais ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre…

*nan, nan, vous ne voulez pas nous assassiner… concentrez vous sur le pendule : vous ne voulez pas commettre de meurtre, vous ne voulez pas commettre de meurtre, vous ne voulez pas commettre de meurtre, vous ne voulez pas commettre de meurtre…*

C'est une « bande annonce » ^^ en fait, on a eu une période terrible, on a eu le temps de rien faire… mais on avait promis de faire quelque chose pour aujourd'hui… alors voil ! 

C'est un monologue de Draco. C'est un passage qui suit de très près la pièce de Shakespeare (du coupé collé pour certain passage^^)

On s'est dit que c'était drôle de mettre ce genre de considération le jour de la Saint Valentin… donc voilà le tout petit passage :

*~*~*~*~*~*

_(POV Draco)_

Je m'étonne que Crabbe et Goyle qui ont pourtant passé une grande partie de leur scolarité à se moquer de amoureux, de leur niaiserie, de leur pose ridicule, de leurs soupirs, de leurs poses… Que Crabbe et Goyle puissent devenir au même sujet de leurs propres railleries en devenant amoureux ! Non, vraiment, je ne l'aurais jamais même imagin !

J'ai vu le temps où il n'y avait pour eux d'autre musique que le triangle qui appelle au déjeuner, et maintenant ils veulent les violons et la mandoline ! Avant, ils étaient capables de faire des kilomètres pour avoir un bon plat, et maintenant ! ils ne pensent qu'à avoir de nouvelles robes brodées pour aller danser… Je n'ai rien contre avoir des vêtements bien coupés, passé un quart d'heure à chercher ses vêtements le matin… changer une fois, d'accord, mais y passer deux heurs ! Et le pire ! ne pas arrêtez de se demander « est-ce que ça va lui plaire ? » Nan ! Crabbe et Goyle si ridicules, qui l'eut cru !

Avant, ils parlaient clairement : c'était « Oui » et « Non ». Maintenant ! c'est un banquet de mots compliqués, « poétiques » disent-ils. Poétiques… c'est de la fioriture, un gâteau recouvert de mauvaise chantilly ! Si ridicules !

Franchement… est-ce que vous me voyez comme ça ? Subir une pareil fascination pour quelqu'un ? Aussi… ridicule ? Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer… mais… nan… c'est pas possible ! pas moi !

Jamais l'amour ne feras de moi un fou pareil. Se promener l'air malade, le regard perdu, ne remarquant rien à part une seule personne ! mais c'est rétrécir son chant de vision d'une manière considérable ! Moi amoureux ! jamais ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu amoureux, mais jamais, jamais je ne deviendrais amoureux ou point d'en être malade.

Une personne est jolie ? je n'en suis pas plus mal. Une autre est spirituelle ? je n'en suis pas plus mal… une troisième est fidèle ? je n'en suis toujours pas plus mal… 

D'ailleurs, il n'est personne qui puisse trouver grâce devant moi à moi qu'il ne présente toutes les grâces en une seule personne.

Cette personne devra être riche, c'est certain spirituelle ou je n'en voudrais pas fidèle ou je ne la marchanderais pas jolie ou je ne la regarderais jamais douce, ou elle ne m'approchera pas sang pur ou je ne la prends pas, fût-elle un ange ! avec cela, une élocution parfaite, excellente musicienne et quant à ses cheveux, ils devront être de la couleur que Merlin leur aura donn

*~*~*~*~*~*

Voilà ^^

En fait, ça donne… Draco disant le jour de la Saint Valentin (pour nous) qu'il ne tombera jamais amoureux bêtement, alors que Valentin essaye de le rendre amoureux de Potter…

Ah, oui et puis grande annonce : on a 20 ans depuis 27 minutes ! soit 40 ans à deux… diable, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça…

Bonne Saint Valentin à tous et à toutes !

Manu et Blaise


	11. Perturbations psychologiques

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez ou même Manu ou Blaise…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme on trouve que c'est pas juste, on en a inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à nous tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais la fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Alors d'abord vraiment vous êtes tous très GENTILS ^^ mais c'est vrai ^^ !  nous, on s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir des reviews pour le chapitre précédent, c'est pas un vrai chapitre ! donc merci mille fois !^^ ça nous a fait très plaisir.

Juste un mot important : il faut **oublier** le chapitre précédent, le monologue de Draco va réapparaître dans le prochain chapitre…

Merci à **Nicolina **qui est toujours là, 

Pour relire tout de haut en bas !

(et pas de commentaire sur nos talent de poètes è_é …)

******* 

**_Dans l'épisode précédent… :_** Valentin a réussi à convaincre Crabbe et Goyle d'un côté, Ron et Hermione de l'autre de marcher dans sa combine. Ron et Hermione se sont par la même occasion débarrassés de leur colère intérieur (une gifle et deux coups sous le regard impuissant de Dorian qui ne voulait pas qu'on fasse de mal à « son seul élève »…) et déclarés leur amûuur… 

Nous sommes le lundi, le plan doit commencer aujourd'hui… *petite voix mystérieuse…*

*******

Le lundi matin 

Draco avait enfin eu le droit de sortir de sa chambre de malade et de réintégrer la vie normale de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il y tenait, mais c'était de toutes les façons mieux qu'une chambre blanche et froide. 

Il avait passé le matin une épreuve d'arithmomancie. Ou pour être plus précis, quelque chose qui essayait de se faire passer pour une épreuve d'examen…  Le genre de questions qu'un quatrième année moyen aurait su faire. A part, c'était vrai, une question, un peu plus tordue qui montrait la volonté de ne pas avoir l'air trop laxiste quand même. Comme aurait dit son père « Mais où va l'éducation ? »

Enfin, en même temps c'était vrai que lui, Draco, avait toujours été relativement doué dans cette matière, et la guerre avait été un très bon entraînement pour cela. Peut-être était-ce à peu près le niveau. Qui sait. Et puis de toutes façons, il fallait compter pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de « réviser » pendant la guerre…

Il se dirigeait vers le réfectoire, manger, boire, dormir, travailler… c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il allait revoir Crabbe et Goyle.

Il ne les avait pas encore vus, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été acceptés dans la classe d'arithmomancie en 7ème année. 

Ces deux là… ils n'étaient même pas venus le voir… Même pas passés… Un jour il allait vraiment les assassiner… ils avaient vraiment  intérêt à avoir une TRES bonne excuse…

Bon, d'accord, en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir complètement. Un peu, il était Serpentard quand même. Du genre « je pardonne mais j'ai la liste »… Mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas comme si personne n'était venu le voir. Là, il aurait peut-être vraiment assassiné quelqu'un. Mais il y avait eut Valentin ! 

Il ne l'avait pas **vu** pour de vrai, certes, mais il avait laissé un mot. Un truc assez bizarre d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait cela. Une histoire qui lui était arrivé. En même temps, ça l'avait fait rire. Et puis c'était sympathique comme morale… Valentin était drôle. Déjà pendant la guerre il était pareil. A toujours dire des choses que l'on n'attendait pas. Rajouter des morales et des sentences un peu partout… mais pour rire souvent. Il avait pensé qu'il était plus âgé. Alors que le professeur de littérature semblait plus jeune…

Valentin… Cela faisait bizarre de l'appeler Valentin et de voir son visage après l'avoir appelé York pendant si longtemps. York, comme le duc d'York dans les pièces historiques de Shakespeare, le futur Richard III. 

Il n'avait pas essayé de savoir comment les « gens du code » étaient arrivé à ce pseudonyme. Il savait qu'il y avait un raisonnement par derrière, mais il savait aussi que ces gens avaient l'esprit très tordu… Il n'y avait qu'à voir pour lui…. Son pseudonyme avait été Victor pendant la guerre. Victor selon la logique suivante : 

Draco, ils l'avaient abrégé en Drake ce qui leur avait fait penser à drakkar, de là ils étaient passés à Viking, puis de viking à Vic, diminutif de Victor…

Simplissime, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand ils lui avaient expliqué ça, il avait comprit que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de découvrire qui se cachait derrière les pseudonymes. Il se demandait même si cela n'aurait pas été plus simple de se contenter de prendre des noms au hasard. Enfin, les gens du code lui avaient répondu que non, c'était plus drôle comme ça. Il n'avait pas eut le courage d'expliquer à ces fous que la guerre n'était pas drôle. Et puis, ils le savaient en fait. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils cherchaient des associations si compliquées. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on puisse retrouver les noms, et ils voulaient être capables eux, de le retrouver. Et ils n'oubliaient même pas la signification finale. Victor, c'est « le victorieux » en latin. 

Et son correspondant, celui qu'il avait voulu retrouver… c'était Octave. Le premier empereur, celui qui avait ramené la paix dans Rome au sacrifice de la liberté. C'était osé de donner ça comme nom à Potter… Il aurait pu prendre le pouvoir après, peut-être. C'était pas le genre, il fallait avouer. C'était peut-être plus pour son surnom « Auguste », le très haut. Il ne fallait rien d'autre pour le grand Harry Potter. 

Non, mais… Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire le lien entre Octave et Potter ! Franchement… 

Que Octave soit Harry Potter… Il avait du mal à s'en remettre quand même… Il l'avait tellement cherchée cette mystérieuse personne… 

Il préférait laisser ça tomber. Tant pis. Il fallait qu'il abandonne ses derniers espoirs de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il puisse s'entendre vraiment. Quelqu'un qui le comprenne et qui l'aime en quelque sorte. Phrase un peu stupide qu'il avait sans doute lu dans un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, il n'avait jamais lu de roman à l'eau de rose. Mais bon. Un mauvais roman.

Enfin, de toutes les façons cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il avait eut son accident, il se sentait plus calme. Beaucoup plus calme. Défaitiste peut-être ? Non, simplement à attendre. Il n'avait pas la capacité de changer quoi que ce soit à son sort. 

Il sentait que Valentin l'avait aidé à trouver ce calme, à ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais il sentait que Valentin était en parti responsable de son état. 

Peut-être est-ce que Valentin ?… Peut-être que Valentin serait la personne qui le comprendrait ? Après tout, Valentin en tant que York avait toujours été là pour le réconforter, l'aider. Et il était toujours là, même en tant que Valentin. Il n'y avait qu'à lire la lettre. Il se souciait de lui. Il pourrait peut-être aller jusqu'à le comprendre.

Mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qui manquait un peu… Enfin, l'idéal n'existait pas, donc pourquoi pas… mais… Valentin… ça ne marchait pas vraiment comme solution de rechange… c'était comme s'il méritait mieux. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tomber amoureux de Valentin par dépit. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Valentin, c'était autre chose… Un ami… Diable. Il avait un ami. C'était une chose étrange. Un vrai stupide ami. Enfin, pas stupide au sens de Crabbe et Goyle quand ils s'y mettaient vraiment, mais simplement. Un ami quoi !

Mais… attention. Marche arrière. Il avait bien dit dans sa réflexion, « amoureux » ? Mais pourquoi ? Que venait faire amoureux dans cette discussion avec soi-même ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être amoureux. Non ? Ou… si ? Mais il avait un vrai ami maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin de tomber amoureux, ni de passer par toutes les phases bêtifiantes que cela comporte… Merde. Peut-être que si. 

Les portes du réfectoire le remirent dans le droit chemin. Nan… pas les phases abêtissantes. Ni tomber amoureux. Bien. 

Il passa les portes du réfectoire. 

Et là il se demanda s'il n'avait vraiment pas dormi cent ans au lieu du jour et demi qu'on lui avait annoncé. Les tables de Serpentard et Griffondor n'avaient pas bougé, mais celle de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle était momentanément entrain de voler.

Une approche plus clairvoyante lui permit de remarquer que c'était les mêmes élèves. On était donc toujours la même année. Il pensa un moment à une dimension parallèle. Finalement son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus. Il analysa la situation. 

Tous les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étaient debout entrain de regarder leurs tables se mettrent en mouvement. Draco regarda qui était entrain de mener cette périlleuse opération. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était Valentin, il n'eut plus de doute quant à la véracité des dires de l'infirmière. Il n'avait vraisemblablement dormi qu'un jour. Valentin était capable de tout, tout le temps. Même de mettre ensemble les tables des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles sous l'œil amusé des professeurs.

Draco sentit une présence à côté de lui. C'était Potter qui venait d'arriver lui aussi au réfectoire. Celui-ci tournait la tête au même moment. C'était bien Potter. Ils se regardèrent une ou deux secondes, sans haine, mépris, inquiétude, jalousie, tristesse, ou émotions d'aucune sorte… Ils se regardaient… scientifiquement.

Draco retourna à sa table. Sans un signe, un mot, un geste… 

Harry resta à regarder les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles s'installer autour d'une grande table, faite de la fusion des deux anciennes au milieu du réfectoire. Il avait revu Malfoy. Ça c'était passé comme il l'avait pensé. Malfoy n'existait plus pour lui. Il avait pu le voir sans y mettre aucun sentiment. Cela aurait pu être n'importe quel inconnu dans la rue. 

Il allait revoir Ron et Hermione… Ces deux là… ils avaient intérêts à avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas être venus le voir. Heureusement que Valentin était venu, lui. C'était un vrai ami, lui au moins. En même temps, ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'imbécile. On n'avait pas idée de vouloir mettre les tables de deux maisons ensembles… Faire léviter deux tables et quelques 200 chaises à la fois… Il était assez doué quand même, il n'avait assassiné personne visiblement. Et il en rajoute, il venait de créer une nouvelle place pour un Poufsouffle qui n'en avait pas. Il s'était installé à un bout de la table. 

Il se prenait encore pour le duc d'York ? Harry sourit, c'était un de leur sujet de blague, son pseudonyme, York, comme un retour en pleine Angleterre historique revue par Shakespeare. A moins que maintenant il ne considère être devenu Richard III peut-être… De l'autre côté de la table, il y avait un couple, une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. C'était pour eux qu'on avait fait ça ? Ah ! Les amoureux, c'était assez ridicule quand même. D'ailleurs amoureux, Ron et Hermione… les éternels indéclarés… 

Heu… est-ce qu'il était dans une dimension parallèle ou est-ce que Ron et Hermione arrivait vers lui en se tenant la main ? Ils avaient un grand sourire gêné là, non ?

« Harry ! Tu es revenu… On est désolé de ne pas être venus te voir… on… heu… on est très content de te revoir… ! 

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire, l ?

- Heu… tu veux dire… à quel sujet ?

- Par exemple le sujet « on se tient par la main ? »

- Ah ! ça ! heu… on est ensemble maintenant ? heu… en fait, on s'aime vraiment.

- Nan, sans blague, et c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir… Bon… j'arrive même pas à vous en vouloir… allons à table, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué beaucoup de chose. Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que Valentin à une trace de coup sur la joue ? »

Ron et Hermione rougirent encore plus.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était entrain de faire fusionner deux tables et redescendre 200 chaises, que Valentin n'avait pas aperçu le regard qu'avait échangé Harry et Draco. Il avait été catastrophé. Au point qu'il en avait malencontreusement supprimé la place d'un pauvre Poufsouffle… 

C'était un regard d'une neutralité inquiétante. Comme des inconnus dans le truc moldus qu'ils appellent métro. Rien n'était passé dans ce regard. Il les avait visiblement trop calmés… Son seul espoir était la pointe de regret qu'il avait cru sentir venant de ses deux cibles. Ils regrettaient visiblement de ne plus rien ressentir devant l'autre. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. 

Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être une illusion ! Il ne fallait pas être pessimiste ! Ils éprouvaient trop de choses pour que cela disparaisse comme ça. L'indifférence devait être liée à leur état d'anéantissement total. 

Bref, il fallait agir aujourd'hui même. De toutes les façons, il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix. Le mercredi, c'était fini. C'était le retour, en train si la voie était réparée. C'était les vacances qui allaient être plus que des vacances pour eux. Et demain, le mardi, c'était la fin des « examen », des oraux, des choses comme ça… Donc aujourd'hui, il fallait agir.

Première partie du plan, aller négocier avec Dumbledore.

Valentin se leva aussitôt et sortit aussi le devoir qu'il avait fait pour Wordsworth. Autant le rendre maintenant.

Il traversa le réfectoire vers la table des professeurs. Ça allait, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Ah, si, mince, les deux qui feraient mieux de regarder ailleurs, Harry et Draco, le suivait du regard. Si au lieu de le regarder lui, il pouvait se regarder, eux. Ce serait bien avantageux. Tiens Draco faisait un signe bizarre à Crabbe, il le montrait du doigt ? Ah oui, sa joue, il oubliait toujours qu'il avait un superbe bleu vert sur la pommette gauche. Bah, au moins, ça distrayait l'un, et l'autre était distrait par Ron et Hermione… il avait le champ libre.

Valentin s'avança vers le directeur.

« Et bien, Valentin, que me vaut votre visite ?

- En fait, Monsieur le directeur, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air mi-soupçonneux, mi-curieux. 

« Et en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ? »

Valentin se penchait sur la table, accoudé entre les verres pour être plus près de Dumbledore et ne pas avoir à parler fort. Il ne voulait pas être entendu des autres.

« J'aurais besoin que vous convoquiez Harry et Draco dans votre bureau séparément. Que vous leur parliez pendant 5 minutes environ, mais pas beaucoup plus. Et que vous envoyer le premier chercher le second. Le tout aujourd'hui. »

Dumbledore était maintenant exclusivement amusé.

« Vous savez Valentin que vous êtes un élève relativement spécial ? C'est la première fois qu'on me demande de convoquer des gens dans mon bureau. Enfin, comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez cela pour la bonne cause. Je le ferai. Leur dispute de samedi fournira un bon prétexte. » Dumbledore s'empressa d'ajouter, voyant la réticence de Valentin « Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les traumatiserai pas. Madame Pomfresh ne tarit pas d'éloge à propos du miracle de médecine que vous avez effectué sur ces deux jeunes gens. Il paraît que le sort que vous avez utilisé pour les calmer est très difficile à réaliser parce qu'il calme sans commettre d'effraction dans le cerveau. C'est du très bon travail. Mais vous ne saviez peut-être pas… » Le visage de Valentin n'exprimait que la surprise. Alors comme ça, il avait encore utilisé un sort sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention quand même…

« Oui, Valentin, il faudrait faire attention. Nous reparlerons de tout ça un autre jour. Vous connaissez mon ami le chaman de Sibérie, je pense qu'il faudra que vous passiez quelque temps chez lui… enfin, nous reverrons cela plus tard. Vous vouliez voir Dorian aussi ? »

Là, Valentin se sentit rougire. Dumbledore avait parfois une façon de dire des choses au moment où on ne les attend pas. Oui, il voulait voir Dorian.

« Merci Professeur. 

- Mais de rien Valentin, tenez-moi au courant, c'est tout… »

Valentin ne préféra pas demander « au courant de quoi ? » de peur de se voir répondre « de tout » ce qui n'était pas fait pour l'arranger. Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dorian se trouvait être dans une position fort inconfortable, à savoir entre Rogue dit Sévi et Barca dit Marius. 

Il n'avait évidemment pas choisi cette place, (qui serait assez fou pour vouloir se mettre entre ces deux-là…) non, c'était un ordre de McGonnagal qui voulait que la table des professeurs conserve un semblant de respectabilité, et avait décidé de séparer Sévérus et Marius. Maintenant Dorian se retrouvait dans l'embarrassante situation de récupérer tous les pieds égarés de l'un ou de l'autre se trompant de destinataire. Il était obligé de se défendre d'un empiètement gênant. 

Les seules fois où il avait oublié ses voisins, c'était lorsque Gray avait fait fusionner les deux tables, et lorsque le même individu avait traversé le hall vers la table des professeurs. Il avait malheureusement été tiré de sa rêverie par une main baladeuse venue de son voisin de gauche (Marius) à destination de son voisin de droite (Sévérus) faisant malencontreusement escale au centre (lui) après un détournement aérien accompli par le voisin de droite à l'aide d'une fourchette planter dans la-dite main baladeuse. Face à la vive protestation du voisin de gauche, le voisin de droite proclamait que c'était de l'autodéfense contre une attaque sous-tabléenne clandestine, le voisin de gauche prétendant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une colombe de paix qui se trouvait ainsi outragée dans son pacifisme. 

Le résultat ne changeait pas, et le centre (lui) se trouvait avec une sorte de bataille de main sur les genoux. Ce qui était fort désagréable. La réitération de sa déclaration de neutralité et la demande d'extradition des belligérants de son territoire ne semblait pas donner de résultat. Il en était là de la bataille lorsque brutalement tout combat cessa, et toutes les mains firent leur réapparition sur la table. 

Dorian releva la tête et aperçu Valentin, juste en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, qui le regardait en souriant. Ce fut un choc. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Pas du tout préparer. 

Lorsque Valentin apparaissait devant lui sans préavis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et de le regarder sans rien dire. Ce qui vu de l'extérieur, était assez ridicule et surtout très clair quant aux sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver, il en était conscient. Mais ça ne changeait rien. 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Valentin. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense, ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient un peu sur son visage, sa peau si blanche, son nez, droit et fin qui lui donnait un profil de statue grecque. En fait, c'était ça. Valentin ressemblait à Antinoüs. Mais tout d'un coup, quelque chose le sortit de son extase pour le plonger dans une autre hypnose. La statue de marbre avait été abîmée. Sur la pommette gauche de Valentin, il y avait une marque bleu-vert assez large. 

Cela devait faire mal. On lui avait fait mal. Il savait qui avait fait ça et quand, il était là, il avait vu. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il ne pouvait plus voir que ça. Sa propre joue commençait à le faire souffrire. 

« Tu as encore une marque ? » Il ne voyait plus très bien, il ne voyait que Valentin en face de lui. Il se leva à moitié de sa chaise et tendit la main. Tout doucement, il effleura la joue de Valentin, laissant ces doigts sur la pommette souffrante. Il aurait voulu être capable de supprimer toute trace de douleur. Il s'approchait encore. Peut-être que s'il embrassait la joue malade… 

Dorian s'arrêta brutalement. Valentin prit une belle couleur rouge et Dorian l'égala assez rapidement et se rassit brutalement. 

C'est Valentin qui reprit la parole le plus vite.

« Heu… Professeur, heu… je suis venu vous rendre ma dissertation… je… heu… la voilà. » Valentin déposa sa dissertation sur la table et repartit d'abord vers la table des Serpentards avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas là qu'était sa place, mais chez les Serdaigles. Puis eut un moment de surprise en voyant les table, avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui avait rassemblé les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour plus de convivialité. Mais en fait il n'était pas perturbé du tout. C'était juste une impression…

Dorian ne reprit conscience du monde extérieur lorsqu'il fut confronté à un double regard croisé venant des états belligérants de gauche et de droite. Suivi d'un commentaire venant de gauche : « Simplement le seul élève, hein ? » et d'un sourire ironique venant de la droite. Marius était en blanc, Sévérus en noir, et Dorian prenait une teinte rouge devant les regards appuyés de ses chers collègues qui montraient par leurs positions corporelles, à savoir penché sur Dorian comme une mauvaise fée sur le berceau de la petite Aurore, leurs intentions fort peu généreuses. 

Dorian soupira.

« Dis, heu… Sévérus… est-ce que tu aurais encore de la potion de correction impartiale ? Je n'y arriverais jamais sinon… »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili voilouxes !

Donc… ça c'est un vrai chapitre… donc si vous voulez laisser un petit mot… on dit pas non !

Petite information en plus pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse… les noms de Code !

Alors, puisqu'on c'était cassé la tête a essayé de trouver des noms de code, on va vous expliquer comment on y est arrivé aussi pour Valentin et Harry ! voilà la logique implacable : (pou tout dire, c'est Blaise qui les a trouvés…) donc :

**Valentin** - abrégé en **Val** - le val, qui donne en anglais **Dale** - qui fait penser à la région **The Dales** - qui se trouve dans le **Yorkshire** - qu'on abrège encore en **York**, comme le duc d'York, futur Roi Richard III d'Angleterre. 

**Harry** - qui est la forme populaire du prénom **Henry** - nom de roi comme le prénom **Louis** - que l'on transforme phonétiquement en **l'ouïe** - qui fait passer à la **musique** - de la musique, on retient l'**octave** intervalle de 8 notes - qui finalement donne le prénom **Octave**, nom du neveu fils adoptif de César, devenu le 1er empereur de Rome sous le nom d'Auguste.

C'est joliment tordu, non ?

Et une autre information sur **Antinoüs** : c'était le mignon d'Adrien, Empereur romain, jeune homme grec d'une très grande beauté dit-on. Il y beaucoup de statue de lui. Certaines légendes disent qu'il est mort noyé en sauvant Adrien. C'est beau…

Et Aujourd'hui, en plus, miracle ! un petit bout de **l'histoire de Valentin** !

Donc Valentin… la dernière fois, on s'était arrêté au fait qu'il avait six ans et perdu ces parents. (ce qui est fort triste, au passage et bien plus dure à notre avis par expérience que de perdre des parents qu'on n'a pas connus.)

Enfance fort peu heureuse, pour la simple raison qu'il se trouve seul dans le château de ses ancêtres. Il n'a pour seule compagnie et tuteur que le vieux majordome. Ce vieux majordome est très gentil, très serviable et il aime vraiment son petit maître, mais il n'a pas comprit qu'un enfant n'est pas un adulte. Il considère donc Valentin comme un adulte. Valentin apprend tout avec lui ou avec des précepteurs qui se comporte de même avec lui. Donc à six ans, il devient adulte. Les adultes connaissant les enfants, qui viennent rendre visite à Valentin (la famille, les amis des parents…) n'arrivent pas à réagir autrement face à lui. Le mieux, aurait été que quelqu'un décide de traiter vraiment Valentin comme ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire un enfant. Mais personne ne l'a fait. L'atmosphère presque d'outre-tombe empêche la légèreté de s'épanouir. Il faut s'imaginer aussi l'adulte ami qui arrive plein de bonnes intentions au château, puis se trouve face à cette immense bâtisse sombre, se fait conduire comme dans un tombeau jusqu'à la salle où le reçoit le jeune Gray, qui arrive sérieux comme un Artaban et est capable de tenir une conversation adulte. Il connaît déjà tout, sait tout. La réaction de rire, de le considérer comme un enfant semblerait déplacé et même insultante.

En fait, pour se représenter Valentin enfant, il faut se représenter un petit garçon, habillé comme un petit lord du 19ème siècle, debout devant la porte de son domaine. Il est beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge. Il ne sait plus ce que c'est que rire. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que s'amuser.

Voilà l'état de Valentin à onze ans, alors que le majordome vient de mourir et qu'il reçoit la lettre de Poudlard. Heureusement qu'à cette époque le majordome avait déjà prévu qu'elle devait arriver, et préparé toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin, y comprit les livres. Sinon jamais Valentin n'aurait su se débrouiller tout seul. Les dernières recommandations du majordome avait été l'indication du chemin pour aller au quai 9 ¾ …

Valentin à Poudlard…. La prochaine fois ! Si ça vous intéresse toujours…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Et maintenant, les…

_Réponses aux reviews ! (on a mélangé les chapitres 9 et 10…)_

**Céline.s : **t'inquiète pas… Harry et Draco arrive au prochain chapitre ! courage on y est presque ^^ merci pour ta review ^^

**Ptite Elfe : ** woaw ! une longue review ! ça nous plait beaucoup les reviews en lecture ^^ en général on comprend très bien ^^ au contraire ! c'était une bonne idée le résumé… on a remarqué ça sur une autre fic, sait plus laquelle… mais c'est intelligent. Tu as raison pour le déjeuner… en fait, c'est qu'on a simplifié la chose, en fait, c'est LE repas de la semaine qu'il prend tranquillement dans son coin favori… c'est une sorte de cérémonie de chaque semaine… c'est pour ça…^^ Heu… Crabbe et Goyle serait légèrement OOC, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? mais non, mais non… ils sont complètement OOC ^^ *y sont bon les pop-corn ?* Pour le plan, personne ne le connaît encore, ne t'en fait pas (il n'y a que nous mouahahahaha…) surtout continue les reviews comme ça c'est vraiment génial ! on était mort de rire !^^ il n'y a rien de mieux !^^ merci beaucoup ^^

2ème : merci ! même fatiguée, tu as mis ton joli pseudo ! merci pour le chant ! c'était très bien ! et oui… ils vont avoir un peu de mal avec Draco, mais pas trop… c'est pour le prochain chapitre ^^ bisouxes à toi !

**Saral :** vive la fiction… et voilà la suite…

ça allait bien, hein pour la St-Valentin ^^ c'est un peu pour ça qu'il s'appelle Valentin. On lui a donné le nom de St de notre anniversaire… voil ! (ah ! les 40 ans^^)

**Nicolina :** tu n'étais pas obligé  de laisser une review pour le dernier ^^ tu avais bien fait de l'oublier… c'était juste… comme ça ^^ et évidemment qu'on suit tes conseils ! ils sont excellents !^^ bisouxes très fort à toua !

**Yami Aku :** oui, pauvre Valentin. On pense que Dorian a été assez traumatisé de ne rien pouvoir faire… le prochain chapitre (le 11) c'est le plan lui-même…

merci ! le retard n'enlève rien au plaisir de ta review ^^ c'est bon, tu t'es pas trop emmêlée, c'était clair que le chapitre d'avant n'en était pas un, mais va se retrouver dans le chapitre prochain ? désolés si ce n'était pas clair ^^ vraiment… on est pas très dou

**Enyo85 : **merci pour le commentaire sur le résumé, ça  nous a rassuré… elle est très bien Hermione… tu as tout compris pour Dorian ! ce n'est pas son amoureux… quoique… maintenant, on voit mal comment il va faire pour tenir la thèse… si l'histoire de Barca t'a plu, celle de Valentin aussi peut-être, si c'était assez clair… ^^ quand au baisé entre Val et Dorian, c'est pour le dernier chapitre… niarf, niarf, niarf… merci de la review ^^

nan… tu crois ? Draco un peu ridicule… pas possible ^^ merchi beaucoup pour l'anniversaire ! bisouxes^^****

**Kitty :** hé, hé, le prochain chapitre… c'est l'application du plan, normalement. Si on ne pique pas une crise de nerf, mais normalement tout va bien ^^  merci pour ta review !

**Frites12 :** alors, en fait, après rectification, maintenant il reste deux ou trois chapitres… d'accord, c'est toujours pas beaucoup… si ce chapitre (le 9^^ ça fait tellement longtemps…) t'as fait rire, alors c'est parfait ^^ écris, écris des review ^^ nous on les lira toujours ^^ et bon anniversaire à toi aussi ! (très en retard^^) et on est de 84 et toi ? encore merci pour le message… bisxoues à toi !

**Kamy :** on la tient ! heu… pardon… ^^ merci de laisser un mot !

**YunaFab : **t'as vu ? on a essayé de développer un peu (un tout petit peu) Dorian, il a un pov… et le prochain chapitre devrait vraiment te plaire, c'est avec au centre Draco et Ryry !^^ et t'aime tous nos persos… merci encore et encore !^^

d'abord, t'es sûr que tu vas pas finir tes fics ? elles sont vraiment bien, tu sais ! le genre de fic qu'on aurait envie d'avoir écrit soi-même ^^ enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review et notre anniversaire ! courage pour tes fics, si tu en as besoin, et bisouxes !

**Mich' loinvoyant :** c'est vrai que rares sont les personnes qui ont des étoiles dans les yeux devant Crabbe et Goyle, mais les notre sont un peu OOC, c'est plus facile… C'est vrai que Luna est un personnage fort sympathique… ^^

ben, oui, nous non plus on pensait que c'était pas obligatoire de mettre une review ^^ alors ça nous fait encore plus plaisir d'en avoir une ^^ heu… mieux que Shakespeare ? heu… c'est pas un peu trop ? *Manu et Blaise plus rouge que des tomates trop mures*… bisouxes et merci !

**Gaia666 :** merci et tu le trouve toujours, alors toujours merci ^^ ! et merci pour l'anniversaire !^^

**Sacha krum :** c'est très Shakespearien ce que tu dis… sur les amoureux et les fous… mais on pense que Valentin est les deux à la fois ^^

merci beaucoup Sacha, ta fic était un beau cadeau d'anniversaire ^^ heureusement que tu nous pardonnes… mais c'était pas un vrai chapitre ! (hé, hé, on est très fort, on arrive à faire un chapitre qui n'est pas un…) tu vas retrouver le texte dans le prochain chapitre… machiavélique… re-merci et bisouxes !

**La magicienne d'Oz : ** en fait, on se rend compte que maintenant il reste deux ou trois chapitres… c'est toujours pas très précis ^^ le prochain chapitre sera la mise en pratique du plan de Valentin… (qui a crié enfin dans la salle…)

tu vas mieux, pour ton rhume ? on espère parce que ça fait un certain temps que tu as mis ta review… bon anniversaire à toi aussi si on a bien comprit !^^ bisouxes très fort (deux fois plus, parce que c'est l'anniversaire…)

**NaNa : ** c'est pas grave ^^ on sait que tu l'as envoyée maintenant ^^

**Cloclo : **merci beaucoup ! dire que notre fic est génial nous fait toujours plaisir lol^^  la suite est là… espérons que ça te fasse toujours rire !^^

**Célinette : **on adore tes reviews… oui, on veut bien croire que celle si soit un autre record ^^ pas c'est toujours très digeste ! ouf, le début était une blague… n'est-ce pas, c'est vrai, c'est toujours quand on cherche qu'on trouve pas. Nous, ça nous fait toujours ça en version de latin… pile quand on cherche un mot dans le Gaffiot, on trouve pas. C'est pas drôle. Ah ? tu t'es essayé à la marieuse ? tu veux prendre des cours avec Valentin ? ça peut toujours servir… oui, il manque l'humour à Crabbe et Goyle… ah oui, le vertige ! ombre et folie ! *ça c'est le tilte dans les têtes de Manu et Blaise* Pour Barca, on réfléchit toujours un peu, comme ça, dans un coin de la tête… par exemple, ce matin on a eu six heures de devoir d'histoire et tout d'un coup, on s'est demandé pourquoi Barca n'avait rien fait pendant la guerre… on cherche toujours (après avoir essayé de déterminer si on y avait pensé en même temps ou pas. Après réflexion, on pense qu'on avait 30 minutes de décalage…) tout à ces avantages d'un point de vu scolaire, mais c'est vrai que quand on vient de passer six heures sur l'Asie centrale dans les relations internationales… on doute un peu… Le tutoiement, vouvoiement, c'est souvent un truc d'éducation quand même. Nous on a été habitué à vouvoyer beaucoup, tout le monde (tu te rends compte que Manu et moi(Blaise) on se vouvoyait quand on était petit ! en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on décide qu'on en avait assez, la crise d'adolescence quoi…) donc le tutoiement est venu difficilement… internet a fait beaucoup… merci internet… (on imagine la conversation sur tchat : vous ne voudriez pas me dire… mais non, je vous en pris…) Pour les prénoms, c'est bizarre, mais on voit plus ce qu'on voulait en faire ^^ heu… c'est bizarre… bon, on retrouvera !^^ c'est bien ça de faire une deuxième maîtrise ! tu projettes de faire une thèse après ? et pour Pompom et Val, on t'avait déjà répondu ou pas ? on a l'impression de l'avoir déjà fait, mais c'est peut-être resté dans notre tête… ah non, c'est juste qui faut qu'on développe… heu… un autre jour ? (mon dieu, on est nul ^^) promis, la prochaine fois ! (vraiment désolé, on a honte…) merci beaucoup en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une si longue review. C'est plus qu'une review. Ça nous fait toujours très plaisir de « discuter » comme ça avec toi. Un peu comme à Ombre et Folie… c'est bien, non ?

2ème review : mais non, tu ne nous pourris pas la vie ^^ merci beaucoup pour la fête ! comme tu le dis, on s'appelle Manu et Blaise ici, donc merci ! donc, le résumé va bien, c'était assez nécessaire, hein… et oui, le _avec des si…_ mais c'est vrai, n'empêche… et c'est nous qui avons plaisir à te reviewer…

3ème : C'est tout à fait vrai ce que tu dis sur Draco, c'est ça qui est drôle dans Shakespeare aussi. C'est qu'il est beaucoup trop rentre-dedans pour être vraiment tel qu'il voudrait être. Mais en même temps, c'est cette idée de l'amour qu'il fait qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux avant et que quand il tombe amoureux, c'est très violent… elle est bien notre comparaison, hein… elle est claire… ouais ! merci ! (pour le champomy laissé au frigo, on veut dire^^) ah oui, sur l'élocution… c'est Shakespeare, ça. Hum… un critère on pense pour distinguer ceux qui avaient de l'éducation et ceux qui n'en avaient pas… et merci pour les 20 ans, on essayera d'en profiter sans se dire que ce sera pire après, ce qui est bête, ni que c'étai pire avant, ce qui n'était pas vraiment vrai… bref, profiter du présent, du passé et de l'avenir. C'est un bon programme… (ah, on vient de lire ton one shot… il est très bien ! na, on te le redit puisque tu n'y crois pas ^^)

4ème (lol ^^ merci !) : et ta critique théâtrale ^^ on ira pas voir cette pièce… ^^ et tu fais de la chorale ! c'est bien ça.  Nous aussi on préfère les comédies. Parce que c'est pas drôle de pleurer (oui, bon, ça va…) à part les vraies bonnes pièces Phèdre, Hamlet, c'est toujours bien à voir… bisouxes tout plein !^^ (et ta vie est très intéressante, ça ne nous dérange pas que tu la raconte^^)

**Kaoro :** toujours superbe ? merci !^^ l'action commence, et normalement, le prochain chapitre doit être l'action totale ! 

**Caro : **merci ! tu es vraiment gentille d'attendre aussi patiemment ! Oui, pour Crabbe et Goyle… ils sont un peu complètement ooc !^^ 

merci et bon anniversaire un peu en retard si nos calculs sont bons^^ là ça va, tu n'es pas déçu… c'set un vrai chapitre lol^^ bisouxes à toi (on vient de lire la fic de Célinette, en fait, c'est même aujourd'hui ton anniversaire ^^ Bon anniversaire encore^^)

**Hathor Barton :** merci beaucoup et merci à ta copine (ça c'est surtout de la part de Valentin qui a craint un moment que je ne décide d'en faire encore plus contre lui…) elle était bonnes les crêpes ? (oui, oui, ça commence à remonter…) et merci pour la fête de Blaise ! bisouxes à toi !

**Saael' : ** voui, voui, comme on t'a dit, on était pas très fier… mais bon. On voyait pas vraiment comment faire d'autre… est-ce que celui là, ça a ét ? c'était plus « comme d'habitude » ? on a essayé de parler un peu plus de Dorian, on ne l'avait presque pas fait avant… enfin… ça va ? *regards proches de celui du chien battu… et oui, on descend bien bas…*

merci mille fois à toi ! tu nous a bien aid ! on avait besoin d'un peu d'encouragement en effet… merci et bisouxes !

**Lizzie : ** de rien pour les noms des chapitres… tu avais raison, c'est plus clair comme ça ! ne te jette jamais par la fenêtre ! promis, on continue la fic jusqu'à la fin ^^ et si tu pouvais éviter de nous assassiner… ce serait fantastique ! (comme ça, on pourra la finir…)

merci Lizzie ! tes encouragements nous font toujours très plaisir ^^ on continue ! ça t'a plus ?

**Mara Snape : ** on est content que ça t'es plu, _Puis sans…_ mais c'est vraiment un peu comme tu le dis ^^ une mise en abyme à répétition qui fait que la réalité n'existe plus vraiment. Ou que du moins, on ne sache plus où est la réalité… et celle là te plait encore plus ^^ fantastique ! on a souhaité sa fête à Valentin, il te remercie beaucoup ^^ on espère que ça te plait toujours… bisouxes !

**Mery : ** merci, merci ! pauvre Draco… il a eu un peu plus de place dans ce chapitre… non ? bisouxes^^

**Artemis : **merci merci ! la fic ne va pas continuer très longtemps… encore deux chapitres peut-être trois… c'est triste… snif… bisouxes ^^

**Zazan : ** merci ! pour l'anniv et la fic ! et bien sûr qu'on forme un joli couple^^ lol

**Loly Malfoy :** merci ! c'est gentil… la suite t'a plu ? 

**Bibi : **merci et voilà le chapitre ^^ bizz-ouxes !

**Aresielle : **ne meure pas encore, la voilà la suite ! blague à part, merci de ton mot !

**Hannage :** Valentin est tout fier, tu es une vrai supportrice ! et nous on est content que ça te plaise toujours !

**Miss Lulu : ** H ! merci ! ça c'est sur, c'était pas un chapitre… il est bien celui l ? dis ? et tu sais qu'on arrive pas à lire ton one shot sur ombre et folie… heu attend, on vient d'avoir un éclair de génie, on va le lire sur ffnet ^^ (ils sont très doués, et oui^^) merci encore et bisouxes ^^

**Mel-Imoen :** Merci, merci vraiment ! une merveille… ouf, peut-être pas quand même… c'est vraiment gentil de nous encourager ! et puis tu aimes bien Valentin ! on est comblé ^^ pour Dorian Gray… ce n'est pas complètement innocent, on va dire ça ^^ on se disait que dans le domaine du slash, ça ne fait jamais de mal de rendre hommage à Oscar Wilde qui a quand même passer deux ans en prison pour être homosexuel… et merci pour l'anniversaire ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Encore une fois, MERCI de toutes ses reviews… ça nous met en joie !

Le prochain chapitre… la mise en action du plan de Valentin… (enfin…^^)


	12. All the world is a stage

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu et Blaise, pour être très précis…)

Avertissement : Slash HP/DM + pas mal d'autre…

Disclamer : J.K.Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme on trouve que c'est pas juste, on en a inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à nous tout seul ! na !

Genre : Romance, Humour et autres…

Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much ado about nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale m'est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais la fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bonjour !

Heu… oui, 4 semaines, on sait… ça fait beaucoup… surtout qu'au début c'était un par semaine, voir plus… mais là… on a plein d'excuses ! (si, si, c'est vrai…)

D'abord, c'était vraiment pas facile à écrire ce chapitre… Même très difficile… En plus il y a les crises, où on trouve que c'est tout très nul, alors on supprime tout, puis ensuite, il faut tout récrire… et puis ensuite on a plus envie, et puis faut tout reprendre… bref… ah oui, et l'angoisse de la page blanche, hein, faut pas l'oublier… (mais non, mais non on n'essaye pas de se faire plaindre…^^)

Alors on vous remercie d'autant plus pour vos reviews, même (ou surtout ^^) si c'est parfois du harcèlement *tousse*Lizzie*tousse* (^^) parce que ça nous donnait du courage !

En plus, après il y a la 503Error qui nous explique gentiment qu'ils ne veulent pas nous laisser publier notre chapitre tranquillement…

Donc, voilà, on a finalement fini… On espère vraiment que cela vous plaira ! (promis, on se suicide pas sinon… mais bon, presque…)

Donc voil !

Merci à **Nicolina **qui est toujours là, 

Pour relire tout de haut en bas !

(et toujours pas de commentaire sur nos talent de poètes è_é …)

******* 

**_Dans l'épisode précédent… : _**Draco et Harry sont revenus de leur Infirmerie privée pour se rendre compte de certains changements… Ron et Hermione, comme Crabbe et Goyle de leur côtés, sortent ensembles (c'est clair, hein ? ils ne sont pas les quatre ensembles…). Au milieu, Valentin a décidé de rassembler les tables des Serdaigles et des Pouffsoufles. Draco et Harry constatent l'indifférences qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Valentin accélère donc le plan, demande le concours de Dumbledore, qui accepte. Le chapitre finissait sur la conversation entre Dorian et Valentin, conversation qui s'achevait sur deux protagonistes rouges comme des tomates…

Ah et oui, vous allez retrouver dans ce chapitre, le monologue du chapitre 10…

*****

Valentin après avoir repris ses esprits (c'est-à-dire avoir réalisé que boire le jus de citrouille avec une fourchette n'est pas le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre ses objectifs…)  se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers Hermione et Ron, puis Crabbe et Goyle. Un observateur attentif ayant une bonne ouïe aurait pu surprendre la conversation suivante :

« Alors, vous êtes prêts ? vous savez votre texte ? »

« Oui chef. »

« Bien, donc c'est pour tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas oublié ce que vous devez dire ? »

« Non chef. »

« Bien, n'oubliez pas de toujours être sûrs qu'il puisse vous entendre… »

« Bien chef. »

Puis ils s'étaient séparés comme des conspirateurs, regardant à droite et à gauche…

*****

Draco avait quitté le réfectoire un peu troublé. Très troublé même. Il y avait certaines choses qui le ramenait à son hypothèse de monde parallèle. Il y avait des choses pas normales du tout. Des événements qui normalement ne se produiraient jamais.

D'abord Valentin qui va voir Dumbledore. Bon, ça, passe encore. Puis il va voir le prof de littérature. Bon. Mais ensuite, il en est tout perturbé. Normalement, Valentin n'était jamais perturbé. 

Valentin avait ensuite discuté avec Crabbe et Goyle puis avec Weasley et Granger (qui avaient visiblement arrêté de se tourner autour sans rien se dire). Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Et pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore qui demande à voir Harry. Bon, d'accord, en fait, ça, c'était normal. Mais pourquoi le directeur voulait-il le voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir fait encore pour se rendre intéressant ? Si c'était à cause de l'événement du match de Quidditch, lui aussi aurait du être appelé. Encore une particularité de Monsieur Potter.

Ah oui, il allait oublier. Pourtant, c'était le pompon du déjeuner… Voir Crabbe et Goyle à table. Tout gentil, tout prévenant l'un pour l'autre, sous le regard attendri des filles. C'en était écœurant. Qu'ils soient amoureux, passe encore, mais qu'ils tombent aussi bas ?

Draco soupira et se leva. Il voulait prendre l'air.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Valentin qui se contenta d'un petit signe de tête…

*******

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une des cours de l'école. Valentin s'était placé au milieu de cette espèce de cloître et observait ce qui allait être sa scène de théâtre… Au centre, un puits, avec même de l'eau dedans. Autour, un espace carré, couvert d'herbe. Et l'entourant, une galerie ouverte. Elle était faite d'un muret d'un peu plus de cinquante centimètres de haut duquel s'élevaient des colonnes, ce qui était très pratique pour se cacher. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir un bras qui, vu la couleur du pull, devait appartenir à Ron, un genou de Goyle, une jambe de Crabbe et un coude de Hermione qui dépassaient allégrement… C'était un peu le problème… Valentin n'avait pas eu le temps de leur apprendre à faire convenablement leur filature, ce qui causait quelques… ennuis…

Comme spectateurs de la pièce, Rogue et Barca, à la balustrade qui courait, au premier étage, tout le long du cloître. Ils étaient un peu penchés, attentifs, comme au théâtre. Un peu plus haut, assis, un livre sur les genoux, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, dorés, les yeux bleus, un profil délicat, des lèvres incarnates, le vent soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux lui donnant un air d'ange, le soleil rendait ses… Hum. Il se laissait encore aller. Bref, il y  avait Dorian sur le toit. Et couronnant le tout, il y avait une personne dans sa tour, attendant Harry Potter, qui couvrait la scène d'un regard bleu et pétillant de malice derrière ses, oh ! combien célèbres, lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Bon, tout devait aller bien… il ne manquait plus que le personnage principal…

Draco arriva plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qui arrangeait drôlement leurs affaires, il fallait bien le dire. Parce qu'il fallait être très préoccupé pour ne pas voir les formes qui étaient disséminées un peu partout dans le cloître et cachés avec la même discrétion qu'un éléphant dans un corridor…

Donc, heureusement, Draco était plongé dans ses pensées.

Draco aimait bien cet endroit, il y venait souvent. Il avait même essayé de reconnaître tous les sujets des chapiteaux des colonnes. 

C'était un endroit calme que cette cour. Draco avait l'habitude d'y retrouver son hibou Grand-Duc quand celui-ci partait se promener pour manger. 

D'ailleurs, le hibou était entrain de revenir de sa promenade matinale, décrivant de grand cercle descendant avant de se poser sur le bras de Draco.

Draco commença de lui lisser les plumes. 

De toute l'agitation qui l'avait précédée, Draco était bien loin de se douter.

Il se mettait même à parler à son hibou.

 « Nan mais c'est vrai, tu trouves ça bien, toi que Vincent et Grégory se comportent comme ça ? Oui, évidemment, tu n'as pas d'idée… tu n'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un hibou Grand-Duc. Oui, je sais… c'est déjà bien… Mais enfin ! Arrête ! n'essaye pas de me mordre… »

Le théâtre commençait. Derrière les quatre colonnes dans un coin du cloître, on pouvait voir les membres, bout de bras, de pieds appartenant aux personnages peu expérimentés dans l'art difficile qu'est l'espionnage, mais qui devaient bientôt entrer en scènes, trembler légèrement sous l'effet du trac bien naturel... Au premier étage, sur la terrasse, la forme noire et la forme blanche semblaient passionnées et attentives, comme au théâtre. Valentin était caché derrière une autre colonne du cloître. Il était lui aussi entrain d'écouter, avec l'attention et l'inquiétude du metteur en scène qui sait qu'il ne peut plus rien faire et doit prier pour que tout se déroule comme il l'a préparé... Chose étrange, le personnage sur le toit semblait, quant à lui, fixer son attention plutôt sur Valentin que sur le reste de la scène…

Draco, lui, inconscient de cette attention multiple, continuait gentiment son dialogue monologué avec son hibou. 

« Mais c'est vrai quand même, pour Crabbe et Goyle ! c'est bizarre ! Ils n'étaient pas comme ça, avant… Je m'étonne que Crabbe et Goyle qui ont pourtant passé une grande partie de leur scolarité à se moquer des amoureux, de leur niaiserie, de leur pose ridicule, de leurs soupirs, de leurs propos mielleux… Que Crabbe et Goyle puissent devenir eux-même sujet de leurs propres railleries en devenant amoureux ! Non, vraiment, je ne l'aurais jamais même imagin !

J'ai vu le temps où il n'y avait pour eux d'autre musique que le triangle qui appelle au déjeuner, et maintenant ils veulent les violons et la mandoline ! Avant, ils étaient capables de faire des kilomètres pour avoir un bon plat, et maintenant ! ils ne pensent qu'à avoir de nouvelles robes brodées pour aller danser… Je n'ai rien contre avoir des vêtements bien coupés, passé un quart d'heure à chercher ses vêtements le matin… changer une fois, d'accord, mais y passer deux heurs ! Et le pire ! Ne pas arrêtez de se demander « est-ce que ça va lui plaire ? » Nan ! Crabbe et Goyle si ridicules, qui l'eut cru !

Avant, ils parlaient clairement : c'était « Oui » et « Non ». Maintenant ! C'est un banquet de mots compliqués, « poétiques » disent-ils. Poétiques… c'est de la fioriture, un gâteau recouvert de mauvaise chantilly ! Si ridicules !

Franchement… est-ce que vous me voyez comme ça ? Subir une pareille fascination pour quelqu'un ? Aussi… ridicule ? Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer… mais… nan… c'est pas possible ! Pas moi !

Jamais l'amour ne fera de moi un fou pareil. Se promener l'air malade, le regard perdu, ne remarquant rien à part une seule personne ! Mais c'est rétrécir son chant de vision d'une manière considérable ! Moi amoureux ! Jamais ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu amoureux, mais jamais, jamais je ne deviendrais amoureux ou point d'en être malade.

Une personne est jolie ? Je n'en suis pas plus mal. Une autre est spirituelle ? Je n'en suis pas plus mal… une troisième est fidèle ? je n'en suis toujours pas plus mal… 

D'ailleurs, il n'est personne qui puisse trouver grâce devant moi à moins qu'il ne présente toutes les grâces en une seule personne.

Cette personne devra être riche, c'est certain spirituelle ou je n'en voudrais pas fidèle ou je ne la marchanderais pas jolie ou je ne la regarderais jamais douce, ou elle ne m'approchera pas sang pur ou je ne la prends pas, fût-elle un ange ! Avec cela, une conversation agréable, excellente musicienne et quant à ses cheveux, ils devront être de la couleur que Merlin leur aura donnée… »

A ce moment du monologue la forme noire du premier étage dut se précipiter sur la forme blanche qui allait applaudire. Cela fit du bruit. Mais lorsque Draco leva la tête, il ne vit rien car la forme blanche, au contact de la forme noire, l'avait subitement et dans un élan de passion, plaqué sur le sol. L'attention de Draco fut soudain attirée vers un autre endroit de la colonnade. Quatre personnes venaient d'apparaître.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était le signe de Valentin qui avait précédé le mouvement. 

Granger et Weasley. Crabbe et Goyle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer, les quatre ensembles…

Draco fit en sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas. Il fallait se méfier. La théorie de la dimension parallèle aurait sans doute été préférable aux aberrations qui s'était crées pendant sa courte absence… Son hibou était reparti, le lâche. 

Il s'agissait d'être discret. Il se lança donc dans une habile manœuvre de contournement par tournage autour des colonnes. (créant sans le savoir des sueurs froides à tous les spectateurs de la scène qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire voir…) Il allait atteindre la sortie (à quatre pattes, mais ça, personne n'était sensé le savoir…) lorsqu'un cri incrédule le retint.

« Draco Malfoy !? »

Il s'immobilisa. Ça y est, on l'avait découvert. Il se retourna lentement, pour s'apercevoir qu'en fait, il n'y avait que Granger et Weasley qui essayait de calmer Crabbe et Goyle. Et qui lui tournaient le dos. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il pouvait donc en tirer une conclusion logique… on parlait de lui… Ah, ah… Intéressant… 

Il fit marche arrière (recréant la panique parmis ceux qui se cachait…) Pour écouter plus attentivement. 

« Pas Draco, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Nous aussi ça m'a fait un choc Vincent. Mais il n'y a pas de doute. C'est Draco Malfoy. »

C'était bien de lui qu'on parlait. Maintenant, le tout était de savoir ce qu'on disait de lui… C'était lui, mais encore ? le plus doué, le plus intelligent… ?

« Non, Ron. Non. Dis-nous que ce n'est pas possible… Harry ne peut pas être amoureux de Draco… »

Les quatre jeunes gens entendirent un bruit d'étranglement suivit d'un étouffement, venant de derrière une des colonnes. Valentin leur fit un signe d'encouragement, tout se passait bien, le poisson Draco mordait à l'appât… 

 « Si Grégory. C'est la vérité. »

Là, ce fut un bruit de chute qui vint de derrière la colonne. Le choc était rude. Quatre regards inquiets se dirigèrent vers la colonne, mais un bruit de raclement leur indiqua que l'intéressé était de nouveau près à écouter.

Crabbe reprit donc.

« Mais, Hermione, ils se détestent… »

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. »

Ça s'était particulièrement vrai, mais Draco ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point, puisqu'il ne savait pas que ce qu'il prenait pour un air sérieux des quatre personnages, était en fait un fou-rire mal maîtris

« Harry aime Draco d'une affection enragée, que l'on ne peut pas comprendre complètement… »

« Il doit jouer. Ce doit être un jeu… »

« Un jeu ! Greg ! un Jeu ! Alors on n'a jamais aussi bien jouer une passion pareille ! »

L'ombre devenue blafarde, depuis le début de la conversation, quitta sa colonne pour passer à la suivante. Apparemment, il ne voulait rien perdre de la conversation.

« Mais… Quels symptômes montre-t-il ? » 

« Les symptômes de sa maladie d'amour ? Il reste assis… il… heu… enfin, vous savez, ce qu'on fait quand on est amoureux… Hermione, dis-leur… »

Valentin eut un mouvement d'inquiétude. Ron oubliait son texte… Heureusement que Crabbe était là pour rattraper.

« Dis-moi dans les détails, Ron. Je ne te croirai pas sinon… Lui qui a tout le temps dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais être amoureux… il est inaccessible à l'amour. »

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi… et Malfoy en plus… son ennemi de toujours ou presque ! »

L'ombre derrière sa colonne se rapprocha encore plus. Fallait-il croire ce qu'il entendait ? en même temps, Ron et Hermione étaient de gentil Griffondor, noble et loyaux…

« Mais Hermione… Harry l'a dit à Draco qu'il en était amoureux ? »

L'ombre, vigoureusement, nia de la tête derrière sa colonne.

« Oh non ! il a juré de ne jamais le faire ! il m'a dit l'autre jour : _Comment ! après lui avoir dit tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je lui crierai que je l'aime !_ c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu brutal »

Très brutale devait juger l'Ombre blonde puisqu'elle commençait à se frapper la tête contre la colonne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ça faisait du bruit et que les quatre comploteurs s'étaient tus en se demandant d'où venait le bruit. 

Pour être tout à fait clair, ils se demandaient s'ils devaient quand même laisser Draco se taper la tête ou non. Mais Valentin fit signe à Ron de continuer.

« Et puis, vous savez, c'est le caractère d'Harry… c'est ce qu'il dit lorsqu'il se lève vingt fois par nuit alors qu'il croit que je dors pour lui écrire ! Et il reste comme ça, en bas de pyjama jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à écrire une lettre… »

En bas de pyjama… Nan !

« Oh oui, Ron, tu as raison… dis leur l'histoire de la lettre que tu m'avais racontée pour les convaincre… »

« Quelle histoire ? Ah… heu… oui… l'histoire de la lettre… Ah oui ! heu… Une fois même… Une fois… alors que Harry avait fermé sa lettre… Oui… voil ! il a voulu la relire, et il s'est rendu compte que Draco couchait sur Harry… »

Là on entendit un petit cri étranglé suivit d'une nouvelle chute.

« Enfin… je veux dire leurs noms pliés l'un sur l'autre ! »

On vit une main puis une autre s'appuyer sur le murait. C'était l'Ombre qui se relevait, lentement...

« Alors, en voyant cela, Harry a été pris d'un tremblement ! et il s'est mis à déchirer la lettre en se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir oser écrire une lettre à quelqu'un qui se moquerait de lui ! Ah ! Si tu l'avais entendu crier _Je mesure mon sentiment sur le sien, je rirai s'il m'envoyait une lettre. Même si je l'aime, je rirai !_ »

Hermione transforma de justesse son rire en sanglot étouffé.

« C'est affreux. Il faudrait que quelqu'un le dise à Draco ! »

« A quoi bon Greg ! il en ferait un jeu et le tourmenterait encore plus… »

« Ce n'est pas juste, il faudrait alors que Harry rencontre quelqu'un d'autre… Lui qui est si joli, si fidèle… »

« Et intelligent et raisonnable ! »

« Raisonnable, sauf dans son amour pour Malfoy… »

« Ça… mais tu me l'as dit toi-même, Mione, quand la passion et la raison combattent, en général la passion prend le dessus… C'est triste… »

Les quatre jeunes gens devenaient rouges. D'émotion pensait Draco. A force de ne pas respirer pour ne pas rire savait Valentin. Goyle reprit finalement son souffle.

« Il y a tellement de gens bien qui pourrait le rendre heureux… moi-même, si je n'avais pas rencontré Vincent, j'aurai tout abandonné pour lui… Il faudrait quand même en parler à Malfoy, te ne le crois pas Ron ? »

« Non, je pense même qu'il se tuerait. Il a dit une nuit en se parlant à lui-même qu'il _mourrait_ si Draco ne l'aimait pas… heu… qu'il _mourrait_ plutôt que de lui dire son amour… et que… s'il lui faisait la cour, il aimerait mieux _mourir_… que de rabattre la moindre particule de son ironie habituelle… »

L'Ombre s'était affaissée un peu plus à chaque assertion.

« Il a raison en fait. Il risquerait de se faire rejeter. Malfoy est d'humeur sardonique. »

L'ombre se redressa pour protester, puis se ravisa. Il voulait être discret, non ?

« Il est si terrible que ça ? »

« Oui »

« Mais il a un joli visage. »

« Oui, Mione. Et du bon sens. »

« C'est vrai, il a quelques étincelles d'esprits. »

« Et il est courageux. »

« Oui, il n'y a qu'à voir comment il conduit ses querelles. Ou il les évite avec discrétion, ou il les aborde avec une crainte sacrée. »

L'ombre eut un regard suspicieux. Ils se moquaient, là, non ? Ils se mettaient à quatre pour se moquer de lui ?

Crabbe reprenait :

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il est terriblement fier. Le dédain et la morgue étincellent dans ses yeux qui méprisent tout ce qu'il regarde et son esprit s'estime si haut que pour lui tout autre chose est chétive. Il ne peut aimer ni concevoir une pensée amoureuse tant il est épris de lui-même… »

Goyle finit par proposer :

« Mais si on ne peut pas en parler à Draco, on peut peut-être essayer de le faire oublier à Harry ? Pour qu'il s'arrache à cet amour ! »

« Impossible, il s'arracherait plutôt le cœur. »

« C'est terrible. Vous savez, Ron et Hermione, on admire vraiment Malfoy, souvent, mais là, on aimerait vraiment qu'il soit capable de se rendre compte à quel point il est en fait indigne d'Harry. Au lieu de le rabaisser sans cesse. »

« Tu as raison, mais pour ça on ne peut rien faire. Allez, venez, on a cours. »

Les quatre s'éloignèrent, retenant le plus discrètement possible leur fou-rire. 

Valentin attendait la réaction de Malfoy. Il le vit s'avancer vers le milieu du cloître comme un zombie, s'approcher du puits, prendre le sceau… et se le verser sur la tête.

Diable. Il avait tant que ça besoin de se rafraîchir les idées ? Visiblement son cerveau bouillonnait… Il fumait presque…

Son hibou revint sagement, (et courageusement ?) après la bataille se percher sur la margelle du puits..

Draco le regarda avec un air légèrement halluciné.

« Tu sais ce que je viens d'entendre ? La conversation semblait sérieuse pourtant… Weasley est dans le même dortoir que Potter… Il doit tout savoir, et ne rien inventer… Harry Potter serait amoureux, et de moi ? Il m'aime ?

Et que disaient-ils ? Que je ne ferais le dédaigneux, l'arrogant s'il me le disait ? Et que lui mourrait plutôt que de me le dire ? Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tomber amoureux… mais… Ils m'ont critiqué… Je serais méprisant imbu de ma personne, incapable d'aimer ! Heureux ceux qui peuvent se corriger, n'est-ce pas ? Ils disent qu'il est joli. C'est vrai, même moi je peux le dire. » 

Grand sourire béat. 

« Fidèle, certes. Spirituel, toujours d'accord, à part dans son amour pour moi. »

Fin du grand sourire béat.

« Ça, il faut le reconnaître, c'est la plus grande stupidité que je n'ai jamais entendue. Tu es d'accord avec moi, hein ? Mais en même temps, si je l'aime horriblement en retour, ce sera très raisonnable de m'aimer, non ? »

Retour du grand sourire béat.

« Aïe. Mais c'est Potter quand même… Potter… oui, mais c'est Auguste aussi, n'est-ce pas. Après tout, je l'ai constaté ce matin même, Potter je ne le connais pas vraiment, il m'est indifférent, n'est-ce pas ? à part qu'il est aussi Auguste que j'aimais beaucoup, et qu'il a de très beau regard vert, et un visage fin et puis des mains très belles et puis des… ça va, ça va, ne me regarde pas avec cet air stupide de hibou mal réveill ! »

Draco tourna le dos à son hibou. Les deux formes blanches et noires au premier étage qui s'étaient finalement relevées purent voir son visage. Ils ne trouvèrent d'autres moyens de s'empêcher de rire devant la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait que de se coller les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Moyen très efficace. Draco lui restait inconscient du reste du monde et continuait à parler.

« Oui, évidemment, on risque de jaser… Mais après tout, tant pis, ce sont des jaloux. Et puis, seul les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis… On aime dans sa jeunesse des plats que vieux on ne supporte plus… Et… quand je disais que je mourrai garçons, je pensais mourir avant de trouver quelqu'un. Oh ! mais voilà Harry qui vient ! il est… vraiment joli, non ? » L'imbécile de Hibou venait de repartir…

Draco passa plusieurs fois rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Puis il essaya d'avoir l'air détendu, accoudé à la margelle du puits, l'autre main sur la hanche. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il voulait impressionner, ou faire une bonne impression, hein, mais… un peu quand même ?

« Malfoy, contre mon gré, je suis envoyé te dire que Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau. »

Harry attendit deux instants une réponse, mais Malfoy avait toujours son sourire un peu bête, et… il était complètement trempé... Harry se retourna pour partir. Il était peut-être dangereux.

« Ha… Harry ! je te remercie de ta peine. »

Harry regarda Malfoy de travers avant de dire :

« Je n'ai pas pris plus de peine pour avoir ces remerciements que tu en as pour me remercier. Adieu. »

Harry repartait.

Mais… Mais… 

c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche !… _Bon gré mal gré je suis envoyé te dire que Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau._ Il y avait un double sens… évidemment ! Et ça : _Je n'ai pas pris plus de peine pour avoir ces remerciements que tu en as pour me remercier_ c'était dire en d'autre terme : toute peine que je prends pour toi est aussi légère qu'un remerciement ! 

Il l'aimait, c'était évident ! 

Il était vraiment très méchant s'il ne l'aimait pas en retour, n'est-ce pas ? 

Valentin voyant le sourire de Draco ne s'inquiétait plus de la réussite de cette première partie de la deuxième partie de son plan. Tout d'un coup le visage de Draco changea.

« Oh ! Je vais chercher un portrait de Harry ! » 

Draco sortit en courrant. 

Valentin le regarda sortir avec un sourire. Là, il était sûr que ça avait march

Bien, maintenant, acte III scène 1. Alicia et Marianna venaient d'arriver et étaient en place juste derrière une porte donnant sur le cloître. Elles devaient entrer après que Harry arrive. Valentin les avait choisies parce qu'Alicia avait été un des seconds de Harry pendant la guerre, donc le connaissait relativement bien.

Bien, tout le monde était en place. Marius et Severus qui avaient momentanément disparus dans la salle (réserve de potions) qui donnait sur la balustrade, venaient de réapparaître, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Valentin préféra ne pas laisser son regard vagabonder sur les hauteurs… Normalement, Harry devrait apparaître bientôt entrain de poursuivre une Hedwige récalcitrante. C'était pratique d'être un animagus parfois… On traitait plus facilement avec les autres animaux…

« Hedwige ! »

Paaarfait… Valentin repartit derrière sa colonne.

Harry arrivait en courrant après sa chouette. Essoufflé, il ne s'arrêta qu'au milieu du cloître.

A ce moment Alicia et Marianna sortirent de derrière la porte.

« Harry Potter ?! »

Harry, mu par instinct de survie, se jeta à terre. Il espérait que la Poufsouffle ne l'avait pas vu. 

« Oui. Harry. Mais ça ne marchera jamais, Harry Potter est beaucoup trop dédaigneux, farouche et sauvage depuis la fin de la guerre, ça ne marchera jamais… »

Harry commença un mouvement de rapprochement à quatre pattes, vers l'endroit du cloître où se tenaient les deux jeunes filles.

« Mais… Alicia… tu es sûr que Draco aime autant Harry ? »

Le mouvement d'approche connu une fin brutale. Les bras de Harry lui faisant subitement défaut, il retomba lourdement dans la flaque d'eau (crée par le sceau que Draco s'était jeté sur la tête) autour du puits.

Le splash, n'avait sans doute pas fait trop de bruit puisque Alicia reprit aussitôt.

« Oh oui, que trop… c'est ce que m'on dit Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Mais… Pourquoi t'en ont-ils parlé à toi ? »

Bonne question. Le mouvement rampant repris.

« Et bien, tu sais que ça fais quelque temps que je discute avec eux… Ils sont beaucoup moins stupides qu'ils ne le faisaient croire… »

Vraiment ?

« Et ils t'ont demandé d'en parler à Harry ? »

« Oui, mais je leurs ai conseillé, s'ils aimaient un tant soit peu Draco de ne rien en faire. Il faut qu'il lutte contre ce sentiment et n'en parle jamais à Harry. »

H ? pourquoi pas ?

« Pourquoi, Draco n'est pas assez bien pour Harry ? »

C'est vrai ça.

Harry était maintenant collé contre le muret sur lequel étaient assises Marianna et Alicia.

« Oh non ! ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Draco est digne de tout ce qui peut être donné à un homme ! Beau, intelligent, riche, aimable… Mais on n'a jamais vu personne plus fière que Harry. Harry n'a pas l'air comme ça… Mais en fait, il est intraitable. Il n'est pas une personne homme ou femme qu'il n'ait déjà repoussée de sa verve. Il refuse la moindre parole sur l'amour. »

« C'est vrai. Harry se moquerait sans doute de Draco. »

« Oui. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne qu'il ne refuse pas. Pourtant pendant la guerre… mais non ! Blond, il ne veut pas d'une sorte de cow-boy brun, c'est une erreur de la nature barbouill grand, c'est une lance avec une drôle de tête petit, c'est une statue mal taillée parleur, c'est une girouette silencieux, c'est une souche de bois… Jamais personne n'a trouvée grâce à ses yeux. »

« Mais pourtant il n'est pas si orgueilleux que ça… »

« Non, vraiment, on ne peut pas dire ça de Harry, mais… je ne sais pas… je me demande parfois s'il n'a pas un peu peur… Peur de ne pas trouver la bonne personne, ou peur de lui-même… En quelque sorte, il préfère coller à sa réputation de Saint-Potter le prude. Moi je ne préfère pas trop en parler avec lui. Il me traiterait de marieuse… ou quelque chose comme ça… Il rirait de quelqu'un pouvant être amoureux de lui. Il vaut mieux que Draco comme un feu qu'on recouvre, se consume de soupirs et s'épuise intérieurement. Il vaut mieux que Draco meure d'un amour inconnu que d'un amour bafoué et ridiculisé devant tout le monde… »

Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Pendant que Marianna avait du mal à ne pas rire face au ton tragique qu'avait pris Alicia…

« Mais c'est dur quand même, tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas en parler discrètement à Harry ? Pour voir comment il le prend… »

Il releva la tête…

« Non, je préfère aller voir Draco et lui demander de combattre sa passion. Au pire, j'inventerai une petite calomnie sur Harry… »

« H ! » Harry avait passé la tête par-dessus le muret, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas être repéré, et de se rebaisser brutalement. 

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, mais de toutes les façons ils ne s'aiment pas, donc, on est pas à ça près… Et puis, si cela peut guérir Draco, alors je n'hésiterai pas. »

« Alicia, tu ne peux pas faire ça, quand même… Et puis, si Harry est aussi intelligent qu'on le dit… alors il ne peut pas refuser longtemps la personne aussi accomplie qu'est Draco ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il est le premier homme d'Angleterre… à part Johnny, mais ça c'est mon avis… »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Alicia, à part son passer un peu trouble… Draco est vraiment l'homme le plus **beau**, le plus **intelligent**, le **mieux élev** d'Angleterre, et peut-être même d'Europe, donc du Monde. »

Marianna s'était penchée juste au-dessus de Harry pour asséner ces vérités… Lui était toujours effondré sur la terre humide.

« Il a une très bonne réputation, c'est vrai. »

Alicia regardait, elle aussi, discrètement, les réactions très intéressantes que provoquaient ses paroles sur Harry…

« Et il la mérite. C'est dommage que Harry ne s'en rende pas compte. Il y a une personne parfaite pour lui qui meurt au sens propre du terme pour lui, et il ne le voit pas. »

« Moi, je ne peux rien faire pour cela… Pauvre Draco. C'est triste de mourir si jeune… Tu l'aurais vu tel que me l'ont montré Crabbe et Goyle, alors qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais là, pâle, les cheveux défaits, ayant déchiré ses vêtements… »

Draco sans vêtements…

« …criant le nom de Harry en se mordant les lèvres, une expression si… si… »

Pitié, que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait…

« Désespérée… »

Ouf…

« …sur son beau visage… oh, oui, tu l'aurais pris en pitié, Marianna… »

Alicia et Marianna repartirent par l'entrée principale du cloître. Un peu précipitamment, rapport au fou-rire qui les menaçait elles aussi…

Harry resta un moment dans la flaqua d'eau, avant de se relever lentement… Prendre en pitié Draco dans une position pareille, il voulait bien le croire… 

Alors, c'est ça qu'on disait de lui ? Qu'il état trop orgueilleux, qu'il n'était pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un ? Qu'il avait peur des sentiments ? Non, non… ce n'était pas vrai… 

Si Draco l'aimait vraiment, il l'aimerait en retour ! Tant pis pour ce qu'on pourrait dire… Elles disaient que Draco méritait son amour… c'était vrai ! (le sourire béat n'était plus l'apanage du seul Draco maintenant…) 

Draco mourait d'amour pour lui… il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas… 

Il allait laisser Draco le séduire… et si Draco touchait son cœur… et bien… il le laisserait… (le sourire béat le quitta un instant) Bien sûr, c'était Malfoy, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un d'insupportable… mais peut-être pas tant que ça… Il ne fallait pas oublier que tout le monde disait que c'était quelqu'un de remarquable ! Spécialement Marianna et Alicia, qui étaient des gens de confiance… Donc cela devait être vrai un peu… 

Et lui-même en avait une preuve flagrante avec Victor ! qui était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… il le savait… et de beau… et d'intelligent… et… Et puis si Draco l'aimait au point de se laisser mourir… oh oui ! il allait abandonner ses querelles et ses préjugés. Que Draco l'aime, il l'aimerait en retour !

Re-sortie précipitée… Décidément…

Valentin s'avança sur la scène maintenant déserte. Rogue au premier étage lui fit un signe d'encouragement de la main, avant de rougir brutalement (Valentin se rendit compte qu'une des mains de Barca n'était pas visible…). Les deux rentrèrent une nouvelle fois (précipitamment, est-il vraiment besoin de le préciser ?) dans la salle de réserve des potions. Dorian avait déjà disparu (il fallait vraiment qu'il se concentre s'il voulait corriger le devoir de son unique élève…). Dumbledore du haut de sa tour lui fit un signe de la main. Draco lui aussi était repartit.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à passer à la seconde étape de la seconde étape du plan… titillation et confrontation… 

La troisième étape serait plus délicate. Elle attendra mercredi matin. Quand tout le monde sera là… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voili Voili… Vraiment… on ne sait pas quoi dire de ce chapitre… on espère vraiment que ça vous a plu… c'était tellement difficile de rendre en écrit comme ça, du théâtre ! Parce que c'est de nouveau un chapitre adapté de la pièce… 

Alors si vous voulez nous dire…^^ on serait ravi ! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Réponses Aux Reviews :

**Gaia666 :** Désolés Gaia, vraiment… on espère que ça t'a plu ! et merci de reviewer ! bisouxes ^^****

**Ptite Elfe : (**ah ton pseudo ^^) voui, tu l'as reconnu le petit bout de chapitre 10, ou tu l'avais tellement bien oublié que tu ne l'as pas vu ^^ ? et vive les review qui partent dans tous les sens, ça met de bonne humeur ^^ d'accord avec toi pour le niveau ^^ il vaut mieux un doué et les autres normaux qu'un normau et les autres nuls^^ c'est une question de positivisme tout ça ^^ on adore ta révision de Harry Potter par le monopolie ^^ ça pourrait faire une bonne fic, non ? et fait t'a raison, c'est bien le relatif anonymat de ffnet, comme ça les auteurs meurent moins, lorsqu'ils commettent des erreurs tactiques (comme mettre la suite 4 semaines plus tards… *Manu et Blaise, soudain passionné par leurs chaussures*) là , Harry et Draco, sont « presque » (mais le presque dit beaucoup, c'est ça ?) ensemble ^^ Pour que ça aille plus vite, il faudrait peut-être que on leur transmette tes conseils, non ? mais en même temps, ça irait vraiment trop vite… tu es très convaincante, tu sais ? Il risquerait de se jeter l'un sur l'autre… dangereux, ça… Ah oui, le « combat » Harry Draco dans les fics de Célinette ^^ on suit de loin ^^ oui, mercredi c'est la fin de la fic… dans deux chapitres… (snif, snif… c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on avance plus…) ah oui, Valentin, en fait, ne maîtrise pas très bien toute sa magie, donc parfois il l'utilise sans s'en rendre compte… c'est pas bête la fourchette, mais Dorian doit être un pacifiste, il préfère les négociations…^^ oui, mimi ^^ bien, Valentin à Pouddlard, c'est pour la prochaine fois (oups, encore une chose à ne pas dire^^) un peu résumé, mais bon… oui, elle est longue et très bien ta review ^^ plein de bisouxes pour ta peine ^^ et vive les pim's ^^

**Célinette : **on est content que ton concert t'ai plu ^^ c'est bien ! hum… l'arithmomancie… hum… c'est… une erreur de frappe ? *retour du grand sourire colgate^^* Bravo ! tu as l'esprit presque aussi tordu que Blaise ^^ et ce n'est pas peu dire ! merci vraiment pour tes reviews… et au passage comme ça ^^ bravo pour tes fics ^^ on t'a laissé une review pour ta fic ce matin, mais on le redit maintenant ^^ on les aime beaucoup ^^ bisouxes tout plein à toi !

**Zazan : ** désolé pour le retard…. *M et B essaye de se faire tout petit* la suite arrive, promis ^^ pour notre surnom, c'est plus simple, il nous a simplement traversé la tête !^^ une vieille réminiscence d'un livre d'enfant on croit se souvenir ^^ c'est gentil d'attendre n'enpêche ^^ merci ! bisouxes ^^

**Lizzie : **aïe, ça doit faire quelques temps que tu as fini de réviser le bac blanc… tu tiens toujours dans tes résolutions de ne pas nous assassiner, hein ? ça compte beaucoup pour nous, le fait que tu ne veuilles pas nous achever… ^^

oui, oui, le fait que tu sois te tout cœur avec nous permet à ce chapitre d'arriver plus vite ^^ même si c'est 4 semaines… on est vraiment très content que cela te plaise (c'est vrai, fan de fanfiction ^^ peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un écrira une fanfiction d'une fanfiction ^^ ?)

alors, ça va, le plan est bien commencé, non ? on progresse, lentement (d'accord, très lentement…) mais sûrement ^^ on va essayer de faire la suite pour plus vite… une ou deux semaine… *Manu et Blaise se font tout petit, pas taper, il faut pas taper…* bisouxes ^^

**Iviran : ** c'est pas grave du tout pour la boulette ^^ au contraire on est très flatté de savoir qu'elle fait parti de tes favoris ^^ on l'aime bien, nous aussi cette fic (lol vive la modestie ^^)  et tu aimes les deux persos de Valentin et Dorian ! on est comblé ^^ merci mille fois ! et bisouxes…

**Nymia : (ou missLulu^^) **tu préfères qu'on t'appelle comment ? merci pour la review ! ce chapitre a mis beaucoup plus de temps à venir, mais il est plus long, hein ? tu nous en veux pas trop, hein ? allez^^ bisouxes !

**Saael' : ** coucou ^^ ah, pourquoi plus de Draco que de Harry ? parce que Harry en avait eu plus avant ^^ on est très équitable… lol. Pour Marius et Sev, en fait, c'est l'inverse, et si Sev n'a pas crier à la trahison, c'est parce que c'était lui qui avait renvoyé la  main ^^ et voilà ^^ c'est bien que tu poses des questions, parce que comme ça, on va ce qui n'est pas clair… on a un peu peur que tu es plein de question à poser sur ce chapitre. Ou alors ça va ? *M et B, très inquiets…* on espère que ta disserte d'histoire s'est pas trop mal passée… (depuis quatre semaines, tu as peut-être déjà les résultats^^) merci des encouragements^^ bisouxes à toi !

**Sacha : **merci ^^ il change complètement Draco, là, non ? il est plein de sentiment ^^ pour ton chapitre, on t'a remis une review, non ? Si on l'a pas fait… on va vérifier juste après ^^ promis ^^ bisouxes !

**Mich'loinvoyant : **superbe ? *M et B tout rouges* merci ^^ Oui Val et Dorian… et comme tu dis pour Dumbledore, complètement, normal, un des rares de la fic sans doute ^^ merci de ta review ^^ bisouxes tout plein ^^

**Céline.s : **alors, ça te va ? un chapitre un peu plus long ^^ et sur Harry et Draco ^^ le prochain sera aussi sur eux, normalement ^^  merci d'être toujours là ^^ bisouxes

**Kitty : **merci, merci et encore merci ^^ la suite n'est pas arrivée très vite, mais j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ^^ bisouxes

**Hanna :** répète, répète ^^ ce n'est pas grave, on aime bien entendre ça ^^ bisouxes ^^

**Kami : **coucou ^^ une chambre pour Barca et Rogue… on a trouvé que la salle de réserve de potion… ça va quand même ? merci beaucoup de la review ^^ bisouxes** __**

**Enyo85 : **La bataille t'a plu ^^ chic ^^ ah ! une lectrice de Yourcenar… elle romance beaucoup, (c'est normal, c'est un roman ^^) mais c'est ça ! ta phrase « l'ange et le démon pour renversé l'Empereur » est très juste… reste à savoir qui est l'ange et qui est le démon… on n'est pas sûr de la vérité, peut-être sont-ils tous les deux, un peu des deux… ah…. Pourquoi tant de haine ? mais nous, nan… on t'aime beaucoup nous ^^ bah, il faut qu'il corrige tranquillement sa copie le pauvre Dorian… Et puis, là, on commence à voir la fin, non ? à bientôt ^^ bisouxes

**Mel-Imoen : **merci, ta review est très gentille ! et puis dire que notre fic tient sa place entre celle de La magicienne d'Oz, Lychee et Florelia ^^ ouf ! c'est du compliment, ça ! Oh oui, dessine Valentin si tu en as le temps !^^ on aimerait bien savoir comment tu le vois ! mais ne te presse pas, hein… (écris d'abord tes fics qui sont très bien d'ailleurs ^^)  merci encore de nous encourager, ça aide beaucoup ^^ bisouxes en merci ^^

**Caro : **encore merci pendant qu'on y pense, pour ta fic ^^ ça nous a vraiment fait rire ^^ ah oui, les noms de code… bah, Blaise fait cela naturellement, ça ne prend pas tant de temps que ça ^^ Il est fort, Valentin,  hein ? (on l'aime bien, nous ^^) merci encore et bisouxes ^^

**Cloclo : **coucou ^^ ah, c'est bien que tu les trouves mignons ^^ oui, le nom de code… c'est un don de Blaise pour faire des associations d'idée tordues… merci de nous encourager ^^ bisouxes !

**Eternamm : **oh une longue review ^^on aime bien ^^ alors… Arg ? tu vas bien ?^^ nous couper pas au bon moment ? Jamais… ^^ Ah ! tu aimes Valentin, tant mieux ^^ on comprend très bien ce que tu veux dire… c'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu inspiré de nous (c'est un ami qui nous l'a fait remarqué, c'était assez inconscient en fait^^) en fait, dans tout les personnages qu'on a inventé, il y a un peu de nous ou de quelqu'un d'autre… Barca, c'est un peu celui qui sur internet est Adalbert, mais un peu un autre aussi… ce sont des mélanges…(et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les parenthèses sans fin, nous aussi on a tendance à faire ça, et c'est assez drôle, et on aime beaucoup ta review ^^) j'espère que la fin de se chapitre te convient un peu mieux ^^ (évite de mourir d'un arg…)  bisouxes et encore mille fois merci pour ta review ^^

**Hedwiglol :** merci de ta review ^^ on a beau le lire, une fois de plus ça ne fait pas de mal, au contraire, et puis, on aime bien tes fics, alors ^^ ton compliment nous touche encore plus ^^

**Adalbert : **TOUA !^^ non, mais, t'exagère quand même… mettre une review à tout le chapitre alors que tu les as déjà lu… bon, on a suivit ton conseil, on s'est pas pressé… mais on sait pas si c'est vraiment mieux… ne compte pas sur nous pour te faire une réponse par review… *on boude* bon, bisouxes quand même…

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa :** aïe, on t'a encore fait attendre^^ ça nous fait très plaisir que tu aimes savoir l'histoire de Valentin ! pourvu que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! 

**Nicolina : **peu importe quand tu review, c'est toujours le bien venu ^^ on t'embrasse avec plein de bisouxes ^^

Une petite question… vous préférez deux chapitres plus courts, mais dans moins de temps, ou un plus grand dans plus de temps ?

**Et encore merci à tous…**


	13. Entracte pour de vrai

Bonjour tous et toutes !

Bien, allez, courage… on avoue, il s'agit ici d'un entracte…

Hum… oui, c'est toujours pas le chapitre suivant… Mais comme on commençait vraiment à avoir honte de ne rien faire, on publie ce qu'on avait déjà fait, c'est-à-dire l'histoire de Valentin. On l'a un peu développer pour que cela fasse un petit chapitre.

C'est un délire total, on se demande parfois où l'on prend l'audace de « récrire » _Harry Potter_, ça deviendrait presque _Valentin Gray à l'Ecole des Sorciers_…

Bien, les raisons de notre retard ? concours… exam… Surtout le fait qu'on arrive pas à bien finir. Le prochain chapitre de _Beaucoup de Bruit pour Rien_ est le dernier chapitre, donc on voudrait vraiment faire un bon chapitre mais bon… ce n'est pas facile de finir une fic…

Ah oui, et il y a aussi notre petit slash Rogue/Lockhart, quoique ce soit un peu une fausse excuse. C'est très drôle, c'est le seul de la section Rogue/Lockhart (comment ça on est les seuls fous à imaginer un pairing pareil ?) donc au passage, si vous voulez nous dire ce que vous en avez penser… n'hésitez pas (de la pub ? nous ? jamais….)

Et au passage toujours on en profite pour remercier Imo de son dessein de Valentin

Donc voilà l'histoire de Valentin, on espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas trop… On est assez gêné en fin de compte de faire une sorte de fanfiction de nous-même mais, puisque certains semblaient intéressé par le personnage… alors voilà… Nous, ça nous fait plaisir d'écrire, mais on comprendrait que cela ne vous passionne pas… enfin… bref, voilà quand même Valentin dans ses premières années à Poudlard

-Manu et Blaise qui ne savent plus où se mettre….-

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, notre très cher Valentin s'était donc retrouver tout seul sur le quai de la gare. Avec ses valises. Et sans animal.

Et là, c'est la terreur de sa vie. Enfin, de sa courte vie.

Il y a des gens qui sont comme lui, c'est-à-dire plus petit que les autres. Mais ces autres petits hommes se comportent extrêmement bizarrement. Ils courent, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas courir. Ils font du bruit, alors que tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Et ils font aussi ce que l'on appel rire. C'est très bizarre. Et ils sont tous accompagnés d'un homme normal qui leur donne plein de conseils. Louche même.

Valentin fait léviter ses bagages pour les monter dans le train et se rend compte qu'il est le seul à le faire. Il y en a même un ou deux qui le regardent de travers. Il essaye de les ignorer, et monte dans le train, se trouve un petit wagon tranquille. Un type qui l'avait suivit entrer et commence à lui dire :

« Wow, c'est génial, tes parents t'ont fait un sort de lévitation à longue durée ! veinard ! Moi, ils n'ont pas voulu, je suis obligé de tout porter à la main. Est-ce que tu penses être à Serpentard ? tu as l'air plutôt de bonne famille. T'es pas un Sang de Bourbe au moins. En tout cas, mes parents ayant été à Serpentard, je pense que j'y serais. En même temps c'est pas complètement sûr… mais tu portes déjà l'insigne de ta famille ? vraiment, tu dois avoir des parents plutôt laxistes. Est-ce que tu veux des chocogrenouilles ? Ma mère m'en a acheté suffisamment. Au fait moi je m'appelle John Cavendry et toi ? »

Vous comprendrez que face à un discours aussi peu habituel aux oreilles de notre cher Valentin, celui-ci prit peur.

Les seules pensées cohérentes qui lui venait à l'esprit étaient : mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là, pourquoi il me parle comme ça, pourquoi est-il si familier, pourquoi me parle-t-il de mes parents, qu'est-ce que c'est que des chocogrenouilles, et pourquoi se comportait-il comme une personne parfaitement irresponsable ?

Notre héros fit la seule chose qui lui semblait encore intelligente (quoique cela soit discutable, parlons plutôt d'instinct de survit, réaction primaire face à l'attaque brutale et frontale qu'il venait de subir) il jeta sur lui-même un sort de « inapertio » qui permet à celui qui est sous le sort de ne pas être remarqué. Du moins, que ceux qui sont autour oublie sa présence.

Le John sus-nommé oublia tout d'un coup qu'il y avait une personne en face de lui, remballa ses chocogrenouilles, haussa les épaules et repartit.

Valentin respira de soulagement. Sa scolarité allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'il imaginait.

Il passa le reste du voyage en train à espionner le comportement étrange de ses animaux qui étaient comme lui en fait. Il se rendit compte qu'ils se mettaient en groupe souvent. Et qu'il semblait avoir des réactions différentes entre eux. Par exemple deux personnes s'étaient crier dessus, alors que deux autres se tenaient par la main. Mais quelque chose lui disait que s'il commençait à tenir la main de quelqu'un cela ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Il remarqua aussi que pour la plupart, ceux qui étaient de son âge, de son année, ne savait pas faire de magie, ou alors des choses très simples. Il s'était aperçu aussi qu'en savoir trop n'était pas une bonne solution. Bien, il allait donc falloir qu'il cache un peu son avance…

Mais en même temps, il avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Rire par exemple. Il en était incapable. Parler de tout et de rien. Il ne savait pas le faire.

Bref, assez rapidement, un plan commença à s'échafauder dans sa tête. Il s'agissait de s'appliquer à être parfaitement médiocre, et apprendre à faire tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore faire. Tout un programme.

Le sort d'inapertio était très pratique. Il pouvait espionner sans être vraiment remarqué. Il se plantait devant quelqu'un et notait mentalement tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était très instructif.

Enfin, ce voyage expérimental eut une fin.

Il profita du sort pour monter dans les calèches guidées par des sombrals qu'il voyait parfaitement bien. (les quelques exclamations : « oh ! des calèches sans chevaux » créèrent chez lui un étonnement sans pareil). C'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de monter dans les petites barques un peu frêles qui se baladaient sur le lac. Il n'avait pas le pied marin.

Arrivé au château un peu avant les premières années, il décida d'explorer les environs immédiats de la porte d'entrer. Evidemment, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver :

« -Monsieur Gray ?

- Professeur Dumbledore !

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Très bon Professeur. Merci.

- Monsieur Gray… Peut-être puis-je vous donner un conseil ?

- Je vous en prie Monsieur de Directeur.

- Vous ne devriez pas garder ce sort d'inapertio.

Valentin eut un haussement d'épaule lassé.

- Vous savez que je ne peux pas m'en passer.

- Ça, c'est à vous de voir Monsieur Gray. Enfin… si vous ne voulez pas… réduisez le plus que vous pouvez, imaginez ce qui pourrait se passer si tout d'un coup vos camarades après 5 ans, se rendait compte de votre existence…

- Hum… je vois ce que vous voulez dire… Bien… Comme cela, ça va ?

- C'est mieux. A bientôt Monsieur.

- Au revoir Professeur. »

Valentin se dépêcha de passer la porte pour se re-glisser discrètement parmis les autres premières années.

Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné par le plafond (trois étoiles, « vaut le détour » dans le guide Merlin vert, fameux guide des curiosités du monde sorcier) parce qu'il y avait le même dans une grande partie des pièces de son « chez-lui ».

Lorsque son nom fut appeler, personne ne prêta la moindre attention au petit garçon un peu pâlichon, qui gardait les yeux baissés. Quelqu'un de médiocre et banal, en somme. C'était l'effet typique du sort d'inapertio réduit à son minimum. Tout le monde saurait qu'il existe sans y prêter vraiment attention.

La conversation avec le choixpeau fut des plus intéressantes en revanche. Il était bien que le choixpeau n'ait pas de cheveux, il se les serait arraché… Tous les records de temps furent battus.

La conversation pourrait se résumer ainsi :

« - Ah ! le petit Gray… mouais, mouais… vieille famille et tout ça… plutôt SERP… ah mais non, beaucoup de droiture et tout ça… me souviens des parents… hum… GRIFF… mais non, mais non, pas possible… le courage n'est pas vraiment ta prime qualité sans vouloir te vexer…. Alors POUF… merde, pas possible, avec un cerveau pareil… j'avais oublié ça… alors SERD… nan, nan… enfin, je me fais vieux, tu sais déjà tout, rien à apprendre… mais la volonté de montrer qu'on peut bien faire… ça c'est typique de SERP… argh, mais tu n'es pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche… donc POU… ah non, pas possible, on oublie ta modestie orgueilleuse qui te mène droit à GRIFF… non non non non non… pas près à foncer dans la gueule du loup pour ramener quelqu'un… bon… SERP... non...GRIFF... pff... SERD... bah... POUF… mais non… J'EN AI MARRE ! heu... pardon, je me suis un peu laissé emporter... donc allez, tant pis, dans ce cas… tu veux quoi petit ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas Monsieur le Choixpeau.

- Mauvaise réponse Petit, moi non plus… bon, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Rien. Enfin, si vous pouviez m'envoyer dans un endroit tranquille où je puisse observer sans être vu…

- Hum… je vois, on va éviter Serpentard et Griffondor alors, ils font toujours tout pour qu'on les regarde.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Peut-être pas Poufsouffle non plus, Monsieur le Choixpeau, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ce sont des gens gentils, ils n'apprécieraient pas que je ne leur parle jamais, j'imagine…

- Mouais, tu as raison Petit. Donc selon toi, il faudrait que je t'envois à Serdaigle.

- C'est cela Monsieur le Choixpeau.

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de te foutre de ma gueule, l ?

- Comment pourrais-je Monsieur le Choixpeau ? Vous n'en avez pas je crois…

- Insolant va ! rien que pour cela il faudrait que je t'envois dans une autre maison, mais je ne sais pas laquelle, alors va pour… SERDAIGLE ! »

Et ainsi, notre cher Valentin se retrouva à Serdaigle…

Valentin remarqua que la nourriture laissait un peu à désirer. Enfin, il savait bien que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des elfes de maisons Français… ça coûte cher d'avoir des elfes qui ne se contentent pas de transformer des carrosses en citrouille pour en faire du jus, mais qui voulais les faire pousser sans magie…

Il fut très soulagé en voyant comment fonctionnait les dortoirs à Serdaigle.

Le Préfet les avait conduit jusqu'à une salle commune légèrement ascétique (salle assez grande, polygonale, donc les panneaux étaient alternativement une bibliothèque ou une baie vitrée pour laisser entrer le plus de lumière possible, le foyer se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Autour, il y avait chaise, fauteuil et quelques rares canapés. La lumière semblait fluctuante, augmentait ou diminuait autour de chaque fauteuil selon la volonté de celui qui s'y trouvait.)

« Bien, la porte de droite, c'est plutôt le côté des filles. La porte de gauche, plutôt le côté des garçons. Maintenant… les portes peuvent en décider autrement… mais c'est rare. Cas extrême on a eut l'exemple en 1963 d'un transsex… mais vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Pour les premières années, de toutes les façons, vous n'avez pas à vous en occuper. Les garçons à droite et les filles à gauches. Heu… non, le contraire mais… enfin, bref, les garçons, suivez-moi. »

Le préfet était un peu bizarre. Visiblement.

Cette année, le Choixpeau avait était plutôt généreux en filles Serdaigle, elles étaient 15, mais il y avait beaucoup moins de garçons. Poufsouffle et Serpentard en avaient pris une grande majorité, alors que très peu de filles y étaient rentrées. Il y avait des années comme ça…

Valentin suivit donc avec les 7 autres garçons derrière le Préfet.

[les commentaires que Valentin garde sagement pour lui-même sont mis entre ]

« Bien, alors, vous voyez le couloir ?

non, je suis aveugle…

Chaque porte mène à une chambre. Hum… comment dire… vous voyez, ici, les portes se comportent un peu comme des baguettes magiques. Ce n'est pas vous que la choisissez, mais c'est la porte qui vous choisit.

pratique, et si aucune ne veut de nous, on dort sous les ponts ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà arrivé que quelqu'un se retrouve sans chambre. Le choixpeau ne se trompe pas souvent.

Dois-je me sentir rassur ?

Alors… Ah oui, les chambres portent sur elle le nom de toutes les personnes qui les ont déjà occupées. Hum… Si elles sont occupées en ce moment par un élève, le nom apparaît en lumineux, comme le vôtre va apparaître lorsque vous aurez trouvé votre chambre.

et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on tombe sur une chambre déjà occupée ?

Donc pour plus de simplicité, on ne sait jamais ce que ces obs… enfin, ces portes, ont dans la tête, donc éviter d'essayer d'ouvrir les portes déjà prises. Parce que… enfin… ceux qui ont compris n'ont pas besoin que je précise, et ceux qui n'ont pas compris… et bien, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne comprennent pas… Et hum… voilà.

Je croyais que Serdaigle était réputé pour sa vivacité d'esprit…

Donc essayez les portes, vous êtes sept, ça devrait vous prendre 9 minutes 34 secondes. Hum… quelque chose comme ça.

Mouais, ne pas oubliez les talents cachés, les dons pour les chiffres ou autre…

Allez, je vous attends. »

Courageusement, Valentin et les autres partirent à l'assaut des portes. Ce n'est pas qu'ils se sentaient particulièrement intelligents à baisser les poignés et à secouer un peu la porte pour voir si elle voulait s'ouvrir. Mais bon.

Valentin, à son grand malheur, se rendit compte qu'après 9 minutes 34 secondes et des poussières, tous avaient trouvé leur porte, et que lui, les avaient toutes essayées, mais qu'aucune ne s'était ouverte… Comptez sur lui pour se faire remarquer…

Dans sa détresse il avait même failli ouvrir une porte qui l'attirait vaguement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà nommée. Du nom d'un grand poète anglais du 19ème, d'ailleurs. [1] Il avait heureusement retiré sa main à la dernière minute. Avec sa chance, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle se serait ouverte…

Bon, mais il fallait faire quelque chose malgré tout… Le préfet était déjà entrain d'annoncer les heures du petit déjeuner, déjeuner, couvre feu… bref toutes les choses inintéressantes mais utiles qui constituent la vie d'un collège.

« Pardon, Monsieur le Préfet ?

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de chambre.

- Tu n'as pas… ah. Pourtant les chances qu'un tel événement se produisent étaient de 0,00000142… »

Valentin faillit lui répondre que c'était plutôt 0,0000143 et que même cela pouvait arriver. Puis il se dit que pour passer inaperçu, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Il attendit patiemment que son préfet sorte de sa méditation mathématique.

« - Ah bien… bon… ah oui… il y a un autre couloir par-là… mais ça ne doit pas être très propre… Personne n'y a mis les pieds depuis… longtemps. Allez voir. Si vous ne trouvez pas, frapper chez moi, c'est la troisième à gauche. »

Valentin jeta un regard pas franchement rassuré dans le couloir pas très bien éclairé (bien, n'hésitons pas, franchement glauque) qui s'étendait devant lui. Bien. C'était maintenant le moment de prouver qu'il aurait pu aller à Griffondor… allons, courage Valentin…

Au faut du couloir, il y avait Trois portes. Une à gauche, une à droite, une au milieu, bien évidemment.

La porte de droite ne s'ouvrit pas, mais lui légua une gentille couche de poussière sur les doigts…

La porte de gauche ne s'ouvrit pas non plus, mais légua au mouchoir de Valentin une jolie couche de poussière.

La porte centrale devait s'ouvrire, n'est-ce pas ? parce que… il ne tenait pas spécialement à dormir sous les ponts, d'autant plus qu'il n'y en avait à Poudlard, et qu'il serait obligé de dormir sous les escaliers, et que les escaliers bougeaient. Donc… il fallait qu'elle s'ouvre…

Valentin souffla sur la poignée avant de délicatement l'ouvrire. MIRACLE ! ça marchait. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à… D'étonnement, il laissa la porte se refermer.

Sa porte donnait sur un escalier. Naaan… On voulait sa mort, là… SA porte donnait sur un ESCALIER.

Rester calme surtout…

En plus, un escalier en colimaçon dont les marches ne devaient pas faire plus de 40 centimètres de long. Il était maudit, pas de doutes…

Bon, mais c'était chez lui, quand même, jusqu'à ce que ces 7 années finissent, après tout qu'est-ce que c'est que 7 ans sur la vie d'un homme… blablabla…

D'abord, redonnez un peu de caractère présentable à sa porte. Personne à droite, personne à gauche… Un petit sort de nettoyage, et la porte redevint aussi propre qu'à ces premiers jours… enfin, presque. Juste de quoi s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul autre nom sur la porte et que c'était celui de Rowena Serdaigle… Cela pouvait expliquer la couche de poussière alors…

Ensuite, bravement, il entreprit de rouvrir la porte, qui ne se fit pas prier (il commençait à l'aimer cette porte qui s'ouvrait si gentiment, c'est vrai ça) et commença son ascension. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait une vrai chambre au bout. Par acquis de conscience, il compta les marches. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 10… 15… 20… 30…50… 100… 101… 102… petite pause pour respirer… on reprend 103… 120… re-pose… 154…bon… il commençait à se lasser… 173… 196… 200… ça devait être bientôt, non ? 212… 222… ah ! 235, 236, 237, 238 ! ouf… ah souffle bon, que 238 marches… souffle. Rien souffle d'aff… souffle affolant souffle !

Bon, où il était maintenant… à première vue, sur un palier… il y avait une trappe juste au-dessus de sa tête. Bien ! Bon signe ça… Une échelle ? pas d'échelle… bah…

« sésame ouvre-toi ? »

non… c'était trop facile…

« tire la bobinette et la chevillette chèrera ? »

non…

« Rapunzel, envoie donc tes cheveux… » non, ça ne semblait pas ça non plus…

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Mais bien sûr Petit ! »

Ah bah voilà, en fait, il suffit de demander… En revanche, pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à l'appeler Petit… Autre sujet… Ah oui, et c'était bien une voix qu'il avait entendue ? « Bingo, Petit, c'est moi ! »

Bon, il fallait monter. Là, Valentin eut une bonne surprise. Enfin !

C'était une pièce plutôt agréable. Ronde. Il y avait huit fenêtres, égales, qui ouvraient sur tous les côtés de la tour… Il n'y avait pas de cheminée. « Chauffage par le sol Petit, on est moderne ici ! ». en fait il n'y avait rien. « C'est toi qui décide Petit. Ce que tu veux mettre… même de la pelouse si tu veux… m'enfin, je recommande pas trop… » Valentin se dit qu'il se poserait les questions de décoration plus tard. Il y avait visiblement un étage supérieur.

Il monta la seconde échelle. La pièce supérieure était légèrement plus grande. Coupée en trois. L'arrivée de l'échelle, très étroite, une pièce à gauche, après ouverture de la porte (Merci la porte…) une salle de bain. De l'autre côté une chambre. Toute petite. Juste un lit, une penderie encastrée dans le mur, et une bibliothèque camouflée au-dessus de la tête du lit, emplie de livre qui auraient besoin d'un coup de plumeau. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol recouvert de paille. La fenêtre en face du lit semblait s'ouvrire sur plus de paysage qu'il ne serait logiquement possible.

Monacal, mais agréable.

Et puis, il y avait encore un étage, une autre échelle qui lui était tombé sur la tête alors qu'il murmurait pour lui-même « et où je travaille, moi… ». La gentille voix lui avait répondu « Imbécile, au troisième étage évidemment. ».

La troisième pièce était vraiment sympathique. Même ambiance monacale, avec un bureau, des livres qui flottaient tout seuls, « à porter de main, Petit, c'est le caractère pratique de la chose, et en plus ils changent tout seuls, quand tu as fini de les lire ». Mais c'était surtout les fenêtres qui retinrent son attention… En fait, il n'y en avait pas deux pareilles. Toutes les formes, toutes les tailles y passaient. Mais, chose étrange, on y voyait très bien. Le seul endroit au travers duquel on ne pouvait rien voir, était un petit vitrail représentant l'Aigle de la maison.

L'Aigle vitrail tourna la tête vers Valentin :

« Et oui, c'est moi Petit. Alors, je te propose un truc, je te transmets les pouvoirs en ce qui concerne les trappes, portes, escaliers et autre… histoire que tu ne me déranges pas dès que tu veux te déplacer, portier, c'est pas mon métier, et en m'échange, tu m'appelles Le Baron Noir, d'accord ? [2]

- Et bien, si vous le voulez, Baron Noir…

- Ah ! tu me plais Petit… allez, pour la peine, je te ferai causette de temps en temps… Tu me rappelles un peu cette vieille Rowena. Note bien, je n'ai connu personne d'autre, enfin, pas grand monde. Bien sûr, elle invitait de temps en temps ces amis, et je suis quelqu'un d'important vois-tu, donc je me déplace comme je veux dans cette bâtisse… mais enfin, jamais de conversation sérieuse…et… heu… en fait… tu veux peut-être que je me taise. Mouais, non, non, c'est bon. Je suis très compréhensif. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu dois être fatigué. Je te réveillerais demain.

- Merci, Baron Noir, à demain.

- C'est ça, à demain Petit. »

Valentin avait constaté qu'effectivement, il était fatigué, et c'est avec un sentiment étrange qu'il se coucha pour la première fois dans un lit qui n'était pas encore vraiment le sien.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un cri étrange, qui se trouva être quelque chose comme « Hello ! le soleil brille, brille, brille… » chanté à tue-tête par le Baron Noir. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui permit de comprendre l'ironie de la chanson : il pleuvait à verse…

« - Allez, Petit, debout, tu as une demi-heure pour te préparer. Ensuite une heure pour prendre ton petit-déjeuné. Ça te va ?

- Heu… oui, je crois…

- Y'a intérêt Petit, j'ai vérifié, c'est comme ça que tu faisais chez toi. Alors, debout et à la douche ! »

Valentin encore endormi se leva, passa dans la pièce d'en face, songea que les elfes avaient quand même une façon plus polie de réveiller les gens. Il finit par se trouver habillé, et même réveillé. Bon, après, préparer son sac, non ?

Il commença ramasser quelques livres qui traînaient et lui semblaient pouvoir être des livres du niveau et s'apprêtait à refermer son sac lorsque la voix se manifesta.

« - Hé, Petit ! il faut quand même que tu prennes des parchemins et une plume !

- Mais…

- Désolé, Petit, mais tu n'es pas sensé savoir les faire apparaître… donc tu les prends. Tiens, prend ceux-là, ils étaient à la vieille, mais personne ne le saura.

- Merci Baron Noir.

- Mais de rien Petit, allez, va prendre ton petit déj' et bonne journée !

- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

- Trop poli, Petit, enfin, tu apprendras ça plus tard. Ne mange pas trop de pancake ! »

Valentin sourit et commença sa longue descente accompagné d'un dernier cri « Et n'oublie pas de revenir te brosser les dents ! »

Ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait avec si peu de discrétion de soi…

La première journée se passa fort correctement. L'emploi du temps lui sembla agréable. Seulement, il se rendit compte que le niveau de première année était déjà du niveau de l'instinct chez lui. En bref, il connaissait déjà tout. Bon.

Pour savoir un peu ce qui se faisait, il chipa les livres de 2 années. Il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait déjà. Le second jours, il prit ceux des troisièmes années. Même chose. Alors le troisième jour il prit ceux des Cinquième année. Cela n'eut pas de résultat différent. En fin de compte, il prit ceux de sixième et septième année, qui là, lui montrèrent ses quelques lacunes. Il faillit crier de joie. Puis il réalisa qu'en fait il s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais appris que ce qui lui plaisait… il n'allait pas changer maintenant. Il n'aurait qu'à continuer le programme que lui avait laissé son vieux Majordome avec les conseils de ses parents. Et à la trappe les programmes de Poudlard.

Car, en fait, ce n'était pas là son principal problème. La vraie raison de sa venue à Poudlard (outre le fait que c'était obligatoire…) était la découverte des autres. C'était ce que lui avait dit son vieux Majordome avant de mourir. Il était là, d'abord et avant tout, pour percer le mystère de ces gens qui se comportaient comme si… et bien…il ne savait pas justement le décrire.

Il s'attela donc à la tâche de comprendre ce que c'était qu'être un enfant de 11 ans. Cela lui posait de nombreux problèmes. Son plus grand obstacle était qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'un enfant de 11 ans ne se pose justement pas la question. C'était visiblement un don naturel. Peut-être que sept années allaient réellement être nécessaires à la compréhension de ce mystère.

Pou couvrire son but réel, il fallait qu'il passe inaperçu. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il soit parfaitement médiocre. Donc il s'appliquait à rater ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Mais pas rater simplement, non. Ce qu'il faisait demandait une grande maîtrise, puisqu'il fallait rater un peu, sans raté complètement. Parce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas se faire remarquer par sa grande nullité. Il visait la médiocrité absolue. Le juste milieu. Et c'était un art très difficile.

La première année fut très calme. Son observation, et sa tentative de compréhension restaient purement détacher de la vie de ses camarades. Il se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Essayé de comprendre. Après… Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler.

Le Baron Noir, qui était devenu son premier ami, le lui reprochait souvent. « Petit, la théorie, c'est bien, d'accord. Tu les observes, tu notes, tu t'entraînes devant ta glace… Mais la pratique ! voilà le vrai ! Il faut mettre en pratique ! Moi quand j'étais jeune… ».

En fait, Valentin ne changeait rien à son comportement. Il observait, simplement. Il avait eut une petite curiosité au début, mais sa curiosité était déçue. Il trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien à gagner à connaître ces personnes. Elles ne savaient rien, elles ne parlaient de rien d'intéressant. Elles s'amusaient de choses stupides… Il y avait quelque chose de très désagréable à les voir vivre.

Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Pendant les vacances, il rentrait chez lui, s'occupait de la gestion de ses affaires, vérifiait que tout c'était bien passé pendant son absence, puis triait les données qu'il avait récoltées sur les petits humains. Il y réfléchissait beaucoup quand même, parce qu'il sentait qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'essentiel qui lui échappait. Une idée cependant commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Il comprenait qu'en fait, ces petits humains étaient entrain _d'apprendre_ à devenir des grands humains. Et que lui-même, devrait peut-être désapprendre ce qu'il avait appris, pour essayer d'être un vrai grand humain. Mais ce n'était pas encore très clair. Il préférait observer plutôt que se remettre en cause.

Les seuls moments d'animation dans sa vie, en fin de compte, étaient ses quelques difficultés de cohabitation avec le Baron Noir. Par exemple, quand Le Baron Noir le faisait remonter quatre fois les escaliers parce qu'il ne lui signalait l'oublie d'un livre qu'une fois arrivé en bas… Et 238 marches, mine de rien… c'est haut. « Ça te fait faire du sport, Petit, c'est bien, c'est bon pour toi ! Tu ne fais pas assez de sport… » Ou quand il le réveillait en pleine nuit sous prétexte que la lune était belle… « Mais il faut profiter de ce genre de chose Petit… »

Les années suivantes furent beaucoup moins calmes, notamment à cause du jeune Harry Potter qui visiblement attirait après lui toutes les catastrophes. Valentin de son poste d'observateur neutre, détaché et légèrement blasé, se contenta de noter que le professeur Quirell avait introduit un troll dans l'Ecole, chose peu recommandable pour un professeur. Et que visiblement, il devait avoir une autre personne dans la tête. Vu l'intérêt qu'il avait à ce que le jeune Potter tombe de son balai, on pouvait imaginer que c'était Voldemort. Seulement, l'idée ne lui était pas venue de dire quoi que ce soit. Son carnet se remplissait de notes, les idées se précisaient un peu dans sa tête. Son étude commençait à l'amuser un peu.

La troisième année, d'après les rumeurs qui couraient, et ce qu'il avait entendu, il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il y avait un basilic qui se promenait dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard. Mais il ne parlait pas le Fourchelangue, il n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard, donc, pas de raison pour en faire tout un plat, non ? Bien sûr, il avait suivit ceux qu'on appelait déjà le Trio d'Enfer, pour voir ce qui se passait. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas une affaire qui le concernait. Quand ils avaient ouvert la chambre des secrets, il était rentré chez lui. Les affaires de vengeances personnelles ne le regardaient pas.

Son rôle d'observateur lui plaisait toujours. Il aimait ne pas exister complètement, et voir les autres se débrouiller. En retrait toujours, il gardait ses manières habituelles, mais il riait parfois avec le Baron Noir. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de s'entendre rire tout d'un coup. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu sortir de sa neutralité. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas autrement que comme objet d'étude.

C'est cette année-là aussi, qu'il découvrit qu'il y avait dans le rayon de son escalier un passage à transplantage. Quand on se contentait d'entrer dans cette sorte de placard, on se retrouvait à l'autre extrémité de l'escalier (« Merci Baron Noir, j'aurais pu éviter de monter et descendre les escaliers ! » « Oui, oui, et tu n'aurais pas fait de sport, maintenant, ça ne te fatigue plus de monter tes 238 marches… hé, hé, h » ce qui fait que parfois encore, Valentin montait à pied). En revanche, si on le faisait assez vite, on pouvait à partir de cet endroit tranplanter n'importe où. Il utilisa ce passage pour rentrer plus souvent chez lui, sa bibliothèque étant quand même plus fournie que celle de Poudlard, du moins, avec des livres qui lui étaient plus utiles pour ce qu'il apprenait en plus.

La quatrième année avait été très amusante, parce que la présence des Détraqueurs avaient une influence très étrange sur les élèves. La seule chose qu'il avait mis du temps à comprendre, c'était pourquoi Potter fuyait son parrain qui faisait tout son possible pour l'aider. Enfin, une fois encore, les affaires de famille…

Cette année les changements amorcés l'année précédente s'étaient accentué. Il avait décidé de se remettre en question un peu. C'est-à-dire qu'il se rendait compte que sa position n'était peut-être pas une bonne position. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas vivre tout le temps si loin des autres. Mais en même temps…

Les gens autour de lui devenaient souvent très bêtes, occupés plus que jamais dans des problèmes auto-centrés, des histoires de cœur à dormit debout… Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Mais ils étaient aussi plus ouvert, parfois ils semblaient près de quelque chose de plus vrai.

Cette année, pour la première fois, en rentrant chez lui, il eut l'impression que sa demeure familiale était sombre. Elle lui sembla un peu grande, un peu vide et un peu froide. Il constata qu'il s'était habitué au va et vient du monde, à la légèreté, superficielle, certes, mais douce de l'Ecole. Il décida de rester à Poudlard pour les petites vacances, l'année suivante. Cette année aussi, le Baron Noir commença à lui demander s'il n'avait pas une petite amie.

La cinquième année avait constitué une forme de tournant. Il n'avait bien sûr pas tenter la moindre chose pour mettre son nom dans le goblet. Il se demanda très longtemps pourquoi Dumbledore faisait confiance à un Mangemort, avant de réaliser qu'en fait, il ne savait pas que c'était un Mangemort, mais il était un peu tard.

Jusque là, rien de nouveau, ce qui avait changé, c'était la prise de conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il avait suivit le Poufsouffle, Diggory, dans ses épreuves, par curiosité, parce qu'il avait cru entendre qu'il y avait une histoire entre lui et une fille de son année, Cho, et il voulait savoir quelles étaient les influences de ce que certains appelait l'amour sur les gens. Est-ce que ça rendait plus fort, plus faible, est-ce que ça ne faisait rien… des choses comme ça. Il était donc arrivé, à la conclusion que l'amour ne changeait rien, peut-être même le contraire, mais surtout à la coupe en même temps que les autres, en prenant grand soin de ne surtout pas aider. Un instant d'inattention avait été fatal, il avait trébuché sur une pierre, tomber sur Cédric et transporter avec les deux autres. Voir Cédric mourir lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenir. Ensuite voir Potter se débattre, Voldemort ressusciter… bon, c'était assez logique et prévisible. Il n'avait évidemment toujours rien fait. Mais voir quelqu'un de mort…

Tout d'un coup il était ramené devant le fait que ce n'était pas complètement un jeu. Pas qu'il est jamais imaginé que ce soit un jeu, mais sa présence à lui, il la sentait comme un jeu. Il n'existait pas vraiment, il n'était qu'un observateur qui voulait comprendre comment cela se passait.

Mais là… c'était trop, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Il se sentait un peu concerné. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, même avec ce qu'il savait, qui était beaucoup plus qu'une grande partie des gens, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais le retour de Voldemort changeait les choses. Rester dans son coin à regarder comment ils s'en sortaient, ce n'était plus une position tenable. Cela revenait à accepter Voldemort. Et ça, Valentin était parfaitement conscient du fait que ce n'était pas acceptable. On ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Il y avait eut un autre changement, mais très mineur : Le Baron Noir avait commencé à lui demander s'il n'avait pas UN petit ami. Mais c'était très anecdotique par rapport aux événements de la fin de l'année.

Il passa tout l'été à réfléchir, chez lui. A s'organiser. Régler des problèmes techniques. Il se rendit compte qu'il était capable maintenant. Capable d'accepter une réelle médiocrité. Pas celle qu'il feignait toujours, mais la sienne, vrai, et celle des autres. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que tout le monde soit sans défaut. Il fallait aussi savoir l'accepter en temps que monde « mal fait ».

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait chez lui, une forme de révélation l'avait frapp : en fait, tous ces gens qu'il voyait tout le temps, qu'il observait, dont il connaissait tous les défauts, et bien, en fait… il les aimait bien.

Réaliser cela fut pour lui comme un grand choc sur la tête. Il n'était plus le petit garçon si mort qu'il avait été. Maintenant, il « aimait » des gens. Il avait en lui une part de ces gens, par l'amitié qu'il leur portait. En quelque sorte, il revenait dans le flot de la vie.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite compris lorsque Cédric s'était affaissé, mort, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que ce garçon (malgré toutes les irritations qu'il pouvait provoquer) meurt. Et il en allait de même pour tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas que ces gens si mesquins, si petits parfois, soient tués. Et il pouvait faire quelque chose, un peu du moins.

Alors, à la rentré, il arriva, sans sort d'inapertio. Mais fait de façon si subtile, que tous se dirent, tiens, il a beaucoup changé pendant les vacances, sans réaliser qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais remarqué avant.

Il passa à la pratique. Rire, sourire, parler de tout de rien, quitter sa tranquillité, accepter les défauts des autres, ne pas se suffire à soi-même tout le temps. Finalement, ce fut moins dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait vraiment profité de ces quatre années d'observation. Et puis, il avait quelque chose à faire… Dumbledore lui avait fait un léger sourire au repas, pour l'encourager dans cette voix de retour à la vie active. Sourire que le Baron Noir avait abondamment comment

Valentin avait tellement bien appris comment être un enfant, adolescent, de son âge, tout en restant lui-même, qu'il devint assez vite populaire. Sa nomination à la place de Préfet plut à tout le monde. Grands et petits se mirent à l'apprécier pour son bon caractère, et sa simplicité. Le Baron Noir ne se gênait pas pour faire ses réflexions sur la transformation qu'il avait réussie à opérer sur Valentin. « Tu te serais vu quand tu es entré, Valentin, un garçon trop grave pour son âge, complètement perdu, avec beaucoup trop de livre dans la tête… et regarde toi maintenant, grâce à mes conseils sages et avisés, te voilà un jeune homme tout à fait bien, ouvert et dynamique, sans avoir perdu toute cette connaissance que j'ai réussie à faire entrer dans ta tête !… ah heu… je me suis un peu emmêler, là, non ? »

Valentin participa activement à sa façon, à la lutte contre Voldemort. Lors de la bataille au ministère, c'est notre cher Valentin qui se précipita pour rattraper Sirius qui allait tomber dans le voile [nda : ha ha ! vous vous demandiez bien comment il avait survécu celui-là, hein ?].

Enfin, au début de la septième année, la guerre avait commencé. Mais cela, ça demanderait une vrai fic… qu'on fera peut-être un jour, mais c'est pas sûr. (pour cause d'absence de slash, bien sur, tous présents dans Beaucoup de Bruit pour Rien…)

Et c'est ainsi qu'il apparaît lors de sa seconde septième année, à la tête des Serdaigles… La suite, vous la connaissez...

* * *

[1] un certain Wordsworth…

[2] hommage à la bande dessinée de Got et Pétillon intitulée le Baron Noir…

* * *

Et bien, voilà tout sur Valentin… On n'est vraiment pas content de ce qu'on a fait… On ne sait pas si on arrive à voir le changement progressif qui se fait en Valentin…

Enfin, si vous avez des questions… où des commentaires, on fera tout pour être le plus clair possible !

Dernier mot : pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqué… on a changé le titre du chapitre précédent. C'est maintenant _All the world is a stage_ phrase plus appropriée au chapitre quand même c'est la phrase du Globe, théâtre de Shakespeare, tirée d'un pièce de Shakespeare, _Comme il Vous plaira_, de la célèbre tirade de Jacques sur les Sept Ages de la vie…

Ah oui, et merci beaucoup pour vos review ça nous pousse à écrire la suite et fin le plus vite possible ! (bon d'accord, ça veut peut-être dire 3 à 4 semaines, peut-être plus…argh… la honte revient…)

Bisouxes à tous !


	14. pour une prochaine résurrection

Bonjour !

Bon alors petite explication devant l'insondable silence de nous ... après des vacances (longues et heureuses ) notre cher ordinateur préféré a décidé que non, c'était trop facile, et qu'il ne pouvait pas nous laisser finir tranquillement et rapidement notre chapitre...

Il s'est donc mis en grève et a préféré sacrifier son coeur (en l'occurence le disque dur) que de nous laisser travailler.

Donc voilà on vient de retrouver l'ordinateur, avec un disque dur tout neuf et complètement vierge (il n'y a que WordPad pour l'instant...)

Il faut tout refaire, et tout reprendre... (courage, on va y arriver )

Bref, voilà c'était les nouvelles, présentées par Manu et Blaise, au cas où quelqu'un était intéressé...


	15. C'est bête, hein, mais je t'aime

Titre : Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…  
Auteur : Blaise le poussin masqué (Manu Blaise, si vous voulez, ou même Manu et Blaise…)  
Avertissement : Slash HM/DM pas mal d'autre…  
Disclamer : JK Rowling a la propriété exclusive de ses personnages ! comme on trouve que c'est pas juste, on en a inventé d'autre, et eux, y sont à nous tout seul ! na !  
Genre : Romance, Humour et autre…  
Petit mot : alors, un petit renseignement d'abord : le titre vient d'une pièce de Shakespeare _Much Ado about Nothing_, parce que l'intrigue principale nous est venue en la lisant. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se disputent tout le temps et finissent par tomber amoureux… en gros… Mais la fic s'en éloigne pas mal…

------

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas… C'est bien la résurrection de Blaise le Poussin Masqué… un miracle de Noël et de la Nouvelle Année…

**Bonne Année** d'ailleurs. Que votre maison soit heureuse ! (c'est ce qu'on dit chez nous…)

Alors alors, les petites annonces…  
- D'abord, merci mille fois à tous ceux qui nous on écrit des **reviews**, ça aide vraiment ! on peut même avouer que s'il n'y en avait pas eu, cette fic ne se serait jamais terminée… Si nous avons abandonné les RAR c'est parce que nous n'avons plus d'ordinateur. C'est notre Ange Gardien qui nous accepte chez elle pour taper et poster, mais on ne peut pas lui imposer les nombreuses heures de réponses… Mais vraiment, merci, du fond du cœur.  
- Mille fois merci aussi à ceux qui écrivent des fics, auxquelles nous n'avons plus du tout le temps de faire des reviews, mais qui souvent nous enchantent !

Enfin, ce n'est pas à proprement parler le dernier chapitre, puisqu'il y a encore un épilogue, mais en quelque sorte, c'est la fin de l'histoire. (l'épilogue est presque déjà écrit, mais il faut le taper, donc peut-être pas avant deux semaines, toujours pour les mêmes raisons… désolés…)

On espère terriblement qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas surtout, ne pas vous décevoir, et…

Bonne lecture !

------

**_Dans l'épisode précédent… :_** Par une ruse inspirée de Shakespeare, Valentin, en faisant croire à Draco que Harry l'aime, et à Harry que Draco l'aime, provoque un petit choc dans l'âme de nos héros qui décident d'être éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Les événements de ce chapitre commencent le mardi, veille du départ et se finissent mercredi, jour du départ…

------

_Une salle reculée, secrète et mystérieuse du Château de Poudlard… (en quelque sorte une salle normale du château…)_

« Miroir, Ô mon Miroir…. »  
« Ouais, ouais, ça va je sais, oui, vous êtes la plus belle Ô ma Reine… »

Répondit le miroir, blasé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait plus fait le coup la vieille, pensa le miroir avant de s'interrompre brutalement. Au lieu de l'habituelle Reine dont il commençait à avoir assez de voir le visage, il découvrit un charmant jeune homme, aux cheveux noir comme l'ébène, la peau blanche comme la neige, les lèvres rouge comme le sang… Blanche Neige était un travelo ? Naaann pas possible elle était déjà partie avec son Prince depuis un sacré bout de temps… hé hé… mais c'était un petit nouveau alors…

« Désolé, beau gosse, j'ai lâché la réplique habituelle… Nan, sérieux, t'es beaucoup plus attirant que l'autre vieille peau… Je t'inviterai bien dans mon miroir, mais c'est un peu petit, si t'as une bonne adresse de resto, je suis partant, hein… »  
Le miroir accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un clin d'œil fort libidineux à l'intention de Valentin…

« Heu… En fait, j'aurais besoin d'un service… »  
« Pour toi, tout ce que tu veux, beau gosse ! »  
« J'aurais besoin de vérifier les faits et gestes de deux personnes, et de me connecter peut-être avec d'autres… »  
« Facile ! t'es dans l'espionnage ? tu cherches les maris cocufiés et les femmes trompées ? »  
« Pas exactement… je songe plutôt à ouvrir une agence matrimoniale… »  
« Ooohh… je vois… y'a des chances pour que ça devienne un peu plus… enfin j'veux dire… les personnes que tu veux surveiller, elles ont des chances de se retrouver seules dans une pièce avec un lit… ? Nan, parce que t'as pas à t'inquiéter, hein, j'ai plus de 17 ans… »  
« Ah bon ? » Valentin était très poli et savait que cela faisait toujours plaisir au gens qu'on les prenne pour beaucoup plus jeunes qu'ils étaient.  
« Et ouais ! je sais, je fais très jeune encore… alors… dit clairement, tu veux te rincer l'œil ou pas ? »  
« En fait, je voudrais surtout qu'ils évitent de s'assassiner… »

Le miroir resta un instant silencieux, ce qui était une première dans sa longue carrière de miroir parlant.  
« Ah ouais… agence matrimoniale pour cas désespérés alors… Bon, t'as les coordonnés de leur localisation ? »  
« Oui. Le dortoir des 7ème année garçons de Griffondor et la chambre du préfet de Serpentard. »  
« Ah ouais, si t'essaye de caser un Griffondor et un Serpentard… je comprends que tu préfères vérifier qu'ils ne s'assassinent pas… voilà j'ai entré les donnés. Nan, franchement, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »  
« Ce sont des amis. »  
« Mouais… enfin, tu sais qu'essayer de caser les gens ensemble, en général, ça ne tient pas longtemps… »  
« Oui, peut-être, mais eux, c'est différent, et de toutes les façons, ça les occupera assez pour les sortirs de leur état pour l'instant lamentable. »

Valentin termina par un grand sourire.

« Hey, beau gosse, tu sais que ton sourire pourrait te faire gagner le concours de Sorcière Hebdo ? »  
« Vous lisez Sorcière Hebdo ? »  
« Bien sûr ! » re clin d'œil à une galaxie de la subtilité. « C'est là que l'on voit les plus beaux types en couverture ! Nan, prend pas cet air désespéré… Et tes autres copains, ceux que tu veux joindre, j'espère que tu les as placés près d'un miroir ? »  
« Oui, c'est le miroir 342T, le 65G7 et le 8H79. »  
« Ah, le 8H79, un vieil ami à moi… Voilà… alors, je te passe quoi en premier ? »  
« Le dortoir des Griffondors. »  
« Et c'est partit pour le dortoir des Griffondors 7ème année, genre masculin… faut juste que je pirate le code d'entrer des miroirs, normalement, on n'a pas le droit de créer des connections inter-miroir dans les dortoirs… C'est normal, hein, faut empêcher les voyeurs, hein… Alors c'est pas tout à fait légal ce que je fais, mais pour toi, hein… On t'a déjà dis que t'avais de beaux yeux ? Ah ! voilà ! j'ai réussi à rentrer, j'envois les images… »

_---------- Dans le dortoir des Griffondors, 7ème année, genre masculin… -----------_

Une personne n'ayant pas l'habitude du dortoir des élèves de Griffondor, 7ème année, genre masculin, aurait peut-être trouvé l'état de la chambre normal. Il y régnait un désordre courant dans une chambre de garçon (et parfois de fille, ne soyons pas sexistes).

Seulement, une personne connaissant un peu les habitudes de ce dortoir, aurait tout de suite vu une situation qui lui aurait impérativement commandé de se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas :

Harry Potter était pour la première fois de sa vie devant un miroir.

Ou plutôt, il était pour la première fois de sa vie devant un miroir avec autour de lui une masse de vêtement assez impressionnante et sur son visage une expression entre le profond désarroi et de sot bonheur.

Toute la situation était impossible. D'abord, l'expression du visage, qui ne pouvait exister sur le Harry Potter de ces derniers temps, refermé sur lui-même et n'attendant plus rien. Puis le fait qu'il soit devant un miroir, chose qui n'arrivait en temps normal que par hasard. Et surtout la quantité de vêtement autour de lui, qui visiblement venaient de ses affaires. Or chacun savait dans Poudlard que Harry ne choisissait jamais ses vêtements, il les prenait toujours au hasard.

La chose était totalement impossible. Tout bon ordinateur devant des données pareilles aurait affiché une error 404 et se serait suicidé par implosion volontaire.

_---------- Dans la salle reculée, secrète et mystérieuse…-------------_

« Alors là, beau gosse, chapeau ! Parce que d'après les données que j'ai pu soutirer à ce vieux schnock de miroir, ce n'est pas normal du tout ce qui se passe… C'est ta cible ? tu l'as déjà travaillée ? »

« En quelque sorte oui… c'est bien… ça marche. Tu peux me montrer la chambre du Serpentard ? »

« On y va tout de suite, beau gosse ! enfin un peu d'action… Il est retord et dangereux le code des Serpentards… mais j'ai bien les codes retords et dangereux. Tu vois, là, si je tape ce qu'il me demande de taper, et bien j'explose en mille morceau… hé, hé… faut le savoir, c'est tout… et même, là… non ? bon, d'accord, je me tais et je me dépêche… On balance les images. »

_---------- Dans la Chambre de Malfoy, dortoir des Serpentards.-------------_

La pièce était extrêmement sombre. Et contrairement à une croyance populaire bien répandue, ce n'était pas l'état normal de la chambre du Préfet de Serpentard.

Draco Malfoy n'était d'ailleurs pas lui-même dans son état normal. Il était éveillé, à moitié assis dans son lit, le dos soutenu par de très nombreux coussins, et avait l'air extrêmement malade. On peut même avouer qu'il avait l'air abruti.

Lui qui d'habitude se levait tous les matins très tôt, aérait en grand sa chambre, pour commencer sa journée de façon dynamique, pour avoir l'esprit clair et vif et envoyer les bonnes réparties… et bien… semblait renoncer à sa vivace morgue pour sombrer dans une apathie maladive.

_---------- Dans la salle RSM (abréviation pour reculée, secrète et mystérieuse…) ---------- _

« Fiou... Jeune homme, là encore... chapeau..." (le haut du miroir se soulevant avant de se remettre en place.) "Dis-moi, c'est normal que toutes les personnes qui tu approches soient dans un état absolument anormal ?"

"Oui, c'est le but du plan. Déstabilisation de la cible jusqu'à ses tréfonds pour arriver à lui faire comprendre des choses qui lui avaient complètement échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Là ils ont déjà réalisé ce qu'ils pensaient être absolument impossible, à savoir qu'ils sont en fait près, capable et volontaire pour aimer l'autre."

"Attends, attends beau gosse... Tu veux dire qu'au départ ils n'avaient jamais imaginé pouvoir... Enfin, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qui ILS étaient... Donc en fait, tu les as forcés par des moyens détournés à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre..."

"plutôt à réaliser que s'ils ne s'aimaient pas ils n'aimeraient personne."

"Ouais... Parce qu'ils détestaient la terre entière avant ?"

"En quelque sorte, oui, ils ne voyaient que la mort et le vide. C'est affreux de voir que la vie est absurde et inutile. Alors ils ont tout essayer, la haine jusqu'au plus terrible, l'indifférence qui est la mort avant la mort."

"Ah ouais... situation désespérée, je vois... Et donc toi, tu les as balancés l'un contre l'autre avec de l'amour au milieu pour qu'ils se remettent à vivre ? et ils réagissent violemment parce qu'ils se mettent simplement à revivre... En gros tu leur as donné avec une raison d'aimer, une raison de vivre, quoi."

"voilà..."  
"Mais... c'était génial comme plan !"  
"C'est normal, c'est moi qui l'aie fait."  
« Dis moi… tu es aussi modeste que tu es laid toi… Allez, à tes ordres. Où je vous conduis mon Prince ? »  
« Tu pourrais me montrer le miroir 342T ? »  
« Pas de problème, avec communication orale ? »  
« Oui Miroir, si c'est possible. »  
« Tout est possible pour tes beaux yeux, tu le sais, et appelle moi Tim… »  
« Merci Tim »

L'image de « Tim » s'effaça pour laisser place à la vue de deux jeunes gens, Griffondor. L'un regardait le miroir avec attention, l'autre surveillait les alentours.

Celui qui était face au miroir sursauta légèrement.  
« Ah ! chef, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
« Dean, Seamus, il est temps de passer à la phase suivante. C'est le moment pour vous d'aller dans le dortoir de Harry. Maintenant. »  
« Compris, viens Dean, on y va. »

Tim réapparut.  
« C'était bref, précis, et j'ai rien compris. »

Mais Valentin n'écoutait presque plus. Il fallait agire vite maintenant que la machine était lancée.

« S'il te plait, le 8H79. »  
« Et voilà le 8H79… »

Cette fois-ci c'est l'image d'un jeune homme aux habit de Serpentard qui apparut.  
« Zabini, tu m'entends ? »  
« Très bien, Gray. C'est à mon tour d'agir ? »  
« Oui, en douceur, tact et délicatesse, d'accord ? »  
« Comme d'habitude… »

Tim avait le visage de plus en plus perplexe.  
« J'ai vraiment rien compris... Tu veux pas m'expliquer ?"

"Heu... Et bien, comment dire... Je préfère être sûr de leur état. Pour cela, il faut tester leur résistance. Le rôle des acolytes que tu as vu est de se moquer gentiment d'eux. Comme ça, je pourrais voir, ce qu'ils sont prêts à assumer de leurs sentiments. En plus, le but serait de leur faire comprendre même inconsciemment qu'ils n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux."

"Okayyy... Dernière question : tu vas faire comment pour tout suivre d'un coup, beau gosse ? »

Valentin s'arrêta brutalement. Il n'avait pas pensé du tout à ça... Tim le regardait avec un air goguenard.  
« Hé, hé, heureusement pour toi, tu as le super-cerveau de super-Tim-le-miroir ! demande à un de tes agents de te ramener le miroir du couloir à la goule et celui du couloir à l'armure du second roi de la troisième génération des martyres pré-merlinien. Ce sont des vieux potes à moi, on a l'habitude de travailler ensemble, et ils sont très discrets...»

« D'accord, passe-moi le miroir TY55. »  
« Celui de la salle de bain des filles de Serdaigle ? »  
« Oui… »  
« Chacun ses goûts, hein…, voilà. »

« Alicia ? »  
« AAAhhhh ! Valentin, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon miroir ? »  
La jeune fille regardait les yeux grand ouvert l'image de Valentin un peu floue encore, juste à l'endroit où il devrait y avoir la SIENNE !

« Je te cherche, tu pourrais m'apporter deux miroirs précis ? »  
Elle grommela une réponse qui voulait dire que oui, mais qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas être arrivé 2 minutes avant, quand elle n'avait pas encore son chemisier, parce qu'alors il aurait toujours pu aller se faire cuire un oeuf...

Une minute plus tard, Alicia arrivait avec les deux miroirs. Pour être accueilli par un "Bravo Mignonne" enthousiaste et provenant d'un personnage étrange dans un miroir. Décidément ce n'était pas une journée normale avec les miroirs... Alors quand en plus le miroir continua en lui disant de les "brancher en réseau"... elle préféra ne pas réfléchir et se contenter de faire ce qu'il demandait.

« En réseau avec moi. Voilà… les cadres ensembles, bravo. Bien, je te mets celui de gauche sur le dortoir des Griffondors, celui de droite chez les Serpentards, ça te va beau gosse ? »  
« Parfait, merci beaucoup Tim. »  
« A plus les jeunes, c'est mon heure de petit-déjeuner ! »

Le Tim dans le miroir parti, Alicia regarda Valentin avec un sourire ironique cette fois. Il y avait des comportements qui visiblement étaient les mêmes chez les humains et les miroirs...

« Beau Gosse ? »  
Valentin regardait droit devant lui, une légère roseur aux joues.  
« Bon, ça va, hein, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se faire draguer par un miroir, hein… »  
« Mais bien sûr… »  
« Chut… tais-toi et regarde… »

Valentin préférait changer de conversation, d'autant que les apparitions dans les miroirs commençaient à devenir très intéressantes...

_---------- Dortoir des Griffondors, 7ème… etc… etc… vous connaissez le chemin…-------------_

La situation avait visiblement un peu changée. Harry avait décidé de passer d'un phase inactive à une phase active : il donnait des leçons de vol à ses vêtements.

En même temps, ce n'était pas de sa fautes s'il ne trouvait pas de vêtement qui lui semblait aujourd'hui, suffisant… Enfin, bien sûr, il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude, prendre le premier T-shirt qui lui tombait sous la main, ne pas se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire de son goût esthétique… parce que rien n'avait changé, n'est-ce pas ? rien du tout… à peine un petit quelque chose quelque part, mais ça… ce n'était même pas vraiment la peine de le mentionner…

Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas paraître n'importe comment devant Draco. Enfin, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, hein, c'était devant tout le monde, comme ça… il venait de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, n'est-ce pas… Bon, et pas la peine de demander ce que c'était que le comme ça… il n'en était pas très sûr lui-même…

Harry arrêta un moment son énergie envoyeuse de vêtements en l'air pour se regarder dans le miroir.

C'était étrange tout de même… ce changement en lui… Il était dans le noir le plus profond, dans le désespoir le plus terrible. Il ne voyait plus rien, sentait plus rien… et maintenant… Maintenant, il lui semblait que quelque chose revenait. C'était bizarre… Mais, quelque chose l'avait détaché de l'arrière, du passé, quelque chose qui le poussait vers l'avant.  
Enfin de compte… Oui, on pouvait dire ça comme ça… Il venait de reprendre conscience du fait qu'il était vivant. Et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Bref, pour faire simple, il venait de reprendre conscience de sa propre existence. C'était bête à dire, mais avant, en quelque sorte, il avait oublié qu'il était vivant…

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était stupide de perdre son temps à des réflexions pareilles alors qu'il avait tant de choses à faire, tellement plus importantes. Comme par exemple, trouver enfin un habit digne de ce nom…

Le vol des habit repris avec une nouvelle énergie.

C'est alors que deux T-shirts se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers la porte d'entrée du dortoir, que Thomas et Finnigam décidèrent d'entrer dans la pièce.  
- Je rêve, Seamus, dis-moi que je rêve…  
- Non, désolé Dean… C'est bien un T-shirt rouge appartenant à Harry Potter qui te sert momentanément de chapeau… Et moi il est bleu je crois…

Harry se retourna et leur jeta un regard noir. Avant de devenir rouge. C'est qu'il réalisait lui-même qu'il avait un comportement étrange… Tels qu'il les connaissait, ils allaient profiter de la situation.

Pendant ce temps, Seamus et Dean faisaient semblant de se demander d'où pouvait venir le changement…  
- Alors, Harry cherche à bien s'habiller…  
- C'est ce que je déduirais aussi de la situation mon cher Finnigam…  
Dean s'approcha de Harry et le renifla.  
- Oui, et il s'est même parfumé…

Un sourire carnassier commença à apparaître sur la figure des deux jeunes gens. Un sourire que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, c'est le sourire qu'ils arboraient toujours lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un dont ils allaient pouvoir se moquer… Il allait passer un mauvais moment…

- Mais c'est que notre petit Harry nous cache quelque chose…  
Et voilà…. Ça commençait…  
Dean se mit à tourner autour de Harry…  
- Et bien, Harry, et bien… que ce passe-t-il ?  
Harry toujours rouge d'embarras, essaya de se dégager.

- Mais… rien… c'est juste que j'avais envie de changer… C'est vrai… heu… c'est ma peau qui ne supporte plus les anciens vêtements…  
- C'est vrai ? pauvre Harry… et l'eau de toilette aide à supporter n'est-ce pas ?  
- tss, Dean, tu ne peux pas croire Harry comme ça… voyons, tous les symptômes sont là…. Il n'y a pas de doute…

A chaque réplique, les garçons arboraient un sourire de plus en plus large, tandis que Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
- Les symptômes… Ah… tu veux dire… le parfum… les vêtements, l'air embarrassé…  
- Exactement ! Harry est…

En chœur ils reprirent

- Amoureux !

Harry était passé du rouge tomate au rouge cramoisi.  
- Bon… quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer…

Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, quand on aura finit de se moquer, on t'aidera à t'habiller…  
- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
- C'est pas grave Harry, c'est ce qu'on a comprit… Allez

Ce fut au tour de Seamus et de Dean de fouiller dans les affaires de la chambre. Ils finirent, après moult commentaires plus ou moins spirituels sur l'état de Harry par lui trouver des vêtements qui n'avait pas pour but de le transformer en un être légèrement supérieur à un elfe de maison et qui, pour une fois permettaient à Harry d'être tout de suite repéré pour ce qu'il était, c'est à dire, un très joli jeune homme. Harry avait fini par se laisser faire, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire vraiment autre chose que de sourire en pensant à un certain blond…

_---------- Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir du Préfet des Serpentards... ---------- _

Deux coups frappés à la morte.  
"Nan. Je suis pas là."  
"Draco, ouvre, c'est moi, Blaise."  
"Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Là."  
"Draco..."

De l'autre côté de la porte, Zabini entendit un soupir, puis une vague incantation avant de voir la poignée de la porte s'ouvrir.  
La chambre était toujours très sombre, et Draco n'avait pas bougé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zabini ? Je suis malade, ne me dérange pas pour rien."  
"Je m'inquiétais de toi Draco..."

Il y eut un grognement étouffé venant du lit de Draco. Quelque chose comme "il s'inquiète..."

"Mais si... Le départ est demain, j'espère que tu as fini de préparer de tes affaires."  
"Mes affaires sont mes affaires. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en occuper, je suis malade."

Zabini, d'une manœuvre traître, arriva à s'approcher du lit et à placer sa main sur le front de Draco avant que celui-ci ne le transforme en véracrase.  
"Merlin, tu es brûlant !" s'exclama-t-il en reculant rapidement. (Il tient beaucoup à sa sécurité personnelle...)

"JE SAIS ! Je suis MALADE !"

Draco, s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures.  
« Malade, malade… tu devrais prendre alors du baume Harrisus du Pot de terre… »  
Pot de terre que Zabini se fit un malin plaisir à prononcer le plus familièrement possible c'est-à-dire en avalant les 'e' au milieu… quelque chose comme « Pot(d)ter »  
Cela eut pour effet de redresser brutalement Draco qui se mit presque à crier

« POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que POTTER vient faire ici ! Qui t'a mis POTTER DANS LA TETE ? … Pourquoi… »  
« Du calme Draco, du calme… je ne fais que te parler d'un remède, ne t'énerve pas… »

Malfoy voyant qu'il venait de se faire avoir retomba en grognant contre ses oreillers. Il tourna la tête vers le mur avant de borborygmer quelque chose comme  
« Oui, mais aussi, c'est toi qui m'embête…avec tes Pots de terre… »

Zabini profita du fait que Draco lui tournait le dos pour laisser percer un léger sourire… Il prit ensuite un air dégagé et dit en regardant ses mains :  
« C'est amusant que tu mentionnes Potter justement… il avait l'air… bizarre quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure… »  
Un faible « aaah ? » sorti du lit alors que Zabini pouvait voir la masse se retourner légèrement sous les couvertures…  
« Oui, très agité, très pressé… bizarre, son sourire était encore plus que d'habitude celui d'un imbécile heureux… » (là, un grognement réprobateur jaillit des couvertures, Harry n'a pas une tête d'imbécile heureux…) « mais en même temps il pouvait changer complètement et devenir très triste… »

« C'est vrai, il était bien ?… enfin, je veux dire… » Deux yeux dépassaient des couvertures et semblaient presque gourmands. Ils attendaient très visiblement qu'on leur parle de Harry Potter…  
« Très beau si c'était là le sens de ta question… »

Zabini s'arrêta là, parce que le sourire de Draco risquait de le tenter trop fortement. Or Valentin avait bien insisté : il ne fallait pas éclater de rire… Mais là, un Draco qui vous regarde avec des yeux de petit enfant qui attend qu'on lui raconte l'histoire qu'il préfère, combiné à un sourire relativement stupide… c'était trop… Heureusement qu'il était Serpentard, il se reprit le plus discrètement possible avant de continuer…

« Franchement, Draco, je pourrais presque croire que tu es amoureux… » Une faible protestation (très faible protestation) naquit de dessous la couette. « Mais je ne le crois pas, je ne pourrais pas le croire n'est-ce pas, même si je le voulais…toi qui es si insensible n'est-ce pas… amoureux ? non… et pourtant… Harry Potter qui lui-même disait ne jamais épouser personne ne jamais être amoureux, il a bien changé… il semble maintenant un fruit mûr d'amour… et même toi… quelque chose me dit que quelque chose a changé… »

« Tu as fini… ? »  
« J'ai fini, j'ai fini, je m'en vais… »

Et Zabini exécuta une retraite, un tout petit peu précipitée. Il faut dire que le fait que Draco soit entrain de brandir au-dessus de sa tête une chausse, et de le viser ne contribuait pas à développer un sentiment d'accueil dans la chambre…

Zabini parti, Draco resta trente seconde les bras croisé, boudeur, avant de sortir de sous son oreiller une photo de Harry qu'il se mit à regarder avec un sourire bienheureux…

_---------- Retour à la Salle Reculée Secrète et Mystérieuse… ---------- _

Valentin se frottait les mains et Alicia devait penser à remonter sa mâchoire inférieure.

« J'y crois pas. Ça marche. Ça marche. J'y crois pas… »  
« Alicia, Alicia… ça ne pouvait que marcher… Bon maintenant, il faudrait arriver à les faire se rencontrer… »

L'attention de Valentin fut brutalement appelée par le miroir de Harry qui montrait maintenant le dit Harry assis à son bureau entrain de rédiger quelque chose… Valentin opéra discrètement un petit zoom pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un poème pour un certain D.M. qui avait les yeux « comme un lac très beau » et qui était comparé plusieurs fois à un dragon… Alicia se mit à sourire bêtement en trouvant cela 'teeeellement mignon' pendant que Valentin se permettait de penser que Harry avait intérêt à ce que Draco juge et l'effort et non la qualité, parce que sinon, tous ces plans tombaient à l'eau…

Heureusement peut-être, Harry pris le papier et le jeta en boule, par terre, avant de se dresser brusquement et de s'écrier, tout seul dans sa pièce :

« Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai le voir moi-même ! »

Là, ce fut au tour de Valentin de ne pas en croire ses yeux… Il allait faire de son plein gré l'étape suivante, qu'il essayait de planifier depuis des heures…

« Ah bah, ça… Alicia, tu sais quoi, on va essayer de voir ça de nos propres yeux… je parie qu'il va donner rendez-vous dans le cloître d'hier… »  
« Pari tenu… »

------_------------------------------ _

Effectivement, Harry Potter avait croisé Blaise Zabini étrangement pris d'un fou rire, et lui avait demandé le plus poliment possible s'il pouvait demander à Draco Malfoy de venir le rencontrer dans le cloître de l'Ecole. Toujours très étrangement, le fou rire de Blaise Zabini avait alors doublé. Harry avait juste pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de potion qui n'avait pas marché…

Il s'était donc mis à faire les 100 pas dans le cloître. Au bout de 30 secondes, devenu très impatient, il avait sorti un bout de papier de sa poche et déclamé quelques-uns uns de ses vers, quelque chose comme :

« Oh toi qui as pris mon cœur  
me le rendras-tu ?  
Je suis plein de langueur,  
Un regard me tue… »

C'était très mauvais. Assez vite, il remis le papier dans sa poche et reprit ses 100 pas.  
Il ne s'arrêta que quand il vit Draco apparaître. Et là, il s'arrêta, totalement et complètement (même son cœur) pour quelques secondes.

« Oooh Draco ! Tu daignes venir quand je t'appelle ? »  
Le ton n'était absolument pas ironique, plutôt du genre émerveillé, voir niais… Il n'avait pas que l'air niais, mais la voix aussi. Il faut avouer que si Draco n'avait pas l'air niais, il n'avait pas l'air très naturel non plus…

« Comme tu vois Harry… Et je partirais quand tu me le diras. »  
« Alors ne pars pas avant que je ne te dise 'pars' »  
« Tu l'as dit je m'en vais. »  
« Non ! reste… »

Draco s'était retourné, Harry avait fait un pas, et maintenant, ils étaient face à face et rouge comme des pivoines… Ils souriaient bêtement…  
Harry commença, avec hésitation.  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Très mal. »

Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble, toujours le même sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
« Moi aussi je vais très mal… »  
Harry continuait à sourire. Il reprit.

« C'est... très... bizarre, hein… mais… je... bah, jen'aime rien au monde plus que toi… »  
« Pas SI bizarre que ça… moi, ça me serait très facile de dire la même chose, mais il ne faudrait pas me croire, hein ? et pourtant, je ne mentirais pas… »  
« Par Merlin, tu m'aimes ! »

Draco tortillait ses doigts… « et toi tu dis… ? »  
« Que je t'aime, je le dis et je peux le redire ! »  
« Ouf, figure-toi que tu m'interromps au bon moment, j'allais dire que je t'aime aussi… »

Harry devenait rose de plaisir.  
« Oh dis le, de tout ton cœur ! »  
« Mon cœur t'aime tellement que je n'en ai plus assez pour le dire… »

Harry trouva que vraiment, vraiment, il avait été bizarre de ne pas voir combien Draco était mignon avant. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu rougissant et regardant ses pieds en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains pouvaient faire partie des raisons.

« Embrasse moi ! »

Rougissant encore plus, Draco regarda Harry qui était craquant en diable, et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un immense sourire.  
« A mon tour… » dit Harry qui aussitôt mis son projet à exécution.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, avant qu'Harry ne prenne la main de Draco et ne l'emmène s'assoire sur le muret du cloître…  
« Alors maintenant, Draco, dis-moi, pour lequel de mes défauts es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? »

Draco qui lentement reprenait ses esprits et par la-même son esprit, répondit d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.  
« Pour tous, parce qu'il forme un ensemble si parfait qu'il n'y a pas une seule qualité qui peut venir se mettre au milieu… Mais dis, toi, laquelle de mes qualités t'a frappé d'amour en premier ? »  
« _Frappé d'amour_ ? ah bah, tu ne croyais pas si bien dire, c'est parfaitement malgré moi que je t'aime… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un peu avant de commencer à rire doucement… puis de plus en plus fort…  
« Ah là… Draco… nous n'arrivons même pas à nous dire des mots d'amour simplement comme tout le monde… »

En disant cela il avait posé sa main sur celle de Draco. Draco répondit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et en disant  
« Nous avons trop d'esprit pour être simple… »  
« Preuve extrême de non-intelligence que de dire qu'on en a. »  
Draco se redressa et regarda Harry en jubilant. « Mais non, mais non… de nos jours il faut toujours faire soi-même son éloge, sinon, plus personne ne le fait à sa place… »

Et Harry l'embrassa parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.  
Il se recula après le baiser et posant sa main sur la joue de Draco, il lui demanda  
« Tu vas toujours mal ? »  
« Très. »  
« Aime-moi, et tu iras bien… » Harry souriait, et Draco souriait aussi.

Et c'est à ce moment que Valentin et Alicia qui étaient partis dès le début de la conversation, parce que, s'ils voulaient juste éviter les dérapages, ils n'étaient pas des voyeurs, revinrent en courrant.  
« Oups… » ne put s'empêcher de dire Alicia voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas exactement au bon moment… ils avaient pensé que les deux garçons en auraient déjà fini…

Harry et Draco se séparèrent brutalement et dirent presque en même temps  
« Merci pour l'aide pour le cours que j'avais raté » et de partir chacun dans un sens opposé…

Un cri de rage incrédule jaillit dans l'air  
« NON MAIS DIS-MOI QUE JE REVE ! » Valentin se frappait la tête de la main.  
« Désolé Valentin, tu ne rêves pas… »  
« NON MAIS… »  
« Tu as la voix puissante, tu sais ? »  
« Pardon… non, mais tu te rends compte ? ils ont osé prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! Ils ont osé ne pas assumer l'évident… »

Valentin fulminait réellement… Il trépignait, shoota même dans le muret de pierre, se fit mal au pied… Alicia essayait de le calmer un peu, expliquant au première année qui passaient que non, ce n'était rien, ce n'était pas grave, pas de panique et circulez, il n'y a rien à voir…

« Ils vont me le payer… Après tout le mal que je me suis donné, ils oseraient… »  
« Valentin… ils ne savent pas que tu es derrière tout ça… »  
« Oui, mais bon… tant pis pour eux, je voulais faire la touche final devant un comité un peu restreint, mais là, tant pis pour eux… ce sera devant toute l'école ! »  
Alicia sembla un peu inquiète, Valentin avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. D'habitude, Valentin ne s'énervait pas pour si peu…

« Valentin, calme-toi, je t'en prie, c'est juste notre arrivée brutale qui les a perturbé… regarde, Harry a presque dit à Seamus et Dean qu'il était amoureux, Draco n'a presque pas protesté… Là, ils se sont même carrément avoué qu'ils s'aimaient. C'est du tout cuit ! c'est presque dans la poche ! »

Valentin se calma peu à peu. Il inspira profondément. Il était un petit peu tendu ces temps-ci à cause d'un certain devoir de littérature qui formait un obstacle hiérarchique entre lui et une certaine personne (aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux de saphir, et encore toutes ses comparaisons stupides ne rendaient absolument pas compte de la vérité…) mais il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par cela, il devait se contrôler… terminer d'organiser…

« Merci Alicia pour ton aide… Il faut que j'aille dire deux mots à Dumbledore. Je vais avoir un tout petit peu besoin de son aide… »  
Et Valentin repartit d'un pas alerte vers le bureau de Dumbledore…

------_-------------------------------------------------------_

_---------- Le Mercredi, jour du départ. ---------- _

Le hall bruissait des voix de tous les élèves rassemblés. Tous étaient rangés dans un ordre très peu organisé il faut le dire, mais néanmoins vaguement par maison. Ils attendaient tous, devant la porte ouverte le discours de fin d'année de Dumbledore, avant que les professeurs et les préfets ne lancent le signal de mise en marche pour aller vers Pré-au-Lard.  
C'était une année très bizarre qui s'achevait, mais tout allait redevenir normal à présent, on allait pouvoir reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, et l'année prochaine, pour tous ceux qui continueraient leur études à Poudlard, serait une année normale.

Dumbledore apparut sur une espèce de petite estrade. Le silence se fit presque aussitôt…

_« Mes amis, voilà une année qui se finit. Une année de plus parmi tant d'autre. Et pourtant, pas une année comme les autres, mais elle est finie, vraiment finie. »_

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent vers l'endroit où ils pensaient que Potter devait se trouver. Harry lui avait été pris d'un pincement au cœur, un élancement douloureux mais beaucoup plus vague, presque nostalgique. Il comprenait maintenant, il était maintenant capable de comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait dire. C'était finie. La guerre, la mort brutale et violente, toutes ces choses qui ne devraient pas exister et qu'ils avaient vécu alors qu'ils auraient du ne pas les connaître, tout cela était fini. Vraiment fini. C'était du passé.

_« Ce que vous avez vécu appartient maintenant au passé, et les années à venir se placeront sous une nouvelle étoile. Un passé qu'il ne faut pas oublier, un passé qui vaut comme mémoire et souvenir. Les souffrances et les douleurs ne doivent pas être oubliées parce que ce sont elles qui nous permettent d'avancer et de savoir reconnaître le bonheur. »_

Les yeux emplis de sérieux de Dumbledore s'étaient arrêtés sur Draco. Draco ne vit rien, parce qu'il avait la tête baissée. Il comprenait lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas oublier, mais il voyait maintenant qu'il y avait une vie après, et que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, on peut toujours être heureux, même après avoir connu l'horreur.

_« Mais le bonheur existe toujours, tout le temps, même quand on ne l'attend plus. Le printemps est venu, et même sur la Terre de la Mort… »_ (un frisson parcouru l'assemblée, personne n'aimait le souvenir du lieu où Voldemort et bien d'autres, innocents ou non, avaient trouvé la mort) _« …a fleuri, la vie a repris ses droits. »_

Dumbledore fit une petite pose avant de reprendre, les yeux pétillant de malice : _« Cela me fait une très belle transition pour continuer avec notre traditionnelle liste des couples de l'année ! »_

La salle fut surprise : « traditionnelle ? » mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela… Seul Valentin (qui s'était octroyé le droit d'être un peu à l'écart, et s'était perché sur les escaliers qui donnaient sur la grande salle) ne semblait pas surpris et avait même fait un clin d'œil à Dumbledore (qui d'ailleurs lui avait répondu…) Enfin, tous trouvaient que c'était une bonne idée, alors tout le monde poussa un « ahhhh » de contentement.

_« Toutes mes félicitations donc à… _

_Johnny et Alicia »_ (salve d'applaudissement dans la salle)

_« Parvati et Neville »_ (on entendit même quelque « enfin ! »)

_« Crabbe et Goyle »_ (certains, pas encore au courant manquèrent de s'étrangler, mais à part ça l'accueil fut chaleureux…)

_« Sévérus et Marius »_ (un « Albus ! » choqué fut entendu, venant d'une personne en noir, très vite coupé par un « merci Albus ! » accompagné d'un sourire idiot venant d'une personne en blanc…)

_« Hermione et Ron »_ (presque un tonnerre, alors que les tourtereaux étaient devenus rouge…)

_« Marianna et Tom »_ (beaucoup ne les connaissaient pas, mais tout le monde était en liesse et tout le monde applaudit avec force bruit…)

_« et… et bien bon voyage… »  
_

Alors que tout le monde après une derrière salve de hourra commençait à reprendre son bavardage habituel, on entendit un « HEY, mais, mais…et moi ?»

Tout le monde se tut, et se retourna brusquement vers Harry Potter qui rougit brutalement. Il venait de parler pousser par la liesse général, et surtout par une petite voix (venant de la droite, Ron et de la gauche, Hermione) qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire « si tu n'agis pas maintenant, il est perdu pour toujours… » « allez, dis-le que tu l'aimes » « tu vas laisser les choses se faire comme ça ?… »

Voyant tout les regard tourné vers lui, Harry décida cesser de rougir (un échec) et de continuer à parler (par miracle, il y réussit.)  
« Heu… Où est Draco ? »

Il faut dire que Draco momentanément se planquait le mieux possible derrière ses deux gardes du corps, plongé au milieu des Serpentards, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se montrer… Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que plus personne ne lui obéissait vraiment, du moins pour ce genre de chose, et que tous avaient reçu des ordres stricts de la part de Valentin, et donc, tous, comme un seul homme, firent un pas de côté, ce qui mit Draco en face de Harry. Il tenta bien sûr de faire brusquement demi-tour, mais tous s'étaient mis en cercle, formant une sorte d'arène humaine (il faut dire aussi, qu'ils avaient tous très envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer…).

« Heu… C'est moi » dit-il avec le peu de bon sens qui lui restait.

Harry regretta brutalement d'avoir parlé. Il se tourna dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir où il pouvait fuir, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence… Il n'y avait comme personne un peu en dehors de l'action que Dumbledore qui le regardait avec son regard qui disait « mais si, mais si vas-y tout va bien se passer, et c'est si drôle… » et Valentin qui semblait lui dire « Tu l'auras voulu, à toi de te lancer à l'eau. »

« Heu, Draco… est-ce que tu ne m'aimerais pas un peu ?… »  
Draco rougit de plus bel, laissant un certain blanc avant de prendre un air faussement étonné…

« Moi ? nan… nan, nan, nan, nan… moi ? nan, nan… »  
Il se niait de la tête en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air absolument effaré.

« Ah ? »  
« Ah non… pas plus que de raison… »  
Harry avait l'air profondément choqué.  
« Mais alors… Alicia et Marianna, ont été trompées, parce qu'elles ont juré que tu m'aimais ! »  
« Non, non… mais… toi, est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de nier vigoureusement…

« Ah non, hein… comme toi, là, pas plus que de raison… »  
« Mais alors, Ron et Hermione se sont complètement trompés, parce qu'ils ont juré que tu m'aimais ! »

« Elles ont dit que tu étais malade d'amour pour moi. »  
« Ils ont dit que tu étais presque mort d'amour pour moi. »

Les deux se regardaient du coin de l'œil, en silence, et regardait la foule qui semblait un peu excédée.

« Alors… heu… juste pour être sûr… tu ne m'aimes pas ? »  
« Pas plus qu'une amicale sympathie… »

Les élèves se mirent à huer franchement, devant tant de fausseté… Jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione sortent des rangs et se dirigent en riant vers Draco.

« Allons, allons Harry, nous sommes sûr que tu l'aimes… voici un petit poème pour Draco dans lequel tu lui jures ton amour… »  
« Hey ! » mais Harry ne fut pas assez rapide à s'interposer, et le bout de papier chiffonné passa des mains d'Hermione à celle de Draco qui se mit à lire avec satisfaction…

« Et voici un poème de Draco à l'adresse de Harry qui en dit tout autant sur les sentiments de notre ami… » Crabbe tendit le papier à Harry alors que Goyle retenait Draco qui voulait se jeter sur le malheureux bout de papier…

Les autre élèves étaient maintenant mort de rire… Il faut dire que voir Draco et Harry se rapprocher soi-disant discrètement l'un de l'autre en lisant leur bout de papier était une vue hautement comique…  
Draco regardait son papier, Harry, le papier. Harry regardait son papier, Draco, le papier. Puis tous les deux rangèrent soigneusement le poème bancale de leur aimé dans une poche près de leur cœur.

Harry inspira profondément, tenta de cacher son sourire et dit.  
« C'est drôle, hein ? nos mains s'unissent contre nos cœurs… Bon, allez, je veux bien de toi, mais c'est vrai, c'est par pitié que je te prends… » Tout le monde rit, parce que vu le sourire qu'il affichait, et la bonne grâce qu'il avait à tendre la main vers Draco, personne ne pouvait le croire…

Draco regarda la main qui lui était tendu, avait le même sourire, et prit la main en disant  
« Je ne te refuse pas… mais c'est parce que je cède à la persuasion, et au désir de te sauver la vie, parce qu'on m'a dit que tu meures de consomption et de… »

« SILENCE ! »  
Les rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Pourquoi Harry se mettait à crier ?  
« Je te ferais taire d'un baiser… »  
Chose qu'il mit aussitôt à exécution, sous le « waaaa » de la foule enthousiaste… « waaa » qui se termina on ne sait trop comment en chant, des confetti jaillirent…

Valentin, du haut de son escalier se permit un soupir de contentement… Enfin, il avait réussi… Un sourire satisfait joua sur ses lèvres, alors que ces mains n'arrêtaient pas de rouler et dérouler son devoir de littérature qu'il avait reçu noté (trois fois, une fois par une écriture qu'il reconnaîtrait presque les yeux fermés, une fois par McGonnagal et une fois pas Dumbledore, visiblement Dorian voulait être sûr d'être impartial…) par hiboux ce matin…

« Et voilà… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même… « Tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde danse… et moi je suis seul… »

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en s'accoudant sur la balustrade de l'escalier.  
Il s'abîma dans la contemplation des délires des élèves, des farandoles qui se multipliaient, de McGonnagal qui essayait de dire à Dumbledore qu'il fallait partir s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le Poudlard express et de Dumbledore qui lui répondait qu'il avait déjà prévenu le conducteur qu'ils allaient tous arrivés en retard… Il regardait tous ces gens s'embrasser, rire, danser, chanter… et il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas que jouer la triste mais qu'il la ressentait un petit peu…

Et c'est à ce moment, qu'il sentit quelqu'un s'accouder à côté de lui et lui dire avec beaucoup d'humour dans la voix  
« Prince, thou art sad; get thee a wife ! get thee a wife ! »

Tout le semblant de tristesse que Valentin ressentait fut balayé… Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui citer la fin de _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_… et qu'une personne pour posséder une voix pareille…  
Valentin se retourna vers Dorian et sourit.

« Idiot, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une femme qui m'intéresse… ce que je veux, c'est toi… »

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il se pencha sur Dorian, toujours accoudé à la balustrade, et l'embrassa.

Maintenant, que toute la salle et les yeux braqués dans leur direction, et que tous les « waaaa » soient maintenant pour eux… et bien… ils s'en fichaient…

----_------------------------------ _

Voili voilouxe…

Hmm bon… c'est terrible, pourvu que ça vous ait plu !

_Petit message en prime pour Mel_ : merci pour le dessin de Dorian ! c'est drôle, on se l'imaginait exactement comme ça, mais pas à l'âge qu'il a dans la fic : plus petit merci encore !

**Promis, le prologue arrive au pire dans deux semaines… bisouxes à tous !**


End file.
